Isolated
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: They met,grew up,and maybe got together?I'm not telling you,anyway a mistake had to take place.There was a mistake,another boy,a rape,and a past.What am I talking about?You'll have to read to fine out. this summary sucks,I know,read it and its good,promi
1. How It All Happened

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay, here's my new Inu story! Everyone's going to have a new last name. No Gin, Higurashi, Takahashi, Tsuyu, nor Yamata. Brand new ones! Well, I hope you enjoy!

Title: Isolated

Chapter One: How It All Happened

------------------------------------------------

_Hey! I'm Kagome Kiri Haori, and I'm fourteen years old. I live with my mama, papa, little brother, and big sister. Yes, unfortunately, I'm the middle child. My parents treat me like the middle child, and I hate it. _

_My sister says that her friends say middle child's are the shadow children, or something like that. Crazy, eh? Well today happened to be my little bro's birthday, whom just turned 11, anyway… my sister asked my parents about how they met. I found it all really crazy like. So this is my last few pages of my diary so I'll tell you._

_First off, my grandfather, my mothers father, forbid my mother to see any man. She was about 14, and her best friend was my father. My mothers birthday was the next day, and they were going to the movies. Turns out it turned out to be a struggle to confess feelings. The story brought tears to my sister, Rin, she was babbling about romance._

_After the movies they had went to my fathers parents house, they weren't home so they talked further about their feelings. Finally, they kiss, and it went further than a kiss. After a month of being together, my mother finds out she's a month and a half pregnant. So she, without thinking, throws it in the garbage, and her mother finds it. She made my mom spill about everything. _

_My grandmother was shocked that her usually responsible daughter had sex with a almost adult. My dad was 17, and my mother was only 15. So my grams was disappointed, told my gramps and chaos broke out. They were trying to make her give my sister, Rin, up. After she refused, they disowned her. _

_They kicked her out, and she went to my fathers place. My father's parents were shocked about everything, but welcomed my mother with open arms. My mother had Rin, and moved on in life. Next year, they had me, and three years later they had Souta. It was all really cool and all, but I'm not all for the romance._

_I'm a tomboy, and I focus on sports. Which my father, Haku, loves! Also which my mom, Sienna, dreads. Rin is not a prep, but also isn't a tomboy. More in between._

_Anyway in high school, my father was the most popular guy in school. He was a famous football/baseball/ and basketball player. Also a very good snowboarder. Right now, he's a very rich business man that owns his own company. We're suppose to be moving to Tokyo, Japan to merge with one of his close friends._

_Which I really don't want to do. Anyway! My mother was the most beautiful person in her high school. People kept asking her if she was a model, me and Rin have her figure. Also she was a famous artist/singer/swimmer in high school. _

_Today, she's a artist. Rin and I developed all of that as well. Except Rin only likes singing, not swimming or art. I loved them all, and I also developed my fathers brilliant skills in sports. Basketball the most._

_Well, this last page is coming to a tight end, I'll be getting my new diary soon. That's all for now! Bye!_

------------------------------------------------------

14-year old Kagome slammed her diary shut, and stuffed it into her bag. She looked around her empty room. Her family had lived in a mansion in Utah for 14-years. Now she was moving, and she wasn't happy. Kagome hauled her bag over her shoulder.

Haku called,

"Kagome! We're leaving!"

She left, and jogged down the stairs. Kagome glared at her father,

"I still can't believe you're making me leave."

"Not now Kagome, we're going to miss the flight." grumbled her young father, who was clearly tired.

They put all their things in the truck, and made it to the airport. Once on the plane, Kagome was completely pissed. She didn't plan on saying anything the rest of the week to her parents.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Kagome let her bag fall to the hard wooden floor of her new room. Her walls were a dark-navy blue color, and she has a queen sized bed. Covered with black sheets. Kagome let out a grunt, and sat on her bed. Soon as she sat her mother called for her,

"Kagome! Come down, we're going somewhere for a while!"

"Isn't Rin staying here! I don't want to go anywhere, unless its back in Utah!" yelled Kagome, feeling anger boil.

Her mother, Sienna , called with a angry tone this time, "Kagome, whether you like it or not, we aren't going back! Now come on!"

Kagome shot up, and stomped downstairs. She closed the door behind her, and got into their truck. Kagome glared out the window, tears burning her eyes. Rin poked her in the side, and Kagome ignored her. Rin did it once again, and Kagome glared at her with slightly red eyes. She hissed,

"What?"

"You're acting like a brat." muttered Rin, glancing at their upset mother.

Kagome glared at her older sister with eyes that could kill,

"Leave me alone."

"You're crying over something stupid, Souta's three-years younger than you, and he isn't crying." hissed Rin.

Kagome yelled, "I don't care, leave me alone!"

"Knock it off you two!" shouted their mother.

Rin leaned back in her seat, and shrugged. Haku clenched onto the wheel, and Sienna was shaking her head. Souta was to into his game-boy to pay attention to what they were arguing about. Finally the car came to a stop, and Rin blinked at the huge mansion before them,

"Where are we?"

"A friend of mine lives here, and I won't you all on your best behavior." grunted Haku, now in a very bad mood.

Kagome asked, "Can't I stay in the car, because if you make me go in there… I'm not going to be on my "_best behavior_."

"Kagome, you're going inside, and that's final. If you act even a bit mean towards anyone, you'll be grounded for the rest of the summer." threatened Haku, glaring with warning eyes.

They all got out, and walked up to the door. Kagome kicked at the ground as her father rung the doorbell, immediately it opened. A man with long silver hair, and amber eyes stood before them. He smiled,

"Haku! It's been a while, come in."

He stepped aside as they all walked in. Haku shook the mans hand with a smile on his face, and asked,

"How has the business been?"

"Its been a little chaotic since it started back up, but now that you're back it should be moving smooth." answered the man, no older than Haku. "And this is your family?"

Haku nodded, "Yes, you remember Sienna."

"Yes, still have an incredible attitude?" asked Inu Taisho, a teasing smile on his face.

Sienna laughed slightly, "I see you're still the humorous type."

"Yes, yes." nodded Inutaisho. "These are your children?"

Haku nodded, "Yes, this is my oldest daughter, Rin."

"Hi." smiled Rin.

Inutaisho smiled, "Just as beautiful as your mother."

"Thanks." smiled Rin, not even blushing.

Haku continued, " My son Souta, the youngest."

"Hm." grunted Souta, sitting on the stairs still playing his game.

Inutaisho laughed at this, "He feels right at home."

Souta paused his game, and looked up. He looked around the house then blinked in confusion,

"Where are we again?"

Everyone (except Kagome) laughed. Souta shrugged and went back to his game. Haku pulled Kagome in front of him,

"And this is Kagome, the middle child."

"Hi." waved Kagome, a frown still on her face.

Inutaisho asked, "I'm guessing you didn't want to move here?"

"Nope."

Sienna huffed, "Kagome, it's no sir."

"Excuse me," grunted Kagome sarcastically, "no sir."

Haku warned, "Kagome!"

Kagome crossed her arms as three other people walked into the room. Sienna smiled,

"Izayoi! Is it you?"

"Sienna, its been a while." smiled the woman that was no older than Sienna.

Sienna hugged the woman, "I've missed you so much, how has everything been."

Kagome stared at her parents chat with the other people, and she was getting VERY ticked off. Rin looked at the two boys that looked a lot like the Inutaisho guy. Except one had dog ears on their head. Sienna motioned for Kagome and Rin to come over. Rin grabbed Kagome's arm, and dragged her over.

Once by their mothers side, Kagome yanked her hand away from Rin, and grumbled,

"I have two legs you know, and I'm capable of using them."

"Well, I knew you wouldn't so I just made you." she said with pure innocence.

Kagome bit her tongue, and looked the other way. Sienna sighed,

"This is my older understanding daughter Rin, and my disrespectful daughter Kagome."

"Thanks for the compliment." mumbled Kagome, not phased.

Izayoi smiled, "Didn't want to move did yah?"

"No…..ma'am." added Kagome. "I don't see why even have to say that, you're not even old."

Rin and Sienna yelled, "KAGOME!"

Izayoi busted into a it of giggles. Kagome looked at outraged mother and sister,

"What?"

Rin smacked her forehead, literally, and shook her head. Sienna tore her glare from Kagome to Izayoi,

"I'm so sorry, Izayoi, she's not acting like herself today."

The hanyou boy looked Kagome up and down, but she didn't notice it. Izayoi wiped the tears she managed to let fall from laughing away,

"No, its fine, I find that a compliment actually."

"Still, that was very rude." sighed Sienna, as if trying to calm her inner self down.

Izayoi patted her friend on the shoulder, "It' alright."

"Are these your sons?" asked Sienna.

The demon boy snorted, and the hanyou boy just looked Sienna then Kagome. Izayoi smiled,

"Sesshomaru is my step-son, his mother lives somewhere in America. Inuyasha, here, is my son."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both." smiled Sienna.

The demon son, Sesshomaru, was 16, and the hanyou son Inuyasha, was 15. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome, whom wasn't paying attention to him. Rin and Sesshomaru were looking each other in the eye. Izayoi smiled,

"Why don't you four get better acquainted, we'll be over here talking. Oh is that your son!"

The two walked over to Souta. Rin tore her gaze from Sesshomauru, blushing a bit, and cleared her throat,

"Uh hi."

"Hm." was all that came from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha asked, "So where you two came from?"

"Utah." answered Rin, then glaring at Kagome. "Whom someone acts like will be killed of they don't return."

Kagome glared at Rin, "Shut up."

"Whatever." sighed Rin. "Like I said, you're acting like a big baby."

Sesshomaru agreed, "Very childish."

"WHAT!" yelled Kagome. "You can't double team me!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then Kagome, "You two act exactly alike."

"Don't start with me, Sesshomaru." growled Inuyasha. "I don't act like that wench."

Kagome growled inhumanly, "Call me a wench again, and those ears will be hurting for the next few weeks."

"Keh! You don't scare me, wench." glared Inuyasha, not seeing her reaching for his ears.

Kagome grabbed hold on his ears, and yanked his face toward hers. She glared into his amber eyes,

"Say it again, I dare you."

"Let go of me ears." growled Inuyasha.

Kagome let go of his ears, "Jerk."

"What did you call me!" growled Inuyasha.

They heard laughing, and turned to look at their parents, whom were relating to something. Kagome huffed. She looked at Rin and Sesshomaru who were talking in the next room. She was laughing, and he was smirking about something. Kagome walked out the front door, and into the car.

She sat in the car with the door open, the wind blew, signaling her that a storm was coming. Kagome mumbled bitterly,

"Oh this is my disrespectful daughter Kagome."

She took off her flip flops, and laid on her back. Her head facing their house. Kagome looked up at the darkening sky, and took in a deep breath. A voice came,

"Do you always act like a brat?"

"Not until I moved here." sighed Kagome, looking over her head to see the boy she was just yelling at. "Oh, its you."

He frowned, "Yeah, its me."

"Sorry I overreacted, and I guess I am acting like a brat." sighed Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked, "Jeez you're moody."

"I know, I'm a girl, what do you expect." sighed Kagome, depressed. "I'm going to miss snowboarding, I'm going to miss the biggest football game of the year. This isn't fair!"

He asked in interest, "You're into sports?"

"Duh, its in my blood. My dad was like famous in sports when he was in high school."

"What other sports do you play?" asked Inuyasha, as she got out, shut the door, and got in the back of the truck.

Kagome allowed him to join her, "Football, basketball, snowboarding, water skiing, baseball, swimming."

"Whoa, are you serious?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, "What? Is that a crime?"

"No, but half the girls I know hate sports. Except my cousin Sango." shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "I see."

"Want a two on two match in basketball?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "You're on."

Inuyasha ran in to get his ball, and soon returned. Kagome smiled,

"Pass it here."

He tossed her the ball, and she checked the grip on it. Inuyasha smirked liking Kagome already,

"Ready?"

"You're so on." smiled Kagome.

In the middle of the game, everyone came outside. Inutaisho watched Kagome play in amazement,

"I see she has your skills Haku."

"Aren't I lucky?" smirked Haku.

Sienna sighed, "Oh boy."

"Boy indeed." teased Rin.

The game soon ended, and Inuyasha won. Kagome panted, hands on kness,

"You're the first boy to beat me in basketball."

"You're the first person to be a challenge to me in basketball, and a girl at that. You'd beat Sango for sure." panted Inuyasha, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Kagome laughed, "Thanks, I'd like to meet your friends."

"Cool, can I have your number?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, and getting a pen/paper from the truck. She wrote the number down, and gave it to him. Inuyasha wrote his down, and gave it to her. Everyone got in the truck, and Kagome called,

"Later Inuyasha."

He waved as they dove off. Inutaisho and Izayoi looked at each other. Sesshomaru was to busy thinking about a certain someone to even care of his brother, not that he ever did. Izayoi clapped her hands together,

"Okay! Go get washed up you two, dinner will be done soon."

Everyone walked back inside, soon as rain began to fall.

_**Okay! Did you like it? I hope so, because I think this chapter was a bit off. I REALLY didn't want to make Kagome such a stuck-up brat, but please don't be acting all smart on the reviews. Also, I think I made 'Inuyasha' a tad bit OOC, my apologies. Also Sesshomaru was a bit to opening to Rin, but its all going to get better later in the chapters. I have big ideas for this story, so be nice.**_

_**And I think I made a lot of spelling errors in this story, and my Spell Check is acting gay, so I again am sorry! **_


	2. Monday Gang Member and a Crush

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'm quite glad I have at least "6" reviews for the first chapter. Thanks all!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Two: Monday; Gang Members and a Crush

------------------------------------------------

14-year old Kagome laughed as Sango smacked Miroku across the face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"Jeez you two."

Kagome had been in Tokyo, Japan for a month now. She'd grown closer to he three friends, mainly Inuyasha. Miroku rubbed his burning cheek as they walked to school,

"I was simply trying to make you feel better Sango."

"Inuyasha, you're my cousin, you're supposed to kill people that do that." whined Sango.

He rolled his eyes, "We've known Miroku all our lives Sango, and you should be use to it."

"Some help you are." mumbled the 14-year-old Sango, crossing her arms angrily.

The school came into view, and Kagome got a bit nervous. She swallowed, and asked,

"I hate going to new schools, why couldn't Sango be for two more months?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Kagome." started Inuyasha. "You're acting like soon as you walk in the school, you'll be killed instantly."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, but still I feel nervous."

He snorted as they walked into the school. Students were talking; arguing, laughing, and some were even kissing their boyfriends. This was Houseki Middle School. They were all in the 8th grade. Some girls squealed as Inuyasha passed by them, and Kagome nearly jumped out her skin.

Sango rolled her eyes,

"I hate when they do that."

"What are they screaming for?" asked Kagome, finally calming herself down.

Sango sighed, "Inuyasha is the second most popular person in school."

"Who's the first?" asked Kagome. "Let m guess, Sesshomaru?"

Sango nodded, "Bingo."

"Whatever," grumbled Inuyasha, crossing his arms, "don't see how."

Kagome smiled, "It's totally obvious, Inuyasha!"

"What! How's that?" asked Inuyasha, staring at her as she got fake sparkly eyes.

Kagome cooed, "He's way mature then you, and he takes so much more care of his hot silver hair. Sango catch me, I think I'm going to faint."

Sango laughed as Kagome pretended to pass out in her arms. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed,

"Since you love him so much, go run after him like the rest of them do."

"Aw," giggled Kagome, standing back up, "did I hurt your feelings? I was only joking."

Inuyasha growled, "You're starting to piss me off."

"I know!" smiled Kagome.

Sango laughed, 'She was only joking, Inuyasha, chill out."

They continued to walk down the hallway, until a girl that looked, almost identical to Kagome came walking down the hallway. She stopped in front of Inuyasha, and smiled,

"Hey Inuyasha."

"What's up, Kikyo." smirked Inuyasha.

Kikyo waved at him, and looked at Kagome, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome Haori, I just moved here from Utah." smiled Kagome.

Kikyo nodded, "America, eh? How's it down there?"

"If I answer that it'd be insulting." answered Kagome.

Kikyo nodded, "Hm, yeah. So! Inuyasha, what are you doing after school?"

"Basketball practice, is all I think." shrugged Inuyasha.

She nodded, and asked, "Tomorrow?"

"Basketball practice."

Kikyo asked, "When do you not have basketball practice?"

"Wednesday, only day I'm off from basketball practice." smirked Inuyasha.

She smiled, "Good, want to go somewhere after school Wednesday, then?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

Kagome looked at Kikyo then Inuyasha, feeling a bit angry. She elbowed Sango, and whispered,

"Is there some chemistry going on here?"

"Yeah, I think their going out, but I'm not sure." shrugged Sango.

Kikyo smiled, "Well, I'll see you around. Later Miroku, Sango, and Kahome."

Kagome gaped at her, and she flipped her hair (almost smacking Kagome with it) and left. Kagome was literally about to tackle the girl, until Sango stood in front of her. Sango whispered,

"Calm down, I don't like the wench either, but if you touch her, Inuyasha will get pissed off."

"Did you see what she just did, did you HEAR what she just called me!" fumed Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "She was only joking, Kagome, relax."

"She so wasn't!" growled Kagome.

Miroku broke up the little tension, "Let's put this little incident behind us, and move on. We have a whole hour and a half to spend before school starts." (At my school, we have an hour and a half to spend it walking around the school, outside, or whatever talking.)

"Whatever, I'm going to look for something I can sign up for!" grumbled Kagome, stalking down the hallway.

Sango called, "Wait up, Kagome!"

They were soon all the way down the hall, and into the guidance office. Kagome walked up to a table, and sat down at it. She looked at all the flyers:

_**Girl's List**_

**Sign up for Tennis!**

**Sign up for Track!**

**Sign up for Tutoring!**

**Sign up for Softball!**

**Sign up for Swimming! (Middle class included)**

**Sign up for Volleyball! (Middle class included)**

**Sign up for Cheerleading! (middle class included) **

"This crap sucks!" spat Kagome. "No girl basketball! I hate softball I play BASEBALL. Just because I'm girl they make us do under hands."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Relax would you, I'm sure there is like one that you'll do."

"Yeah, swimming and volleyball." sighed Kagome. "I'll go with volleyball, because I've done enough swimming over the summer."

Sango nodded, "Cool, sign up then."

"Gladly, aren't you signing up for anything?" asked Kagome.

Sango shook her head, "Unfortunately, I get trained everyday at home."

"Trained for what?" asked Kagome, after signing her name.

Sango huffed, "My family comes from a long line of demon slayers, and I train until I'm about to pass out EVERYDAY! Except Friday, and the weekends."

"Ouch." mumbled Kagome.

Sango nodded, "Yeah, anyway, when do you start?"

"Today!" smiled Kagome. "Though I have to call my mom to bring me some clothes."

Sango asked, "Got your cell?"

"Yep." nodded Kagome, taking it out, and dialing her mother's cell phone.

After a while, a woman picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, mom, I'm staying for Volleyball tryouts today, and I need you to bring me my snickers, some shorts, and a black tank top. Will you?" asked Kagome.

There was a pause, then her voice came once again, "Yes, I'll drop it off."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too, dear."

Kagome hung up, and stood taking one of the information papers before leaving. Sango followed her out the door. Once put, they were nearly knocked over when a bunch of students rushed in. Kagome spat,

"What the heck!"

"Their signing up, and they want to get a place. If the list gets full, they'd have to wait until tomorrow." grumbled Sango, slamming the door behind the last person.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Jeez, anyway, so how has Inuyasha known Kikyo."

Sango looked at her with a puzzled look. Kagome exclaimed,

"What!"

"Why you are so upset about Kikyo, are you jealous?" asked Sango, with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome nearly fell on her face, "NO! Why would I be jealous! Keh!"

"Ohhhhh, the keh, you're turning into Inuyasha." smiled Sango. "You must be crushing hard then Kagome."

Kagome yelled, "I am not crushing on anyone!"

There was a loud catcall across the empty hallways, and Kagome snapped her attention to the group of boys across the room. She glared at him, but Sango grabbed her hand and hurried down the hallway. A boy with long jet-black hair, and deep blue eyes called,

"What's you name!?"

"Sango where are we going?" asked Kagome, as their pace sped up to a run.

Sango's voice edged a bit, "Away from here."

She opened the door to the 8th grade hallway again, and let out a relaxing breath as all the students looked at them as though they were crazy for running in there as though someone just threw a bomb. Kagome asked,

"What's the deal?"

"Whenever you see those guys, you'd be lucky to get away! Their really dangerous Kagome, and their not the type to mess with." panted Sango.

Inuyasha's voice came, "What happened? Where'd you two go?"

"To the guidance office." panted Sango, leaning against the wall.

Kagome scratched her head, "What? Are they a bunch of retard/perverts that try to have their way in the school?"

"Their like a gang, and I heard this one girl got gang raped by them." sighed Sango, finishing her fit.

Kagome waved that off, "Rumors."

"You came across wolf crap?' asked Inuyasha, glaring dead serious.

Sango nodded, "I'd stay away from them Kagome, their eyes were on you."

"I'd like to see them even try something with me, I'd rip every limb off there body!" glared Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, AFTER having someone stronger then them hold them for you."

"Shut up, not funny at all."

He got a serious face this time, "Kagome, I'm serious, don't EVER go walking around these halls by yourself. Those bastards grab every girl they get their hands on."

"Oh." frowned Kagome. "Fine, why would I want to walk in these stupid halls alone anyway?"

The door they entered opened, and the gang walked in. The WHOLE hallway got quiet. Kagome thought,

"_Are they really that bad? Shish, stopped a whole hallway from endless noise_."

They walked passed them, and every boy winked at Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of her, and Kouga smirked. He mouthed,

"_She's mine from this day on._"

Inuyasha glared so hard it could kill a man. The gang walked down another hallway, and soon as they were gone everyone talked quietly afterwards. As if witnessing a death. Kagome kept hearing her name being spoken about the halls, and looked around confused. Inuyasha growled, and spat,

"Would you all shut up?"

He grabbed Kagome's arm, and stalked out the school and to the courtyard. He made her sit on the stone bench, and hissed,

"Listen to me now, or you will eventually be attacked by them."

Kagome felt her heart kicked up a beat, and nodded. He sat down beside her, and sighed,

"I know their all maybe 15 or 16 years old Kagome, but they are real bad news. As much as Sesshomaru hates my guts, he tells me to stay away from them. They aren't even afraid of Sesshomaru, even though he can do some serious damage to them."

"W. why do I g. gets the feeling I'm go. Going to die now?" asked Kagome, shivering violently.

He sighed, "Just calm down, if you do as I say; they won't lay a finger on you."

"Yeah, that makes me feel much better. Considering I have to walk home, and be home alone today. I might snap into this crazy person in distress." whispered Kagome, tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm really scared."

He pulled her into a hug, "Since I'm in like every class of yours, I'll be with you every second. You can ride home with me everyday after school, come with me to practice as well. I promise to protect you from him."

Kagome pulled away, and wiped her tears. She smiled,

"I have cried since my aunt moved, which was really stupid to cry about, but the whole story would make me cry. Anyway, thank you Inuyasha. I feel better now."

"Good, I didn't mean to scare you or anything, but those guys are really dangerous." sighed Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "I'll have volleyball after school."

"Volleyball?" he repeated. "That's a dumb sport."

Kagome hit his arm, "It is not!"

"How long you have to stay after school?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome took out her paper, "I have to stay from 3 to 7:10."

"Well I have to stay from 3 to 7:40. So right after volleyball practice, come to the gym across from the girl's gym."

She nodded, "So when do you not have practice?"

"Wednesday."

Kagome sighed, "Lucky, I don't have practice until Friday, and the bad then is I have to get up early in the freaking morning on Saturday to practice as well!"

"Bummer." smirked Inuyasha. "I thought they worked me off."

She sighed, "I haven't officially made the team yet, which I know I am, but whatever."

"Anyway, I'll come with you to your practice on Saturday, and Friday." suggested Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "And I'll come to yours on Friday."

"Deal." stuck out hand.

Kagome shook his hand. "Ditto."

"Class is going to begin in a few minutes. We better head to advisory." sighed Inuyasha. "Summer had to go by so fast."

They gathered their stuff, and headed to class. Kagome smiled softly as she walked beside Inuyasha, having one thought,

"_I'd be a fool for admitting this to myself, but I think I have a huge crush on him right now_."

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Okay! I hope you all liked this chapter, because I made it extra long then, I was **_suppose_** too! We're going to continue with this week of the whole chapter. This is Monday. Miroku will be not be in any sports, just to let yah know. Anyway, go right now and review! Byez!**_


	3. Trouble Already

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Nor that answer Kikyo gave…

A/N: Okay, I need more reviews! I have like "10" Which is "fine" but I want "great" not "fine" So PLEASE REVIEW! I know some people are coming on here, reading, and leaving. Don't you think I at least deserve a review??? -pouts- please…….

Title: Isolated

Chapter Three: Trouble Already

------------------------------------------------

"_Hopefully you all know in the early days of Japan, around 13000 BC and 300 BC, the Jomon Period took place. Can someone raise their hand, and tell me some precise. I'll give whom every has an accurate answer 5 points in the grade book."_

"_I know completely nothing about Japan, and I was born here. Yeah I know Japanese, but I know nothing about its history. Who cares anyway?"_ thought Kagome, taking notes, bored.

Kikyo, now, whom Kagome hated, raised her hand. The teacher, Mr. Hisho, nodded towards her. Kikyo smiled brightly, and answered the question,

"During the Jomon time period the inhabitants of the Japanese islands were gatherers, such as fishers and hunters, Jomon is the name of the era's pottery."

"Correct, Ms. Suui. Five extra points for you." smiled Mr. Hisho, proud beyond reason.

Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha, and then stuck her tongue at Kagome. Kagome broke her pencil in her hands, and fumed. A loud voice blared into the room from the intercom,

"Mr. Hisho!"

"Yes?" he called up to the thing.

The woman asked, "May I see Kagome Haori in the office please?"

"Of course, of course."

Kagome stood, and walked out the classroom. Looking around the hall way, not seeing anything, she took off for the office. Her heart pounded in her chest, really not wanting to be in those halls by herself. Finally, she made it there safe. Once inside, she saw her mother.

Sienna smiled,

"Hey dear, here are you clothing. I hope that's exactly what you wanted."

Kagome looked inside the bag, and nodded with approval,

"Yeah, thanks for bringing them, sorry I had to interrupt you from work."

She smiled a bit down about something, "It's alright."

"Something wrong?" asked Kagome.

Sienna sighed, "Nothing at all, just the fake an old rival of mind works in the same place as me. Bit childish to be arguing."

"Did you get in a fight?" asked Kagome ecstatically.

Sienna pulled up her sleeve, "Yes, but she started it."

"Whoa, she scratched your arm pretty bad." winced Kagome. "Dad's going to be mad, and what's the woman's name?"

Sienna frowned, "Her name is Hanaya Suui that wench."

"Suui!" blared Kagome, who started to laugh. "Please tell me you won that fight."

Sienna smiled, "Of course I did, all the times wrestling with your father, and being trained as I got older held out."

"Oh my gosh, you're the best." laughed Kagome, hugging her mom. "I better head back to class."

Sienna nodded, "See you tonight."

"Bye!" called Kagome, as she left.

She wiped some tears away that had fallen after laughing; her face was slightly red from laughing. She walked to her class, thankfully no one in the halls, and got to her seat. Everyone was looking at her curious as to why she was smiling. Kagome glanced at Kikyo, and tried not to laugh. After taking the last few notes, the last bell wrong.

Kikyo walked up to Kagome, and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, except I just talked to my mother and she told me a woman named Hanaya worked in that artist place." smiled Kagome, on the edge of laughing.

Kikyo nodded, "My mom, and?"

"They got into a fight at work, and my mom won!" blared Kagome, laughing as Kikyo's face turn red.

She yelled, "My mother will sue! She will!"

"Yeah, and my mom can kick her ass again too." smiled Kagome, grabbing her stuff. "If my mom can beat the heck out of yours, then there's a 100 percent I'll beat you!"

Kikyo snorted, "Lame theory… you just wait. The right time will come."

"Later in life Kikyo!" called Kagome as she stormed out the classroom, taking out her cell phone, outraged.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Your mother got in a fight at work?"

"Yeah, that's weird and all, but totally worth telling her. My mom knew her mom, and their rivals. Now I wonder why I and she are rivals." smiled Kagome.

He shrugged, "Ready to go to the gym?"

"Yeah, but don't you have to go to another gym?" asked Kagome, as they walked out the classroom.

He nodded, "Yeah, but its right across from each other. Plus, you still barely know where to go in this big school."

"Yeah, yeah rub it in. You'd probably get lost on the mountains in Utah." smiled Kagome.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, the halls were clearing, and finally a voice called. They stopped, and turned to see Kouga walking up to them. Kagome stepped behind Inuyasha, who growled,

"What do you want?"

"I **want** Kagome." smirks at Kouga, eyes full of lust.

Kagome whispered, "I'll pass."

"Not your choice."

In a blink of an eye Inuyasha punched Kouga right in the jaw. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock, but gasped when she saw his eyes were slightly red. Kagome grabbed his arm when he took a step toward the bleeding Kouga,

"Inuyasha stop, please!"

He stopped when he heard a sob escape her. Inuyasha's eyes returned to their usual color, and he spat on Kouga,

"Say something like that again, next time I'll make sure to break your jaw."

"That's enough Inuyasha, let's go!" whispered Kagome, taking his hand, and walked down the hall.

Kouga growled, and called, "You'll pay for that, dog boy."

"Like to see you try it!" called Inuyasha.

When they were far away from Kouga, and barely to the gym. She looked at him,

"Inuyasha, calm down."

"Didn't you hear what he said! He said you didn't have a choice wh-

Kagome cut him off, "I know what he said Inuyasha, but I didn't expect you to get so mad that you were about to transform. Now that you did that, there's no telling what he'll do."

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha. "I'm not worried about that mangy wolf."

Kagome sighed, "Let's just go."

She walked ahead. He sighed,

"Would you stop worrying, he's NOT going to touch you."

"I know." smiled Kagome, looking back at him with the most brilliant smile.

Inuyasha blushed and looked some place else. She after a while groaned,

"How far is the gym?"

"It's just around the corner; we're not late or anything. What's the rush?" asked Inuyasha, stopping in front of the girl's gym.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, good luck with your dumb sport." smirked Inuyasha.

She smiled a creepy smile, "Don't twist an ankle."

He laughed nervously, and quickly vanished into the other gym. Kagome giggled and walked into the gym to see everyone running laps. She hurried and got her clothing on in the locker room, and joined them. By time she was done they were just starting to stretch. She joined.

A few girls entered the gym, in cheerleading suits. Kagome frowned when she saw Kikyo, whom glared at her. She walked up to Kagome, and asked,

"Volleyball? You won't make the cut."

"Cheerleading? You won't make it home without being attack by a homeless man." smirked Kagome.

Kikyo snarled, "Listen, I know you and Inuyasha may be the best of friends now. But take my word, and brake it off."

"Hm." thought Kagome. "No, I don't think I will."

Kikyo hissed, "He's mine, and you know it."

"Are you challenging me?" smiled Kagome, looking into the slightly taller girl before hers eyes.

Kikyo hissed, "What are you saying?"

"I won't let a slut like you, be with someone as sweet as that." glared Kagome.

Kikyo snorted, "Is that so? Bring it on then, Haori."

"I'll be waiting, Suui." smirked Kagome, as she walked off.

The volleyball coach, Coach Yuki, blew his whistle to get all the girls attention. Kagome went over to the forming circle, and listened to him call out names. There were about 28 girls trying out. Only 12 would make it. When she finished, she blew her whistle once again,

"Okay! Six on the court!"

Kagome hurried and took her place in the middle. She took a deep breath, and bent her knees in an expert position. Coach walked around them all, and looked at Kagome impressed. Coach Yuki nodded to Kagome, and called,

"Six on the other side of the court!"

Girl's obeyed, and they were about to play a game.

_**In The Boys Gym**_

Inuyasha walked out the locker room, and up to the coach, Coach Sa'me. He patted his best player on the back,

"Ready Tadaka?"

"Damn right." smirked Inuyasha.

A boy with long dark raven hair, and crimson eyes walked up to them. Inuyasha frowned. The boy looked at him,

"Inuyasha, a pleasure to see you once again, how was your summer."

"Naraku, don't get started with me." grumbled Inuyasha.

Coach Sa'me blew the whistle, "Alright, alright! All of you on the court! Twenty laps!"

Naraku smirked at Inuyasha, and began his laps. Inuyasha groaned, and joined. After running the laps, they waited for the coaches instructions. Sa'me looked at them all, and smirked,

"I see some new faces today, and I hope you all actually can take the pressure I will situate among you all. After this practice, I'll tell who did and did not make the team."

All of them nodded, and began a game. Coach Sa'me did each boy. Two on Two. He scattered people up, and flipped things around. All of them were going to be exhausted afterwards. Well, all except Inuyasha and Naraku.

_**7:10 End Of Volleyball**_

Kagome wiped sweat from her forehead, and threw the volleyball in the basket. Coach Yuki called,

"Huddle up!"

They all jogged over to the coach, and stood in a circle. She held the clipboard tightly in her arms, and smiled softly,

"I saw some amazing stuff today. To tell you the truth, this is going to be the best year of volleyball. I have 12 girls' that will make the team. The rest of you, I saw _some_ good stuff in you, but there is some things I saw better in the others."

The cheerleaders had left at 5, and so now the whole gym was dead quiet. Nothing but the group still trying to catch their breath. Coach Yuki looked down at the paper,

"The ones to make the team are the following: Dakota Aika, Sayuri Amaya, Sora Asuka, Yuriko Ayano, Mari Chikako, June Fumigo, Kagome Haori, Cieko Hisako, Eiko Hotaru, Manami Kumiko, Kagura Kumori, and last but not least Ayame Shanyee. I'm sorry to the names I did not call, but I thank you for coming."

Most girls' storm out screaming, cussing, and hitting walls. Others walked out crying and sobbing. Kagome felt sorry for them, but couldn't help but feel happy she made the team. Soon as the coach was about to speak a fight broke out in the hall, and they all ran out. Kagome pulled one girl off the other as Coach Yuki blew her whistle full of rage,

"This is ridiculous! I'm very well glad I didn't pick either of you! Go home!"

They stormed down the hall, cussing loudly. Kagome shook her head, and walked back into the gym along with the others. The coach went to the back, and came back with a box in hand. She smiled at the girls,

"Congratulation to you all, these are the new uniforms. I hope I got all right sizes."

She dropped the box on the ground, and opened it. Inside were these white and red shirts. The red was in flames around the volleyball that was on the chest of the shirts. On the back where numbers. The numbers had a few flames emitting from it.

The shirt looked completely hot. Coach looked at her list, and smiled,

"When I call your name, take the number I tell you too. Dakota: 23, Sayuri: 20, Sora: 22, Yuriko: 28, Mari: 21, June: 24, Kagome: 26, Chieko: 27, Eiko: 25, Manami: 29, Kagura: 31, Ayame: 30."

All the girls took their shirts, and slipped it over their tank tops. Kagome smirked and thought,

"_Just right_."

"Okay! It's almost 7:30, let's wrap this up. With me telling you who the team captain is." smiled Coach Yuki. "The team captain is: Kagome Haori."

Kagome waved at them all, they all smiled at her as though not having a problem with it. Coach nodded in approval, and smiled,

"You all have a good night, and I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

She walked off, and they got their things, and headed toward the door. Someone tapped Kagome's shoulder, and she turned around. There stood a red head that went by Ayame. She smiled,

"Hey captain, I'm Ayame."

"Kagome, nice to meet you. I saw how you were killing those spikes." smiled Kagome, wiping remaining sweat from her forehead as they walked into the gym.

Ayame nodded, "When you bend for position, you look alike an expert! My spikes are nothing compared to yours, and you hit the ball in perfect angels! Every time! Every person on the team made probably at least 5 mistakes, and you made none. Probably why no one had a problem with you being captain."

"I do my best, and I'm not a bragger if you're testing me." smiled Kagome as another girl known as Kagura stopped beside Kagome.

She smiled, "Thank goodness for that, I'm Kagura."

"Kagome." she smiled. "You're the one that barely breaks a sweat."

Kagura laughed, "Hardly, yeah."

"Yeah, Coach was probably thinking that wasn't normal." laughed Ayame, looking at her watch. "Jeez, it's 7:35... My mom is waiting for me out back. See you guys later."

Kagura left as well, "Later!"

Kagome waved at them, and walked into the gym. Soon as she walked in she saw Inuyasha shoot the ball expertly. Soon as his three pointer shot went into the basket, the alarm went off. The score was 34 to 49. His side won.

She sat on the bleachers, and watched. The group of the other team groaned. The coach blew the whistle, eyes full excitement. Her cell buzzed, and she took it out. She opened it to see she had 2 missed calls.

One from her fathers the other from her mother. The coach was giving out shirts that were almost identical to her own, but instead of volleyball it was a basket ball. Plus the texture was silkier. She snapped her phone shut, and watched how the boys that didn't make the cut reacted. One stormed out, the others shrugged.

The coach spoke,

"Congrats to you all! Have a good night sleep, and be here tomorrow! You all should know who the captain is." (I'm not sure about the captain thing, rather or not they really use one. I know I do when I play basketball.)

They all looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged. They gathered their things, and left. Kagome grabbed her stuff, and walked up to Inuyasha. She smiled,

"Congratulation super star."

"I see you made the cut." smirked Inuyasha, grabbing his bag, and walking with her out the side door of the gym.

Kagome relaxed as the cool sunset hair played with her hair, and smiled softly,

"Not only that, I made captain."

"Not surprised." smirked Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and decided to call her father. He picked up, in a frantic voice,

"Hello? Who's this!?"

"It's me, Dad, relax would you." frowned Kagome, hate hearing his "working" voice.

He huffed into the phone, "I'm busy right now Kagome."

"Well excuse me for returning your phone call." sighed Kagome, looking at the darkening sky.

Haku grunted something to someone, and asked, "Where are you? I don't want you home by yourself, Souta stayed with a friend of his."

"I'm going to Inuyasha's place."

There was a yell on the other end, "Good, your mom will pick you up whenever she gets up. Love you, bye."

He hung up, and she snapped her phone shut. She jabbed it into her bag, and mumbled,

"I promise to be less busy Kagome, I promise to spend more time with the family Kagome, I promise to pick you up from school Kagome. All lies."

"I can tell he's the busy type."

She nodded, "Yeah, he is. My parents get in arguments about it like everyday! It's so nerve racking!"

"Well, my dad is what your dad is. Doesn't makes sense how your father is busier."

Kagome sighed, "Well, he's the type that wants to be on top. He's such a good sorter that people rely on him more than usual. He acts as if he can't say "no"

"Your parents argue everyday?"

She nodded," Yeah, every night more like it. When dad comes home it's always the same thing…. Where have you been, Haku, I've been worried sick. Then he says, at work where else. Then my moms like, I'm getting tired of you coming home late from that damn job, when will you worry more about your family instead of your job! Then he's like, I don't have time for this."

"And she is like, Haku, I'm serious! If one of our children were to get hurt, you would probably still go to work. Then he starts screaming saying, since when did you know how to see the future! I wouldn't do that! Then my mother would be like, you're full of it Haku! Then she goes to her room, slams the door, locks it, and spends the night crying. It's irritating! Every time I end up crying! Why cry over something that you should be use too."

"Whoa." whispered Inuyasha, knowing Kagome was getting upset. "You told me the last time you cried was-

She cut him off, "Oh, well I wasn't thinking of it at the moment."

"Must be hard." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded, "You have no idea."

**HOLY BEEEEEP F(BEEEP) 25****TH**** PAGE OF THIS F(BEEEP) STORY!!! I can't believe I've been typing this much. The next chapter will be at Inuyasha's place, so stay tuned!!! Oh, and REVIEW! I'm NOT getting enough reviews guys. The less you review, the less I update!!**


	4. DiWHAT?

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Four: Di- WHAT!?

------------------------------------------------

Kagome groaned as once again Inuyasha killed her in Halo. She grumbled,

"This isn't right."

"Ha! Killed you once again! You suck at this game!" rambled Inuyasha.

There was a knock on the door, and Izayoi poked her head inside,

"I suppose you're hungry Kagome?"

"Yes." nodded Kagome, looking at the time on Inuyasha's TV.

It was almost 10, and no one came to pick her up. This wasn't good. She stood, and followed Inuyasha out the room.

_**11: 45 PM**_

Kagome paced Inuyasha's room, and sighed every time her stomach felt funny. It was almost midnight, she was exhausted, and no one hadn't showed up. Izayoi called from downstairs,

"Kagome! Your sister's here!"

Kagome hauled out the room, Inuyasha behind her. Once they were downstairs, they saw Rin talking to Sesshomaru. Kagome asked,

"Where's mom and dad!?"

"Mom's on her way home, I don't know where dad is. He was supposed to pick Souta up, but he didn't. So mom had to go get him. She want's up to hurry back to the house." explained Rin, obviously not happy.

Sesshomaru asked, "Did you walk all the way here?"

"Yeah." nodded Rin.

Kagome yelled, "Rin, you could've gotten kidnapped!"

"Whatever, can we go please? I'm not in the mood to explain myself."

Kagome gathered all her stuff. Izayoi offered,

"Would you like a ride?"

"No we'll be-

Izayoi cut her off, "I would like it if you'd let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walk you two home."

"Fine." sighed Rin, walking out the door.

Inuyasha called, "We'll be back soon, mom!"

They walked on in silence until Kagome broke it,

"Rin what's the matter with you?"

"What I dreaded for a while now is going to happen tonight, I just know it is." whispered Rin with a shaky voice.

Kagome whispered, "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha looked at Rin's sad face, and then looked at Sesshomaru. Who looked as if already knew. So only Inuyasha and Kagome had to wait and see. He sighed, and shook his head. Something bad was going to happen, and he knew it.

_**Home**_

The four walked in to see Souta on the foot of the stairs looking sad. Rin joined him, and Kagome just stared at them. Still clueless. Sienna stomped in there, but relaxed when she saw Kagome,

"How did volleyball tryouts go?"

"I made it, but what's going on besides dad not picking me up. I mean it happened only a couple of times. You aren't mad are you?" asked Kagome, as her mother got a completely mad face.

Sienna yelled, "That isn't point Kagome, you wouldn't understand. You're too young to understand."

"We should go Inuyasha." whispered Sesshomaru, started for the door, but stopped when a door slammed outside.

Kagome looked at her mother incredulously. A few seconds passed before her father walked in. Haku DID NOT look very happy at the moment. Sienna yelled,

"Where have you been Haku!"

Kagome sighed and stepped back. Not seeing Rin's eyes well up with tears. Haku yelled,

"Why must you ask that question every time I walk in the got damn house, Sienna!"

"_Whoa… that wasn't what he was supposed to say, why is he so angry._" thought Kagome.

Sienna's eyes filled with tears, "I told you I couldn't pick Kagome up! I was going to stay late!"

"Well, I couldn't either. She would've been fine until one of us got off from work."

Sienna swallowed a sob and yelled, "She has school tomorrow, and it's already midnight Haku! How much work do you do in a damn day!"

"Why do you keep accusing me of doing something I'm not suppose too!" yelled Haku, his eyes full of rage, which Kagome hated seeing.

Sienna let out a sob, "Don't lie to me! I'm sick of you lying to me!"

"I'm not lying to you! Why don't you trust me!" spat Haku, clenching his hand into a fist.

Sienna yelled, "I called the damn office two hours ago, and they said you left for the day! Where'd you go Haku!"

"Where I went doesn't concern you!" yelled Haku, taking one step forward.

Kagome busted out crying, "Stop fighting!"

"You've been with another woman haven't you, Haku?" asked Sienna, her eyes full of anger and sorrow. "Haven't you!"

Haku shook his head, "No."

"You're going to make me do this in front of your children aren't you, Haku!" spat Sienna, grabbing his cell off the counter.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched all this in complete shock. Sienna opened the phone, put it on speaker, and put one of his messages on. A woman's voice came on,

"Hey Haku, this is Hanaya. I heard you were moving back to Tokyo I've decided to take in your offer of a date. Call me back for further planning."

"See! You've been going with her everyday after work! What happened to the promise you made me when you broke up with her in high school you bastard! I want a fucking divorce you bastard! I'm taking all the children, and leaving you!" yelled Sienna, having a serious brake down.

Haku whispered, "I…

"Dad…" came Rin's voice, making him look at her. "How could you! I can't believe you did this!"

Haku watched as she got up, and ran out the front door. Sesshomaru left after her. Haku looked at Souta, who ran up the stairs, and slammed the door. His eyes finally fell onto the middle child, Kagome. She was pale tears fell silently down her cheek.

Haku whispered,

"Kagome…please."

"Daddy," whispered Kagome, that name tore his heart out, "W. why did you do it?"

Sienna grabbed Kagome's arm, "Stay away from him! He's a lie and a cheat!"

"No! Let go of me!" yelled Kagome, yanking away from her mother, and hugging her father sobbing. "Why did you do it!"

Sienna spat, "I want you out of this house!"

"You can't take them away from, Sienna!" yelled Haku, hugging Kagome to him.

Sienna wiped her tears, "Kagome, come back over here now!"

"Why did you do it, Dad!" yelled Kagome, looking up at him with fire in her eyes.

Haku whispered, "I made a mistake, Kagome, one mistake."

"A mistake that tore this whole family apart!" yelled Sienna, sorrow taking over her.

Haku looked into Sienna's eyes, "I'm sorry Sienna. I do love you a lot, I just made a mistake!"

Kagome cried into his chest, as Sienna looked away. Tears falling down her face. Haku pulled away with a hurt expression,

"Stay with you mother Kagome, I'm leaving."

"What! No! Dad you can't leave!" sobbed Kagome, trying her best to keep him from gathering his things. "You can't leave!"

Haku put all his stuff in his car, and opened the driver's side door. He looked at Kagome who grabbed his arm, with pleading eye. He whispered,

"Tell Souta and Rin I'm sorry, and that I love them. I love you as well Kagome. We'll see each other, soon."

"You can't just walk out of my life, Dad!" yelled Kagome.

Haku whispered looking at the ground, "I refuse to abandon my children, and I'll be back. Soon."

He got in his car and sped off. Kagome screamed,

"DAD!"

Kagome couldn't take it, and took off running the opposite way of her father's car. Sienna yelled out the door,

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's ran after her, she stopped a few miles up the road. Completely away from her house. Car's eerily zoomed by, she walked into the woods a stopped at a little pond. She felt tears sting her eyes. Footsteps came up behind her, and whispered,

"Kagome…"

She turned around to see Inuyasha walking toward her, she whispered,

"Why does this have to have to happen to me, Inuyasha?"

He pulled Kagome into a hug, a cool breeze played with their hair as they embraced each other. Kagome relaxed and took a breath, before pulling away. She wiped at her tears. He whispered,

"I'm sorry, Kagome."

"I guess this was to be expected." sighed Kagome, smiling wanly.

He took her hand, and lead her out to the road, "I know you probably wasn't expecting any of this to happen, Kagome, but my mom always tells me… some parents lose love in each other, and even though it may not be best for the children."

"Its best if they split. Did you see how your father was acting? Like he wanted to hurt someone."

Kagome nodded, "I understand, but Rin and Souta….."

"They'll understand in time."

She nodded, still feeling a bit down. Inuyasha let go of her hand, and smirked,

"Look at it this way, more gifts on holidays."

Kagome giggled, and shook her head.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**Yes, sadly, her parents got a divorce, and I'm going to be skipping ahead. Inuyasha/Kagome will be going on with their little deal. You know volleyball and such. About four months is going to pass, in the next chapter, and it's going to be in winter break. A week and a half. Aka… Sunday- (next) Tuesday. I bet you're all like, why are they so young? Well, it's all going according to plan. Just be patient, and enjoy the story. **_


	5. Winter Break, And Plans

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Five: Winter Break, And Plans

------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched the clock impatiently, she was eager for two reasons. One: They had a huge volleyball game after school at another school. Two: She was FIANALLY seeing her father after about four months now. Kagome repeatedly let her eraser hit the desk, the led continued to rise, and fall out the pencil. Inuyasha tapped her shoulder, and she looked back at him.

He whispered,

"Do you even realize what you're doing?"

"What?" she blinked at him, and looked at her desk to see multiple led's on the desk.

Kagome huffed, and put them back in her pencil. The history teacher stopped with her lesson, and smiled,

"Well, we have a bout 35 more minutes before the bell. I have an assignment for you."

"What!" blared Kagome, making everyone stare at her.

Mr. Hisho glared at Kagome, "As I was saying, I have an assignment for you all. An extra for Ms. Haori."

Kagome's head hit the desk with a loud thud, and everyone in the class snickered. Mr. Hisho relaxes his gaze, and clears his throat,

"Ahem, as I was saying, the assignment is to get with a partner and find a certain place you can find history about on. It'd be better to make a documentary on your winter break, and write an essay about it. Which would you prefer history on a location, or-

Everyone in the class, except Kagome, yelled, "Second choice."

"Very well, I hope you all have cameras. Well, you may talk for the rest of the class, Ms. Haori. May I speak with you in the hall." asked the young history teacher.

Kagome stood, and stomped out the room. He grabbed some papers, and walked out. Inuyasha glared at the man though, not liking any man alone with Kagome.

**In The Hall**

Kagome leaned against the wall, and took the paper he gave to her. He looked down at her with confident eyes,

"This project I should hope you'd like."

"What is this?" asked Kagome, scanning the paper.

He cleared his throat, "You're a very smart girl, and I'd have to admit you are my best student."

"Eh…" blinked Kagome, looking up at him. "Thanks, I guess."

Mr. Hisho took the paper from her once again, "You're a straight 'A' student, all your teacher's have told me in conferences that you are their best student."

"If I may ask, sir, can you please get the point." smiled Kagome, flattered.

He nodded, "Of course, of course. In a recent conference, your other teachers, the principal, and me talked. We've decided to out you in advanced classes!"

"What!" yelled Kagome. "I don't want to-

Mr. Hisho frowned slightly, "Hush, hush now. We've already discussed this with your parents. Even though your father disagreed, your mother has. She's the one keeping you, not your father, so you'll be switched after winter break."

"What is my assignment though?" asked Kagome, really pissed off now.

Mr. Hisho pulled out the paper, "Oh! I hear your father has made great plans for you this winter break, so I'd like you to decide what you want to do when you get older, and write a twenty-paged essay about it. The other assignment is only three pages long. While doing that, I want you to do something that resembles that particular thing."

"This is too much to be doing, I didn't mean to interrupt the class, please consider taking back this harsh treatment!" begged Kagome.

Mr. Hisho crossed his arms, "Smart sentence is music to my ears, and I'm afraid I will not take back my decision. You're a smart girl, and I bet you'll have it done. To make it a bit easy, I'll allow you to choose your partner."

"Not that it'll help, but I choose Inuyasha." snarled Kagome, clenching her hands into a fist.

Mr. Hisho smiled, "Very well, into class now."

Kagome walked back into the class, after taking the two sheets for her project. She sat in her seat with a thud, and glare at the teacher. He quieted everyone done,

"Here are the partners."

Inuyasha was with Kagome, Sango was with Miroku, Kikyo was with Naraku, and so on. The last bell finally wrong, Kagome angrily grabbed her bag, and left with fire in her eyes. Inuyasha waved Sango and Miroku later, and chased after Kagome. Once in the hall at her locker, he asked,

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I have 3 pages to write for the regular assignment, and 20 pages to write on another. To make things worse, when I come back, I'll be in advanced classes, either with a bunch of geeks, or alone with some perverted man. Or a zany woman!" yelled Kagome, kicked the locker beneath hers.

Inuyasha frowned, "He can't make you do that!"

"My mom can, and thanks to my parents being divorced. My dad gets no say in it!" yelled Kagome, near to tears. "I don't want to be a smart student anymore, but if I don't get good grades I get ground. Not able to hang with you, and I'll be excluded from volleyball. This isn't fair!"

Inuyasha held her by the shoulders in front of him, "Kagome, just calm down, I'll help you out. Stop stressing over everything."

"Easy for you to say. Let's go, I have to warm up for the game." whispered Kagome, slamming her locker shut, and hauling her heavy bag onto her back.

Half way down the hall, Kouga skid in front of Kagome, and smirked,

"Why in a rush, sweet cheeks."

"Kouga!" started Kagome, turning red. "Get out of my way; I'm not in the mood!"

Inuyasha growled, "Move it, you mangy wolf!"

"You dare talk to me like that, Kaggy." smirked Kouga, using the name, that her mother had called her dropping her off at school.

Kagome growled, and stepped on his foot, then smacked him making him fall back,

"Bastard!"

He looked at her in complete shock as he fell back onto the floor; people stopped and looked with shocked and horrified faces. Kagome put her foot on his chest, and leaned closer to is face,

"You know what; you're really starting to piss me off. Get in my way again, I'll make sure you won't have children."

He looked at her almost afraid as she stomped away. Inuyasha laughed so hard tears fell, he walked off still laughing. The crowd blinked and ran off. Not laughing until they all got home. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist,

"Really Kagome, I've never seen you so kick ass before."

"I'm not in the mood, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, snatching her wrist away.

Inuyasha frowned, "Kagome, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not," yelled Kagome, tears stinging in her eyes, "just leave me alone. I'm walking home today, by myself."

Inuyasha blinked confused, "Kagome, wha-

"You don't understand, jut please give me some space." whispered Kagome, wiping a tear before going into the gym.

He walked back into the boy's gym, confused. The coach yelled,

"Inuyasha! Get ready! We've got to leave with the girls in ten minutes!"

"Alright, alright!" snarled Inuyasha, racing to the gym.

_**In Girl's Gym**_

Kagome got dressed fast, and tied her hair back into a low ponytail. She tightened her show laces, and ran a good twenty laps. Afterwards, she stretched. Coach Yuki blew the whistle,

"Get your stuff; we're joining the boys on their bus."

"Just what I need." hissed Kagome, grabbing her bag, and following the others.

Coach stopped her soon as the boys started coming out,

"Are you alright Kagome, you don't look very enthusiastic today."

"I'm sorry Coach, but I'm having an issue." whispered Kagome. "I'm going to call my mom, and I'll be straightened out."

She nodded, "Please do."

Coach Yuki walked off, and Kagome pulled out her cell phone. Sienna answered in a sniffing voice,

"Hello?"

"Mom, are you making me take those classes?" asked Kagome, calming herself.

Sienna sniffs, "Kagome, I'm not in the mood, I really don't feel very good."

"But mom, I don't want to take those classes!" yelled Kagome,

Sienna sniffed loudly, "Are you seriously going to do this to me?"

"Kagome, please!"

Kagome yelled, "Fine, I'll be sure to speak with you when you stop moping over Dad! I know I'm sounding really bratty and disrespectful right now, but if you loved him so much you'd forgive him!"

"I will not be spoken to in that manner Kagome!" yelled her mother, her voice all the sudden clear.

Kagome yelled, "And I won't stand being treated this way! I'm going to dads place after school!"

She turned her phone off, and jabbed it into her bag. Kagome stormed off down the hall and onto the bus. Threw the whole ride, Kagome had been chatting by text with Sango, while listening to her MP3 player.

_**At The Games End**_

The boy's had won their game already, and came to watch the girls. They were cheering for their team as much as they could. Kagome hit that ball back over the net. A girl spiked it back over. Ayame rushed over side-footed, and bumped it back over the next.

Then a girl hit it right back over to Kagome, by accident. Kagome imagined the ball as Mr. Hisho, and her mothers face on each side. She ran up to it, and spiked it right in a girls face. She fell back crying. The buzzer went off, and all the girls came to thank Kagome.

Kagome felt sorry for the girl, her face was blood red. She walked over to the girl, and whispered,

"I'm sorry; I'm not in a good mood today."

"You whore!" spat the girl, lunging at Kagome, grabbing her by the hair.

Kagome screamed in shock and rage. The two girls fell onto the floor. Kagome screamed in anger now,

"Get off me, you lunatic!"

"Ohhh!!!" yelled the crowd.

Ayame and one of the girl's names, Hita, pulled her crazy teammate off Kagome. Kagome growled, blood slipping out her mouth where the girl punched her. She managed to get away from Ayame and punched the girl right in the jaw. The boys ran out onto the court, and broke the violet fight. Inuyasha held Kagome back, as she fought against him.

A loud whistle went up, but they yelling went on.

_**Back At The School**_

Kagome got off the bus, and stomped down the sidewalk. Inuyasha ran after her,

"Kagome! Wait!"

"I can't believe she suspended me! From the next game! Like to see them win then!" yelled Kagome.

When he caught up, he grabbed her wrist, and made her look at him. He asked,

"Would you stop screaming!"

Kagome rubbed her burning nose, he dragged her to his house, slamming the door behind him, and got her an ice back. With also a wet cloth. She took them, and muttered thanks. He sat down, and huffed. After a long uncomfortable silence she finally spoke,

"Sorry for how I acted toward you, Inuyasha, I was just upset. I guess I did overreact."

"Yah think!" grunted Inuyasha, lying back on the couch, letting out a quiet yawn.

"You're still mad? "Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No, why would I be mad?"

Kagome smiled, but heard a loud knock at the door. She jumped out and ran up to the door. Kagome peeked out the window, and gasped. She swung it opened, and ran into the mans arms,

"Dad!"

"Hey Kagome." came his calm, soothing voice.

She took him inside, and Inuyasha waved at the man with tired eyes. Haku smiled,

"Good news Kagome."

"What!?" asked Kagome, nearly yanking his shoulder off to find out.

He smiled, "We're going to Utah!"

"Really!" squealed Kagome, hugging her father. "Awesome!"

Inuyasha sat up right fast, "You're moving!?"

"No," laughed Haku, at Inuyasha's sad pale face. "We're going for winter break, care to join us? Sesshomaru has already agreed."

Inuyasha smirked, "Heck yeah!"

"Can you believe Mom is making me take advanced classes!" yelled Kagome.

Haku sighed, "I tried, but we only ended arguing."

"Yeah, all she does is mope around! If she loved you so much, she'd forgive you!" huffed Kagome, blowing the bangs out her face.

Haku smiled, "Just give her a brake, you should be angry at you, everyone else is. Surprisingly, Rin agreed to go."

"Yeah," grumbled Kagome, rolling her eyes. "Probably because of her new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" asked Haku, frowning deeply.

Kagome nodded, "Sesshomaru."

"What!" exclaimed Inuyasha, shocked. "How long!?"

Kagome sighed, "Since mom and dad got a divorce."

"Why didn't you tell me!" asked Inuyasha, making plans to pick on his brother.

Kagome glared at him, "I tried but you were to busy talking to Kikyo, remember!?"

"No." shook his head confused.

Haku chuckled at them, "Inuyasha, your parents already agreed, so it'd be good if you went and packed. Then we'll go to the house."

"Mom's house?" asked Kagome, not knowing which one he was talking of.

He nodded, "Unfortunately, yes, and your other friends can go as well."

"So it's me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and Sango?" asked Kagome.

Haku rubbed the back of her head, "Yes, and no."

"Who else then? Don't tell me Souta's coming!? He can stay here with Kohaku, yah know!"

He shook his head, "Ahh, no, Kikyo and someone name Kouga."

"WHATTTT!"

_**PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED!**_


	6. I Hate You

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Six: I Hate You

------------------------------------------------

Kagome blew for the fifth time, and continued to back. Inuyasha was downstairs talking to Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. Only arguing with Kouga. She thought to herself,

"What's up, Kikyo. Your hair looks nice. Oh, I think I'm going to blush now so she knows I'm interested it. Stupid Inuyasha, she thinks she won. Well, this battle isn't over yet."

Kagome slammed the suitcase shut, only slamming her hand in it. She screeched, but bit her lip. Kagome pried her hand out, and pouted at her bleeding hand. Kagome picked up the suitcase, and hurled it at the door. Inuyasha opened the door, and dropped to the floor. Dodging it just in time. She gasped, forgetting the throbbing pain in her hand,

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!"

"Why the heck are you throwing heavy suitcases!?" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at her, and then noticing the smell of blood. "You're bleeding, what happened?"

Kagome blew her bangs out her face, "Nothing, I just slammed my hand in that dang suitcase."

"It's bleeding pretty bad." spoke Inuyasha, taking her hand in his warm ones.

Kagome's face lit up with a red blush as he examined her hand. He looked up into her deep blue eyes, and Kagome looked away soon as she felt herself being drawn into his amber eyes. She felt him grab a chin, and she looked back at him. He was inches from her lips. Kagome thought franticly,

"_Oh my gosh, his going to kiss me! What am I suppose to do, I haven't kissed a guy before!"_

There was a knock at the door, and Inuyasha pulled away as if he'd been set on fire. She turned away from him, and let her face burn like hell. A mocking voice came with a short laugh,

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Keh, no." grunted Inuyasha, passing Kikyo, and leaving the room. "Uh, Kagome, you should get your hand checked."

Kikyo closed the door behind her, and smirked, "Nice try, Kags, but you won't win. One way or the other, I'll win."

"You aren't winning anything, Kikyo!" spat Kagome. "Now get out!"

Kikyo smirked, "Whatever, but if you give up now. I won't proceed into hurting you."

"GET OUT!" yelled Kagome, shaking the house.

Kagome shoved Kikyo out the room, grabbed her suitcase, walked back into her room, and slammed the door shut. Kagome once again blew her bangs out her face, and stomped into the bathroom. She turned the icy cold water on, and stuck her hand under it. She winced, but let out a relaxing breath. Afterwards, she bandaged it.

Her father called,

"Kagome, we're leaving!"

"This," started Kagome, "is going to be a long trip."

_**Snowbird, Utah: 5 A.M.**_

Kagome was jammed hard in the ribs, and she jolted awake. They had rode on a plane, and then had to drive a couple miles in a black hummer, they felt crowded. Kagome pushed Kikyo's arm out her rip, and growled,

"Knock it off!"

"Stop having a tantrum! We're here!" snarled Kikyo, her hair flying above her head, just like Kagome's.

Haku called back to them, "Can you two quit arguing."

Blue and a slightly paler blue glared into each other. Miroku yawned,

"You two look so much alike."

They both yelled in unison, "I look nothing like her! Stop saying what I say! I hate you! STOP IT!"

Everyone sighed heavily. Kikyo glared harder,

"You're a pathetic emo, just like your mother."

"Kikyo!" gaped Haku, glaring hard at her.

Kagome hissed, "At least my mother isn't a whore."

"Take that back!" spat Kikyo, grabbing Kagome's hair, and yanking hard.

Kagome laughed, ignoring the pain, "Take your hands off, or you'll regret it. Bitch."

They both started swinging at each other. Everyone in the car tried to break it up. Haku got out the care, and opened the door to the back. He grabbed the back of Kagome's shirt, and pulled her out. She screamed,

"Let me go, let me go!"

"Kagome!" yelled Haku, shaking her to get her attention.

Kagome looked at him with fire in her eyes. She yanked her arm away from him, and looked away. Kagome wiped her tears. Everyone else got out the car; Kikyo smoothed her hair back, and gave Kagome a smug look. Kagome closed her eyes, and shook her head thinking with a smile,

"_Wow, are you so low as to fight with her, Kagome? You're such an idiot. Hmph._" (She lost it! XP)

Everyone walked into the hotel called by the name: Cliff Lodge and Spa. They were in Snowbird, Utah. Haku sighed, got the key, and everyone went to get his or her room. Haku had his separate room, while the teens had one huge condo. With two bedrooms.

To separate the boys and the girls. Once in the room, Sango asked,

"What now?"

"Sleep." mumbled Miroku, yawning.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and Kagome. They both were looking at each other. Kikyo glared, while Kagome looked at her in wonder. He sighed,

"Whatever."

Kagome took out some notebook paper, and bit her lower lip. Her face went from wonder to ponder. She scribbled something down, and sighed. Sango asked,

"Don't tell me you're doing work, Kagome!?"

"I have only two weeks to get this done! I'm not wasting time sleeping."

Everyone rolled their eyes, and left.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER SOON TO COME! PEACE FOR TONIGHT!**_


	7. Winter Break Begins! Day One!

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Okay! I need to change something! Kikyo's eyes are grey! That's all for now, peace!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Seven: Winter Break Begins!

------------------------------------------------

"Where'd Kagome go?" asked Sango, seeing her pile of papers but not her.

Inuyasha glared over at Kouga, "Did you do something with her!?"

"Tsk," snorted Kouga, "if I had her, I still wouldn't be finish with her."

Inuyasha rolled up his sleeve, growling, "Why you!"

Kouga smirked, and Sesshomaru glared at his brother,

"Stop acting foolish, little brother."

"Did you NOT hear what he just said!?" spat Inuyasha, glaring back at his brother.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything more, there was a knock at the door. Sango opened it, and Haku stepped in. He had two black skis in his hand, along with other equipment. He smiled cheerfully,

"Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, but where's Kagome?" asked Rin, over the angry she had with her father, well thanks to Sesshomaru.

Haku sighed, "She was too eager to get on the hills; she met up with that boy."

"Boy?" repeated Inuyasha, his eyes narrowing.

Rin asked, "Do you mean Acel?"

"Yeah, Exile." nodded Haku, a frown on his face.

Rin tried to correct him, "It's-

"Let's go!" he said, before she could answer. "I have a surprise for you all."

Inuyasha and Kouga followed him. Ready to find out who this, Acel, guy was. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru,

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

Afraid so." sighed Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She took his hand, and dragged him out the door.

_**In The Lobby**_

They stopped at door in the lobby, and waited as Haku unlocked it. He opened it, and stepped aside. Rin immediately released Sesshomaru,

"My board!"

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku, and Sango were also given a board. (If you want to see the boards, their on my bio. I don't feel like typing the way they look right now. Yep, lazy.)

They all went out, and to the chairlifts. That would be taking them to the top of the mountain.

_**At The Top**_

Kagome laughed, and smiled,

"I can't believe she did that."

"Yeah," nodded the boy known as Acel, "it was crazy."

Kagome asked, "Can I see your new board now?"

The boy with jet-black hair that stopped at the back of his neck smirked, his pale blue eyes sparkling. He asked,

"What's in it for me?"

"Come on!" yelled Kagome, pushing him back into the snow.

Kagome sat beside him, and undid his snow boots. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them in her lap, and laughed,

"Stop being so anxious will you?"

"I want to see it Acel!" whined Kagome, twisting her wrist in her hand.

He let her go, undid the board, and she snatched it from him. They pulled each other up. Kagome heard a familiar voice call,

"Kagome!"

She turned back to see Inuyasha waving her way. Kagome turned back to look at the board, and gasped,

"It's awesome! Where'd you get the money to get it?"

"I won the race a few months back." shrugged Acel.

Kagome hugged him, "Oh my gosh! I wish I was there! I can't believe you won!"

He held her by the waist with a bright look on his face. Inuyasha's face darkened,

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"Oh, this is Acel. My best friend since pre-k." smiled Kagome, pulling away to see Inuyasha glaring at the boy.

Acel whispered to her, "What's with the glare?"

"I don't know." shrugged Kagome, showing them his board. "Isn't it awesome! He won it in the race!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Whoopee do."

"What's up with you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, eyeing him with a suspicious eye.

Kikyo stepped forward, and smiled her best, "I'm Kikyo."

"Whoa!" blared Acel, stepping aside, and eyeing Kagome then Kikyo. "Are you two twins? Kagome, why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"

Kagome yelled, "She isn't my twin you idiot!"

"But," started Acel, scratching his head.

Kagome grabbed his arm, and took him away from them. She whispered,

"Dad had an affair with that prep's mother, and my parents got a divorce."

"How has you been getting threw it?" asked Acel with concern in his icy blue gaze.

Kagome sighed, "I'm fine, and Rin and Souta didn't talk to Dad for a month."

"I see, well introduce me to your friends." smiled Acel.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Alright, come on."

They walked back to the group, whom was desperate to snowboard now. She cleared her throat,

"Okay, this is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Tadaka. This is Sango Hemai, Miroku Hoshi, Kouga Gangster, and Kikyo Sluti."

"First off, not funny! Second off," smiled Kikyo, pushing Kagome out the wall, and smiling up at him. "It's Kikyo Suui."

Acel nodded with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm not Kouga Ganster, I'm Kouga Aikou." he grumbled.

Kagome snorted, "You two should change them to the one I offered you, and they suit you both. Considering Kikyo pushes up to any hot guy she see's, and Kouga tries to beat and or rape any woman he see's."

Acel glared at Kouga, and Kouga glared back. Acel snorted,

"A pathetic brat, I'd say."

"What was that!" spat Kouga, taking a step.

Inuyasha snorted, "Like either of you two could protect her from anything. She's always getting into trouble."

"What!" yelled the two men.

Kagome yelled, "Okay, that's enough! Let's go boarding, now!"

She grabbed her board, and walked to the edge of the heel. Acel glanced at Kikyo, who was eyeing him, and smirked. She blushed, and pretended to be shy. Kagome glared at the scene, she snorted and skid down the hill. Inuyasha watched Kagome go down the hill, and then glanced back at Acel and Kikyo.

He got on his board and expertly went down the hill. When he finally caught up with Kagome and asked,

"Where you going?"

"Can we start on our project?" asked Kagome, getting off her board, and plopping down on the bench.

He frowned repeating her previous movements, "What for?"

"Unlike you," muttered Kagome, "I get stuff done NOT on the last minute."

Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, whatever, and where do plan on getting a camcorder?"

"Introduce yourself, Inuyasha?"

He turned to look at her, and jumped when he saw a camcorder in his face. It was small enough to fit in your coat pocket. He rolled his amber eyes,

"I should've known."

"Let me go first since you're so shy." came her cheerful voice, turning the camera toward her. "Hey everyone! I'm Kagome Haori, and this is Day One of Tadaka/Haori documentary."

Inuyasha grunted in the background, "Can we not do this to day, Kagome!"

"Today wasn't so fun; I met up with my friend, Acel. Who's right now going ogling over Kinky-hoe." frowned Kagome, glaring into the camera.

Inuyasha corrected her, "It's Kikyo."

The camera shifted violently, and all you heard was a loud smack. Inuyasha blared,

"Ow! What did you do that for!"

"Whatever, I'm going back to the room." snarled Kagome, stomping into the hotel soon as they others caught up.

Sango called, "Kagome wait up!"

"It's okay, Yash, she won't hurt you again." came Kikyo's fake sympathetic voice, which Inuyasha fell for.

Inuyasha grunted, "Doubt it. So where's Acel?"

"Well, he had to leave out because he's heading out of state with his mom. Sadly." sighed Kikyo.

Inuyasha repeated, "Sadly?"

"Oh it's nothing, let's go!" chimed Kikyo, linking arms with Inuyasha.

He shrugged blushing, "Whatever."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**Yeah, Kikyo is still annoying! Okay! Next day is going to be Day 4!! Yes, I am skipping, but I promise for a good cause! Anyway, please review! ALL of you. I've noticed, some of you have been reviewing for one chapter, every THREE chapters! I mean, don't I deserver a little more!!!!!??**


	8. Day 4!

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Eight: Day Four!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome crept into the boys room, and over to Kouga's bed. Sango behind her. Kagome had the camcorder, and handed Sango the hot sause. She took it, and shook it up good. She put some on Kouga's lips, and nodded to Kagome.

Kagome smirked, and handed Sango the camcorder. She leaned closer, putting her hand on his chest, and whispered,

"Kouga… its Kagome… kiss me. You're so hot."

Sango stifled her giggled as he licked his lips. He shot up screaming in pain. Kagome fell back from his bolt, and Sango tried her best to focus the camera. She was laughing way too hard. All the boys shot up as Kouga screamed like a girl,

"HOT! HOT! WATER!"

He shot out the room screaming. Kagome rolled around on the ground laughing. Kikyo ran out her room screaming,

"Where's the fire!"

Sango turned the camera to catch Kikyo. Her face was covered with marker writings. On her face was written:

AIDS, Slut, Whore, Bitch.

Kagome punched the floor laughing, hugging her side. The guys blinked in confusion. Sesshomaru growled,

"Immature brats."

He pulled the cover over his head, and fell back asleep. Sango laughed,

"Jeez Kikyo! I… I had no idea you were all those things! It's written all on your face!"

"KAGOME!" came a deep voice.

She shot up on her feet. Kikyo went into the room, and all you could hear was a loud scream. She stomped in, just as Kouga did. They both yelled,

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Catch me if you can assholes!" spat Kagome as they charged toward her.

Kagome ducked. Kikyo and Kouga did the unexpected. Both of them hit each other smack on the lips. Sango gasped,

"Holy!"

"Sango! Zoom in!" yelled Kagome, in complete shock.

Sango zoomed in, and they immediately yanked apart. Kagome laughed so hard tears fell,

"Oh my gosh!"

Kikyo frowned deeply, and screeched,

"EW! I kissed that gang member! OH MY GOSH! EWWW!"

"Disgusting! I kissed a girl with aids." spat Kouga, wiping at his mouth.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed more, "Why you!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHA" came Kagome's loud laughing, she sounding like she would die from laughter.

Kouga grabbed Kagome by the shirt, and pulled her up. He pulled her face close to his own,

"You'll pay for that. I'm sick of your chokes."

"It should serve you right." smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha's pissed voice Kagome, "Kagome, got damn you!"

Kouga let her fall back to the floor, and she looked over at Inuyasha. His face was red, and Kikyo hugged onto him like a dog to a bone. Kagome frowned. Kikyo sobbed, so incredibly fake,

"That was my first kiss! I feel sick!"

"Why do you have to be so stupid!" spat Inuyasha, hugging Kikyo to him by her waist.

Kagome gaped at this, and had no idea what the heck was going on. She finally choked out,

"W. why does it matter to you?"

"I'm his girlfriend, that's why!" sobbed out Kikyo, amusement in her eyes.

Inuyasha glared at Kouga then Kagome. Kagome's mouth opened and closed. She looked like a fish. Sango knew what she was going to say, and said it for her,

"How?"

"Last night." sobbed Kikyo, hugging Inuyasha by the neck now.

Kagome finally snapped back into reality, "What! You can't go out with that cheating slut!"

"She isn't a slut!" spat Inuyasha, eyes flashing red only a bit. "From what I see you're the slut here!" ( O.O Whoa….!)

Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes. Sesshomaru had finally awoken, and watched the seen with emotionless eyes. A tired voice came,

"What's going on?"

Kagome got up, and ran out the room. Rin called in concern,

"Kagome! Kagome, wait! Where are you going! It's freezing out there, you can't ju-"

Her voice faded as she ran after Kagome. Sango zoomed in on Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you did that."

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha. "Turn that damn camera off before I break it!"

Sango spat, "Let's get something straight! I'm not Kagome; I'll whop your ass!"

He snorted, and looked away. Sango turned off the camera, and stormed off. Miroku followed after her. Sesshomaru huffed, and threw the covers back over his head. Inuyasha felt guilt well up in him, but it was soon sent back down… harshly. Kikyo sniffed, and looked up at him,

"Thank you for taking up for me, Inuyasha. I… I love you."

Inuyasha felt amazement take over him. He blushed violently, and finally let it out,

"I love you too." (GRRRR! I hate this!!!!! Why am I writing it? Because it has something to do with the end of the week.)

Kikyo rose up on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the lips. The kiss deepened, and blah blah blah.

_**On The Hills**_

Kagome swiped her tears from her cheek angrily, and glared down at the camcorder as she went higher on the chairlift. She turned the camera on, and turned it toward her. She took a breath and gave her best fake smile,

"What's up guys, it's still Day 4 of the trip. Aka, Wednesday. Six more days of this trip, and its home here we come. This trip, so far, has been the worse trip ever. I'm not sure I'll be able to last six more days, thanks to this sudden change of relationships. Whatever, later."

She turned it off roughly, and then jumped off the lift. Everyone else had already beaten her rest of the way; she didn't feel like leaving the room. BUT her father would've started interrogating her. Asking what happened, and why won't her eyes not tear up for no longer than 5 seconds. She waved the thought out her head, and skid over to the others.

With out caring, she shoved the camcorder in Inuyasha's arms, and skid down the hill. They weren't going to do this project together, so for now on it was individual. She took off down the hill, not knowing Kouga was at the bottom waiting for her.

_**At The Bottom**_

Kagome skid to a stop, and yanked her feet off her board. A hot breath touched her neck,

"Think you're so funny don't you?"

She jumped, and stepped away from the person. The person only pulled her to themselves. He kissed and nibbled at her neck. Kagome struggled in his arms,

"Let me go, Kouga, let me go!"

"See how strong I am, when the night comes. I'll enter you so hard, you'll pass out." he hissed desiring her, letting his hand roam up her shirt, and to her bra.

His other arm securely holding her.

Kagome screamed, "Let me go! Stop! Please let go of me!"

"Kagome! Kagome!" called Rin's worried voice. "Kagome, where are you!"

Kagome sobbed, "Please let me go!"

"Tell anyone this, they'll die! When their ALL dead, you'll never escape me." hissed Kouga, slipping his hand from her breast, releasing her, and leaving.

Kagome fell to the ground shaking violently, his words echoed in her head like an irritating song. Every time she felt the tingle of his touch, she sobbed harder. She heard footsteps come up behind her. Rin dropped beside Kagome, and yelled,

"Kagome, what happened! Who hurt you! I heard you screaming!"

When Rin tried to touch Kagome's arm, she yanked away and screamed,

"Don't touch me!"

She stood, and ran into the hotel. Inuyasha's eyes were full of concern. Sesshomaru sniffed, but couldn't find anyone's scent. When Inuyasha couldn't smell anyone, he snorted,

"Keh, she was faking."

Rin shot up with tears in her eyes; she looked at Inuyasha, and growled inhumanly,

"Talk ill of my sister again, and you'll regret Inuyasha! She can move on without you being around, she wouldn't fake that! Didn't you hear the fear in her voice! She wasn't faking! Say it again if you dare, and if you do… you won't be waking in the next 5 years!"

Inuyasha could've sworn her eyes flashed a color. Sesshomaru held Rin by the shoulder, and glared at Inuyasha. Rin allowed Sesshomaru to guide her into the hotel. There was a long silence, and Miroku was the first to speak,

"I don't think Kagome would've faked that."

Kouga came down the hill with a sharp stop. He looked around franticly,

"What happened! I heard Kagome screaming!"

"Was it you Kouga!" spat Sango. "Did you hurt Kagome!"

Kouga looked confused, "What are you talking about! I JUST came down the hill, and besides… if I was to have my hand on Kagome. I'd already "hurt" her."

"If it wasn't him," whispered Sango, "then who?"

Miroku looked at Kouga and saw no sign of lying, "There's only one way to find out. Ask Kagome."

He took Sango's hand, and guided her into the hotel. Afraid to let any man get his hands on her. Inuyasha looked at Kouga's innocent form, and guided Kikyo inside. She looked back at Kouga, and mouthed,

"I know it was you."

Kouga's eyes became dark, and he smirked. He mouthed back,

"You know it."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**One word: WOW!!! **

**I think this may have been the best chapter!!! I CANNOT believe I did that to poor 14 year old Kagome! She was so traumatized!! Well, better be on fan fiction. Net to get the update. Much more scenes to come! BETTER Review! Shoot! I should have at least 45-50 reviews for this! REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Day Six Friday

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Since what had happened on Day 4, Wesnday, and they don't leave until next Tuesday. So: Wesnday, Thurday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday. Six more days! So I'll be skipping to… Friday, because I don't have much ideas. So it's Friday! Day Six! We'll count by two's okay! Next chapter will be Sunday, Day Eight. The chapter after that will be Tuesday, Day Ten! And I have GREAT plans! YAY! On with the chapter!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Nine: Day Six; Friday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome finished up her other project, and stuffed it in her folder. She had quite a few choices for what she wanted to be, and she finally made up her mind. A Market Researcher. She saved all her things, and shut off her lap top. She'd awaken at 4 A.M. and right now it was going on 7.

She stood up, and walked out the room. Kagome walked over to the couch, and sat. She grabbed the camcorder, Inuyasha must've tossed on the couch when he was done with it. She turned it on, and pressed play. On the camera showed Sango smacking Miroku.

Kagome smiled softly, as Sango kicked the tree behind Miroku, and stepped out the way. A bunch of snow fell onto Miroku, and she heard Inuyasha's voice come,

"Miroku, I swear, one day she's literally going to kill you."

This must've been when they left to the hills. She didn't want to go anywhere Kouga did, not after what he had done. Kagome turned the little clip off, and all the sudden she felt a hand on her arm. She jumped up, and the one and only Kouga stood there smirking. Kagome back up to the front door.

He smirked,

"Why are you so scared Kagome?"

"Stay away from me." whispered Kagome, unlocking the door, ready to run.

Kouga snorted, "You can run now, I don't care, I'll get you one day."

"I won't hesitate to call-

A deep voice came from behind her, "What's going on?"

Kagome jumped, and behind her was Haku. She relaxed, and looked at Kouga. He was smiling innocently at Haku,

"Nothing, I was just playing with Kagome."

Haku glared at Kouga, then looked at Kagome. She took one look at Kouga, and nodded. Haku huffed,

"Isn't it to early to be playing you two?"

"Why are you all dressed?" asked Kagome. "Where are you going?"

Haku rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I'm going to see someone, I might not be getting back until-

"Is it a woman?" asked Kagome, almost gruffly.

Haku sighed, "If it was, would it matter?"

"To me, yes."

He sighed, "She's just an old friend."

"Hm." grunted Kagome, and walked back into the room. "When will you be back?"

He shrugged, "Probably tonight."

"You're going to leave a bunch of 14 and 15 year olds here?" asked Kagome, hoping he'd change his mind.

Haku smiled, "I put Sesshomaru and Rin in charge. Sesshomaru's 16. Practically an adult."

"I'm not even going to try." yawned Kagome, finally noticing her hair was flying everywhere.

Haku asked, "Did you finish your project?"

"Yeah, still got the documentary essay to finish, which I can't do if I'm not talking to Mr. I'm Dating Stupid." grumbled Kagome, plopping down onto the couch.

Haku laughed, "Can't you get over the fact he's dating Kikyo, why do care so much anyway?"

"Cause I know that she's going to hurt him, when he does get hurt, he's going to putting all the pressure on the next closes person to him. Me. So, as long as he dates that wench, I'm not anything to him." explained Kagome, blowing her bangs out her face.

Haku shook his head, "That's a bit immature Kagome, if he's your friend-

"Please don't lecture me, I've already spoken to mom about it. Well, BEFORE he got with her. I just had a feeling he was going to go with her instead of-" she stopped with her mouth still open.

Haku's eyes twinkled with amusement, "With whom?"

Kagome stammered, "N.nothing, never mind. I'm going to go back into the room. Ok? Ok! Love you, later."

When she saw Kouga had left soon as they started having a conversation, she was relieved, but when she saw Rin standing in the kitchen. Kagome literally wanted to smack herself for even having a conversation with her father. Rin smiled brightly,

"Oh Kagome, we need to have a sister-to-sister chit chat."

"Rin, no!" yelled Kagome, after hearing her little sing-song phrase.

She smirked this time, "Yep! Now, go get dress! The off with you!"

"Rin!" she snapped.

Rin shook her head, "Not working this time, I tried getting this out of you a while back, and you still refused. So go get dressed."

"But-"

Rin yelled, "NOW!"

Kagome went into the room, angrily, and slammed the door so hard she woke everyone. It made Inuyasha and Miroku roll out the bed in complete shock. Haku shook his head, and left the room. Rin called to him,

"Thanks!"

"Welcome." smiled Haku, closing the door behind himself.

_**On The Roof**_

On the roof was a huge pool, it glistened like a million diamonds, and longed for a person to dip into it's icy deathbed. Kagome sat at the edge, and hugged her jacket to herself. Rin and Sango were at her side. Rin started the conversation,

"Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome glared over at Rin, "Let me think… NO!"

"Come on Kagome! It was written all on your face!"

Kagome snorted, "Like I like that jerk."

"Oh is that so, then why did Kikyo tell us you made a bet with her." smiled Sango.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What bet? Don't know what you're talking about."

"I promise to humiliate you for the rest of your life, if you don't tell us."

Kagome bellowed, "That isn't fair!"

"To bad to sad." unified Sango and Rin.

Kagome shrugged, "Go ahead, I'm still not saying anything. Not that I have anything to say."

"Think you're so tough, fine." sighed Rin. "You're really going to make me do this? Fine. Sango?"

Sango looked at Rin, "Yeah?"

"How about I tell you story about what Kagome use to do when she had a crush on Acel. There was this area in her room-

Kagome smacked her hand over Rin's mouth, and yelled,

"You promised to forget that, and NEVER bring it up!"

"Desperate times, call for desperate needs."

Kagome shrieked, "Fine! I do!"

"You admit you're incredibly in love with him!?" asked Rin, her eyes widening, as if waiting for something.

Kagome glared, "I'm not incredibly in love with him. I just like him."

"So tell us why you like him." smiled Sango, having the same look as Rin.

Kagome sighed, "When I first met him, I thought he was a complete jerk. That's until we played basketball at his house. We have a lot in common."

"Like?" asked Rin eagerly.

Kagome smiled, "Sports, teams-

"Anything that doesn't have to do with sports?" asked Sango.

Kagome shrugged, "Well I like ramen and he does too. Though he likes it a little to much."

"So does he like being sarcastic like you as well?" asked Rin, getting two 'duh' looks.

Kagome asked, "Remember when we were back at mom's house, Rin?"

"Yeah, why?" she replied.

Kagome fiddled with her hair that hung down her shoulders, "Well, you see, I was packing my bags. I was pissed about Kikyo coming, and Inuyasha always taking up for her. I slammed my hand into my suitcase, and threw it at the door. I didn't expect Inuyasha to come in though."

"So you two were in the room alone!?" asked Rin and Sango at the exact same time.

Kagome blushed deeply, and nodded, "My hand was bleeding from the suitcase, and he grabbed my hand. So I was completely freaking out."

"Keep going!" yelled Rin, wanting to know the rest.

She blushed more, "Then he looked at me, I didn't want to get to drawn into his amber eyes, so I looked away. I felt his hand grab my chin, so I looked at him, and he was like this close to my face."

Kagome held up her hands, she showed how close her and Inuyasha were. Rin squealed and Sango was smiling really big. Kagome went on,

"So I was like freaking out in my head, then soon as his lips were just about to meet mine, Kikyo came in. She was like, 'Did I interrupt something? When he heard Kikyo's voice, he pulled away like I was some kind of disease, and looked away. When Kikyo asked if she interrupted, he was like 'Keh, no' Then he left, after saying I should get my hand checked."

Kagome took in a breath, she had said it all in one breath. Rin looked at Sango, who nodded. Sango pulled out the recorder and pressed play. Kagome yelled,

"You recorded everything I said!"

"Yes," nodded Rin, "for a good cause."

Kagome yelled, "Just what the hell would it be! Give it here!"

"No, listen or I'll give this to Inuyasha while Miroku holds you back." suggested Sango.

Kagome yelled, "You guys can't do this!"

"Listen Kagome, if we didn't do this, you wouldn't do as we said." sighed Rin, getting a headache from all the yelling.

Kagome huffed, "What do you guys want!?"

"Good, so we have your attention?" asked Sango.

Kagome nodded, and sighed heavily. She knew this wasn't going to be good.

Rin smirked, "Here's the plan."

_**At The Hills**_

Kagome looked at Rin and Sango, who nodded at her. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was saying something to Kikyo, who was pouting over something. Kikyo sent a glaring look her way, and that made Inuyasha turn around. Kagome blushed, and looked away.

She really didn't want to do this. Kagome clenched her fist, and thought,

"_Curse Rin and Sango._"

She then did the next step to the plan. Kagome forced some tears from her eyes. A single tear fell from her eyes, and she (acting) wiped it away. Kagome turned her board, and went down the hill. Inuyasha watched Kagome go, with confusion evident in his eyes.

Sango and Rin did a air high-five, and did a victory dance. Rin smirked,

"Strike 1."

Miroku snickered when Kikyo tried to get Inuyasha's attention, and he just stood there like a statue. Sesshomaru saw guilt flash in Inuyasha's eyes, and thought with a snort,

"_Pathetic brother, falling for their little plan._"

Kouga glared at Sango and Rin, and knew exactly what they were doing. He made his hand into a fist, and thought with a growl,

"_I'll mess your little plan up_."

Rin caught Kouga's glare, and glared back. She mouthed,

"Try it, you won't surpass me."

Kouga growled, and she smiled.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	10. Day Eight, Sunday, and Convinced

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Just a reminder; it's Day Eight! Sunday!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Ten: Day Eight, Sunday, and Convinced

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome flipped threw the channel on the TV, upside down on the couch. Her head was already turning blue. For the past two days, she'd been giving him sad faces, and fake tears. He was falling for it. She snickered,

"Idiot."

"Is that really the way you won't to die?" came a familiar voice.

Kagome replied not really thinking, "Yeah, less painful then the needles in my heart.

"_Ha, needles in my heart? That's so stupid, Kagome. Wait a minute, who asked that. Aw man.._"

Kagome looked up a bit, to see Inuyasha standing on the couch over her. She gasped, and fell onto the floor. Her head hit the floor hard. Kagome mumbled,

"Ow."

"Are you alright?" came Inuyasha's concerned voice.

Kagome sat up, "Peachy."

She felt a rush of blood return through out her body. Kagome stood, and turned the TV off. She turned to leave,

"I'll just return to my room."

"No, wait." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome listened, but didn't turn around. She really didn't feel like talking to him, still a bit mad, but not incredibly. He asked quietly,

"Why have you been giving me these weird looks, and I smell your… tears."

Kagome searched her head for that line Rin told her to say, and it finally popped in. She looked back at him, met his eyes, then turned back around. Kagome asked in a sad voice,

"Aren't you supposed to be taking Kikyo shopping or something?"

"That isn't the point right now, what has gotten into you!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo walked out, "Alright Inuyasha, I'm ready to go to the mall!"

"Uh, right." nodded Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiled, "Thanks for taking me out today."

She rose on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the lips. Inuyasha responded and kissed her back. Kagome scoffed, and thought angrily,

"_That bastard! She's everything! He didn't even look like he cared about her when we first met! The nerve, what did I go wrong!_"

This time Kagome felt real tears in her eyes, and let them fall. She touched her cheek, and looked at her wet finger tips in shock. She just realized something, and grabbed her coat. Kagome walked out the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. Rin and Sango fell out the door of their room.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo, and looked around. He smelt Kagome's tears, but didn't see Kagome. Sango got up and yelled,

"That's disgusting! You can't just kiss in front of her like that, that's rude!"

"I agree!" yelled Rin.

Kikyo smiled, and shrugged, "So, he doesn't care of her anymore. She can get raped by Kouga for all I care."

"Don't say that Kikyo." hissed Inuyasha, not expecting it to come out like that.

Kikyo blinked in shocked, and yelled, "What!"

"I'm going to apologize to Kagome, where'd she go!" yelled Inuyasha.

Sango smirked, "The roof!"

He grabbed his coat about to sprint, until Kikyo grabbed his arm. He looked back at her while she yelled,

"You can't just leave me! If you go we're over!"

"Kikyo, you have to understand I have friends I care about, and if you can't accept that then so be it!"

With that said, he left the room. Kikyo spun, and glared at the smiling girls,

"I know what your plan is, and you aren't winning."

"Good defeats evil." smirked Rin.

Kikyo spat, "Not in this time period!"

She stomped toward their room, went inside, and slammed the door. Sango whispered,

"Kikyo and Kouga…."

"May just be a problem." finished Rin.

Sango sat on the couch and pulled out her notebook, "Okay, let's be prepared."

"Right, but after their little space on the roof. We might not have too."

Sango agreed, and they began planning.

_**On The Roof**_

Kagome looked into the half frozen pool, and ignored Inuyasha as he sat beside her. He whispered,

"I didn't know there was a pool up here."

"Why are you here, if it's to talk about this pool, go discuss it with Sesshomaru. I'm sure he'll be glad to give way more graphic, and colorful words to you." grumbled Kagome.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make out with Kikyo in front of you….."

Kagome pulled her legs to her chest, and looked the other way. She thought,

"_Sango and Rin were right. I do love him, but how is it possible! I'm only fourteen! This is so confusing!"_

"Forgive me now?" asked Inuyasha, finishing his speech that she hadn't listened too.

Kagome looked at him, "Why should I?"

"I'm guessing you weren't paying attention?" asked Inuyasha, sighing heavily.

She huffed, "Look, I don't feel like talking about this."

"Kagome, wait, I've known Kikyo since I was a kid! I've come to like her a bit, and as my best friend… you have to accept that." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome asked with a bitter smile, "Best friend?"

"Yeah," nodded Inuyasha.

She looked over at him and spoke with a quivering voice, "I didn't expect you to call me a slut, just because I played a joke on her. I didn't know you two were together. You just don't understand."

He hugged her, and she relaxed him his arms. Kagome loved the feeling of being in his arms, and feeling his warm breath on her neck. He whispered,

"I'll still protect you from that gang, I'm sorry about what I said and I didn't mean. We're still best of friends, right?"

"Yeah, but just because you're with "her" doesn't mean I'm hers." whispered Kagome, not wanting to pull away from his hug.

He sighed, "Kagome, she's my girlfriend now, rather you like it or not. Please just accept the fact-

"Oh, I promise to 'try' and accept the face, but I won't accept her." sighed Kagome when he pulled away.

He huffed, "Fine, we better go back in before Kikyo blows a fuse."

"Wouldn't matter to me." shrugged Kagome. "I already blee my fuse on her, hers can't go any higher."

Inuyasha laughed and they went back to the room.

_**Room**_

When they went into the room, they saw Kikyo and Kouga glaring at Rin/Sango. Kagome cleared her throat, and the glare competition ended. Kikyo skipped over to Inuyasha, and pushed Kagome aside,

"I'm so sorry Inu-baby, I shouldn't of done that to you!"

"Why that stupid bit-

Sango smacked her hand over Kagome's mouth, and smiled. She whispered a so quiet question, only those two heard it. Kagome shook her head, and Sango groaned. Rin smacked a hand on her forehead, and glared at Kikyo,

"This is not over, Kikyo."

"Either way, Rin, I win." smirked Kikyo.

Kagome smacked Sango's hand off, and gave a forced smile, "Inuyasha, how about we finish the middle part of the essay so we can be done by Tuesday, eh? When you get back."

"Sure." shrugged Inuyasha.

Kikyo asked, "Don't tell me you two are friends again?"

"Yep." smiled Kagome.

Kikyo huffed, "Whatever, can we go now?"

"Sure, see you guys later."

They left, but before he left Kagome called after them,

"Inuyasha, keep your pants on please!"

"Kagome!" glared Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled back, "You know what the teachers say, not until you're tested for AIDS, HIV, and all that other junk!"

"YOU B-

Kagome slammed the door closed before Kikyo could call her the name. Sango and Rin busted out laughing. Miroku and Sesshomaru walked out to see what all the ruckus was all about. Miroku walked up behind something,

"What's so funny my sweet?"

"If you grope me, you pervert, I'll saw your hands off." hissed Sango, already feeling the presence of his hand behind her.

Miroku yanked his hand away, and sighed, "I don't have a clue of which you mean."

"Whatever, you two already know we're…. you know."

Kouga's eyes narrowed at how they didn't want to speak of their plan around him. He went back to the boys room, and slammed the door. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall,

"It's clear what that girl is going to do."

"Do what?" asked Kagome, not having a famous clue.

He looked at all their faces, and shook his head, "She's going to tell my brother about that little bet between you two."

"It wasn't exactly a bet, because nobody won anything." frowned Kagome.

Sesshomaru glared, "She "won" Inuyasha, did she not?"

"He's going to get mad isn't he?" asked Kagome, hoping to hear otherwise.

Miroku spoke, "I predict so. Knowing Inuyasha, he will. Period."

"This is just great! Doesn't Kikyo know that if she does that, they'll break up!?" asked Sango in bewilderment.

Rin sighed, "She thinks she can get anyone back, and Inuyasha's stupid enough to fall for it. Like she says either way she wins."

There was a long silence. Kagome stood,

"I didn't want to do any of this anyway, so whatever. Count me out."

Kagome went to the room, and closed the door behind her. Rin snapped,

"I got it! Both ways to make them realize their feelings! It may be a bit drastic for them, and make them be super embarrassed. During it, they'll realize their feelings."

"What's the plan?" asked Sango, all for it.

Rin smiled, "We've got a lot of work to do, because it's going to be happening the day we leave."

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_

**Think you know? What is Ms. Match Up going to do with Kagome and Inuyasha. Will they become a couple by Tuesday? Next chapter is Tuesday, so we'll know by then. Please review, bye!**


	11. Day Ten, Tuesday Plan Backfires

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Nor do I own No One. Aly and AJ do. Duh!

A/N: I know I'm suppose to take turns in my stories, but I was just to eager. I have to get threw this! Plus, it's FAR from the end. Okay, it's Day Ten; Tuesday. Last day of the trip.

Title: Isolated

Chapter Eleven: Day Ten, Tuesday. Plan Backfires

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the last day of their trip, and they were sad they had to leave. Kagome and Inuyasha had the last day to finish their projects. Which had been going well for the past two days. Kagome had been distracting Inuyasha as much as she could from Kikyo, like Rin instructed. She wasn't informed what the plan was, but just hoped it wasn't to ridicule.

Kagome turned the camcorder on, and turned it toward herself. Plus the grumpy hanyou beside her. Kagome smiled,

"Hey everyone. By know you all should know I'm Kagome, and my sleepy friend here is Inuyasha. It's our last day in Utah, unfortunately, and so this is the last clip."

"Yeah whatever." yawned Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled his eyes, "It's day ten, Tuesday, and it is exactly 9 a.m."

"Yeah, later." waved Inuyasha, rubbing his eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes once again and turned the camcorder off. She looked at him and smiled,

"Well I guys you can go back to sleep, sorry for waking you."

"It's fine, but I can't go back to sleep now. So what do we do?" asked Inuyasha, standing, and walking into the kitchen while Kagome sat at the table.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."

Inuyasha shrugs as well, and fixes self a cup of orange juice. Kagome smiled,

"I have an idea!"

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha, plopping in the stool in front of her.

Kagome asked, "Want to go do some early ice skating?"

"I guess that's alright." shrugged Inuyasha, chugging down his orange juice.

Kagome ignored the comment wanting to come out her mouth, and sighed. She smiled once again, and stood,

"I'll go get dressed."

He nodded, and watched as she left. Inuyasha went back into the room, and got dressed as well. For some reason, wanting to look his best. Once they were dressed, they went down to the lobby to grab a quick breakfast. Both talking like always, and then they left to the skating ring.

_**At The Ice-Skating Rink**_

Kagome put on her skates, and waited for Inuyasha. When he got his on, she lead him onto the ice. Kagome smiled,

"It's been a while since I've skated. Three years to be exact."

"Are you some type of professional?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled a bit sadly, "I used to be in competitions, that is until my aunt died."

"Oh, who was your aunt?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "She was my mom's sister. Her name was Ava. She was the best skater ever known down her in Utah. I was only eleven when she died."

"I'm sorry, Kagome." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome skated beside him slowly, "It's alright."

"Can I asked what happened?" asked Inuyasha, smacking himself mentally for asking.

Kagome skid to a stop, and looked back at him, "Her husband killed her. He beat her to death. Took my cousin Shippo, and ran off. He ran off, and was never seen again."

Kagome turned away, and continued to skate. He sensed sorrow in her scent, and skated in front of her. Kagome blinked back threatening tears, and looked away from him. Inuyasha whispered,

"Sorry for asking, I didn't know it was that bad."

"I never talked about this to anyone, and every time I do. I try to figure out why would someone do that. She didn't do anything to anyone." whispered Kagome, tears sipping down her cheek, her voice a pitch higher.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome, and tighten his hold on her. She sobbed into his chest, and let out years of keeping everything in, out. Inuyasha didn't know much of anything to say, but only hugged her until her crying died. Kagome finally became silent, and pulled away from Inuyasha. She wiped her tears, and muttered,

"Sorry for having a breakdown like that."

"It's alright, I shouldn't of asked."

Kagome sniffed, "It's alright."

"Are you alright?" asked Inuyasha, wiping one last tear that had fallen from her face.

Kagome looked up at him with glossy eyes, and blushed. He removed his and from her cheek, and looked away. Inuyasha asked,

"So how good are you in skating anyway?"

"Uh," started Kagome, calming her self down, "would you like to see me perform some?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Sure."

"Ok, hold on, let me go up to the radio, and see if there's anything good on." smiled Kagome, skating over to the radio that happened to be sitting by.

Kagome, luckily, found her favorite song to play. It was No One by Aly and AJ. She turned it up loud enough, and took out a bow to tie her hair back. Kagome tied her hair back into a pony tail, and began to skate slow around the ice as the beginning melodies began to play.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

As that last soft part of the song ended, Kagome picked up speed, and began to glide backwards. Inuyasha watched in amazement as she moved like an professional. His eyes never left her. As the beat went up more, she back faster, but stopped at the end of the chorus.

_And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

Kagome stopped and slowly did a spin that went great with the ending of the verse. At the beginning of the next verse, she sped up a bit, and did a small jump that made her spiral a bit in the hair. She then landed go backwards doing the Spread Eagle technique.

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

Kagome changed skated forward, concentrating, and did a layback Ina Bauer. Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Her head precisely upside down, and she didn't loose her balance. When she came up from the Ina Bauer, she did a loop jump.

_And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

She pick up amazing speed, and did a split jump. Kagome landed fantastically on her feet, and went into a sit spin.

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

When the verse ended, Kagome stood from her sit spin, and it turned into a scratch spin.

_No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

We are moving through the crowd...

Kagome came to stop, that made a loud scratch against the grass. She panting by now. She lowered her hands, which she'd done as an ending theme. Loud claping came from behind her, and she turned around. She turned around and saw a woman with long raven hair, and bright jade eyes.

She skated over to come, and Kagome took a deep breath. She whispered,

"Issendai?"

"The one and only." smiled the older woman, she looked to be about 35.

Inuyasha skated over, and gaped at Kagome, "That was amazing-

"Yes, she truly is, isn't she?" smiled Issendai. "Are you rejoining the-

Kagome cut her off, "No, this was my last time ever skating. I was just showing my friend. Besides, I don't live here anymore, I live in Japan."

"I see." nodded Issendai.

Inuyasha asked, "Who is she?"

"My coach, she taught me everything I know." smiled Kagome. "Um, we better get going. It's going on 10."

Issendai nodded, "Of course, it was nice seeing you again dear."

"Bye!" called Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him away.

They changed back into their regular shoes, and left.

_**The Halls Of The Hotel**_

Inuyasha asked,

"How many years have you known how to do all that?"

"I was being taught since I was 4. So I guess a while. I'm a fast learner." shrugged Kagome, opening the door to the hotel room.

Kikyo stomped up to them, and yelled, "Where have you two been! Inuyasha, were you with her!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked past her. Kikyo turned around, and yelled,

"You haven't won! I know what you're doing! You're trying to get him to be closer to you, so that he'd eventually fall for you."

"Kikyo that's-

She spat, "Don't even try to say otherwise."

"I wasn't-

Kikyo yelled cutting Kagome off, "Inuyasha, I have something to tell you!"

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

Kikyo glared at Kagome, "Kagome and I made a bet. That one of us would win you before the trips end."

His expression went from confused to anger. Kagome looked at Kikyo and sighed. She whispered,

"Inuyasha, let me explain."

"You know what, you both are pathetic!" spat Inuyasha, trying to figure something out in his head.

Kagome whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give into her bet."

"Oh yes you did." hissed Kikyo. "She made that bet, Inuyasha, not me!"

Inuyasha spat, "Shut up, the both of you! I don't want to hear another thing either of you have to say! Kikyo, we're over."

Stomps into the boys bedroom, and slams the door. Kagome felt everything sink inside. Rin looked at Sango, and Sango shook her head. Kouga smirked,

"You two lost."

"Actually, Kouga, your plan is going to backfire in about an hour." smiled Rin. "You two are so predictable."

Kikyo and Kouga looked at each other in confusion. Kagome walked into their room, and decided to take a nap. All of this was just to overwhelming. She couldn't help but think of what Rin meant by their plan backfiring.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Okay, this chapter will be continued on the next chapter. So it'll still be Day Ten, Tuesday. The skating scene was probably all screwed up, but I tried. I'm not a skater, so I wouldn't know much techniques. Once again, please review!!**


	12. What I Didn't See

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twelve: What I Didn't See

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" called two familiar voices in unison. "Wake up!"

Kagome rolled onto her back, she looked up at her best friend and sister with tired red eyes. Sango gaped,

"Have you been crying?"

"No, I'm just really tired, and I've been stressing over a whole bunch of junk. Can you two just let me sleep?" asked Kagome, her voice a bit hoarse.

Rin's eyes were determined, "No! Get up, we're going somewhere, and you HAVE to be there."

"Rin!" whined Kagome. "I'm not feeling very good, please just stay out of everything. You heard what he said."

Rin yelled, "I don't give care! Now, Sango… see if you an find some causal clothes. Meanwhile, you need to go take a 40 minute shower, and relax. Clear your mind from everything."

"As if that's going to happen." muttered Kagome, being shoved into the bathroom.

Rin slammed the door shut, and ran to help Sango dig threw Kagome's bag. Kagome turned the hot water on, to it's highest temperature, and grabbed the body wash. She poured a hand full of her lavender body wash into her hand, and dropped her hand into the steaming water. It didn't real make much suds, but it was enough for the relaxing smell to radiate from the water. Kagome undressed, and got into the hot, steaming water.

The heat allowed her aching muscles to relax immediately. Kagome's dark, messy rave her floated in the water as she sunk lower into the tub. She closed her eyes, and began to think,

"_He's really mad at me, and I can tell I really hurt his feelings… I didn't mean this to go that far. Why did I even take that stupid bet?"_

Tears stung her eyes, as the image of his slightly hurt face flashed in her head. She took in a shaky breath, and shook the thought out. Kagome dipped her entire head into the water, and surfaced a second later. She reached for the green apple shampoo, put some in her hand, and began to massage it into her scalp. After repeating the step, her hair smelt terrific afterwards.

After she washed herself thoroughly, she just relaxed, almost falling back into a deep sleep. Soon the water began to grow cold, and she let her head go under. Her black hair swirled around her face as she opened her eyes. The cooling water burned her eyes a bit, and she began to think once again,

"_What am I going to do, I know Rin and Sango are up to something. It's got to do with Inuyasha, of course. This is so confusing._"

She felt as though there was something awaiting to be heard at the surface, and raised from the water. Rin was pounding on the door,

"Time's up Kagome, get out! Are you there! Kagome?"

"I'm coming!" called Kagome, pulling the metal handle down, and standing.

She wrapped a towel around herself, and stepped into the warm air of the room. Sango smiled brightly, yet sinisterly,

"Feel better?"

"Why?" she asked, glaring at her friend.

Rin pointed at the outfit on the bed, "That's what you'll be wearing, we'll be back in 10 minutes."

Kagome glared as they left. She shook the bad feeling rising in her, and dried herself off. She looked at the outfit approvingly. They laid out a pair of six pocketed black pants, a sleeveless blue tank top that matched her eyes. At the side was a black jacket that would slightly cling to her flat stomach if she zipped it up.

She got dressed, but didn't out the jacket on. She wasn't going anywhere, right? Kagome heard the door closed. Rin and Sango stepped in front of her with a widened smile on their face. Kagome frowned,

"What's going on, where are you two taking me?"

"It's a surprise." smirked Rin. 

Kagome dried her hair, and began to brush it. She stopped once it was straight, silky, and shining. The green apple smell still radiated from her silky tresses. Sango and Rin nodded approvingly. Sango clapped her hand together in excitement,

"Now we can go, put your shoes on, and we'll be leaving."

"Where are we-

Her sister cut her off, "A surprise!"

Kagome did as she was told, grabbed her jacket, and was dragged out the room. There was no one to be seen. She asked,

"Where is everyone?"

"Waiting on us." mumbled Rin, looking a bit nervous.

Kagome got that bad, nervous feeling in the bit of her stomach, and tried her best to pry herself from the two. They threatened to knock her out if she did, and she followed defeated.

_**At A Teen Club Like Place**_

Kagome looked around and glared at the two. Sango smiled,

"Welcome to the-

"Twilight War, I know, I know. I've been here more times you could count. I don't feel like dancing, talking, or even breathing right now! So can we PLEASE go back to the-

Kagome was cut off by a familiar voice, "Sango, Rin, you guys finally arrived."

Kagome crossed her arms, and pouted slightly. Rin rolled her eyes,

"Where's Inuyasha and the others?"

"We're here." came Sesshomaru's cool, yet irritated voice.

Rin walked up to him, and giggled, "What are you moping about?"

"Why must I be dragged into such foolish matters?" asked Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes more.

Rin giggled again, and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Don't such a baby it'll be over soon enough."

Inuyasha wasn't looking at all happy, his hands were jabbed into his pocket, and he wasn't looking at her nor Kikyo. The wench kept pushing up on Inuyasha, and saying 'sorry'

Every time, Inuyasha shoved her off. They all stood at the sidelines. Rin looked at her watched, and tapped her foot in nervousness. Sango whispered something to her and hr head wiped around. She smirked when she saw a familiar face. Acel walked over to the group, and smiled,

"Hello all. How has your trip been?"

"Acel?" spoke Kagome. "I thought you were-

He cut her off, "Yeah, I expected my trip to be a little longer, but I guess not. I'm glad you're all here. You should be thrilled to be here Kagome! Why the frown?"

She fidgeted when everyone's gaze, except Inuyasha, looked at her. Acel looked at Rin and Sango, who nodded, and he smirked. He stepped closer to Kagome, and stuck out a hand,

"Mind dancing like old times?"

"I really don't feel like it." mumbled Kagome, blushing a bit when she saw Inuyasha now staring at her, there was an observing look on his face.

Acel took Kagome's hand gently, and smirked, "Come on, Kagome, for me?"

"Fine." sighed Kagome.

He grabbed her around the waist and guided her to the dance floor. Inuyasha's frown deepened, and Rin's smirked widened ever the more. Sango giggled in her hand. Kouga growled and Kikyo sneered. Kikyo grabbed Kouga's arm and stomped onto the dance floor. 

Meanwhile, Kagome was having a pretty good time with Acel. Like always. As they danced to a upbeat song, she giggled when he picked on the people that had no dancing skills at all. He'd whisper it in her ear, and every time she'd have a hard time not laughing. When Inuyasha saw this his growl deepened.

Kikyo and Kouga danced a bit, but Kikyo was mostly watching Kagome. She bumped into Kagome roughly like ten times already. Quickly, Kagome was getting pissed off. Rin groaned,

"Damn Kikyo, damn her to hell!"

"Rin, I have an idea." whispered Sango, dragging her to the man on the stage,

Inuyasha was to busy watching Kagome to pay attention to them leaving. Kagome was slowly getting ticked off, by everything. When Kikyo finally bumped into her again, Kagome growled,

"Knock it off!"

"What do you mean?" smiled Kikyo, crossing her arm.

Her growl deepened, "Leave me alone, I'm not with Inuyasha, so go bug someone else!"

"Leave Acel now, and I'll leave you be." smirked Kikyo, trying to sound wise.

Kagome raise shoved Kikyo back, getting sick of everything, 

"Acel's my friend, not your's! You don't even know him, so go screw Kouga for all I care. I'm sure he's horny for you right now!"

"WHAT!" spat Kouga, looking at Kiyko terrified.

Kikyo shoved Kagome back, "Did I mention I kissed Acel the day we met, and that he kissed me back. I can kiss Kouga right now, and he'd kiss me."

Kagome's went from complete shock, and she looked at Acel. He was blushing, and then she was on fire. Anger was taking over her, and people began to back away. Watching in amusement. Kikyo kissed Kouga with much touching, and he indeed did kiss her back. 

After she kissed the dazed Kouga, she kissed Acel. Who slowly kissed her back. Kagome shoved Kikyo away, and growled,

"You bitch! I'm sick of you! You think you're better than everyone!"

"Oh, I can think of a few people other than you. Including your mother. Now that I remember something, your father took my mother instead of yours. She may be pregnant." smirked Kikyo, knowing this was going to make her click.

Kagome launched at Kikyo, "Take that back!"

They rolled around on the ground, each taking hard strikes at each other. The ground gasped, laughed, and screamed for help. Inuyasha ran toward to two. Rin and Sango broke threw the crowd. Inuyasha yanked Kagome off of Kikyo, and lead her outside. 

Sango snarled at Kikyo,

"You'll taste your own medicine for that!"

"Kikyo, you're so predictable." smirked Rin. "Okay, okay! No show here! Everybody party!"

Everyone cheered as though nothing happened, and went back to dancing. Kikyo though of what she said in confusion.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kagome yanked her arm away from Inuyasha, and yelled,

"What do you want! Aren't you suppose to be mad!"

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, trying to calm her down."

Kagome sat on a nearby bench, and wiped blood from her wrist where Kikyo scratched her. He sat beside her, and asked,

"I want to know why you did it."

"Did what?" asked Kagome, taking a calming breath in.

Inuyasha glared at the grayish sky, "The bet."

Kagome paused, and looked at him. He looked over at her with serious eyes. She saw a hint of pain in his face, and guilt flooded any bit of anger she had left. Kagome looked away,

"I don't know."

"That's a bunch of bull, Kagome, and you know it!" spat Inuyasha, punching the bench with rage.

She scooted away from him slightly, "I didn't want you to be with Kikyo."

"What? Is that it? That's not your damn choice!" growled Inuyasha. 

Kagome yelled, "I didn't want her to hurt you! She's not trustworthy!"

"Yeah, thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better." hissed Inuyasha. "I thought I could trust _you _but obviously not."

Kagome yelled, "You can trust me!"

"Then prove it!" growled Inuyasha. "Tell me the real reason you accepted to that bet!"

Kagome blurted with tears in her hands, "It's because I like you!"

His frown turned into a soft shocked face. Kagome realized what she said and looked away. Her heart was pounding so hard she was certain he could hear it. He repeated,

"Like me? As in…"

"What do you think it means, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, still not looking at him, feeling stupid for admitting it, but what was the use anymore?

Silence took over them, and she didn't notice the look of realization cross his face. Inuyasha's face softened and he grabbed Kagome's hand. She looked over at him, tears fell down to her cheek. He whispered,

"Is that true?"

"Yes." nodded Kagome, blushing as he pulled her over to him.

He asked, "How long?"

"Since I played basketball with you. The day we met." replied Kagome, blushing as his face seemed to be getting closer to hers.

Inuyasha smirked, "Were you really just protecting me?"

"Yes, I didn't want her to be with you, because… I wanted too." whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha wiped her tears with his hand, and pulled her into a hug. She gave into his warm arms, laying her head on his chest. He whispered into her ear,

"Thank you."

Kagome smiled and sighed as he hugged her tighter to himself. She whispered something that she knew would kill her afterwards,

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" 

She whispered once again, "Is it normal for a 14-year old girl to say she's falling in love?"

"No," smired Inuyasha, "is it normal for a 15-year old boy to say he's falling in love?"

Kagome gasped, and looked up at him. Amber met a dark blue. She felt like getting up and dancing. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome's lips tingled, and she allowed him to kiss her once again. 

He deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two enjoyed each other's company, snow began to fall, but a loud annoying voice broke them apart. Kikyo had ran outside, when she saw them nearly swapping spit with each other, she screeched in horror, and fell into the snow,

"NOOOOO!"

Kagome hugged Inuyasha, and laughed. She smirked at Kikyo's terrified face, and asked,

"Inuyasha, are we… you know…. Together?"

"Hm, we just confessed we loved each other, and kissed." he rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. "I don't know, I'm going to have to discuss this with my lawyer."

Kagome hit his chest, and whined, "Inuyasha!"

"We are," laughed Inuyasha, "if you want to be."

She nodded softly, and he kissed her softly on the lips to seal it. Kagome hugged him tighter. Everyone walked out, and laughed at Kikyo. All except Kikyo. 

None of them knew that Haku had been stalking them, filming the whole thing. Rin and Sango had arranged it. Rin laughed,

"Boy do I have a story to tell when we get home."

"I'll help spread the news." giggled Sango, hugging Miroku's arm.

Kouga stood in the back of the group, fuming with anger, and swore to get what he wanted. No to soon, but soon enough.

_**WOW! That was so good! I thought it was anyway! Oh and DUN DUN DUN! Kouga's gonna what? Well, after a brief a few weeks later, I'll be skipping Three years later. Well, see you all later! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Two Weeks Later

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated 

Chapter Thirteen: Two Weeks Later

--

Kagome raced down the hall and skid to stop, but only kept going. She collided into the door, and fell back. Kagome jumped up when the door opened, the teacher frowned deeply. She laughed nervously, and found her seat. For two weeks she'd been in advanced classes, they were a breeze, but she knew no one.

She was late all because of her mother. Sienna was fussing about Kagome whining over the classes, and that she was to focused on Inuyasha to pay attention. Kagome didn't listen no further to her mother, left, and slammed the door behind her. She knew she was in huge trouble for that, and rolled her eyes at the thought. The teacher, Mr. Ruyu announced,

"Today we are dicussing a serious matter. I'll be passing out a sheet that deals with what you want to do when you get older."

He made it sound like they were in elementary. Kagome took the paper from the girl in front of her, and scanned the paper. The paper read:

**Multiple ideas:**

**Favorite idea:**

**Exact idea:**

**Why do you want to become this:**

**Circle which job suits you best: Military, Doctor, surgeon, chef, and engineer.**

Kagome thought of the job she thought she wanted over vacation, but decided to change her mind. She finished the paper. Kagome had put a X over the last part, because none of them were it. The teacher nodded when he noticed they all were done,

"Okay who had military?"

A few boys and about two girls raised their hand. Mr. Ruyu wrote the names down. He asked,

"Doctor?"

He took those names as well. When he finally went threw the list, he looked at Kagome, and cleared his throat,

"Did you not choose one, Mr. Haori?"

"No, I don't like any of them." shrugged Kagome.

He asked, "Then what do you have in mind?"

"Research Scientist." replied Kagome, watching all heads look at her with mocking eyes.

Mr. Ruyu nodded, "The salary for such a job is about seventy-six thousand dollars a year."

"Tree dollars lower then the jobs you choose, not a bad salary if you ask me."

He nodded approving, "Yes, I'll write to the principal. Since it is Friday, report back here after school."

They bell rung, he gave them load of homework, and dismissed them. Kagome left the class and made it to her next class. Still not seeing Inuyasha yet. Nor any of her other friends. 

_**End Of The Day**_

My. Ruyu had given them a paper for their parents to read. All had one about a class off school campus, that had to do with the jobs they had chose. Kagome was the only one to have one different. He gave them a thick booklet, that was an exam, wanting to know what you had of the job. It was due Tuesday, little time to them all.

Kagome left the class, looking down into one of her textbooks, a million other stuff in her arms. She didn't have volleyball Friday, thankfully, so she could get all this work over with. Someone was running down the hall, and ran smack into her. Kagome fell back, andher books scattered on the floor. She growled, and yelled at the person who continued running,

"Bastard!"

Kagome picked up her stuff, mumbling curses. A hand appeared in her vision, and it was helping her pick up the stuff. She looked up to see two familiar amber eyes, and smiled,

"Hey Inuyasha! Shouldn't you be in the gym by now?"

"Shouldn't you be as well?" asked Inuyasha, remember the deal they had about her being with him when she didn't have practice.

Kagome smacked her forehead, "I totally forgot I was suppose to go there, I have so much stuff to do I'm losing all thoughts of the regular stuff."

"It's alright." smirked Inuyasha. "Why do you have so much junk?"

Kagome huffed, "Homework, homework, and more homework."

"Ouch, well I don't have homework." smirked Inuyasha, standing, taking her book bag, and walking by her side as they walked to the gym.

She glared at him, "Rub it in why don't yah."

He laughed, and kissed her on the forehead. When they arrived at the gym, he kissed Kagome and told him had to change, she nodded, sat on the bleachers, and begins her homework. 

_**After Practice**_

Inuysha decided to stay with Kagome for the weekend, and now he hovered over her shoulder. She was doing this really hard math that he couldn't he understand. He frowned at it. Kagome had one more equation left for math, and paused. She looked at it full of irritation.

He asked,

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing." hissed Kagome.

After a while, her mind clicked, and she jolted down the answer. Kagome stuff the paper in her folder, and sighed,

"Now that stupid essay book, then I'll be done."

"Why don't you take a break?" asked Inuyasha, smirking.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Nice try."

She pulled out the booklet, and read the first question. Kagome had done research on many options for jobs, and this happened to be one she worked hard on. Kagome smirked,

"Easy. Completely easy."

"That's what you think," grunted Inuyasha, but added, "nerd."

Kagome glared at him, "For that, don't expect a kiss from me."

"Kagome!" whined Inuyasha.

She shrugged, "Oh well, should've thought before you spoke."

He made a dog like whimper, and sat on her bed. Kagome zipped threw the book like it was writing her name. Once she was done, she slammed the book shut, and crammed all her work into her book bag. Kagome walked over to the sleeping Inuyasha, and sat beside him. She shook him a bit and he opened one eye.

Inuyasha frowned and turned the other way. Kagome giggled,

"Don't tell me you're angry at me."

"Don't you have more work to do?" grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed, "No, I was only joking, you don't have to get all upset."

"You're always working."

She frowned, "It isn't my fault… my mom said if I don't take these classes seriously, she'd send me to a private school, and I wouldn't be able to see you."

He didn't answer, and Kagome leaned over him to see what he was doing. Inuyasha looked at her and huffed. She smiled,

"I'll spend time with you from now until Monday."

"Gee thanks." grunted Inuyasha.

Kagome got in front of him, and cuddled up to him. She kissed him on the lips and smiled,

"I love you."

He smirked, and responded,

"I love you too."

Kagome asked, "Will we always be together, Inuyasha?"

"Always." smirked Inuyasha, caresses her cheek.

Kagome smiled, and he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. They heard rain begin to fall outside, it echoed threw the empty house. Not a soul but the two teens, and wouldn't be for a few hours. 

_**-wipes tears- Wasn't the end of this story so beautiful? Ha ha, I'm just kidding. There's more chapters to come so don't go all crazy on me over a joke. Please review!!**_


	14. Three Years Later

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating on Signs In Ink, but I'm sort of on writers block, so, please be patient. I'll update soon enough.

Title: Isolated

Chapter Fourteen: Three Years Later

17-year old Kagome, looked out the window bored. Summer had finally come in a month ago, and there was a month left of freedom. She had one year left of high and then she'd be FREE. When she was bored, she study stuff and reread books. The one thing she wanted was to be in Inuyasha's arms. 

He'd been out of town for a month and was suppose to come back this day, but who knew. There was a knock at her door, and she called,

"Come in!"

"Still moping?" asked Rin, walking in, and falling onto Kagome's bed.

Rin was already out of high school, and was now working on moving in with Sesshomaru. Whom had also left with Inuyasha. She'd been leaving for college soon as summer ended. Kagome huffed,

"Aren't you?"

"Yes," whined Rin, "I miss Fluffy."

Kagome giggled, "Didn't he tell you not to call him that?"

"I'll call him anything I want." pouted Rin.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You'll drive him insane."

"I know." piped Rin.

Kagome asked, "They'll be back today?"

"I don't know, I text Sesshomaru, and he said it might be a while longer." sighed Rin.

Kagome sighed heavily, "Just what are they doing in America anyway?"

"I don't know." shrugged Rin.

There was another knock at the door and Sienna peeked into the room. She smiled and asked,

"How you two holding out?"

"Fine." smiled Rin.

Kagome's eye twitched, she tried to stop herself from glaring, but it could not be helped. Her mother had remarried a man by the name, Joben Kentaro, who had a son that never spoke. His name was Bankotsu Kentaro. She use to catch him watching her and glaring at Inuyasha sometimes, but only snapped at him once. Anyway, since Sienna remarried, Kagome began to have more and more arguments with her.

Kagome fiddled with the tiny jewel on her neck, which Inuyasha had given her. On her 15th birthday. It was a purple/pinkish color. Blackness swam in it whenever her emotion wasn't clear. It was kind of creepy, but she just mistook it as it being sometime of mood tracker. 

Sienna looked into Kagome's glaring eyes and frowned,

"Stop staring at me in such a way Kagome."

"Whatever." hissed Kagome, looking away.

Sienna snapped, "Would you stop acting this way Kagome!"

"Would you leave me alone! Every time I look at you, you think something's wrong with me!" spat Kagome, shooting out her seat.

Her mother snarled, "Kagome, I'm warning you!"

"Warning what! What are you going to do? Smack me!?" spat Kagome, recalling a moment her mother hit her for speaking of how she changed when her parents divorced. 

Sienna took a irritated voice, "I am not arguing with you!"

"Then get the hell out!" spat Kagome.

Joben stopped in the hall, and looked at Kagome, "Don't talk to her that way!"

"Can you all just stop!" yelled Rin, knowing Kagome was about to blow a fuse.

Kagome slipped on her flip-flops, packed some clothing, and stomped out the house. Sienna yelled,

"Kagome, get back here this moment!"

Kagome didn't sat anything, she slammed the door behind her, and stomped down the sidewalk. After a couple of miles, she reached Inuyasha's house. She knocked on the door, and Izayoi opened it. Izayoi asked,

"Another fight?"

"Yes." nodded Kagome, trying hard to calm herself.

She smiled, "Come in, we can talk."

"Mind if I stay here for a while? I know it's a bit lonely since Inu Taisho, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru left."

Izayoi laughed after closing the door, "That's really not true since you come here everyday, and stay for gaps at a time."

"I don't me to be a-

She cut her off gently, "It's okay dear, you're no burden to me. Lemonade?"

Kagome nodded, sat her stuff done, and followed her into the kitchen. The house was nice and cool, and Kagome was calming down quickly. They sat at the table and talked. Izayoi asked,

"It's been that hard?"

"Yeah, and that Joben guy gives me that creeps. Still. Mom acts all happy around him, and when she makes mistakes she starts crying. Suspicious isn't it?" asked Kagome, swirling her straw into her drink.

The indigo eyed woman nodded, agreeing. Kagome thought and then asked,

"Do you think he's hurting her in some way? Like some type of abuser."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't met this man, nor seen your mother in a while. You should talk to your father about it." suggested Izayoi.

Kagome shook her head, "He's been to busy, and he hasn't visited since January."

"It's been that long?" asked Izayoi, concerned obvious in her soft face.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I've talked to him on the phone, and he keeps making promises. He breaks them, sends me a gift, and then it starts all over again. I don't see how Rin takes it all."

"Perhaps it's because of a certain demon." giggled Izayoi.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah. She'll be leaving soon, and I'll be by myself. With my crazy mother, supposed abusive step-father, and a mute step-brother. Souta moved with dad after mom remarried, so… it's just me."

"You'll be to busy to even notice you're alone. This is your last year, and you'll be going off to college. To be a Research Scientist." smiled Izayoi. "Then you and Inuyasha will get married, and have my grand-children."

Kagome turned beet red, "Izayoi, that wasn't really necessary."

Izayoi laughed. After they finished their conversation, Izayoi left to go get some groceries. Kagome stayed and decided to do some reading. She sat in the guest room, laying on her bed, reading 'The Telling Pool' by David-Clement-Davies. She nibbled at her bottom lip as some action began to rise in the story. 

She heard the door close downstairs, and she figured Izayoi was back. Kagome book-marked her page, and closed it. She got up, walked out the room, and downstairs. Kagome didn't notice the bags on the side of the stairs, nor the deep voices in the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen to ask if Izayoi needed help, she froze.

There before her stood Inuyasha, Inu Taisho, and Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled,

"Inuyasha! You're back!"

She ran over to him, and giving him a tight hug. Inuyasha hugged her back and asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"I had another fight with my mom, but that doesn't matter." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha guided Kagome out the kitchen and up to his room. Leaving a moping Sesshomaru, and a laughing Inu Taisho. Upstairs, he asked,

"What I miss?" 

"Nothing much." smiled Kagome. "I missed you."

Inuyasha smirked, "I missed you too."

He captured her lips into an eager lips, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She pulled away slightly, and smiled up at him. He smirked back,

"Sango and Miroku are going to this party tonight, want to go?"

"Sure." smiled Kagome. 

He smirked and captured her lips once again into a passionate kiss. 

_**Please Review!**_


	15. Darkened Fate

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated on Signs In Ink, but I'm in writers block. Sorry!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Fifteen: Darkened Fate

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru for flicking him off for the tenth time that day. Inuyasha glared,

"Put that finger up again, and I'll shove up your nose."

Kagome fell out her seat laughing. She rolled around on the floor laughing. Sesshomaru smirked,

"You made your girlfriend laugh at how stupid and childish that just sounded."

"That's it!" growled Inuyasha.

Kagome pulled herself up, and held Inuyasha back. She bit back her laughter, and struggled out,

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm not laughing at you."

"Whatever," grumbled Inuyasha, "we have to get ready for that party."

Izayoi asked, "What party?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and shook her head. He laughed nervously,

"A party with Sango and Miroku."

"Busted." smirked Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed, "I'm sure it's a party at Sango's house. I'm sure it's not some rave."

"I don't know." mumbled Izayoi unsure.

Inuyasha huffed, "Come on mom, nothing's going to happen!"

"I suppose." sighed Izayoi. "You two deserve a break anyhow. So have a nice time."

Kagome cheered, "Yay! You're the best Izayoi!"

Izayoi smiled as Kagome hugged her. Inuyasha and Kagome got ready, afterwards was out the door. 

_**At Someone's Two Story House**_

Kagome got out Inuyasha car, and got a really bad feeling in her stomach as the wind blew in the night. He asked,

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Oh nothing, ready?" asked Kagome, smiling at him.

He nodded, slipped his hand around her waist, and walked toward the house. A voice called from behind them,

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

"Oh hey Sango!" called Kagome, smiling as they ran over.

Sango and Miroku finally caught up. Sango asked,

"You guys ready?"

"Heck yeah!" smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You're acting like you never been to a party."

"Not one that doesn't have overprotective parents in it. This party is one-hundred percent adult free!" cheered Kagome, walking by their side as they entered the house.

When they entered, people were dancing, drinking, smoking, making out, and going upstairs. Sango looked at Kagome's pale face and laughed,

"Are you so happy now?"

"Yeah, of course I am." smiled Kagome, swallowing her free.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let you out my sight."

"Promise?" asked Kagome, looking up at him completely horrified. "Do you swear?"

He nodded, "I sure as hell not letting you wonder around this place. Plenty of men here that'd love to feel you up."

"I said do you promise?" asked Kagome, looking at him seriously.

Inuyasha looked at her softly, "I promise."

"Good." smiled Kagome, giving him a peck on the lips, and hugs him around the waist.

_**An Hour And A Half Later**_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha,

"I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Fine!" called Inuyasha, to busy gulping down the rest of his 'drink'

Kagome went up the stairs, and into the empty bathroom. She clenches onto the edge of the sink, feeling completely dizzy. Kagome washed her face, dried it, and opened the door. She gasped when she saw a familiar guy standing before her. Kagome gaped,

"K. K. Kouga…"

"You're mine." smirked Kouga, covering her mouth, and dragging her into the bedroom across the hall.

Kagome fought with all her might, to no avail. Once in the room, he threw her onto the bed, and took a step forward. She screamed,

"Kouga, what are you doing, stay away from me!"

"No one can hear you over the music, and Inuyasha's to drunk to worry about you." smirked Kouga, getting on the bed.

Kagome jumped off the bed, and ran for the door. He shot up, grabbed her wrist, and slammed her into the door behind her. Kouga locked the door behind her and leaned closer,

"This is the day I finally take you."

He yanked her toward the bed, threw her down, and got on top of her. Kouga smashed his lips onto hers, and held her down to the bed. No matter how much she struggled, he wouldn't get off, and her hope began to dim by the second. Kouga yanked her shirt off, and her bra. He kissed down her chest.

Kagome screamed for help, on the top of her lungs, but there was no use.

_**An Hour Later**_

"Inuyasha!" called Sango, pushing her way threw the crowd.

He turned around, and hiccupped, "Yo?"

"Where's Kagome? She's been gone for an hour!" yelled Sango, very worried.

Miroku came up behind Sango. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"She's fine, Kagome's b. been up there for five m. minutes."

"IT'S BEEN AN HOUR!" spat Sango, not believing he was acting this way.

Inuyasha snorted. "Prfffff. Whate. Whatever."

Sango sighed heavily, and looked around scared.

_**Upstairs**_

Kouga pulled himself off Kagome, got dressed. She was naked, and unconscious. He smirked back at her, and walked out the room. Kouga went downstairs, and saw three familiar face. He smirked,

"If it isn't my old friends?"

"Have you see Kagome?" asked Sango suspiciously.

Kouga smirked, "She's passed out upstairs, she was all over me."

Inuyasha looked at him with confused, and hurt eyes. Kouga smirked, and left the house. Sango shook her head,

"No, he-

"That slut!" spat Inuyasha, his step was unstable. "I- 'hiccup' I'm out of here."

Sango yelled, "Inuyasha!"

A loud whistle went off, and two gun shots. Someone screamed,

"The police are here! Run!"

Over hundred of teens went running out the door, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were pushed out by the crowd. When Sango refused to leave, she was taken out by the police, as well as Miroku, and Inuyasha. A certain boy leaned against the wall in the corner. When the police ran out the door, he hurried up the stairs, and into the bed room of which Kagome laid now sobbing her eyes out. She looked up with fear and spat,

"What are you doing here! How'd you know I was here! Stay away from me!"

"I'm not here to hurt you, Izayoi told me you guys came here… and I came to get you as your mother ordered. What happened?" asked the boy, still standing by the door.

Kagome sobbed, "Kouga… h.he….h.he raped me."

The boy in the room was none other than, Bankotsu. He whispered,

"We better get you back to the house. I'm going to go get one of the policemen."

He left, and Kagome slowly pulled her clothing on. Tears still falling down her face as her body throbbed. Her heart felt like someone was sticking a thousand needles into it. Inuyasha left her there, didn't care. Kagome stood but fell to her knees, and broke down into a fit of tears.

He just left. What a dumb fool she was to believe he'd love her. Kagome felt so cold now, so cold, it's a surprise she's alive. One of the women policemen walked in, and knelt by Kagome,

"Oh dear, come on sweetie."

Kagome allowed the woman to pull her to her feet, and take her downstairs. She wanted to black out everything, because now… she was ruined.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Now You Know And Five More Hits

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Sixteen: Now You Know And Five More Hits

A month and a half passed. Everyone went to school, and tried their best to act normal. Inuyasha called and called Kagome's place. Every time no answer came. He tried to go to their house, but he wasn't allowed inside. He felt like dieing now.

Sango, and Miroku went home with Inuyasha that Friday. In the middle of September now. It was now two months and a half that now passed. Sango and Miroku were also depressed. Not knowing what the heck was going on killed them.

After that party, no one saw Kouga. It was said he moved to America, and wouldn't be coming back. THAT gave the three a really, really, really bad feeling in the gut. When they got to Inuyasha's house, they saw Kagome's mother's car in the driveway. Inuyasha's eyes sparked with hope,

"Please let Kagome be in there."

All three of them ran into the house, but stopped. They saw a pale, puffy eyed Sienna. The rest just had horrified faces. Inuyasha asked,

"What's going on?"

Sango clenched and unclenched her fist. Sienna's eyes filled with tears, she turned, and walked out the house. Izayoi tried to speak, but her voice cracked. She cleared throat, and began,

"Inuyasha, there's something I have to tell you. All of you."

"Where's Kagome!?" asked Sango, sick of the stalling.

Inu Taisho and Sesshomaru looked at Izayoi. Rin happened to be there, and she looked like she'd been crying as well. Inuyasha growled,

"Is anyone going to say anything!?"

"At that party, Inuyasha," started Rin, "Kagome was raped by Kouga."

All three of their lives shattered into a million pieces. They all became so pale, you could've mistaken the for the white wall behind them. Rin busted out crying, as if remember something. Izayoi blinked back tears, and took a shaky breath,

"A week ago, Sienna found out Kagome was pregnant."

Inuyasha let his backpack fall to the floor. Izayoi sniffed,

"Last night, she tried to commit suicide. Today, she's living with Haku in Kyoto."

Sango fell to her knees, and began to cry in her hands. Miroku knelt beside her, and pulled her into a hug. Rin stopped her sobbing for a brief moment to speak,

"Why did you have to get drunk! Huh! Why!? Damn it!"

She buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest, and continued to sob. Izayoi looked at Inuyasha's pained expression,

"It wasn't you fault Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head as his mother took a step toward him. He ran up the stairs, and slammed his room door behind him. Izayoi looked back at Inu Taisho, he walked over, and hugged her.

From that day… Inuyasha was never the same…

_**Five Years Later**_

Twenty-two year old Kagome Haori ran down the halls of her apartment, and skid to a stop at the bathroom. She ended up running into the door, and fell back. Kagome sat up and rubbed her head,

"Why do I keep doing that?"

She pulled herself up and walked in. Kagome took a quick shower, and dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. It was mid-January, and the most busy to her. Kagome walked back into her room to see her five year old son, Kizu, asleep. She walked over to him, and plopped down in her regular seat.

She watched him sleep, with a soft smile. Kizu had long brownish-raven, and slightly pale skin like Kagome. His eyes were a deep blue, just like Kouga's. Kagome looked at him sadly as she remembered those horrible memories. The phone rung downstairs, and she got up.

She raced out the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Kagome snatched up the phone, and answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, are you still going to Tokyo today?" came her father's curious voice.

Kagome paused, and dug her nails into her palm, "Dad, I'm not sure-

"You've been running away enough, don't you think? Hasn't it been long enough? You've kept Kizu away from the family for to long?" he asked Haku.

She stood there, tears stinging her eyes, "I just don't want to see him… what if he tries to take Kizu? I don't even want to come face to face with Inuyasha."

"You can't hide forever, Kagome." he spoke calmly.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "I'll… try."

"Rin really misses you, even your mother." informed Haku. "And the one who misses you most, is Inuyasha."

Kagome clenched onto the phone, her heart pounded in her chest. She tried her best snort,

"I don't care about him."

"Whatever you say Kagome, so what is it?" asked her father.

Kagome sighed, "For Kizu, I'll go, but if thing's get to overwhelming, I'm leaving!"

"Fine." came his amused voice, making Kagome glare.

She huffed, "I better pack, and what about you?"

"I have to much stuff to do, but I'll try my best to come. Love you, bye."

Kagome hung up, and sighed. She turned around to go upstairs, happening to be looking down, and screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw there before her… Kizu. He jumped, and asked,

"Why are you screaming Mom?"

"Kizu, please don't sneak up on me like that." panted Kagome, hand over her heart.

Kizu hugged Kagome, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, are you hungry?" asked Kagome, smoothing back his hair.

He smiled up at her, and nodded, "Okay, can I have my favorite cereal?"

"Of course." smiled Kagome, going to fix his food.

Kizu got himself into a seat, his blue eyes following his mother. He asked,

"Are we going somewhere, mom?"

"Yeah, we're going to Tokyo to visit my mom, sister, and some… 'friends" answered Kagome.

Kizu smiled brightly, "Really!?"

"Yep." smiled Kagome, putting his bowl of fruit loops in front of him.

Kizu stuffed his face, and mumbled, "Tank kuu."

Kagome giggled, and stood up to go pack. She felt very glum as she did it. She got a bad feeling in her gut, just as she did that night…

Kagome closed her door, and collapsed into a fit of tears.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. Pressure Already Part One

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'd like to congratulate InuyashaxKagome1994 for being the 100th reviewer for Isolated! YAY! I thank you ALL for reviewing! Now on with the chapter!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Seventeen: Pressure Already Part One

Kagome zipped her bag up, and let out a heavy huff. She heaved it over her shoulder, and stumbled out the room. A deep voice was in the kitchen, and tried to think of who it could be. She dropped her bag at the door, and went into the kitchen to see Bankotsu. She blinked,

"Bankotsu?"

"You're going to Tokyo today?" asked Bankotsu, a look of disapproval in his eyes.

Kagome nodded ignoring his look, "Yeah, sorry I didn't call, but this sort of happened on the last minute. I'm only taking Kizu to see everyone. It's been five years, yah know."

"I see." smiled Bankotsu, masking his look of pure disapproval. "How long will you be staying?"

Kagome shrugged, "A month and half, maybe longer. Depends rather Kizu would want to stay or not."

He folded his arms, and nodded. Kagome leaned against the wall behind her and asked,

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a few days." nodded Bankotsu. "Anyway, who will you be staying with?"

She replied unsure, "Most likely Rin and Sesshomaru."

"Alright." smiled Bankotsu, "guess I'll see you later."

Kagome smiled, "Promise to show up?"

"Promise." vowed Bankotsu, taking her bag, and putting it into the back Hemi-Durango.

After helping her pack, he gave Kagome a brief hug, and left. A few minutes after he left, Kagome put a movie in the DVD player for Kizu, strapped him down, and they were off.

_**Tokyo**_

Inuyasha, now twenty-three, glared out the window. Rain poured hard outside, non-stop for two day's now. He'd always hated rain, and it was because of a certain person that always loved it. He was off from his boring job, just in time to settle into his boring life. Soon as he began to doze off on the couch, the phone run loudly.

He groaned grumpily, and managed to lean over to get it. He pressed the talk button, and mumbled into the phone,

"What?"

"Another sulking day is it little brother?" came a cool familiar voice.

Inuyasha growled, "What do you want, Sesshomaru."

"I need you to come over to-

Inuyasha pressed the red button on the phone, and the next thing her heard was the dial tone. He smirked,

"Oops."

He took the battery out the phone, and dropped it to the floor. Inuyahsa sunk lower into his comfy couch, and closed his dull amber eyes. Bags were under his eyes, he was paler than snow, his eyes would make anyone want to cry, and whenever you touch him… he felt like block of ice.

_**Nightfall**_

Kagome got out the car, and ran up to the door of a two-story house. The rain seemed to fall harder as she pulled her hood up. Before she could even knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a tear-eyed Rin. She pulled Kagome into a death-gripping hug, and sobbed her eyes out. Rin sobbed into Kagome's shoulder,

"I can't believe you're here K.Kagome! E. everyone has missed you so much! How e you never c.called or visited!"

"Rin," sighed Kagome, "aren't I suppose to be the one crying in your arms?"

Rin pulled away and wiped tears from her face, "Oh sorry."

"As for your questions," whispered Kagome, "I was being a coward, and I was afraid to come anywhere near here."

Rin looked at Kagome with serious eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you!"

"You can't protect me 24/7." sighed Kagome.

Rin smiled, "It doesn't have to be me."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kagome, sewing her brows together.

Rin smirked and asked, "I heard you had a son, what's his name? Where is he?"

"He's in the truck, I better go get him, and his name is Kizukami Haori. Call him Kizu." smiled Kagome.

Sesshomaru stepped up to the door, out of nowhere. For a minute, Kagome thought he was a certain hanyou, and sighed in relief. He asked,

"Shall I go get him?"

"Thanks." smiled Kagome, as he walked into the rain, which seemed like it wasn't touching him.

Kagome walked in, and followed Rin into the living room. Kagome asked,

"So what about you? What'd I miss?"

"A lot." smiled Rin.

Kagome smiled back, "Well begin the story."

Sesshomaru walked in, and laid Kizu on the couch Kagome sat at. He sat the bag's by the door, and a maid began taking them up to a guest room. He nodded toward them, then left the room. Kagome raised an eyebrow, and Rin rolled her eyes. Rin smiled at Kizu,

"He's a cutie."

Kagome smiled, but saw that Rin was holding a sentence back. She already knew what it was, and her smile faded. Kagome leaned back into the couch,

"He looks like Kouga, I know."

"I'm sorry Kagome." whispered Rin, her eyes full of failure.

Kagome shook her head, blinking back tears, "It's fine, forget it."

"I wish I was there, because I would've done some serious damage." growled Rin.

Kagome giggled, "I see some of Sesshomaru's icy coldness rubbed off on you."

"I suppose." shrugged Rin.

Kagome repeated, "So what'd I miss?"

"I had twins. A boy and a girl." announced Rin.

Kagome gasped, "Oh my gosh, that's great, I bet their so cute!"

"Their asleep right now, but you'll get to see them tomorrow. Their 5, just like Kizu I assume."

Kagome smirked, "Sesshomaru couldn't wait no longer, eh?"

"It happen two more month's after you left." smiled Rin. "Oh, and this is kind of funny. Our daughter is a half demon."

She gasped, "Are you serious!? How'd Sesshomaru act?"

"Like him self." giggled Rin. "It's amazing how he hated Inuyasha, and now is adored by our daughter."

Kagome went stiff at that familiar name, though Rin didn't notice. She giggled at the thought, but shrugged,

"What else…. Oh! Sango and Miroku got married."

"I actually heard about that, dad went to the wedding last year." smiled Kagome. "He told me when Miroku was suppose to kiss the bride, he groped Sango during so, and got slapped as always. While Dad was telling me, he wouldn't stop laughing."

Rin laughed quietly, "Sango began beating him with anything she got her hands on. By time she was done, he had passed out. Everyone was on the floor laughing. Well… almost everybody."

"Miroku will never change." giggled Kagome.

Rin wiped away tears that came from laughing away, "They had a daughter, Rita. She's four and a half."

"I feel sorry for little Rita, having a perverted father is going to mess up some things." laughed Kagome.

Rin nodded, "Who am I forgetting about, oh! Kikyo."

"Oh boy." huffed Kagome. "Is she in jail? Doing community service? Better yet, is she a prostitute."

Rin laughed, "No."

"What then?" asked Kagome, surprised.

She sighed, "Kikyo is a well known nurse at the hospital, and taking care of her six year old son."

"Six!" she gaped. "Whose the father."

Rin sighed, "Believe it or not, Kouga."

Kagome looked completely horrified. Rin looked down at the floor, and sighed,

"Since she couldn't have Inuyasha, she went to get her pleasure from Kouga, and got pregnant. On her own free will. He looks a lot like Kizu."

"Don't say that." mumbled Kagome, feeling really sick all the sudden.

Rin shrugged, "If you saw him, keep your real son close, cause Caden just might want to trade places. Even though I'm sure you can tell them apart though. Caden has Kikyo's grey eyes."

"Caden? His name is Caden?" asked Kagome, amused.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"You won't believe this, I almost named Kizu that. It was Dad's choice."

She blinked, "Wow… that would've been so crazy."

"I know, and people would most definitely think their twins with the same name." she mused on that said, and shuddered.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, enough talk about her. There's one more person."

Kagome didn't say anything, for she already knew who it was. Rin folded her legs in her seat,

"Inuyasha. He's changed a lot, but he's still a huge jerk on earth."

"Is that so?" grumbled Kagome.

She looked at Kagome, "We had an argument about the time I just found out I was pregnant. It was about you, of course, a. and I said something's I really, really didn't mean."

Kagome looked up at Rin, and saw tears in her eyes. She waited for her to continue. She took in a shaky breath,

"I said some horrible thing's to him and about him. I was just so upset about you, and what had happened. When I said the last line, he ran off."

"Last line?" asked Kagome, wondering what she'd said.

Rin looked away, "I told him that even if you were to have his pup, that he'd do a horrible job at being a father."

Kagome looked at Rin, shocked. Something like that would crush Inuyasha, literally. She couldn't help but ask in concern,

"He never came back?"

"He was so angry, Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to how he was drive. Way over the speed limit. Everything that happened seemed to weigh on him, and when a car pulled out. His car when flying." informed Rin. "He was hospitalized for the year, and about two months into the next."

Kagome asked, "Why'd you say that to him?"

"I was angry, I was pissed off, beyond pissed off. He was acting like some crazy scientist that had a theory, but no one would listen. It was obvious I should've shut my mouth when Sango told me too, cause he'd began crying. It isn't normal for Inuyasha to cry, I didn't mean to hurt him that way." whispered Rin, wiping away some tears that managed to escape her eyes.

Kagome was baffled. Between her emotions, and the past flashing in her head. It was so hard. Hard to forget, and get over. Rin whispered,

"He forgave me faster than I expected, but he changed after that. Today he looks like…like…like a emo teenager."

"That bad?" asked Kagome.

She nodded, "That bad. He has bags under his eyes, he's paler than snow, and his eyes are dead. Dull, almost grey. More grey than Kikyo's eyes. Some people think he's going blind when they look into his eyes, but once they see that his eyes are really gold. They cry. Every time someone looks into his eyes, they cry."

He possibly can't be like this because of me, right? Thought Kagome. She wasn't having much of a hard time living now, but if she was reminded every detail of the past. She'd probably have a nervous break-down. Rin choked out,

"I know you remember his warm touch Kagome."

Kagome only nodded, and she went on,

"Today, he's cold. He's as cold as Alaska's weather. A block of ice, a glacier, a dead body basically. The thing is though, he's not dead. He still has a heart, but that heart is locked away. The key only with one person."

Kagome looked up at Rin, and she looked back,

"That person is you."

"I don't have any plans on even crossing the same path as him, Rin, so don't make my visit hard as it already is. I came here so that Kizu could know who his family is." glared Kagome.

Rin stood, "I still see that you love him Kagome, and rather you want it to happen or not. Something's going to make you two cross each other's paths. Either it's fate or destiny. It's going to happen, and if you run off. I promise you, he's going to follow."

She gave a wave of goodnight, and left. Kagome slumped in the couch, and sulked. After an hour of sitting in there, she picked up Kizu, and got a maid to escort her to her room. After changing Kizu into his pjs, she went to take a hot bath, and think about what Rin said.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	18. Pressure Already Part Two

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Eighteen: Pressure Already Part Two

The next morning, Kagome woke to Kizu jumping on the bed. She sat up, and tackled him down onto the bed. He laughed as Kagome began to tickle him to death. Kagome laughed,

"You won't escape this time, you little rascal."

"Okay, okay, okay!" laughed Kizu, trying to roll away from the tickle torture.

Kagome stopped and laughed at his tear struck face. There was a knock on the door, and she called,

"Come in!"

Rin's head poked in, and she looked from Kagome to Kizu. She asked,

"May I come in?"

"Sure Rin." smiled Kagome, feeling a bit guilty about yesterday.

Rin walked in, and leaned against the door. Kizu hung upside down on the bed, and looked at Rin confused. Kagome giggled at the silence, and grabbed tickled Kizu's feet. Kizu laughed, and fell over. He did a little flip off the bed, and landed on his butt.

Kizu laughed, and asked,

"Whose she mom?"

"That's your Aunt Rin, Kizu. Remember the pictures I showed you?" asked Kagome.

Kizu stood, and looked at Rin with wondering blue eyes. His eyes sparked, and smiled,

"I remember!"

"Well come give me a hug then!" giggled Rin, kneeling down to his size.

He walked over, and hugged her. Rin pulled back and rustled his hair. When Rin stands up, the door opens, and two heads peek inside. The girl had long silver hair, dark brown eyes, with a gold tint to them, and silver hanyou ears. The boy had long silver hair, no do ears, no pointed ears either, but normal ears like Rin.

His eyes were amber, but a darker shade of gold. He had a darkish purple lines on both his cheeks. Kagome gasped, and squeaked,

"Their so cute!"

Rin laughed, and allowed them to walk in. She smiled,

"This is Iza and Kanaye." (Iza is the girl, and Kanaye is the boy.)

"I'm positive you guys have seen some pictures, and heard some stories about me. Right?" asked Kagome, smiling.

Iza nodded and smiled, "Did you really use to wet the bed?"

Kagome stared at Iza as if she'd just grown another head, then looked at Rin. She was scratching the back of her head, and looking around the big room. Kagome glared,

"Rin… what exactly have you been telling them?"

"So you do!" gasped Iza, her eyes in plate sized circles.

Kagome shook her head fast, "No, I never wet my bed!"

"Did you really steal a car?" asked Kanaye.

Kizu gasped, "You stole a car! Cool!"

"That isn't cool Kizu, that's bad." sighed Kagome, and jumped up. "Rin you're so dead!"

Rin opened the door, and ran out. Kagome chased after her. The room fell quiet. Kizu was first to speak,

"I'm Kizu."

"You already know our names, and hey cousin!" smiled Iza.

Kanaye smirked coolly, just like his father, and asked, "Want to go see them kill each other?"

"Ok!" smiled Kizu, following them out the room.

_**Downstairs**_

When they got downstairs, Rin hit behind Sesshomaru. Kagome tried her best to grab hold onto Rin, but Sesshomaru was in the way. She got and idea, then smirked,

"Since you let to tell secrets, Rin, how about we do that right now? Let's talk about how you use to say Sesshomaru's name in your sleep. Even when you were going out with him."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose, and he looked back at the red faced Rin. Kagome's smirked widened,

"Or when you had walked in on mom and dad, doing you know what."

Rin's face reddened more, if possible. Kagome got ready to run,

"Did you know she tried to get a tattoo that said 'Sesshomaru' on it. Talk about obsessed. More like a fan girl."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" spat Rin, red in the face.

Kagome never saw Rin so pissed before, and made her way to the front door. She opened it, and ran out. Rin chased after her. The three kids stood at the door laughing. They didn't notice a car in the driveway, nor the shocked amber eyes.

Rin tackled Kagome into the grass. Kagome laughed, and held Rin's fist in the air. She tried to get out Kagome's grasp, but Kagome only fought. Kizu ran out, and jumped on Rin's back laughing. Rin fell over, and huffed. Kagome laughed,

"Thank you Kizu! You saved me from a _horrible _death."

"You're welcome!" laughed Kizu, hugging Kagome around the neck.

Rin sat up, and mumbled, "Are you always going to help your momme? What about aunty?"

"I'll help you next time." laughed Kizu.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Nice, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!" smirked Kizu. "Did you really say someone's name in your sleep?"

Rin turned red, and Kagome got up. She took off running into the house and up the stairs. Rin chased after her. Kanaye and Iza was still at the door laughing. They heard crashing and shouting upstairs.

Kizu sat on the grass, and looked over at the road. He saw a man, twenty-three, with long brownish hair, and blackish dark blue eyes. Just like his. They were looking on in shock. Kizu looked at him curious, and stood up.

The man looked at him with guilt evident in his eyes, a high amount of remorse. Kizu stood and walked over to the man, feeling bad for him. He stepped out onto the road, and walked further up to him. A huge truck seemed to be speeding down the road. The man backed away, and turned.

He took off running, a smirk on his face. Kizu heard Kagome's loud pitch scream,

"KIZU! GET OUT THE ROAD!"

She'd be running away from Rin, and when she stepped outside horror took over all her features. Soon as Kizu turned to look at the truck a body collided with his, and they rolled over to the other side of the road. Kagome ran over as face as her human self would let her, and fell to the ground beside the silver head man, and Kizu. Kizu was in complete shock, not knowing what the heck just happened. Kagome realized who the man was… it was Inuyasha.

Kagome shoved her fear from her body, and pulled Kizu into a death-gripping hug. She sobbed into him, fear still evident in her face. Inuyasha sat up, shook his head, and looked up at Kagome. Kagome was to bust checking Kizu for scars to notice he was there. He had a scrap on his arm, but nothing major.

The truck that had been speeding had long gone down the road. Kagome picked up Kizu, and walked back toward the house. She walked like a zombie up the stairs, and closing her door behind her. Meanwhile downstairs, Rin had ran over to Inuyasha. She knelt down to him to see he had a gash on his forehead, and gasped,

"Inuyasha, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine." grunted Inuyasha.

She hissed, ignoring his rudeness, "You have a deep cut on your head."

"Was that really Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, his voice unusually soft.

Rin nodded, and helped him up, "Yeah."

Inuyasha followed Rin into the house, eager to see her. He whispered to her,

"Rin, I need you to do something for me."

"Eh?" replied Rin, turning to look at him.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome smoothed the bandage over Kizu's wound, and asked with a shaky voice,

"Why did you go in that road, Kizu, you knew you're not suppose to do that."

"I'm sorry, but there was a man on the other side." mumbled Kizu, his head bowed.

She looked up at him and sighed, "Kizu, there was no one there."

"He was there, and he looked like me." complained Kizu, trying to get Kagome to believe him.

Kagome felt all the air leave her, and went pale. Tears stung her eyes, but she held them back. She felt completely sick all the sudden. She managed to get out,

"Go play with Iza and Kanaye, but stay in the house."

He nodded, and left. When he closed the door. Kagome burst into tears. She tried her best to muffle her sobs, to no avails. She remembered seeing Inuyasha, but couldn't bare to look into his eyes. There was a knock on the door, and she covered her mouth.

Kagome wiped at her eyes as the door opened. Rin poked her head in, turned back around to whisper something to someone, and walked in. She sat beside Kagome, and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Kizu was almost destroyed by a monster truck! How do you expect me to feel?"

Rin sighed, "Kagome, he's fine."

"Did Kouga move back to Tokyo?" asked Kagome.

Rin nodded, "Last year, at the beginning of that year he was taking to the police for questioning/ He served nine months in jail."

"Nine months, what the hell is that going to do!?" spat Kagome.

Rin sighed, "Thanks to Kikyo, he only served nine months. Since you weren;t here to testify, he got out. He would've served seven years, or more. You weren't here though.The case is now closed."

"Why would he be near here though?" asked Kagome.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I have a feeling you and Kizu better not go anywhere alone."

"I'm going back to Kyoto, I'll call Bankotsu to com-

Rin cut her off, "He'll just follow you Kagome. It's time to stop running!"

"What am I suppose to do then!" shouted Kagome, feeling under major pressure.

Rin asked, "Talk to Inuyasha?"

The hanyou, whom stood at the door, listened the ever more carefully. Along silence came until she replied,

"I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Liar!" spat Rin, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome yelled, "He left me at that damn house, he didn't care. Why should I waste my time on him?"

"The police chased everyone out!"

Kagome snarled, "He promised not to leave my side!"

"KAGOME!" hissed Rin, clearly pissed off. "He wasn't the one who left! You did! It's your own fault you got raped!"

Kagome didn't say anything further. She blinked back tears, then covered her face with her hands. Rin sighed and hugged Kagome. Kagome whispered to Rin,

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have blamed it on him. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me that, tell him." smiled Rin, pulling away.

She pulled away also, and whispered, "I broke his heart, he wouldn't want to speak to me."

"You won't know until you talk to him."

Kagome sighed, "Alright."

"So that you want stall." smirked Rin, walking over to the door, and opening it to reveal Inuyasha.

Kagome looked into his dead-like amber eyes, and winced inside. She wanted to back away and hide some place. Rin looked at him then to her,

"I'll give you two some privacy."

She pushed Inuyasha into the room, left, closing the door behind her. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence, and stared into each others eyes. The first to speak was Inuyasha,

"K. kagome…. I…"

"I'm sorry." whispered Kagome, looking down at the ground. "This whole thing was a… misunderstanding."

He took a step toward her, but replied,

"Kagome, I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't protect you like I promised. Please forgive me."

She felt a fraction of the pressure lift from her, and the past was only a bit fuzzy to her. Kagome smiled softly, and nodded,

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"There's nothing for me to forgive you for." whispered Inuyasha, taking another step toward her. "Kagome?"

She really wasn't comfortable right now, after what happened with Kouga, she wanted no relationship with any man. She was scared to even be touched by a man. This caused her to step back a bit. He asked,

"Kagome, do you still love me?"

Her mouth seemed to work by itself, "I never stopped loving you."

Inuyasha's dead eyes were slowly sparking back to life. He was now closer to her, but she flinched as he took her hand. He whispered, knowing why she was so afraid,

"I'll never hurt you Kagome. If I ever hurt you, I'd probably kill myself. Please don't be afraid of me."

She looked up into his soft amber eyes, and whispered back,

"I just don't want to get hurt again."

"This time, I vow you with my life, that nothing will ever happen to you again." smiled Inuyasha, pulling her into a hug she's been yearning for five years.

Kagome hugged him back, but asked, "Can you say the same for Kizu?"

"Yes." whispered Inuyasha, hugging her tighter to him.

After hugging for a while, they finally pulled away. He leaned closer towards her face. Kagome felt every fear melt away as his lips come onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. They kissed passionately, never wanting to EVER split up again.

Now that Kagome was back, Inuyasha wasn't ever letting her go. The door opened quietly, and Kizu peeked inside. He saw Kagome kissing this guy he completely didn't know. Kizu blinked in confusion, then closed the door. He shrugged, and decided to ask her about it later.

Iza called from downstairs,

"Come out, come out where ever you are Kizu!"

Kizu laughed, and ran down the hall to find a better hiding place.

_**Okay! This was REALLY long! Now I'm going TO BED! I'm exhausted! Anyway, next chapter will HOPEFULLY come soon, but if not. You all are gonna have to wait. Also, I'm going to try to update on Signs In Ink.**_

_**Please review! Byes AND GOODNIGHT!!**_


	19. What I Said, I Meant It

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Starting next chapter, I'll start introducing myself as The Arctic Wolf- Nova. Ok? I'm still a miko,  
(Red-Miko and DSAM.) but also my favorite animal… wolf! Yay! Allllrriiight, so you understand? Hopefully. Enjoy the chapter!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Nineteen: What I Said, I Meant It

At nightfall, Kagome was putting Kizu to bed. She'd been smiling all day, and was eager to go downstairs to tell Inuyasha goodnight. He had to go back to his apartment, unfortunately. Kizu asked,

"Mom?"

"Hm?" asked Kagome, looking down at him.

He asked, "Who was the guy you were kissing?"

Kagome turned red, and stammered,

"Y. you saw me kiss him?"

He nodded, sat up in the bed, and waited for her to explain. Kagome sighed,

"I knew him for a long time, something bad happened before you were born, and we were split up."

"Is he my Dad?" asked Kizu, surprising Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, "No."

"Then where is my Dad?" asked Kizu, missing when Kagome winced.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Did you love him before I was born?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No."

"Then why did you-

Kagome cut him off, "Kizu, just go to sleep. I can't explain everything to you, you're to young to understand."

"I'm not." protested Kizu.

She huffed, "Just go to sleep, I'll be back up here in a bit."

"Do you hate my dad?" asked Kizu, his deep dark blue eyes were curious.

She looked at him then looked away, "Just know I d. didn't love him."

"Do you love that guy you were kissing?" asked Kizu.

She whispered, "If I said yes, then what?"

He didn't answer, and she looked over her shoulder. Kizu was looking confused, and a bit hurt. First confusion, then hurt, and now anger. He laid down, and turned away from Kagome with his arms crossed. Kagome sat on the bed, and asked,

"Your dad wasn't a good person like the guy I was kissing, Kizu. Your father hurt me really bad. For that I can't forgive him."

"He hurt you?" asked Kizu, looking at her with angry eyes.

Kagome wanted to giggle, but suppressed it, "Yes."

"Then I don't like him either."

She giggled this time, and pulled Kizu up into a hug, "I'm sorry I can't tell you everything."

"It's okay. Grandpa says that I should be happy if you're happy." smiled Kizu, hugging his mother back.

She smiled, "We'll go have some fun tomorrow, then you can meet him. Okay?"

"Okay!" smiled Kizu, pulling away, excited already.

She giggled, and laid him down, "I'll be back in a little bit."

He nodded, and began to fall into a deep sleep. Kagome kissed his forehead, stood, and left the room. She went downstairs, and out the front door. Inuyasha was leaning against his car, looking at the stars with a thankful look in sparkling amber eyes. She walked up to him, and hugged him.

He looked down at her, and smiled. Kagome looked up at him and smiled back. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and whispered,

"I'm so glad I have you back."

"You've been saying that all day." smiled Kagome, feeling the same way he did.

He smirked, "It's because it's true. Plus I can't help, I'm still in shock."

"I suppose." shrugged Kagome.

He asked, "Sure took you a long time to come out here."

"Kizu began asking me questions about you. He saw you and me kissing." explained Kagome.

He asked a bit nervous, "Was he angry?"

"No, just confused." whispered Kagome, remembering something he'd asked and tried her best to get it out of her head.

Inuyasha asked, "Something wrong?"

"He started asking question's about Kouga." replied Kagome.

He frowned hard, "Oh."

The conversation ended, and only the night breeze made any sound. It played with her jet black hair, which blended with the night sky. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha to see he was glaring hard, and sighed. She walked up to him, and hugged him,

"What happened then wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." he replied bitterly. "I let you leave my side, I didn't keep my promise."

He didn't hug her back, and she looked up at him. His bangs covered his eyes, they were once again sad and dull. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and shook her head,

"I shouldn't have left."

"Stop trying to make it sound like it wasn't my fault Kagome." hissed Inuyasha, pulling away. "I better go, it's getting late."

She frowned, "I won't stop, because it wasn't your fault."

He looked back at her. Kagome walked up to him, and took his slightly cold hands into her warm ones,

"I've missed you more than anything, Inuyasha, don't push me away!"

Tears sprung into her eyes, and relaxed. That warm spark returning to his eyes. She once again wrapped her arms around his neck, letting a tear escape her eyes. Kagome gave him a sweet and quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. Inches from his face, she whispered,

"Please, Inuyasha."

"I'm not leaving you again." replied Inuyasha, wiping her tear away.

She smiled, "I love you."

"I love you a lot more." smirked Inuyasha.

He leaned closer and gave her a passionate kiss.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and saw two impatient blue eyes looking into her pale green eyes. (Hey, everybody. I'm going to change Kagome's eye color to green, because there's to many blue eyed folks in this story.)

She groaned, and pulled the covers over her head. Kizu shook Kagome,

"You have to get up, it's already dawn."

"That's too early Kizu!" whined Kagome, turning away from him.

Kizu huffed, he climbed onto the bed, and jumped. Kagome complained,

"Can't I just get another hour of sleep, please?"

"No, no, no, no, no-

She sat up, "Alright!"

Kizu smiled brightly, and she frowned. Kagome glanced over at the clock, and it read: 6:35 a.m.

She got up, and stretched. Kizu scooted off the bed, and ran over to hug Kagome at her waist. He looked up at her, and asked,

"Are we still going somewhere?"

"Yeah." smiled Kagome. "Is anybody else up yet?"

He shrugged and walked out the room. Kagome closed the door, and went into the bathroom. She turned the knob on the tub, and watched as the steaming out water filled the large tub. Her mind wondered off to last night after they'd kissed. Flash back blinded her vision:

_ Inuyasha pulled away, and looked down at Kagome with nervous eyes. She looked back at him confused,_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Kagome," started Inuyasha, "do you want too… too move in with me." asked Inuyasha, looking away._

_She smiled, and put her hand on his cheek so that he'd look at her,_

"_Sure."_

Kagome sighed, turned the water off, and thought,

"_Why did I say yes? Kizu doesn't even know Inuyasha! Nice going Kagome…."_

She undressed herself, and slipped into the hot water. Kagome closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the soothing mist. She huffed,

"Why me…"


	20. Nothing Changed, Right?

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Remember I'm starting the introducing with my new penname. Remember all, I'm still DarkShadow At Midnight, aka DSAM. If it'd help, beside my new penname I'll put DSAM in parenthesis. Just tell me in your review! Enjoy the chapter!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty: Nothings Changed, Right?

--

After she'd gotten dressed, and got Kizu ready as well. She went down to the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet, and it was about 7 a.m. now. She looked back at Kizu, and asked,

"Where's everybody?"

"They left before I woke up." shrugged Kizu.

Kagome sighed, and grabbed the wireless phone. She sat at the table and watched as Kizu looked around the kitchen bored. She dialed Inuyasha's number, stood, and walked out the front door. Kagome leaned against the door, and waited patiently for him to pick up. A gruff, and clearly pissed off voice came,

"It's seven in the morning, what could you want that meant you had to wake me up so damn early!"

"I guess I should've waited a few hours until I called." smiled Kagome, trying not to giggle at the way he acted a second ago.

He cursed in a husky voice, "Damn it."

"Still not a morning person, eh?" giggled Kagome.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Keh. I'm surprised you're awake this early. The last time I woke you up early, I had to go to the hospital for stitches."

"Sorry." replied Kagome, remembering that all to well. "I told you before I wasn't a morning person, but I wouldn't hurt Kizu."

He smirked, and asked, "Oh so you'd hurt me?"

"No, that was a accident!" huffed Kagome.

He rolled onto his back in his big comfy bed, "Sure it was. Throwing your dagger at me was a huge accident, and I still don't understand why you kept a dagger under your pillow."

"Just shut up." growled Kagome, not believing how he could still piss her off so easily.

He laughed, "What did you want anyway?"

"Well, I need to talk to you about the moving in all. Kizu doesn't know you, and… I don't want to make him go somewhere he doesn't." explained Kagome.

He asked, "Then talk to him."

"I will." sighed Kagome. "Are you stil-

He cut her off, "I'll be over in a hour and a couple minutes. I'm still pretty tired."

"Did you go to sleep at all last night?" asked Kagome, concern evident in her voice.

He rubbed his tired eyes, "I never go to sleep when I'm suppose to anymore."

"Why not?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Inuyasha!"

He smiled softly, "Kagome, don't worry… I'm fine. Later."

"I love you." sighed Kagome.

He smirked on the other side, "I love you too."

She hung up, and leaned against the door. Kagome let out a sigh, and went back inside. Kizu was still in the kitchen. Kagome smiled,

"We're going out in a hour, okay?"

"That's to long.. Why not now?" asked Kizu, eager to meet Inuyasha.

She sat down in front of him, "Just because."

"Are we moving in with him?" asked Kizu, tugging at his ear to show his mother he "did" have good ear, yah know.

She sighed, "Not if you don't like him, or you just don't want too."

Kizu didn't say anything, but then remembered the last part of the conversation.

"You love him?" asked Kizu, looking at Kagome with curious eyes.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, Kizu, I do."

Kizu smiled at Kagome, knowing she was happy. She smiled back, and asked,

"Hungry?"

He nodded, Kagome found some supplies to cook his favorite breakfast.

_**An Hour Later**_

Kizu was upstairs watching TV when a knock came to the door. Kagome opened her heavy eyes, and rubbed the coming sleep away. She'd been so bored, she wanted to sleep. She got up, peeked out the window to see Inuyasha's car. Kagome bolted to the door, and opened it a little to fast.

Inuyasha smiled weakly, bags under his eyes like before. She smiled and stepped up to him. He bent his head down, and pecked Kagome on the lips. After the brief kiss, he walked inside. Kagome watched him intently as he walked past her.

She thought sadly,

"_H. he's so…. Different._"

He glanced back at me, and only caught a glimpse at her sorrowful look. It quickly changed into an impassive face. She looked away, and went to go find Kizu. Before she could leave, he asked,

"Something wrong Kagome?"

"No," smiled Kagome, looking back at him with a bright face, "nothing wrong with me at least."

He watched her go with a confused face. Inuyasha shook the guilt inside him away, and leaned against the wall. Waiting for Kizu and Kagome. A few minutes later, they came from the hallway. Kizu observed Inuyasha head to toe. He smiled,

"Hey, I'm Kizu."

"Inuyasha." he replied, shooting a weak smirk at him.

Kagome choked back a moan of despair. His smirk never looked so… dull. She pushed back her saddened thoughts and smiled,

"Shall we?"

"Yeah." he turned and led the way to his car.

Kizu looked at Inuyasha's backside puzzled. He felt something was wrong and looked up at his sad-looking mother. She smiled weakly at him, took his hand, and lead him outside. Kizu knew something was wrong, and he could only hope things got better. Doubt entered his child heart.

_**Later That Day**_

A long day went by. After leaving the house, they went to the park. The morning breeze was pleasant, but silent. Inuyasha had acted like no one was with him, he was alone, just looking at nothing. Kagome got highly upset, he kept asking something was wrong when he saw my impassive, saddened face. Kagome shrugged every time, and would look away.

They took Kizu to lunch, the zoo, and an arcade. By dusk, he was exhausted. They drove in silence as they headed back to Sesshomaru's house. Kagome hadn't said anything all day. She only did if she was telling Kizu not to do something, or answered his constant questions.

When they pulled into the driveway, Kagome got out. She opened the door to where Kizu was, and unbuckled his seat belt. She felt a hand touch her back, and she looked back. Inuyasha whispered feeble,

"I'll get him."

She stepped back and watched as Inuyasha picked Kizu up. Kizu wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck. He closed the door, and looked at Kagome. She walked up to the door, and unlocked. The others still not back.

Inuyasha took Kizu to Kagome's room, and put Kizu in the bed. When he returned downstairs, he saw Kagome sitting on the couch, her head bent down. She looked deeply wounded, sad, and just empty-like. Inuyasha walked over ad sat beside her. He took her chin, and made her look at him.

Once her sad eyes look into his dead amber ones, he asked,

"What's wrong, and I want to know. No 'I'm fines.' I know you're lying."

"Just like you're lying to me?" asked Kagome, removing his hand from her chin, her voice a bit hoarse.

He tried to glare at her, but it quickly softened, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, shooting up out her seat.

He blinked up at her more then once, his eyes showing no emotion. Kagome felt like crying, this couldn't be happening. He was suppose to yell something unintelligent back! Not just sit there, looking clueless! He stood,

"I should go."

"Fine, do what you want." whimpered Kagome, looking away.

Inuyasha asked, "Kagome?"

She looked at him, and gasped when she noticed their faces were only inches away. He peered into her eyes, piercing through the barrier she'd been holding up, and into her heart. Kagome felt weak in the legs. He immediately knew what was wrong,

"Kagome, stop worrying about me."

"How can you say that?" she asked, her voice half angry, half sad.

He asked, "Does it look like something's wrong with me?"

"Yes!" she bellowed.

He glared this time, but weakly, "What's wrong with me then!?"

"You look so tired, your eyes…. Their dull, sad, and angry! You're paler than when I last saw you. You don't act the way you use too!" babbled Kagome, feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

His face tried to keep it's glaring mask, but it fell. Kagome shook her head,

"No! You're suppose to say something stupid! Where's Inuyasha! Where's the man I knew and loved!"

"He's gone!" yelled Inuyasha, getting irritated.

Kagome shook her head, "No, you're still there, but you keep holding back. Why are you holding back!"

"This is ridiculous." murmured Inuyasha.

She asked, "Is it really!?"

"Yes!" he replied loudly.

He turned and stomped out the front door. Kagome followed him, closing the door behind her. She grabbed his arm, and turned around sharply. Kagome gasped, and fell back. She had her eyes squeezed shut as she hit the cool pavement.

Scraping her arm in the process. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees beside her,

"Kagome, are you alright! I'm sorry!"

She opened her eyes, and stared into his horrified eyes. Kagome sat up,

"You're scared. You're afraid you'll hurt me."

He looked at her surprised, but then looked away. Kagome stood, ignoring the pain in her hand. He stood and whispered,

"It would've been best if you stayed wherever you were."

"W. what?" stammered Kagome. "You want me to leave."

He whispered, "I don't want to hurt you like you said. Like that bastard Kouga… you're better off with your father. Far from here."

"No! No!" yelled Kagome, hugging him. "You'd never hurt me! Please don't break my heart Inuyasha, for that will be hurting me more than anything!"

He hugged her around the waist, and kissed her forehead. Inuyasha relaxed in her tight hold, and whispered,

"I just don't know if I can protect you like I use too."

"You can… are you willing to let Kouga come near me again?" asked Kagome, pulling away to look at his warming face.

He growled, "Hell no! You should've already known the answer to that!"

"Inuyasha," smiled Kagome, "please don't change. I love all sides of you. Demon, human, and hanyou. I just don't want your heart to change."

His face seemed to become its normal color, the bags under his eyes faint now. He looked tired, and she pulled away more. Inuyasha whispered,

"I promise I'll be the same tomorrow. Same old me. I promise. If I lose you, which I won't ever let happen, I'll never change back."

"Promise to always stay the same, even if I'm not around. If I were to die… promise to take care of everyone. Including Kizu. Promise!" whispered Kagome, letting the tears fall.

He nodded, unable to deny, "I promise."

Inuyasha slowly wiped away her tears, and leaned in. He captured her lips into a sweet, gentle kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Both only pulling away slightly for air. Kagome sighed pleased with his warm lips upon hers.

His tongue ran across her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, and felt fireworks go off inside her as his warm tongue slid into her mouth. Kagome let her hand slid to his cheek, wanting more of him. She let out a heavy sigh, and let her hand slid down his familiar muscular chest. Inuyasha's hand caught hers, and he pulled away.

Kagome's lips were swollen and red from the intense kiss. He gave her a last peck on his tingling lips, and pulled fully away. She looked up at him full of disappointment for stopping their little session. Kagome pouted up at him, and he laughed. He ran his hand threw her long jet black hair,

"I love you so much, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that."

"Five years?" smiled Kagome, knowingly.

He smiled, and hugged her, "I'm so glad you're back."

"Ditto." smiled Kagome, and he laughed once again.

He sighed, "Well, I better go."

"I don't want you to go, Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, her other hand running threw his silky silver hair.

He sighed weakly because of her touch, "I don't think I should, as much as I want too."

"Why not?" asked Kagome, clenching his shirt.

He looked down into her eyes, hazy, "Kizu is here, and it might get far."

Kagome smiled, and just nodded. He smirked his best, and kissed her once again gently on her still slightly red lips. Kagome rose on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. He smirked. Kagome pulled away completely,

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Positive. I have to work tomorrow, so I might not see you until later that day."

She nodded, "I'm taking Kizu to see Shippo tomorrow. So I guess I can occupy myself until then."

"Right." laughed Inuyasha.

She opened the door, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kagome." smirked Inuyasha, his eyes sparkling brightly as he turned for the car.

Kagome hesitated, but called, "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" he asked, turning back to look at her.

She asked, "Nothings changed? Right?"

"Nothing at all Kagome." smirked Inuyasha, waving her as he walked to the car. "Lock up behind yourself."

She smiled, "Right."

Kagome closed the door. She turned to lean against the door to only see a short person there. Which she was positive wasn't there before. Kagome screamed so freaking loud, all the lights in the neighborhood turned on. A car alarm went.

The door opened so fast it broke off the hinges, literally. Kagome fell to her knees, and clenched at her throbbing heart. Kizu was pale, and looked guilty as if forgetting something. Inuyasha dropped beside Kagome,

"What happened! What's wrong!?"

She was inhaling deeply, two tears managing to escape her eyes. Inuyasha hugged Kagome and let her sob in his arms. Kizu mumbled,

"I didn't mean to do that again, I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked at Kizu, realizing he was there. He soothed Kagome, and se quickly recovered. Her face still pale when she pulled away and wiped her tears away. She looked at Kizu and took in another deep breath,

"You did it again."

"I'm sorry." repeated Kizu.

She gestured for him to come to her, "It's okay, I forgive you."

He ran over to her and hugged her. When they pulled away she gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he ran upstairs to return in a deep sleep. Kagome slumped when he was gone. Inuyasha led her into the living room, pushing the door back in the frame. Like that'd help.

Kagome seemed even paler, and continued to take deep breaths. Inuyasha ran his hand threw her hair, but she seemed to flinch away from his touch. He dropped his hand a bit hurt, and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." whispered Kagome, clenching her fist, and looking away obviously embarrassed.

He whispered, "There is something wrong."

"I know he doesn't mean to do that, but it happens more then fifty times a year." groaned Kagome, wiping sweat from under her bangs.

Kagome laid her head in his lap, and looked up at him. He waited for her to continue. She sighed, and went on,

"After… "he" hurt me. I never wanted to be around any guy. Except for my dad and Bankotsu. That was it. I kept Kizu from even going outside, afraid he'd get hurt. As Kizu got older, his eyes always seemed to frighten me. It reminded me to much of him. Then he seemed to get this habit to appear out of nowhere. Every time, despite how short he is, I looked into his eyes. Every time thinking it's him. Him back to hurt me again. I won't sleep for a while now. I should be used to it."

"Oh." was all he said, running his claw slowly threw my hair.

Kagome looked up and repeated, "Oh?"

"I won't let him hurt you or Kizu. I promised." smirked Inuyasha, leaning over to give her another passionate kiss, but there was a loud squeak outside.

They got up, and went to peek out the window. Sesshomaru got out the car immediately, and saw the crooked door. He growled. Rin got out the car, and gasped,

"What happened!"

She ran over to the house, and pushed to open the door. Oblivious to how ruined it looked. Sesshomaru's growl got louder. Iza and Kanaye got out the car next, and followed their obviously pissed father inside. When Sesshomaru caught sight of Kagome shifting around nervous, and his smirking brother. It took Rin to stop him from losing temper.

Rin asked,

"What happened to the door?"

"Er…" started Kagome. "It was an accident."

Sesshomaru let out an irritated sigh, "Very well, I'm sure Inuyasha will pay for it."

"WHAT!" spat Inuyasha, hurling at Sesshomaru.

Kagome grabbed his arm, and shot him a glare,

"I'll pay for it."

"No," grumbled Inuyasha, glaring at his half brother harshly, "I got it. How much?"

Sesshomaru looked pleased, "Two-thousand."

"FOR A FUCKING DOOR!?" spat Inuyasha, pissed off.

Kagome slammed hard on his foot once she noticed all THREE children were listening,

"You can't use that kind of language around them!"

"Damn it Kagome!" spat Inuyasha, hoping on one foot, rubbing his throbbing foot.

Iza asked, "What's "fucking" ?

Sesshomaru rolled up his sleeves, and grabbed Inuyasha around the throat. Soon both of them were fighting. Rin was to busy kneeling down to Iza, telling her to NEVER say that word again. Kizu watched amused as they fought with amazing skills. He cheered,

"Stick him in the face Inuyasha!"

"Kizu!" shouted Kagome.

Kanaye smirked, "Kick him in the gut Dad!"

"Kanaye!" snarled Rin.

Kagome finally grabbed Kizu, covering his ears, and making him face away as they used colorful language. Plus were fighting fiercely. As much pressure she could on Kizu's ear, he still could hear perfectly. She finally screamed,

"STOP IT!"

Her desperate scream made both of them pause mid-swing. They looked at Kagome's red face. Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha from his throat, and felt completely stupid for losing his temper. Curse his fathering instincts. Kagome took Kizu's hand, shook her head, and stormed upstairs.

The loud slam made EVERYONE jump, well except Sesshomaru of course. Inuyasha called,

"Kagome!"

No answer came, and he slumped slightly. He glared poisoned daggers at Sesshomaru. Who looked back emotionlessly. Rin made Iza and Kanaye go upstairs, neither rejected once they saw her blood red face. They more like ran then walked.

Rin spat in a low hiss,

"You two jerks! I wasn't expecting you to do something so got damn stupid Sesshomaru! You two…ugh! Got damn it!"

She clenched her fist until blood began to seep out. Sesshomaru seemed to slump only slightly. She stormed upstairs, shooting a unexpected phrase at Sesshomaru,

"Feel free to sleep on the couch!"

The last thing they heard was the door slam to Iza and Kanaye's room so she could get them ready for bed. The two stood there in utter silence. Not even glaring. Sesshomaru must've really gotten pissed off at work or something, because he'd never start the fight unless someone threw the first punch. VERY unlike him.

Inuyasha yanked at his wallet, took out a buddle of money. He dropped it onto the coffee table, and stalked out the house. Deciding to call Kagome bright and early. Sesshomaru stood there alone, sat on a chair, and let out another irritated sigh. He massaged his temples, and thought of a strategy that would, hopefully, allow Rin to invite him back into her arms.

That was going to very hard, but he wasn't the only one planning. He glared at the money, hating his half brother even more.

_**Please review! **_

Yes Sesshomaru was completely OOC on that case, but I just had to do it. He's a father and a husband. Put the mate principles along with it, and its enough to bring the strongest man to his knees in agony. Hope you enjoyed the entertainment! -wink, wink- BYEZ!


	21. Only You And Me

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-One: Only You And Me

--

Next day at 6.a.m The phone rung. As it rung and rung. Kagome finally got annoyed, got up, and went stalking down the stairs. She yanked it off the hook, and hissed,

"What? Who is it?"

"Kagome," came Inuyasha's soft voice.

She hissed, "Aren't you suppose to be at work? Better yet, trying to find a way to get Sesshomaru back?"

"I'm sorry," he began, ignoring her question, "about last night."

Kagome huffed and bit her lip,

"What you did was really immature, you know."

"I know and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" he asked, guilt evident in his voice.

Kagome smiled, "I suppose."

"Good." he said, musing at her softer face now. "Oh… I need to ask you something."

She leaned against the wall, "Yeah?"

"That necklace I gave you… do you still have it?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome's smile widened as she pulled it from under her shirt,

"I still have it."

"Oh well, I'm going. See you later."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll be here."

"Alone?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yeah, Rin took Iza and Kanaye to my mom's place. I'm going to take Kizu over."

"Make sure you lock-

Kagome cut him off, "Lock the door. I know. You're lucky Sesshomaru demanded someone come fix his door earlier."

"Yeah, yeah. Later." mumbled Inuyasha.

She called, "I love you!"

"Love you too. Bye."

She hung up, and was a afraid to turn around. Kagome asked,

"Kizu, are you behind me?"

"Yep!" came a well-awaken voice.

She relaxed only slightly, "You'll be the death of me."

"I'm hungry."

Kagome turned toward him and smiled, "You're going to eat at your grandmother's house. You'll play with Iza and Kanaye and Shippo."

Kizu looked excited, and Kagome giggled. She led him upstairs to get him dressed.

_**After A While At Sienna's**_

Kagome was still in a black tank top, and black pj pants. Her hair messy. She was to lazy to change, considering she was going right back to Sesshomaru's place. Sienna gave Kagome a brief hug, and kissed her forehead,

"It was nice to see you again dear."

Kagome watched as Shippo and Souta taught the three children to play Uno. She smiled at her mother, and nodded,

"I'm glad I came back."

"Do you mind if Kizu stays the night with Iza and Kanaye. Sesshomaru called, he made plans with Rin tonight. By the looks of it all, seems to me they had their first fight." smiled Sienna.

Kagome stuttered, "F. first!? Are you completely serious, and not joke!?"

"I'm one-hundred percent telling the truth." nodded Sienna. "Sesshomaru is the type to NOT make mistakes, see? So they never really had any troubles."

Kagome blinked, "Wow… shocker."

Sienna's accent disturbed Kagome soon as she heard it. It was…er…Italian like. It was no longer the Japanese-American she grew up knowing. It made Kagome mad and sad all at once. She finally asked,

"Where's what's-his-face? Is he responsible for your accent?"

"We stayed in Venice, Italy for five years. We just moved back, I'm afraid. Souta came as well, but his accent didn't change." shrugged Sienna, obviously not caring Kagome didn't like it.

Kagome could see dark circles around her mother's eyes. Bags, pale, dead-like. What caused this? She whispered,

"What happened to you?"

Sienna walked outside, and Kagome followed. Sienna sat on the porch bench, and smiled,

"Nothing happened Kagome."

"You look, sound, smell… everything. Different." whispered Kagome. "Did he hurt you?"

Sienna smiled, "No dear. I'm just tired. You leaving for so long really hurt me, Kagome. I hope you didn't expect me to act the same."

Just like Inuyasha, she was in a soft shell. It was suppose to be hard like Inuyasha's, but the reason hers were soft was because… she smiled. Did things humans did everyday. Kagome sighed,

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly." smiled Sienna.

Kagome sighed heavier, "I better go. I'll go tell Kizu goodbye."

Sienna nodded. Kagome hugged, and kissed Kizu on the head. Soon as she was done, she left back out the house. Sienna was smoking a cigarette. Kagome stopped dead in her track, and stared.

Sienna caught her eye, and turned to smile at her,

"See you tomorrow Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, and left. Not another word leaving her mouth. She climbed into her truck, backed out the driveway, and sped off done the road. Once back at the house, she closed the door, and locked it. She ran up the stairs, and took a shower.

After the long shower, it was going on 9 a.m. How long had she been at her mother's house? She shrugged, and sat back on her bed. She fiddled with the necklace on her neck, thinking about her old friends. Kagome thought,

"_I wonder what time Inuyasha gets off?_"

She yawned, and stretched. Kagome closed her eyes, and decided a nap would rid the sight of her mother smoking from her head.

_**Eleven A.M.**_

Inuyasha closed the door to his black mustang, and walked up to the door. He stuck his claw finger into the lock, but something shocked him violently. Inuyasha yanked his hand back, and cursed,

"Fuck! I'll kill that bastard!"

He examined his red finger sourly. Inuyasha stomped to the back yard, and jumped up onto the tree easily. He climbed up to point Kagome's window was. He jabbed his claws under the window seal, and pulled it open. Inuyasha jumped inside, and looked at the bed.

He'd called like ten times, and she hadn't picked up. Now he saw the reason. He knelt down beside her, and watched her sleep. He tapped her arm lightly, and smiled as she frowned. Kagome mumbled,

"Kizu, I'm not waking up, I'm serious this time."

"Heh," laughed Inuyasha, "didn't you drop Kizu off at your mom's?"

Kagome opened one eye, and huffed. She mumbled,

"Well excuse me, I'm not waking up, Inuyasha. I'm serious."

She turned her back on him, pulling the covers over her head. Inuyasha hesitated, remembering the brutal beating she gave him five years ago for it. He sucked in a brave breath, and pulled at Kagome's arm,

"Come on or I'll just leave yah here!"

She growled, and he pulled harder. Kagome yanked her hand back easily, and grabbed Inuyasha's lock. She turned toward him with blazing eyes, and pulled down on his hair until he was wincing. Kagome let go, and gasped,

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha!"

"Jeez, you're so abusing!" whined Inuyasha, rubbing his temples.

She got up, and knelt in front of him. Kagome hugged him,

"I'm sorry, you know you're not suppose to wake me up."

"Then how the hell else was I suppose to get you up?"

She shrugged, "Pour some water on me."

"Then you'd commit a murder even if I thought of doing that." grumbled Inuyasha, hugging her back.

Kagome giggled, "Well… start begging for mercy. Doing close range wake-Kagome-up's going to be a hell a lot more painful."

"Whatever, are you ready to go? How long have you been sleep?" asked Inuyasha, pulling her up, arm around her waist.

She glanced at her clock, and mumbled,

"Some nap that was… three hours (looks that is 11:55)…and a half."

"I swear," started Inuyasha, "soon as your head hit's the pillow… your plan for naps will never follow through."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me change."

"I'll be outside."

He left the room. Kagome changed into a dark green tan top and black jeans. She tied her hair back into a low tomboyish pony tail, washed her face, and went downstairs. Inuyasha was outside, as he said, already in the car. She opened the passenger side door, and slid in.

Inuyasha put the key in the ignition, and turned it. The car rumbled to life, and he backed out. She asked,

"Where too?"

"I suppose I'll take you to see the pervert and Mrs. Kill-Everyone." shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed at that said, and turned to look out the window. She felt a hand slid into hers, and turned to look at the hanyou. He smirked over at her, and she smiled.

_**Sango/Miroku's Place**_

Sango smacked Miroku as their four year old daughter Rita laughed. Sango snarled,

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!"

"I couldn't resist myself dear Sango." grinned Miroku, rubbing his burning cheek.

The doorbell rung repeatedly as Sango yelled at him. Rita stated the obvious,

"Someone's a the door momme."

Rita had long ebony hair like her mother, and indigo eyes like her father. When she looked upset, she looked all to much like Sango, but when she was sneaky… that grin. Miroku's grin.

Sango opened the door, and blinked when she saw Inuyasha. She asked,

"Inuyasha? What on earth are you doing here? Here to whine about Sesshomaru making you pay 2000 bucks upfront?"

"Hey! How'd you find out about that!?"

She smiled, "For me to know and you to NEVER find out."

"Whatever."

Sango blinked, "You look… better. Why the sudden happiness. I haven't seen you like this for five years."

"Guess." smirked Inuyasha.

Sango frowned, but pondered, "Some new chick you met?"

"No."

Sango tapped her arm, "You won the lottery?"

"No." snorted Inuyasha, he was already rich, why would that be special?

She shrugged, "Sesshomaru got kicked out the company?"

"As funny as that would be, no." smirked Inuyasha.

Miroku popped up behind Sango, "What's the big occasion?"

Inuyasha's did something behind his back, and Kagome pocked her head out. Sango screamed,

"KAGOME!!"

Sango flung herself at Kagome, and yanked her into a bear hug. Miroku went pale,

"I would've never guessed."

Rita peeked out from behind Miroku, and waved at Inuyasha. He smiled at her. Rita looked at the girl her mother was crying over, and tried to see if she could remember her face. Wasn't ringing a bell though. Kagome finally squeaked out,

"Can't-breath-Sango!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" yelped Sango, pulling away, and wiping tears away.

Kagome panted for air, "It's nice to see you too."

"Don't ever leave like that again!" warned Sango. "This time I'll track you down, bring you back, and lock you in a cage!"

She just smiled, "Riiight."

"I'm serious!"

She looked at the house across the street and saw two wide grey eyes. Sango grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome's wrist, then yanked them inside. She slammed the door closed, and growled,

"Noisy-gr!"

"What?" asked Kagome.

Sango huffed, "Kikyo leaves cross the street."

Kagome didn't reply, and everyone looked at her. She looked wary, shook it off soon after, and asked,

"She wouldn't come over, would she?"

"All the freaking time." snarled Sango.

Kagome groaned, "Oh boy."

"Don't worry, I'll kick her out." shrugged Sango. "So what you been up too! I heard you had a son! Kizu wasn't it?"

Kagome nodded slowly, "How'd you-

"Haku." replied Sango, cutting her off.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah… I heard you and Miroku had a girl. Where is she?"

Sango signaled behind Miroku. She stepped out, and smiled,

"I'm Rita!"

"She's so cute!" squealed Kagome.

Sango laughed, but saw Miroku's hand begin to twitch. She slapped him upside the head, and glared,

"If you try that one more time today, I'm going to lock you in Kikyo's house for a week!"

He paled, and clasped his hands together. Sango smirked, and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"You'll never learn."

"I don't know what you mean." grinned Miroku.

Rita looked up at her father, and grinned as well. Kagome looked at Rita and giggled,

"I see you got your father's grin… just do me a favor."

Rita waited for Kagome to go on after she nodded. Kagome laughed,

"Please don't go around groping boys when you get older."

Sango slumped at that, and Miroku frowned. Kagome fell over laughing, having to hug Inuyasha to keep from falling. Rita smiled,

"I won't. Momme said not too or I'll be grounded until I'm forty-nine."

Kagome laughed harder, and Sango's face got a death-like look. Miroku frowned more. Inuyasha was soon laughing, but not as hard as Kagome. Kagome repeated,

"I can't breath! I can't breath!"

There was a knock at the door, and Sango stomped off. Kagome finally managed to stop laughing, and wipe tears. When she caught Miroku's sour face, she returned into a fit of giggles. Rita looked confused, but only shrugged. She skipped into the living room to draw.

They heard Sango yell,

"I'm calling the fu- freaking police! Stop harassing me! I'm NOT your friend!"

Everyone went to the door to see Kikyo, and small figure behind her. Kagome's good mood was going down hill real fast. Kikyo smiled brightly when she saw Kagome's face,

"I just came to see Kagome."

"Why?" she murmured pissed already.

Kikyo walked in, and the boy walked beside her. He was six with the _**EXACT**_ same features as Kizu. Kagome turned so pale, she looked ill. Inuyasha looked at Caden, and sighed. His grayish-blue eyes looked more colder then Kizu. WAY more colder.

Almost like…

Kagome felt sick, and wanted to hurl as memories flashed in her head. Caden stared at Kagome's reaction and grinned. That grin make her tremble. She slapped herself mentally, and thought,

"_Get a grip Kagome! He's six! SIX! COME ON! Can you be so weak!_"

She felt Inuyasha touch her hand, and smiled at him to assure she was fine. Kikyo asked,

"Don't tell me you're frightened b a six year old."

"No." replied Kagome, glaring at Kikyo. "Don't tell me you're sexually harassing Sango."

Sango spat outraged, "WHAT?"

"Hm." she hummed angrily. "I see you… HAVEN'T changed. I'm beginning to think you gave into Kouga's seducing. I guess I was right about you being a slut… and a whore."

Tears sprung to Kagome's eyes, "How dare you!"

"How dare I?" laughed Kikyo. "I suppose you're saying I'm wrong? I'm pretty damn sure you could've fought him off way better then you actually did."

Kagome choked out her next words, "Shut up."

"Shut up?" Kikyo repeated her line once again. "How childish… you really haven't changed."

Inuyasha growled, "Kikyo, back off!"

"You weren't there!" hissed Kagome.

Kikyo snorted, "Did I need to be… you aren't the only one that's been under him."

Kagome put her hand over her mouth, and stopped herself from puking at a flashback she had just now. Kikyo pressed on,

"I hear your son, Kizu, looks exactly like Caden. Ironic… isn't it? I bet they even act the same… and when they grow up…they'll be JUST like their father."

"NO! Don't you ever talk about Kizu like that! he'll never be like him! Never! No! No!" spat Kagome, covering her ears, and falling to the floor.

Sango rolled up her sleeves with tears in her eyes, "That's it! You're dead!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's arms to stop her,

"Kikyo, I recommend you leave. Right now."

"Fine, fine." shrugged Kikyo, smiling evilly. "Guess Kouga was to much for her… she's gone autistic on us."

Kagome sat on the floor, shaking back in forth, sucking in air like she couldn't breath. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red,

"You've got ten seconds!"

Caden looked from his mother to all the others. He didn't mean to cause anything, but if he had said one word. That'd be a few licks to his backside from his mother. He squeezed his mouth shut. Kikyo turned, yanked Caden forward, stumping out.

She slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha dropped beside Kagome, and touched her knee to confront her. Wrong place. She screamed,

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

She pushed his hand away, shivering violently. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome, it's me."

She pressed her hands harder onto her ears, and ignored him even being there. Inuyasha took her hand from her ear,

"Kagome."

She looked at Inuyasha with wet frightened eyes. After seeing who it was, she just hugged him, not saying another word. Rita was in the doorway, on her way to tell them she'd remembered Kagome. She stopped when she saw Kikyo had entered, and had listened to the whole thing. Rita whimpered scared,

"What's wrong with Kagome?"

"Oh Rita!"

Sango ran over to Rita, picked her up, and left the room. Miroku looked down at Kagome sadly, and followed Sango. Inuyasha ran his hand threw her hair, and whispered,

"Sh, it's okay Kagome."

Very slowly, she relaxed, and soon was completely relaxed. She repeated into his neck,

"Please don't ever hurt me."

"I won't ever hurt you Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, into her ear. "Never."

She replied, "I love you."

"I love you more then you think." he whispered back, hugging her tightly to him.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, and clung to him when he stood. He waved at Miroku who was right at the corner. Miroku looked at Inuyasha warily, and nodded. Inuyasha left to his place.

**Well, Kikyo just ruined everything, eh? Heck yeah! Well REVIEW!!**


	22. I Know I Love You, But

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-two: I Know I Love You, But…

--

When they got to Inuyasha's place, he sat Kagome on the couch, and asked concerned,

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." murmured Kagome, glancing at his soft face, and looking away.

He frowned, "There is something wrong."

"Other than Kikyo making me fall to my knees, nothing." hissed Kagome.

He grabbed his chin softly, and made her look at him,

"Kagome."

His face… it was so concerned. So soft, loving, willing, protective. She'd never seen him look that way at her. Kagome whispered,

"Why are you looking at me like that…"

"What?" he asked confused.

She whispered, "You never looked at me that way before."

"I love you Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, looking at her baffled, wasn't that obvious?

She smiled, "I know, but… this is different."

"I love you a lot." frowned Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled, "Okay, whatever you say. Don't tell me if I were to leave, you'd be the obsessed type. You know… a stalker guy."

"Maybe." shrugged Inuyasha. "You wouldn't leave me would you."

She smiled, "Of course not."

Inuyasha leaned in and captured her lips into a sweet kiss. It was so light it felt like he was barely touching her lips. When Kagome responded, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Asking for entry. Kagome hesitated but opened her mouth slightly, knowing he wouldn't go to far, would he?

He slipped his warm tongue into her mouth, and kissed her gently. Soon Kagome was almost sure he wouldn't try to go that far. She was… _almost _sure. Inuyasha put his warm hand on her cheek, making the kiss only slightly tense. He pulled away so Kagome could catch her breath, and kissed her again.

Kagome finally wrapped her arms around his neck, hesitantly. He leaned over her more, her back almost down on the couch. Inuyasha rest one of his hands on her waist, his thumb on her stomach. That made her slightly uncomfortable. He leaned closer down, until her back was completely on the couch.

He made the kiss a whole number of fractions more intense, and Kagome pushed him back when his hand was about to go up her shirt. (-sigh- All men are dogs. Sad, isn't it?)

She pushed him away, sat up, and scooted away from him. Kagome looking away from his face. Inuyasha sucked in a breath, and whispered,

"Kagome, I didn't mean for it to get that far."

She didn't reply, and glared the other way. Kagome thought angrily,

"_What am I? Some addictive drug! First Kouga, then…. Bankotsu.. And now Inuyasha. How can it be a mistake to make it get far! All men are so… I should be single for the rest of my life._"

He saw her hand clenched until it was pale, not sign of color. Inuyasha spoke,

"Kagome, don't you love me?" (I should make Kagome slap him for that, rather myself, but… everyone loves drama right?)

"I do." whispered Kagome, turning his way slightly, but not enough for him to see her face.

He asked, "I wouldn't hurt you."

"Inuyasha," huffed Kagome angrily. "I know I love you, but this is over the line for me. I can't. I'm not ready."

He replied a bit to gruffly, "It's been five years. I'm surprised you haven't moved on. Don't have a relationship with Bankotsu?"

That was it. Kagome shot up, and turned toward him. She yelled,

"Why you-…Is that all women are for! Huh! Sex! Is that what you want Inuyasha!"

He didn't reply, but only looked into her blazing eyes. Kagome yelled broken inside,

"I have feelings yah know! I'm not your slave! I DECIDE when I want to do it, NOT YOU! I thought you of all people wouldn't push that on me!"

She left the room, and toward the front door. Inuyasha jumped up, and ran after her. He grabbed her wrist,

"Kagome wait… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

"Yes you did!" yelled Kagome, struggling to get out his grip. "Let go of me!"

Inuyasha let go of her as if he'd be burned when she screamed like that. Kagome stepped away from him.

She whispered, "If you love me like you say you do, you'll wait."

His eyes seemed to die a bit, and Kagome felt guilty. Curse her weakness for him. She relaxed,

"I'm just not ready, I'm sorry."

"I.. I.." stammered Inuyasha, turning pale.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, you didn't hurt me. Don't overreact."

She walked up to him, without hesitation, and hugged him. Inuyasha relaxed, his color returning, and eyes sparkling thankfully,

"I'm sorry. I won't ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever-

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I get the point."

"…..do that again." finished Inuyasha after she interrupted.

She smiled up at him, "I know you wouldn't hurt me Inuyasha."

"I didn't mean to act like some sex-crazy maniac back there. Don't be afraid of me."

She hit him on the forehead, "Would you listen to me, dog boy. What part of, 'I know you won't hurt me' won't you understand. Is it clear yet?"

"Sorry." smirked Inuyasha.

She rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

"Where'd you become such a great kisser?" asked Inuyasha, smirking.

She blushed, "W. what are you talking about?"

"You heard me," smirked Inuyasha, "that's probably why the kiss go a little over the board. Your fault, not mine. I AM a man yah know."

Kagome had the urged to roll her eyes again. "Whatever."

He laughed, and offered her his hand. He was about to go upstairs. Kagome hesitated. Inuyasha smiled softly,

"Want to play Halo and get beat like you use to get?"

"You're on!" laughed Kagome, taking his hand. "Oh and… if you still play "games" you're not a man. You're a kid."

He groaned, "Keh."

She giggled, and pecked him on the lips. Inuyasha smirked and led her upstairs.

_**Hours Later**_

Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. The pause screen to the game was still on, the volume on low. When did they fall asleep? It was dark outside. She got out of Inuyasha's whole easily, and walked out the room.

She walked down the stairs, and into the living room. The phone sat on the coffee table. Kagome picked it up, and dialed her mother's number. Her soft voice came,

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom, is Kizu asleep?" asked Kagome, sitting on the couch.

Sienna replied, "Yes, I expected you to call at eight, it's already 11 something. He wants to stay a few more days, if that's alright with you?"

"Uh," started Kagome, "sure, but I'll be calling. If you go somewhere. Call my cell, please."

Sienna giggled, "Of course, is there anything I should worry about?"

"He likes to wonder off, so don't let him out your sight, and… don't be in a dark room that you're sure is empty." warned Kagome.

She laughed, "I'm sure you're just hallucinating with the last one dear."

"I'll call tomorrow."

Sienna smiled on her side, "Alright, goodnight."

Kagome hung up, and called Sesshomaru's place. A tired voice answered,

"Hello? Kagome? That you?"

"Yeah, just called to let you know I'm staying at Inuyasha's for a while."

She yawned, "Okie dokie."

"Bed to yourself?" asked Kagome, kind of suspicious at how overly "exhausted" she sounded.

She giggled, "Nope, don't go on all noisy on me."

"Don't tell me…" gaped Kagome.

Rin giggled silently, "You've gotten better at guessing I see."

"You give in to easily." laughed Kagome, trying her best to muffle it, and not wake Inuyasha.

Rin yawned, "Tired, night night."

Kagome heard the phone click, hung up, and laughed. She looked up at the ceiling and thought amused,

"_I just wonder how Sesshomaru did it. I bet the house is like ruined right now. Curse me for falling asleep, and not going back for clothing._"

She giggled again, but jumped up when she heard tired voice call her name. Kagome got up, and went up the stairs. She entered Inuyasha's room to come face to face with him. Just before he left the room, to search for Kagome. She smiled up at him,

"I'm here."

"Where'd you go?" he asked, relaxing.

She put her hand on his cheek, "I had to check on Kizu… and tell Rin I'm staying here for a few days."

"Few days?" he yawned.

She nodded, "Kizu may be staying at my moms for a while."

"Fine, why were you laughing?" he asked.

Kagome giggled, "Rin was pissed at Sesshomaru, remember? They…you know… and it was just funny how Rin was talking on the phone."

"Ah," frowned Inuyasha, jealous of his brother, "he bribed her."

Kagome laughed, "How was that bribing exactly?"

"I'm not going to answer that." yawned Inuyasha, walking past her and down the stairs.

Kagome followed, and watched as he went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, searching for food. She asked,

"Hungry?"

"Yep, ramen time." smirked Inuyasha, closing the fridge door, and taking ramen from the cupboards.

Kagome groaned, "You and ramen. I swear you love it more than me."

He put the cup down, and walked over to her. Inuyasha cupped her chin with one hand, and kissed her on the lips. He smirked,

"I doubt it. I'll abandon ramen for you any day."

Kagome giggled, and pecked him on the cheek. He went back to fixing his food, and Kagome asked,

"I need some clothes."

He looked at her, "You can borrow one of my t-shirts."

"Thanks… and which-

Inuyasha cut her off, "First drawer."

She nodded, and got some clothes. Luckily find some of her old ones-which was really creepy-and went to take a shower. Once she was done, Inuyasha was at the table slurping up his ramen hungrily. Kagome snuck up behind him, and wrapped both her arms around his neck. He slurped up the last bit, and turned his neck a bit to look at who was hugging him.

When he noticed it was Kagome, he relaxed. She placed her slightly cooler cheek on his warmer one. She asked,

"I don't even remember falling asleep."

"We played it for a couple of hours… you got tired. Passed out." snickered Inuyasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Hey, your parents are the only ones I haven't heard about."

Inuyasha shrugged,

"Their fine. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Not even Izayoi?" frowned Kagome, sitting in his lap. "How long has it been since you last seen her?"

He counted on his fingers, "About ten months."

"Inuyasha!" blared Kagome, angry. "I bet you broke her heart!"

He glared into her eyes, "And you didn't?"

Kagome's frown fell into a guilt straight face. She whispered,

"That's different. You weren't raped, and given a huge responsibility."

"I could've had that responsibility if you'd let me." replied Inuyasha.

Kagome looked away, "Let's drop it."

"Why didn't you just talk to be first, Kagome? Why did you just leave!?"

She hissed, "You left me… I thought you didn't care, and was only using me."

"Lie." hissed Inuyasha. "I would never do that! Yes I was drunk a bit, but I wouldn't-

She glared and cut him off, "Let's just drop it!"

"Kagome, if we don't talk about, it's going to keep being brought up. Causing more conflict." growled Inuyasha, when she got out his lap, and stomped into the living room.

He stood, following after her. She hissed a reply,

"Since when did you become the one to talk more sense?"

"I just want to help you heal, Kagome! Obviously, you're not!" yelled Inuyasha.

She yelled back, "I don't need healing, I'm not wounded!"

"Liar!" spat Inuyasha. "If you WEREN'T hurt, you wouldn't have been phased by what Kikyo shot at you."

Kagome didn't reply, looking away from him. He continued when he got no answer,

"Kagome, I don't want any secrets."

"Inuyasha, would you please just stop! I don't need healing!" yelled Kagome, turning toward him to see his face inches from hers, she stepped away.

He whispered down to her, "If you keep holding onto the past, we aren't going to get anywhere."

"This better not be about-

Inuyasha yelled, "No! This isn't about sex, Kagome! Damn it! This is about you becoming my mate… being my wife!"

She looked up at him with a pale face. Inuyasha brushed her bangs from her face. Kagome felt so vulnerable

under his gaze.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, swallowing her fear, "I…I-

He looked at her sadly, "Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm afraid that you'll leave… that something will split us up. I can't bear this pain anymore. I can't. I can't stand one more bad thing to happen. To me, to you, to anyone I know." explained Kagome.

He asked, "Why haven't you gotten over the past?"

"No one healed me from it." whispered Kagome. "So it's stuck."

He pulled her closer by her waist, "Let me heal you."

Kagome nodded, and allowed him to lean his head down and kiss her. She kissed him back but he soon pulled away. Inuyasha smiled this time,

"It'll end. Your pain will end."

"I hope so." smiled Kagome.

His smirk returned, "As for the sex part… haven't we already been threw that. Like eight years ago? In YOUR room."

Kagome turned a hot red, and turned away. She squeaked out,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you remember. It was raining outside, and I was angry at you because you were ALWAYS working. You asked me 'will we always be together, Inuyasha?' I said 'always' I kissed you, and from there we went over the line. Ah, the good times." mused Inuyasha. (at the end of chapter 13)

She elbowed him, "I still can't believe I did that. I was only fourteen and a half. Lord my mother was keeping a eye on me after she heard us hurrying to get dressed. She didn't let it down for a year and a half."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her neck. He smirked,

"Do you regret it?"

"No." whispered Kagome, leaning into his touch.

He smirked, "Then there's no problem."

"Other than the fact I could've gotten pregnant. Like they always say, it takes only one time to-

He cut her off, "Yeah, yeah. I would've been much more protective, but somehow kami decided to put Kouga into this. Damn it all to hell."

Kagome laughed, and looked back at him. She smiled,

"We wouldn't have been at that party if I had your pup. I'd be here with you… being scowled by our parents, but with you."

"I know." whispered Inuyasha, sadness flickered in his eyes.

Kagome whispered up to him, "It'll happen one of these days."

He looked at her wide eyed. Kagome rose on her tip-toes, and pressed her lips to his. Inuyasha kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. He placed his hand on her waist and deepened the kiss. Careful to not do anything to make her pull away.

Kagome let her hands slid from around his neck to his chest. She felt so tranquil, protected… valiant. As she felt a thrill surge threw her, she clenched onto his shirt. Inuyasha growled and pulled away,

"We better stop."

"Why?" she asked in a daze.

He smirked, "Your rule, stupid."

"Oh right." murmured Kagome, shaking her blurry vision, and smiling at him.

He asked, "So what now?"

"Another round of Halo?" asked Kagome.

He shrugged, "Might as well."

**Well, Kagome's healing bit by bit. Or shall I say chunk by chunk. Hey, guys, I've got a idea while reading Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Do you think it'd be cool if I wrote something sort of similar. I want your opinion. PM me for your opinion. PLEASE REVIEW! Byez! **


	23. Catastrophe

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

CaDisclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'm going to update on Signs In Ink right after this! Sorry for the hold up!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Three: Catastrophes

--

A week had passed, and Kizu was still at Sienna's. Kagome looked at the ceiling bored, waiting for Inuyasha to get back. She missed Kizu so much. The front door slammed, and she asked,

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah it's me." he called, walking into the living room, and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome sat up from her position upside down on the couch. She huffed,

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

He sat beside her, and Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha ran his finger's threw her jet black hair. She relaxed. The loud ringing phone disturbed the peace.

Inuyasha groaned, and Kagome reached for the wireless. Inuyasha got before her and she frowned. He pecked her on the lips, and answered the phone,

"Hello?"

His calm expression changed into horror. Inuyasha listened intently. Inuyasha sat up, and yelled into the phone,

"Why weren't you watching them!"

"Inuyasha! What's wrong!?" asked Kagome, noticing the person he was talking to sounding like her sobbing mother.

He looked her then back at the wall before him, "We'll be over."

Inuyasha hung up and shot up out his seat. Kagome repeated,

"Inuyasha! What's wrong!?"

"Kizu's missing." whispered Inuyasha, grabbing her by the shoulders, knowing what was coming.

Kagome shook her head, "No! You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not Kagome."

She yelled, "What happened!"

"She was "talking" to Joben and when she walked out to check on Iza, Kanaye, and Kizu. The front door was open. Iza and Kanaye were yelling for your mom. Kizu vanished, she doesn't know where he went." informed Inuyasha, pale in the face.

Kagome yelled, "We have to go find him now!"

"Let's go."

_**At Sienna's House**_

Kagome ran into the house and yelled,

"You were suppose to be watching them, mom!"

"I know!" wailed Sienna. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take my eyes off them!"

Joben commanded right in front of her, holding out two hands,

"I suggest you calm yourself Kagome."

"I suggest you get the hell out my face!" spat Kagome, smacking his hand away.

His frown deepened, Sienna jumped up, and stood in front of Joben. She was whispering something to him Kagome couldn't catch. Kagome blew up,

"WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT THAT BASTARD! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WORRYING ABOUT YOUR GRANDSON DAMN IT!"

"Kagome!" yelled Sienna pleading.

She yelled, "You're horrible!"

"It isn't my fault!" yelled Sienna, tears in her eyes.

Joben glared at Kagome, "It's your own fault for going to that party. You could've simply had an abortion."

"How dare you!" spat Kagome, lunging at him.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!"

He grabbed her, but she struggled against his hold. Joben snorted and Sienna burst into tears. Kagome yelled,

"What have you been doing to her! Why is she like this! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"You should reverse that entire phrase. It's more what you did then what I did. You ran off with my son and your father… leaving a note. You broke your mothers heart." hissed Joben, kneeling down to Sienna, and rubbing his back.

Kagome couldn't listen to anymore of this. There was a knock at the door, and everything got quiet. Iza and Kanaye stood in the kitchen. Peeking out, clearly confused, and frightened. Well except for Kanaye. He was more curious then frightened.

Sienna pushed herself up, and stumbled to the door. She opened. Before her stood two glaring policemen, a crying Kizu, and…. Kouga. Kagome felt weak as she saw his glaring eyes stare into hers. She fell to her knees.

Inuyasha began glaring at Kouga. Kizu ran in, and crashed into Kagome. He cried in her arms. His arm was cut up pretty bad. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kizu protectively. Inuyasha stepped in front of them,

"Kouga… where did you take him."

"I didn't take him anywhere, he was wondering the street." hissed Kouga. "If it weren't for these policemen here, Kizu would be dead right now."

The chief walked in, "This is going to cause some serious damage here."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." whispered Kagome, hugging Kizu closer to her.

Kouga glared, "She left Kizu with a woman she hasn't spoke or seen in five years, officer."

"Irresponsible." scoffed the other policemen, known as Regan.

Kagome choked out, "She's my mother."

"Doesn't matter," spat Kouga, "you've been gone for five years."

Inuyasha jumped in quick light, "You're making it sound like you're some old friend! If you hadn't of raped her five years ago she'd still be here!"

"That case has be closed," roared the chief, glaring at Inuyasha, and quickly adding, "half breed."

Kagome yelled, "I was only seventeen! I didn't know crap! You have to put another court meeting!"

"It's closed, what part of that did you not understand." grumbled Regan. "There indeed will be another court meeting. Kouga here is filing for custody."

Kagome screamed, "NO! You can't let him take Kizu! NO! I won't let you take him!"

"I'm sorry I left, mom, please don't let them take me" sniffed Kizu, holding back more cries.

The chief looked at Kizu sympathetically. Kouga glared at Chief Xavier. Xavier sighed heavily,

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take Kizu, until the judge decides whom may have full custody of Kizu."

"No!" yelled Kagome, hugging Kizu to her, blocking him from their reach.

Regan hissed, "If you don't hand him over, I have the right to put you under arrest."

"Kagome," started Sienna, sorrow evident in her voice, "give him to the policemen. Don't be rash… if you refuse, Kouga will have custody for you'll be in jail."

Kagome unwillingly loosened her hold on Kizu, Kizu stiffened. He shook his head in her neck, and whispered sorry over and over again. Tears rolled down Kagome's cheek. She whispered,

"Stop saying sorry Kizu. It's going to be okay. You'll see me again. I promise."

"No!" he yelled, anger in his voice this time. "I'm not going! I'm staying here with you!"

Kagome let out a broken whimper, "Kizu, you have to be strong."

Inuyasha wished so much to know what to do-that didn't involve killing the policemen and Kouga-but there obviously wasn't a single thing. Regan stepped forward, and grabbed Kizu's arm. Kagome glared at him, and tightened him to herself. Kizu yelled,

"Let go of me! No!"

Joben grabbed Kagome's arms, and made her yank free of Kizu. Regan grabbed Kizu's hand, and walked toward the door. Kagome screamed,

"Let go! Inuyasha tell him to let go!"

Inuyasha's vision blinded over red. He punched Joben in the jaw, and he went flying back. Regan picked up the fighting Kizu and stomped out the house. Kagome stood, and ran after him. She only smashed into Kouga's chest, falling back.

He glared down at her, his eyes taking her breath. Kagome fought the urge to run, but stood. She pushed past him. Kouga grabbed her by the shoulders, and his eyes softened,

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him horror-struck. Kouga whispered,

"For what I did to you, but now I want my son."

"You bastard." growled Kagome.

Kouga let go of her, "I want him, without you in his life. I can't bear to look at your face… in pain."

"No! You can't take Kizu away from me!" yelled Kagome, tears falling. "I'm not accepting your apology! I'm not accepting these terms!"

He replied swiftly, "Listen to me right now."

"I want Kizu back now!" snarled Kagome.

Kouga wasn't phased, "I lost everything back then, and you seemed like the perfect treat to get back at the world. I only made things worse."

"I don't care, you're not making any sense!" sobbed Kagome, pain aching inside her. "Give me MY son!"

He stepped away, but not of fear, "There's two options you can take. Me getting full custody, or me able to have him every holiday. Even the ones no one celebrates."

"Kouga," spat Kagome, "you're traumatizing him! You can't do this! He doesn't know you!"

His face softened, "He needs to learn that life isn't always exciting!"

"HIS ONLY FIVE!" yelled/half sobbed Kagome.

Kouga whispered, "I know that…"

"Then what are you doing?" asked Kagome, not even sure what herself was saying now.

He replied, "Making things right. The court meeting will be in a month or two. For right now… I suppose you better find a lawyer."

Kouga turned his back away, looked at Kizu whom was in the car, looking at Kouga with hateful eyes. He winded inside, turned away, and left. Kizu glared at the policemen, then his face softened. He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Begging to be saved.

Kagome looked at Kizu, then turned away crying. There was nothing she could do. Not for now at least. The car sped of, then Kouga's followed it. There was a commotion in the house.

Inuyasha was growling, demon eyes glaring at Joben. Kagome stood and stomped in. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand,

"Knock it off Inuyasha! We're leaving! Don't waste your breath on them!"

"Iza, Kanaye… let's go." growled Inuyasha, still glaring at Joben.

Iza and Kanaye went to the car. They go in the back, Kagome buckled them down. Before she got in the car, Shippo and Souta skid to a stop on their bikes. Souta called,

"Kagome! What's going on! I just saw Kizu in a police car."

Kagome looked at them, shook her head, looked at her sobbing mother, and then got in. Inuyasha sped off, trying not the brake the steering wheel. There was only one person he knew could help, and it was family only.

_**Please review! Signs In Ink Chapter whatever will be coming up next!**_


	24. Idiocy

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Four: Idiocy

--

A month passed, another gloomy day woke Kagome from a terrible dream, a terrible memory. The memory of him on her. She opened her eyes from her dream, not a hint of fear on her face. Her eyes were dead. Kagome pushed herself up, and looked around the room.

Inuyasha wasn't beside her. Kagome got up, and stumbled downstairs. Once downstairs, she saw: Inuyasha, Inu Taisho, Izayoi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Joben, and Sienna. She glared at her mother. Sienna took a step toward Kagome,

"Kagome, you look a mess."

Kagome didn't say anything, she turned around and ran back up the stairs. Sienna blinked back tears, and clenched her fist. Izayoi breathed out a sigh of worry,

"I've never seen her look so ghastly."

"I'll be right back." growled Inuyasha, glaring at Sienna and Joben.

He went up the stairs, and into the room. Kagome was sitting on the bed with her eyes closed, back against the wall, and arms folded across her chest. She opened her eyes, and glared at him. Inuyasha whispered,

"I'm guessing I should've told you they would be here today."

She didn't say anything. Kagome stood up and walked into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha huffed loudly, and walked up to the door,

"Kagome, didn't you tell Kizu to be strong? Why aren't you?"

The only response he got was the water coming on. He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, and waited. A few minutes later, Kagome walked out. Her hair was wet from the water of the shower. Even though she looked a little better, her skin was still so pale.

Inuyasha grabbed her cold wrist, and made her turn around. She let out an unsatisfied sigh, and yanked her wrist back. He pulled her into a hug. Kagome relaxed. He whispered,

"Please say something Kagome."

"I don't have anything to say." whispered Kagome, her voice sounded broken and cold.

Inuyasha pulled away, "If you want Kizu back, you need to act a little more alive. You're acting like Kizu's dead."

Her eyes darkened. Inuyasha sighed,

"Kagome, please."

"I'm sorry." whispered Kagome, her voice shaky now, tears at the edge of her eyes.

He shook his head, "It's okay. You'll have Kizu back."

"I'm scared. I'm scared he'll take Kizu from me, and I'll never be able to see him again."

Inuyasha glared at her, "That's not going to happen, Kagome! You have to have faith and hope. You use to always be the one telling me that."

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha hugged her tightly to himself. He ran his hand threw her wet hair, taking the sweet smell of her. She looked up at him and smiled,

"I'll be okay, but I don't think I should come downstairs."

"Why?" he asked.

Kagome glared, "If Joben says one thing I don't let, I swear I'll kill him."

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her forehead. She felt so much better, now that Inuyasha assured her. He looked down into her eyes,

"I'll do it for you, okay?"

Kagome nodded, and followed him downstairs. They entered the living room, and Sesshomaru was speaking.

"….this is going to be difficult. Considering, Kouga has a high level amount of control over authority."

"So what you're saying is that we're going to lose or something?" asked Sango, not liking this one bit.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No… it all depends on the past, the present, and the future."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sienna, wincing when she saw Kagome glaring at her.

Sesshomaru explained, "For the past as in how Kagome has been treating Kizu since she hasn't been here. For the present, why she's here. For the future… how she plans to support Kizu."

Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru's eye. He knew exactly what he meant. Inuyasha looked toward Inu Taisho, whom was also looking at him. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the other two confused. Then it dawned on her.

She blushed only a bit, and looked at the ground. Inuyasha's hand around her waist all the sudden felt really awkward. Sango and Rin snickered. Kagome glared at them. Sayuri ignored this and asked,

"We'll need a little more information. I called Haku weeks ago, does he not care."

"You're one to talk!" spat Kagome. "Don't insult him or I swear I'll-

Izayoi whispered, "Kagome…"

Kagome looked at her mother with an twitching eye. She clenched her fist so tightly that her knuckles were pale now. Soon blood was seeping from the wound her nails had punctured. It dripped off her hand and onto the floor. She heard Inuyasha's whisper,

"Kagome, calm down."

Kagome took a deep breath, and looked toward the floor. She thought, slowly calming down,

"_Roses, meadows, rivers, swimming… Kizu…_"

Her face suddenly looked a bit sad. Sienna huffed. Joben cleared his throat,

"I think we should just-

"I prefer you not suggest anything." interrupted Sesshomaru, waving him off.

Joben snorted, "You demon's think you're ruler over all."

"Shall I take that as an compliment or an insult?" asked Sesshomaru, impassive in the face.

Joben glared at him, but turned his attention to Kagome,

"You should like the father keep the boy."

Kagome was shaking now. Inuyasha growled,

"Why don't you keep your damn mouth shut!"

"Hmph," snorted the man, "why don't you find a way to make yourself useful besides trying to get more than needed from Kagome."

Inuyasha growled deadly, "That's it!"

"How dare you talk to him like that!" yelled Izayoi, a look of disapproval on her face.

Sienna yelled, "Joben stop!"

Joben looked rigid now. He turned to look at Sienna. She stepped away from him, and looked the opposite direction. He shook in anger, but didn't say another word. Sienna was shaking violently. Kagome looked at her mother suspiciously, then at Joben.

Once again, realization crossed her when she saw her mother wince. Kagome screamed,

"Get your hands off her!"

Joben turned his narrowed eyes toward Kagome. Kagome stomped over, and pulled her mother away from him. Sienna was hiding her arm behind her back. Kagome grabbed her mother's arm, and pulled it out. It had a deep red bruise on it. It must've been tightening his hand into a fist around it. If any tighter, her bone would've broke.

Kagome turned so quick it was abnormal, and her rock hard fist slammed into Joben's face. He stumbled back. Joben spat,

"You bitch!"

He was about to slap her but Sienna stepped in front of Kagome. He slapped Sienna, and she fell back into Kagome's arms. Kagome screamed,

"Mom!"

"You bastard!" growled Inuyasha, run into him so hard they hit the wall.

Izayoi yelled, "Inuyasha!"

Iza, Kanaye, and Rita were at the stairs. Sango yelled,

"Upstairs, all of you!"

They ran up the stairs, then the front door opened. Haku and Bankotsu ran in. Bankotsu yelled,

"Dad!?"

Inu Taisho yanked Inuyasha from Joben. He held his sons arm in a death grip. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red. Bankotsu looked from his father to Inuyasha,

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu. Bankotsu clenched his fist, anger getting the better of him. Kagome yelled out, trying to stop crying,

"Stop Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu's face softened immediately, and he looked over to Kagome. He kneeled beside her and asked with a calm voice,

"What happened?"

"Your father's been beating my mother!" yelled Kagome, wiping violently at her tears.

Bankotsu let out a breath that Kagome didn't understand. She glared at him and asked,

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"I never wanted this to happen." whispered Bankotsu, looking into Kagome's eyes.

She glared, "What are you talking about!"

"Kagome." mumbled Sienna.

Kagome snapped her head back to her mother, whose head rested on her lap,

"Mom, are you okay!?"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." whispered her mother's broken voice.

Sienna began sobbing, hugging her stomach. Kagome looked confused then asked,

"Did he make you…"

"He killed her Kagome." sobbed Sienna, hugging Kagome's waist.

Kagome shook angrily. Bankotsu whispered,

"Y. you were pregnant."

"He killed her." repeating Sienna, crying harder.

Souta and Shippo finally came running from upstairs. They'd been in the other room, playing the Xbox, that is until they heard that crash. Souta asked,

"What happened!"

"Did you know!" yelled Kagome, looking at her brother.

He yelled back, "Know what! What's going on!"

Joben was wiping blood from her lip, glaring at Souta. Souta stepped back. Kagome pulled her mother up with strength that would've made everyone gasp. Kagome sat Sienna in the chair, and yelled,

"Souta, has he been hitting you too!"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" stammered Souta.

Shippo was looking at the floor. For the year's he'd been with Sienna. Something must've been up. Kagome blared,

"Tell me the truth! Shippo?"

Shippo looked at Joben. Joben just glared, licking at his bloody lip. He paled just staring at him. Shippo shook his head. Sienna whimpered,

"Yes he has… I can't keep this secret anymore."

Haku growled. He took one step toward Joben, ready to launch. Souta nodded,

"Yes."

Shippo only nodded, looking at the ground, shaking from the burning eyes on him. Haku snarled inhumanly,

"You touched Souta… you touched Sienna."

Haku's eyes flashed, and Sesshomaru looked at him with an concentrating eye. His skin looked like it was darkening. No.. his veins were. Kagome grabbed her father's arms and looked into his eyes with glaring eyes,

"Calm down! Right now!"

He pulled away from his daughter, still growling, but managed to keep his composure. No one was paying attention to Joben. Izayoi looked at Sesshomaru, his face looked disturbed. For someone that hid their emotions really good, this was a sign something was wrong. Izayoi followed his eyes and caught Haku's eye.

She felt a painful shock wave go threw her. Kagome yelled,

"Dad!"

Haku snatched his gaze away, and stomped out the house. Souta looked at Kagome with worry. She looked back at him, and he left. Shippo followed. Izayoi leaned against the wall behind her and panted for air. Inu Taisho growled,

"What was that?"

Joben shook his head, not wasting time any longer. His face was turning red when Kagome began reaching for the wireless phone. He got in a squat position, and sprinted at Kagome. A blur pasted Kagome, and next thing anyone knew was Joben against the wall gasping for air. Joben clenched at the person's arm as their hand sunk into their chest.

Kagome turned around slowly, and paled. Everyone was looking at Haku with shock. Haku's arm look transparent, no blood seeped down is arm. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Rin, not happy about what was happening. Rin looked at Kagome, who looked back.

Rin stepped out from behind Sesshomaru, and walked over to their father. Kagome followed. Both took his near invisible arm, and pulled back. With a lot of effort, they finally got his arm out of Joben. Whom now passed out from the unbearable pain.

Haku was glaring at Joben, but something said satisfaction in his black eye balls. Kagome shot a glare at Bankotsu, and he nodded. He helped them take Haku outside, and into the kitchen. Souta and Shippo walked into the living room. Sienna stood but stumbled a bit.

Souta walked over, and helped her into the kitchen. Shippo stayed, an exasperated look on his face. Inuyasha was the first to speak,

"Wha…"

"Shippo," started Sango, "what was t.that?"

Shippo's fox green eyes looked into Sango. He let out a huff,

"I can't tell you that."

"Why the hell not runt!" spat Inuyasha.

Inu Taisho spoke, "Calm yourself Inuyasha."

"Should I?" asked Izayoi, grabbing the phone.

Inu Taisho nodded, and Izayoi called the police. After a while, the others came out the kitchen, a hesitant look on their faces. Haku still had a frown on his face. Kagome asked,

"Did someone call the police."

Izayoi nodded, but eyed her with concerned eyes. Inuyasha asked,

"What's going on? What just happened just now?"

"I…." started Kagome wary.

Bankotsu spoke before Inuyasha, "Kagome can I speak to you alone?"

She turned without any argument, and took him upstairs. Inuyasha let his mouth hang open in complete. Rin laughed nervously,

"What a way to brush yah off, eh?"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, glared at Rin. Sienna was whispering something to Haku, and he nodded. He took her hand, and walked out the front door. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, whom was looking anywhere but at anyone's curious face,

"Rin."

"Yes?" she squeaked out.

Souta glared, "Rin, don't think about it."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. This day couldn't get anymore worse. There was a banging at the door, and then it was broken done. Inuyasha snapped back to reality, and spat,

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sesshomaru looked at the scene amused. Rin laughed while Inuyasha growled. She smiled trying to lighten the mood,

"What goes around comes around."

The policemen took Joben away, not even apologizing for the door. Inuyasha glanced at the stairs, curious. Iza, Kanaye, and Rita once again came down. Iza asked Rin,

"What happened?"

"Nothing." smiled Rin, looking at Sesshomaru.

He stood, "We'll be leaving."

Rin sighed heavily and nodded at Souta to reassure him. He nodded back. Inu Taisho sighed and sat down,

"Everything is going downhill."

Izayoi gave a nervous smile, and Inuyasha was grumbling about his broken door. The stairs beckoned from him to climb them. Izayoi and Inu Taisho said their goodbye and left. Sango and Miroku took Rita and also left.

When everyone was gone, including Souta and Shippo, he went upstairs. Listening to their conversation.

_**Upstairs**_

"I'm sorry about Kizu." whispered Bankotsu.

Kagome sat on the bed, and put her face in her hands,

"This can't be happening to me."

"Everything's going to get better Kagome." whispered Bankotsu, neither noticed the door cracking open, and two amber eyes watching.

She mumbled into her hand, "No, it's not. Soon as I stepped into Tokyo, my life became hell. I should've just stayed where I was. Kizu would've lived without knowing anyone here. I'm positive. It's not like he doesn't know anyone where we were!"

Inuyasha frowned on the other side of the door at that said. Bankotsu asked the question he wanted to blurt out,

"So you regret _reuniting _with that half breed?"

"I told you not to call him that!" yelled Kagome, punching his chest.

Bankotsu smirked, "My fault, let me rephrase that. Do you regret reuniting with dog boy?"

"Bankotsu!" glared Kagome.

He laughed, "Just answer the question."

"No, I don't regret it, if I'd stayed away… he might've done something that would kill me inside. Really badly." whispered Kagome.

He asked, "That is?"

"I don't know. Kill himself. Rin told me about the car accident." whispered Kagome, staring at the floor.

Bankotsu sat beside her, "You'd feel guilty?"

"Yeah." nodded Kagome, and added. "And never the same."

He frowned a that, "So you'd change just because he changed? You were mad at him before you saw him again. You thought he left you in that house."

"I know but I still loved him." whispered Kagome.

The room fell quiet, and Inuyasha was smiling slightly. Kagome looked up at Bankotsu. He looked angry, and sad at the same time. He asked,

"Don't you remember… that day."

"Bankotsu," whispered Kagome, "I didn't mean to lead you on by doing that. I just wanted some comfort."

He shot up and yelled, "So was that all I was? Your pillow to hold?"

"No! Stop jumping to conclusions!" yelled Kagome, standing up as well.

He glared down at her, "What do you expect me to believe then!? That you actually thought of me as your friend. I admitted I love you for nothing."

Inuyasha frowned deeply, but not understanding what this memory they were talking about was. Bankotsu turned toward the door, but Kagome stomped in front of him,

"Let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm here to make sure that bastard doesn't take Kizu, and that's it. I'm out of here." hissed Bankotsu.

Kagome's voice shook, "You're being stupid!"

He looked at her and sighed. Kagome hugged Bankotsu and smiled when he hugged her back. She whispered,

"Bankotsu, I do love you. A lot. You were there for me, for Kizu as well. Five and a half years. I know a while back when I kissed you I said all those things that probably made you think I love you that way. I'm sorry."

"What way do you love me then Kagome?" asked Bankotsu, kissing her on the neck.

Kagome looked a bit weak in his arms, and clenched to him more. A wave of hurt flashed in Inuyasha's eyes. She replied to his question,

"As my best friend."

"Heh," laughed Bankotsu, "so what you're telling me you haven't fallen for me?"

Kagome whispered, "I did, but…"

Bankotsu hugged her tighter to him, smirking. Bankotsu began to talk about that day:

_ Kagome watched Kizu sleep with tears in her eyes. She looked at her three year old son with much pain. Kagome swallowed a sob, stood, and walked out the room. She went downstairs, wiping at her tears._

_A concerned voice came from behind her,_

"_Kagome?"_

_ She spun around so fast she stumbled a bit. The boy that spoke her voice, grabbed her by the waist, and balanced her. Kagome balanced herself,_

"_Oh, sorry Bankotsu. I'm just not feeling good right now."_

"_You look sick, maybe you should lay down." whispered Bankotsu._

_ Kagome smiled at him. He'd been with her for a couple of months, and three years year. She felt really wary about being close to him, but something told her he wouldn't hurt her. Bankotsu took her to the couch, and sat her down. Kagome whispered,_

"_Really… I'm fine."_

"_You're thinking about it again." whispered Bankotsu affectionately, wiping remainder of her tears._

_ She looked up into his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. Kagome put her arms around his neck and smashed her lips onto his. (This is the part where you guys she be screaming, "Kagome! You didn't treat Inuyasha like that! You bitch!" Lol… yep, yep, yep. She just wanted comfort… how mean.)_

_ Bankotsu didn't jump or anything, he let his hand slid from her face to her waist. Bankotsu deepened the kiss, and was soon almost on top of her. She didn't push away, or gasp. Soon Kagome pulled away and looked into Bankotsu's eyes,_

"_You'll never hurt me, right? You'll always be there?"_

"_Yes." he replied, leaning forward and trailing kisses down her neck._

_Kagome hesitated what she said next, "I love you Bankotsu."_

_ He pulled away and looked into her eyes shocked. His shocked face turned into a soft smile, almost sad, and he then pulled away. Bankotsu stood,_

"_Get some sleep Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow."_

_ Kagome smiled and nodded. He turned and left._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"I'm such a hypocrite." laughed Kagome, pulling away, blushing slightly.

Bankotsu looked down at her and sighed, "Yep."

"Hey!" yelled Kagome, hitting his arm. "Where will you be staying?"

He shrugged, "Probably wherever Haku stays. Which, I bet, will be at your mother's house."

"Well, I'll see you later." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha stepped back from the door, a cold and angry glint in his eyes. He walked back downstairs. Bankotsu nodded,

"Later."

He walked out the door, downstairs, and out the door. Not even glancing at Inuyasha who just went into the kitchen. Kagome walked downstairs, and looked around. She looked at the broken door in confusion, then walked into the kitchen. Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting at the table, stabbing a knife into the wooden table.

She sat in front of him, and asked,

"Where'd everybody go?"

He didn't respond but continued to stab at the table, a disgusted scowl on his face. Kagome thought then asked,

"Did the policemen brake down your door?"

He still didn't respond, and she glared. Kagome waved her hand in his face, and snapped. Inuyasha still didn't budge. Kagome asked,

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment."

This was getting rather irritating. For the third time that day. Realization hit her like bricks. Kagome shot up out her seat,

"Were you ease dropping!?"

Inuyasha ignored her with all his being. Kagome yelled,

"Inuyasha!"

He stabbed the knife into the table harder, wondering why the damn thing wouldn't break already. Kagome whispered,

"Inuyasha, it isn't what you think, please say something to me."

"I don't have anything to say." he mimicked what she said earlier.

Kagome asked, "Why are you mad! It isn't like I was making out with him!"

He didn't respond. Kagome felt tears burn her eyes,

"Inuyasha, talk to me!"

Inuyasha repeated over and over in his head,

"_I won't feel guilty, I won't be weak._"

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome_, _stopping him from stabbing the table.

He took his hand away, and continued stabbing it. Kagome looked at him sadly. She sat back down, and looked at his face,

"I'm sorry for whatever I did that hurt you, please forgive me. I'm sorry."

He frowned more and didn't say anything. Kagome buried her face in her shoulder, and forced herself not to cry. After long minutes of hearing him stabbing the table, Kagome got up, and walked into the living room. She sat on the couch and buried her face on the pillow. Kagome let the burning hot tears fall, choking down as many sobs as she could.

Soon her crying made her fall asleep. After about two hours of hearing her cry, Inuyasha dropped the knife, and sighed. He felt weak after hearing all of that. He felt so angry, and yell so many things ay Kagome. He just didn't want too. If she loved Bankotsu, she could leave for all he cared.

He went to his room, locked his door, changed into his pjs, and fell onto the bed. Sleep was making his slightly red eyes heavy. Her face flashed in his head before he fell into a deep sleep.

**Yes, this was long as hell. This isn't all the chaos peeps! Be patient! Also… don't review calling Kagome a bitch, or a slut, or whatever you all think she is. She indeed was acting really hypocritical. So call her a hypocrite, and whatever. Please review! Byez! **


	25. Culpable Fervor

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Five: Culpable Fervor

--

Next morning, Inuyasha was the first to wake. He went down stairs to see that Kagome was still on the couch. She must've waken in the middle of the night to get a blanket because her body was completely cover. He went back to his previous task, and went out the front door. Inuyasha went to his car, and searched for his cell phone.

Kagome jumped when the door slammed, and fell onto the floor. She looked around, and let out an exhausted sigh. She kicked the covers off her, and winced when her neck had an unappealing pain to it. Last night flooded her head, and she felt really depressed. She pushed herself off the flooring and walked up the stairs.

The front door slammed again, and she looked back to see Inuyasha enter. He didn't pay any attention to her and went upstairs. Kagome sighed and followed. She gathered a dark green tank top with black pants that had many pockets. She also gathered her bath materials, and went to the bathroom in the hallway.

Kagome turned the hot water on full blast, and stared into the mirror. She looked pale, bags were slightly faint under her eyes, and her eyes were dull. She realized she looked exactly like Inuyasha when she'd first saw him. She turned the water off, and grabbed her smell-good body wash. She poured the lavender smelling chemical into her hand and moved her hand about in the hot water.

When the aroma steamed off the water, she undressed, and got in. She let the blazing hot water relax her muscles. Began thinking about how to get Inuyasha to talk to her. Pain ached inside her, and she shook it off. Kagome got her lavender shampoo and washed her hair.

After so, she cleaned herself with sweet lavender smelling body wash. Then just relaxed. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep. When she woke up, the water was cold. Kagome got out, and pulled the drain.

She got dressed, grabbed her things, and made way to the extra room. Kagome had placed her things in there before she headed to the bathroom. Kagome closed the door quietly, sat on the queen sized bed, and dried her hair with her towel. Thoughts fogged her mind,

"_I still don't understand what got him so upset that he had to stab a table with a knife. All I did was hug him._"

She brushed her hair, and tied it back into a low ponytail. Kagome grabbed her wallet, and keys. She groaned when she realized she'd left them at Rin and Sesshomaru's place. Kagome walked out the room, then down the stairs. Inuyasha was on the house phone, ignoring her when she went out the front door. He forced the sting of worry in him, and continued his conversation.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the gray sky above her. Her sister's place soon came into few, and she knocked on it. Rin opened the door, and smiled nervously,

"Hey Kagome, why are you here?"

"So I can't come over anymore?" asked Kagome, coldly.

Rin frowned, "No, that's not what I… what's going on? Why isn't Inuyasha with you?"

Rin stepped aside to allow Kagome to come in. She replied,

"Inuyasha's angry at me."

"What happened?" asked Rin, taking her into the kitchen.

Kagome sat in a stool, "I was talking to Bankotsu, he ease dropped. All I did was hug him, and we talked a bit."

"What did you talk about is what matters, Kagome." replied Rin.

She sighed, "When Kizu was just three, I confessed I loved Bankotsu. He was the only one there, and I really did thought I did. Deep down, I wanted Inuyasha so bad. I kissed him. All of it for comfort. I feel horrible for using Bankotsu, but he forgives me."

"By any chance, did you deny Inuyasha when he kissed you? When he tried to comfort you?" asked Rin, hoping that made sense enough.

Kagome gasped, "Oh my gosh."

"You're so predictable Kags." huffed Rin. "So… how'd it happen?"

She slumped in guilt, "The kiss was getting a bit intense, like it was going to go over the line type thing. When his hand… when up my shirt, and pulled away. I avoided looking at him, and sat on the far end of the couch. Then he didn't take it as an offense, but when he heard about Bankotsu and I… think it took it's toll."

"That about sums it up." she responded, shaking her head. "First off… give him some time to think. If you remember how Inuyasha acts well, he'll start to think. About how much he loves you-

Kagome interrupted, "_**If **_he still loves me."

"Don't go talking like that." smiled Rin, but it began to fade. "Is he giving you some type of…penalty."

Kagome glared at her hand, "He isn't talking to me and I slept on the couch last night. I had to get my own blanket. His place gets icy cold at night. My neck was killing me. I never slept so horribly before. It's myself to blame."

"I never would think Inuyasha would do something like that!" gasped Rin. "He LET you actually sleep on the couch! I'm going to give him a piece of my mine!"

Kagome grabbed Rin's arm, "No.. don't. It's my own fault. I'm such a hypocrite."

"I'll agree that what you did was a bit harsh, Kagome, but still. If he loves you, like he say he does, he wouldn't of done that. Unless, it REALLY hurt his feelings." admitted Rin. "Still… this is beyond Inuyasha!"

Kagome sighed, "Knowing him, he probably thinks I'll run off after Bankotsu."

"Just give him space, I'm sure he'll come around." sighed Rin.

Kagome stood, "I'm going to mom's."

"Take this jacket. It's beginning to rain." offered Rin, taking it out a small closet.

Kagome smiled weakly to her older sister, "Thanks, sis."

"Such a surprise to have you here, Kagome." came a cool voice.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Oh hey Sesshomaru."

All the sudden Rin was pale. Kagome looked at Rin then Sesshomaru. She gasped,

"Rin, please tell me you didn't tell him!"

"I'm sorry!" blurted Rin. "He was being sly!"

Kagome smacked her forehead, "This is just great."

"I'm really amazed your kind still exist."

She asked, "You have absolutely no problem being mate with a full blooded neko? Our kind is hated more than half demon's are, plus our kind wiped out a whole nation of demon's years ago. You should be pissed."

"Actually, I'm not. After doing a few test's. I found out Iza is full blooded demon. Thanks to Rin's neko blood." replied Sesshomaru, satisfied.

Kagome glared, "You're impossible."

She put the jacket on, glared at Rin, then left. Rin sighed and slumped against the counter. Sesshomaru smirked, and she glared.

Kagome closed the door behind her, and walked over to her truck. Rain was pouring pretty hard, and she wanted to get in away from it's sharpness. She got into the warm truck, jabbed the key in the ignition, and left the drive way.

_**Aquana Home**_

Kagome sat in the waiting room, her leg shaking. It was eerily dark outside, and soon Rin would call their parents house. Which she never went too. A unpleased voice called,

"Miss. Haori."

She stood, and walked swiftly threw the doors swiftly. Kagome followed a older woman down dark halls, and opened a door. She walked in and froze. There before her stood Kizu and Kouga. The door closed behind her, and she hissed,

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been here everyday, unlike you." replied Kouga.

Kizu jumped up from beside Kouga, "Mom!"

Kagome knelt down to his size, and hugged him. He clung to her like there was no tomorrow, and Kouga frowned. Kouga stood,

"I'll be leaving."

"No! Don't go Dad!" protested Kizu, pulling away, and running over to him.

Kagome repeated with a shaky voice, "Dad?"

"Yep." smiled Kizu, climbing on Kouga's back.

Kouga snorted, "Who else is?"

Kagome bit her lower lip in distress. She asked warily,

"How?"

"Simple, I talked to him. Do you wish to lie in his face and tell him I'm not?" asked Kouga.

She looked at Kizu with tears, "Kizu."

He hopped off his father's back, and ran back over to Kagome. He smiled,

"Will you get back together with Dad?"

That pinched the inside of her heart, and she glared at Kouga. She looked back at Kizu with soft eyes,

"That won't be happening Kizu, I'm sorry."

"Oh," mumbled Kizu, "that's okay! He promised not to take me away from you, now you have to promise not to take me away from him."

Kagome's voice became shaky, "Kizu… do you l… do you love your father?"

"Yes." smiled Kizu. "I love you too, momme."

Tears stung her eyes, and she sighed in defeat, "I won't take you away from him then."

He hugged her as a thank you, and ran back over to Kouga. Kagome felt her heart rip in half. Kouga let Kizu climb onto his back,

"Then it's settled. Since summer will be starting no less then three days, I'm taking Kizu to my place. We agree no court filing?"

Kagome nodded, and stood up. He continued,

"I live with my wife. It's not far from your mother's house, there's a dirt road. Souta and Shippo should know. They pass by the dirt road all the time on their bikes."

"Whose your _wife_, and you aren't planning to take him anywhere are you?" asked Kagome, her voice becoming more and more broken.

He smirked, "Ayame. You remember her don't you?"

"You're married to Ayame?" asked Kagome, frowning at this.

Kouga nodded, "Yes, and we had a beautiful two year old daughter, Saika."

"What about Caden?" asked Kagome, her blood boiling, he was such a…..a….player!

He smiled, "He's with me this summer as well. In a couple of months, I'll be filing custody. I found out what Kikyo has being doing to him, and I'm not pleased."

"Alright," breathed Kagome, trying to calm down. "In two days I'll come over to bring Kizu his things, and explain any medical problems he has. For one, he likes to wonder so watch him with a stern eye."

Kizu saw his mother flash him a motherly scowl, and he hid behind Kouga's head. Kouga nodded,

"Two days, alright. Let's go sign these papers then."

Kagome turned and walked out the door. Tears were burning her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not while Kizu was around. Once at the front, they sighed a paper given Kouga access to Kizu when in emergency, holidays, and whenever Kagome needed someone to watch him. That included Ayame.

She sighed the paper, and gave Kizu a hug. Kizu promised,

"Will you visit me?"

"Of course Kizu." smiled Kagome, kissing his forehead.

Kouga gave Kizu a jacket he must've bought, "Later Kagome."

Kizu got on Kouga's back and left. Kagome sat in the waiting room chair, and cried in her hand. The two women at the desk looked at Kagome sympathetically. Her cell began to ring, she stood, and walked out into the rain. Not bothering to put her hood on.

_**Inuyasha's Place**_

Kagome felt so many emotions overtaking her. Sadness. Betrayal. Anger. She walked into the house, and slammed the door closed. Rin, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Izayoi, Inu Taisho, Sienna, and Haku happened to be there. Souta and Shippo must've been watching the kids.

Sienna sighed a relief,

"Kagome! Where have you been, you had me worried sick."

Kagome tried to hide her puffy red eyes. Rin glared at Inuyasha, who glared back. Sienna made her look up,

"Oh what's wrong dear!"

"Nothing, I just want to be alone." mumbled Kagome, her voice shaky.

Haku asked, walking over, "Where did you go?"

"Aquana Home." answered Kagome, holding tears. (Yeah, I know. You all are glaring at the screen. She always gets to Inuyasha, one way or another. She he fall easily? You should know him too well. Of course. He'll feel sorry, but don't go thinking he'll forgive her full length wise.)

Sienna's face looked worried, "What happened? What happened to Kizu."

"He's with this father." whispered Kagome, hugging her mother, tried her to not her the tears fall, they hurt so much, wanting to slip.

Haku asked, "He got custody! How is that? Kagome, what happened?"

"I went to go see him. I missed him so much, and Kouga was there." mumbled Kagome, her words slightly muffled by her mother's shirt. "Kizu loves his father all the sudden. He wanted me to let him stay with him for the summer, and every other damn holiday. Either way Kouga wins."

Sienna gasped, "Oh Kagome."

Everyone looked at Kagome sympathetically. Even Inuyasha. Bankotsu spoke,

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Why else would Kizu be hugging up on that bastard!" spat Kagome, pulling away from her mother to wipe her tears.

Rin asked, "So he'll be with him all summer?"

Kagome nodded. Sienna sighed,

"It can't be that bad."

"Caden and Saika will be with him. He'll soon grow attached and never want to be with me anymore." replied Kagome, feeling like her soul was being sucked out.

Sienna hugged Kagome, "Oh Kagome, that isn't true!"

"Whose Saika?" asked Sango, walking over to rub Kagome's back.

Kagome huffed, "Kouga's marred to Ayame. They have a two year old daughter named Saika. Along with, he's going to get _custody _of Caden from Kikyo."

"Kouga's so wrong." grumbled Sango.

Kagome pulled away, "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure dear?" asked Sienna, whom looked a lot better then the time she last seen her.

Kagome smiled weakly, "Yeah."

Everyone gave Kagome a hug, and Bankotsu happened to be last. He hugged her and whispered into her ear,

"You know my number."

"Thanks." mumbled Kagome.

He pulled away, and walked out. The door closed behind him. Cars sped off in the front. Soon it was all quiet. Inuyasha stood across the room, staring at her. She took a step toward him,

"Inuyasha…"

"I feel sorry for Kizu but not or you. So don't expect me to pity you." hissed Inuyasha, starting for the stairs.

She set herself in his path, "I know I hurt you! Really, really bad! I'm sorry! I was hurt that long ago, and back then I thought you didn't care!"

"I'm not listening to your complaints, Kagome." growled Inuyasha. "Or should I call you Kahome?"

Kagome looked at him deeply wounded, and stepped out his way unwillingly. He stared at her for a long time, not moving. Kagome whispered,

"I'll pack my stuff and go back to Sesshomaru's place. I'm sorry I ever came back here. If I hadn't… Kizu would still be safe in my arms."

"And you'd still be in Bankotsu's." hissed Inuyasha.

Kagome yelled, "I don't love him! I love you! You Inuyasha! If you hate me…."

"What? You'll kill yourself?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes flickering for a brief moment.

She whispered, "I can't… I have to be there for Kizu."

"Damn right."

She whispered, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me."

Kagome stepped up to him, and took his hand. He took his hand away. He turned his back to her and marched up the stairs. Kagome let her legs take her to the other room, and fall on the bed.

She didn't bother to change. Kagome kicked her shoes off, glad the lights had been already out. Her neko green eyes shined in the dark. Kagome hugged her pillow, begging for Inuyasha's warm arms. Her wish never came true. So this is how it felt to be isolated. Alone. Dull. Sad.

Kagome sobbed but muffled it with her pillow. After crying for more than an hour, she laughed bitterly, her neko side hissed into the darkness,

"You're so pathetic Kagome. You're a bitch and a whore. A hypocrite, a heartbreaker, a horrible mother. Everything Kikyo is. Face it…you're her equal. You never should've run off like a scrawny cat. You didn't know why he left. You jumped to conclusions, and searched for love. Bankotsu. You betrayed him. Traitor. You might as well let me take over."

"I'm sorry Kizu. I'm sorry mom, dad, Bankotsu, everybody. Inuyasha…." whimpered Kagome, her eyes flashing silver to green.

Kagome didn't notice the door open, and someone walk in. She hugged the pillow tightly to herself, wondering if she could suffocate herself right there in the room. She smashed her head in the pillow, and let it cut off any air access. The pillow was ripped from under her, and she was turned around on the bed.

She looked around to look up into amber eyes. It was Inuyasha. He hissed,

"Stop it Kagome."

Kagome curled up into a ball, looking away from him. Guilt eating away what was life of her heart. He growled,

"No matter how wrong you did. You'll never be her equal."

"I am her equal." whispered Kagome, not denying it any longer.

Inuyasha turned Kagome back around, and pinned her shoulders to the bed,

"No you aren't!"

"What do you call me using people, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

He growled again, "For you, I call it overreacting."

"Why are you stopping me?" asked Kagome, eager to hug him, and apologize over and over again.

Inuyasha glared, "Because."

"Why?" she asked.

He hissed, "No matter how bad you hurt me. I still love you damn it!"

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I never meant to hurt you. I'm still confused, I can't explain exactly what I was doing back then." she sighed and looked away. "I sound so pathetic. Just leave Inuyasha."

He looked at her with hurt eyes, "Is that what you want me to do?"

"No, never." whispered Kagome. "Though I'm sure that's what you want to do."

He let out a huff, "Before you showed up… Rin talked to me."

Kagome looked at him, and looked at him confused. She looked at him softly, and managed to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch, then continued,

"No matter how pissed I am, and hurt. I'll end up running back to you like the idiot I am."

"You don't have too. You can always fight." whispered Kagome, taking her hand from his cheel.

He caught her hand and put it back to his cheek, "I can."

"Inuyasha." whispered Kagome. "I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please."

Inuyasha smashed his lips into hers. She gasped but then sighed. Kagome kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer. Kagome felt the urge to please him, and clenched at his shirt. He pulled away, and whispered,

"No, not now."

"I'll do anything. Just forgive me." whispered Kagome, looking into both his eyes.

He smirked, "I forgive you, Kagome, I just was mad because… you kissed that bastard, and basically let him do what he pleased. Though when I kissed you, you backed off as though you were scared."

"I'm so sorry." whispered Kagome.

He kissed her forehead, "I'm trying hard to understand. I'm getting there. Just be patient."

"I love you Inuyasha." whispered Kagome, hugging him tightly around the neck, not willing to let go.

He sighed into her arms, "I love you too."

"Please stay." mumbled Kagome.

He loosened her hold, and pulled her too him. Kagome relaxed and turned toward him. He looked down at her and smiled softly. Kagome kissed his cheek then snuggled into the darkness. She soon fell into a deep sleep. Inuyasha pulled her closer to him, and let out a defeated sigh.

_**Please review. Once again this chapter WAS long. Yes Inuyasha gave in to easily, but come on now! The girl was about to kill herself! I doubt he's mad enough to let her do that type thing. Still doesn't mean he isn't going to be acting all distant. **_


	26. Fate Is A Menace

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Six: Fate Is A Menace

--

The next day was a rainy day. Kagome went to Rin's place to get Kizu's things while Inuyasha was at work. She couldn't help get the feeling he was still hurt, and distant. He barely wanted to touch her, he still spoke to her, but it never sounded like him. She was getting the impression that he was only doing this so that she wouldn't kill herself.

Kagome was going to go see Kizu the next day, and she knew it was going to be the weirdest thing ever. Weird, because Ayame was Kouga's wife. All the clues had been there in school. Ayame was upset that Kagome didn't invite her on the trip, and didn't talk to her for a week. Kagome caught her numeral times staring at Kouga. Whenever Kouga caught her eye, he'd look her up and down, shake his head, and continue with whatever he was doing. Kagome paused what she was doing, and thought,

"_How in the hell was it possible to fall for that… rapist! Surely she knew he raped me, and she fell in love with him?_"

She shook her head, Kagome felt a little upset by this, but then again….

"_Could Ayame be the one that changed how Kouga acted?_"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, and zipped the bag closed that belonged to Kizu. She sat it in the corner of Inuyasha's room, grabbed her keys, then went downstairs.

_**Mother's House**_

Kagome's eye twitched in shock as she listened to what Souta was telling her quietly. She whispered back,

"You caught mom and dad kissing?"

"Yep." nodded Souta, clear amusement in his eyes. "It was so funny how they pulled away when they heard me and Shippo."

Shippo made a face, "That was weird."

"I can't wait to tell Rin." giggled Kagome.

Souta looked around the hallway corner, to make sure no one was listening,

"They might get remarried."

"Well at least mom's happy. Dad never went out much." shrugged Kagome. "Think he's been wanting mom all this time?"

They shrugged at the same time. Kagome asked,

"Where's Bankotsu?"

"I have no clue. He sort of vanished last night." answered Souta.

She repeated, "Vanished?"

"I don't know." shrugged Souta, obviously not really caring. "Maybe he went to go visit someone."

Kagome stood, "Oh… well. I better head back to the house. Inuyasha will be back soon."

"_Not that he'll care whether or not I'm there_." thought Kagome.

She let out a heavy sigh, grabbed her keys, and left out the front door.

_**Back At Inu's Place**_

Kagome entered the house, feeling really bored. She walked into the living room to see Inuyasha looking at the TV bored. She sat beside him and smiled,

"How was your day?"

"Fine." he murmured, not turning to look at her.

She asked, "Anything new?"

"Nope." replied Inuyasha.

She stared at him for a while. He looked at the television like he wanted it to zap him with some laser beam or something. Kagome asked,

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"I didn't say that." grumbled Inuyasha, finally looking her her.

Kagome gasped. He had a small cut on his left cheek. She asked,

"What happened!?"

"It's just a scratched, nothing to have a heart attack over."

Kagome frowned, "You mean just a scratch, obviously you had to get stitches."

She made him sit up, and ran her hand over the threaded wound. Kagome asked a little bit softer,

"Tell me what happened."

"I told you it was nothing." grunted Inuyasha, pulling her hand from his face.

Kagome stood without saying anything, and headed for the stairs. He asked,

"Where are you going?"

Kagome sighed, turned to look at him,

"Obviously you don't want me around you. You still haven't forgiven me."

Inuyasha flinched at the dead look she was giving him, and sighed loudly. He grunted,

"I got into a fight."

"With who?" asked Kagome, coming to sit by him again.

He glared at the floor, "Naraku."

"Naraku." blinked Kagome in shock. "What happened?"

His glare hardened, "Unlike that bastard Kouga, he hasn't changed."

"What?" started Kagome. "He still in a gang or something?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, "Not only that, he runs some type of business. Assassination business. His followers were behind him. One of his followers were Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she got the feeling Caden had been already taken. She felt a queasy feeling beginning to develop in the pit of her stomach. When he got no response, he continued,

"Caden obviously had been taken from her. She looked… different, and I knew Naraku talked her into getting into that gang. All there scents were on her… like that all just had…"

Kagome looked at his angered face, and felt her heart tear a bit. Now she REALLY felt like a hypocrite. She swallowed quietly, and asked,

"I was taught this in one of my advanced classes. I think they were trying to scare us, make sure we never joined a gang."

"Your point?" he asked, looking back into her green eyes.

Kagome went on, "That gangs were indeed only meant for just men to join. If a woman begged to join. There were conditions. Conditions that included her body. If the woman had any type of disease, they'd kill her. I'm guessing Kikyo-surprisingly-had none."

"Conditions that included her body?" asked Inuyasha clueless.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "She had to let them have sex with her, Inuyasha. All of them. With her."

His face paled then twisted into disgust. She whispered,

"After that stage was taken care of, she has to draw blood for them in a battle, then give up her past. When and if she passes, she get's to make a request to the leader. Which I'm positive is Naraku and I have a bad feeling it involves…Kouga."

"I doubt Kikyo would do something stupid when her son is with him." snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, "You're wrong. She didn't have a problem beating Caden, so I doubt she'll care killing his father before his eyes. Traumatize him more then she already has."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" yelled Inuyasha. "This is just your theory!"

She looked at his angered face, "I'm only saying what I think, and I'm sure I'm right."

"Sure you have the facts about Naraku's damn gang but your stupid prediction ain't exactly accurate." glared Inuyasha.

Kagome looked into his eyes, "Why are you so angry? I'm only saying what I think is happening. You don't got to get so put off about it."

"I don't want to talk about this." growled Inuyasha, turning back to the TV.

She asked, "Why are you acting this way toward me? I thought you forgave me."

He seemed to relax a fraction, but his jaw tightened. Kagome glared,

"If you're going to give me the silent treatment again, why did you even bother stopping me last night!"

She stood up, grabbing her keys for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, and stalked out the front door. Inuyasha stood and ran to the door. Never seeing her move so fast. Before he could stop her, she was already speeding down the road. The sky above him rumbled, making him regret treating Kagome this way now.

He cursed loudly, went inside to call whomever he thinks Kagome might go too.

_**At The Border**_

She was at the border between Kyoto and Tokyo. Farther then she meant to go. She parked her truck on a dirt road path, and got out. Kagome locked her doors, and went down the pathway. Where was she? She didn't know. Why was she here? Her anger drove her there.

Kagome let out a frustrated huff. She should've left her cell in the truck, because now it decided to ring. She yanked it out her pocket to see who it was. It was Inuyasha. She growled,

"So I was right! He only told me he forgave me so I wouldn't kill myself! So that he wouldn't be blamed by everyone!"

Kagome's eyes flashed, and the next thing she knew. The ringing stopped, and bits of the phone fell to the ground. Totally destroyed. She sighed and dropped. Kagome went further down the path, ignoring the moist wind blowing.

The sky growled, warning all bystanders it was going to downpour soon. Kagome pulled her hold over her head, enjoying this gloomy weather. Kagome heard two loud gun shot, and jumped. Life couldn't get any more teasing. Kagome heard shouting and knelt down to the bush to hide herself.

There before her was Naraku and his gang. Kagome felt like laughing. This is just crazy! First she's talking to Inuyasha about this, he gets pissed, she leaves, drives until she stops because she's found out she was leaving Tokyo, and ends up finding Naraku and his gang! Kagome thought shaking her head,

"_I swear fate is a menace._"

Was it really necessary to put her in this type of situation? Kagome watched as Kikyo yell at Naraku. On the ground was a woman and a man. They looked strangely familiar. Kagome covered her mouth with her hands, and gasped. She thought,

"_Kikyo's parents… what the…._"

Kagome listened more carefully. Kikyo yelled,

"…I told you I was to kill them Naraku, damn it!"

"I was simply saving you the pain, and you keep babbling dramatically." replied Naraku, looking at Kiyko amused.

One guy laughed and mimicked Kikyo, "You never took care of me. You never cared. So I'll- bam bam- their dead. Job done."

"Shut up you twit!" snarled Kikyo, her miko powers engulfing her with red flames.

Naraku laughed, "I can't say I regret letting you join."

"Yeah, you're good in the bed." said another one of the men.

Kikyo waved him off, and glared at Naraku, "Anyway… I've done all you told me too. Do I get my request?"

"Of course." smirked Naraku.

She smiled half-heartedly, "I want to kill Kouga and his precious happy family. All of them! Including my son! Now that he has Kagome's brat, I'll enjoy doing that as well. I'll kill all the people that hurt me! That betrayed me! All of them! Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango… ALL of them!"

"So fervent." smirked Naraku, his finger went under her chin.

She asked, "Is that a deal or what?"

"I'll enjoy this, and I have been fantasying how good Kagome is in bed." smirked Naraku.

Kikyo smiled, "You'll get your chance."

Kagome felt sick, very sick. Dizzy. Fear was making her faint. She knew this feeling. It happened when Kouga threw her in that bed, and got on top of her. Naraku kissed Kikyo and pulled away,

"Shall we get planning right away?"

"Of course." smirked Kikyo.

That was it, Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out. Naraku kissing Kikyo into a heated kiss was her last sight.

**-sighs- Wow… just what you all needed! Some more drama. Curse my desire to make this story even more spicy! Well you better review! I'm close to 200 reviews on this baby! Silence Is Golden and Signs In Ink is gonna have to WAIT! So REVIEW! Next chapter coming soon! **


	27. What I Love And Hate

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Seven: What I Love And Hate

--

Inuyasha looked at all the pale and worried faces. Guilt struck threw him every time he heard Sienna sob, or see Rin glare at him. Her eyes flashing. He put his face in his hands. They'd called the police hours ago. When Bankotsu had come back from whatever he had left to do, him and Inuyasha had got into a violent fight.

If InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Haku weren't there. They'd have had to call the police for another issue. Kagome had left around 6 p.m. Right now it was 4 a.m. in the morning. Iza, and Rita had cried themselves to sleep.

Kanaye tried to stay awake, to no avail. Kagome was nowhere! She just went poof into then air, along with her truck. He was yearning to have her in his arms like that night before, after tonight… he couldn't be angry. The only reason he should be angry at her is for running off.

Though he couldn't do that either. It was his fault she did in the first place. Miroku and Sango's eyes were blood shot from exhaustion. Driving around Tokyo, gas, drive some more, running around the woods. Everywhere.

Inuyasha thought as he felt hopeless,

"_Kagome… please come home._"

_**With Kagome**_

It was still raining when Kagome woke up. Her hair was soaked, and she still laid in her previous spot. Kagome sat up, and looked at where the gang once stood. They were gone, scent and all. The bodies were gone. The house was… burned down.

How could no one see the blaze. Kagome sat up, and coughed. She felt so weak. Why? Oh nothing just the fact that over twenty thugs were going to kill her family and herself.

Kagome pulled herself up, hugged her soaking jacket to herself as wind blew with the increasing horrible storm. The sky rumbled, decided it wants to thunder soon. She ran back to her truck, and was glad she had parked where Naraku hadn't. There must've been another passage way. Kagome got inside, slammed the door shut, and jabbed her key into the ignition.

It purred to life, she back out, and sped off down the road. Tears beginning to blur her vision when she realized it was four in morning. Everyone probably was running around pulling their hair out. She trembled violently, but it wasn't because she was cold.

This was the same tremble she had when she woke up naked. Kagome le out a broken sob. It was a long ride back, and she doubted her worry was going to subside. Kizu was on her mind. Ayame, and her daughter Saika. Even Caden and Kouga.

Kizu loved his father, and probably by now his half sister and brother. Ripping that away from him right before his eyes will make him become something Kagome feared. Though what was she thinking? He wouldn't have to time to mourn. They were going to kill him to.

She sped up, passing one-hundred on the speedometer.

_**Six-Thirty In The Morning**_

All the adults jolted awake when they heard a loud squeal outside, and then a door slam. Rain and thunder still was being heard from outside. The door opened and slammed. Sienna gasped,

"Kagome!"

She was still shaking, her face paler then it need to be. Soaked head to toe. Kagome ignored everyone and picked up the phone. She was shaking so bad she dropped it. Rin ran to her sister and hugged her. Ignoring the icy coldness of her clothing and skin,

"What happened? Where have you been?"

Kagome looked at the phone longingly. She tried to speak,

"Kizu… Kizu…"

"What with Kizu, Kagome?" asked Rin, pushing her soaking hair out her face.

Her heart beat didn't feel like it was really beating in her chest. Kagome shook more at an image she didn't want to ever have. Kizu… slaughter. Blood everywhere. A two year old, a six year, a five year, never be able to have a life. Kagome fell forward into Rin.

Inuyasha ran over. Kagome was shaking so bad. It was like she was having a seizure. Sienna yelled,

"We have to take her to the hospital!"

"_I wouldn't let her do that if I were you… the authority having anything to do with this will result in immediate death of Kizu…_" came her neko voice in her head. "_Stop being a wimpy human that you act like, and call Kouga! You're wasting time! I won't hesitate to take over. Damn it, are you listening!_"

Kagome clenched her fist and took deep breaths. Slowly the shaking stop. Silence rung loudly in her ear. Rin asked,

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Kikyo, Naraku…" started Kagome, still not able to talk right. "She killed her own parents."

Rin asked, "Kikyo killed her own parents?"

"She must shed blood if she wants to be in the gang, and they shed blood. They burned down the house. I was at the border of Kyoto and Tokyo." explained Kagome, pulling away from Rin, her eyes edged with coldness and anger. Fear was there too, couldn't be missed.

"I fainted. When I woke they were gone. Their going to kill Kouga, Kizu, everybody. All of us."

"That isn't going to happen." growled Inuyasha.

Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha, "You shouldn't be promising anything, you asshole!"

"Why you!" growled Inuyasha, ready to launch.

InuTaisho shouted, "Enough!"

They glared at each other. Kagome knelt down to pick up the phone, but Rin got it before her. She whispered,

"I'll do it, you need some sleep. You don't look good Kagome."

Haku walked over to Kagome and hugged her, "Nothing's going to happen Kagome. I promise you that."

"Please don't make any promises." whispered Kagome, pulling away. "I won't accept anymore."

The room was quiet. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then went up the stairs. Izayoi looked at Inuyasha and gestured for him to follow. He went upstairs as well. Sienna hissed,

"None of this would've happened if that boy didn't take custody of Caden."

"She was beating the poor kid." whispered Sango, still stiff and tired.

Sienna sighed, "You are right."

"This is going to be hard, thanks to it having do with a gang." spoke Miroku, running his hand threw his jet black hair.

Everyone nodded, agreeing. Rin walked into the kitchen to a rather annoyed Kouga because he'd awoken him.

_**Upstairs**_

Inuyasha hugged Kagome as she cried silently. He whispered into her ear,

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"No," sniffed Kagome, pulling away, "I shouldn't have left. This isn't your fault."

He looked down into frightened eyes, "It was because of me that you left."

"Please forgive me Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, sucking in a quick breath, "I never meant to hurt you."

He pulled her closer, "Sh…"

Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him closer to her. She whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. "If you forgive me."

She pulled back from the hug and looked up at him, "I forgive you Inuyasha."

"I love you."

Kagome smiled weakly, "I love you too."

He leaned in quickly and captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome closed her eyes immediately, and kissed him back. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He's been wanting to kiss her so bad, and for a long now.

Kagome parted her lips slightly and Inuyasha explored her mouth with his tongue. She let out a sigh of comfort, and he relaxed. Kagome felt so reassured in his arms. There was a soft knock and then a mocking remark,

"Ahem."

They pulled away and turned toward the door. Rin had her arms folded and leaned against the door frame. Kagome turned red and felt guilty for kissing Inuyasha at a time like this. Rin smiled,

"Don't feel ashamed Kagome. Everything's taken care of. Kouga was ten paces ahead of us anyway."

"Huh?" replied Kagome, looking confused.

Rin smiled, "He figured Kikyo would do that because he took Caden. Kouga sort of…overreacted."

"How bad?" asked Kagome, feeling relaxed at this news.

Rin laughed nervously, "What would you call nailing the windows down, having about a million shot guns in your basement, and over five locks on every door?"

Kagome's eye began to twitch in disbelief. Rin laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled,

"I don't think he's going to plan on letting them out his sight."

"Positive." smiled Rin. "Well, we're going to head out now. Inu Taisho's working on getting them all in jail, so just relax, okay?"

She nodded, but then glared, "One more thing though Rin."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking back at her glaring face.

Kagome crossed her arm, "Would said you could tell Sesshomaru our secret?"

"Uh…" struggled Rin. "Come on now Kagome! He's my mate! I can't keep thing's from him….literally."

Kagome's shook her head, "Whatever."

"Forgive me." smiled Rin. "Bye."

She left, and Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. He was looking at her with a concentrated eye. Like Sesshomaru had when Haku had a fit that day. She swallowed loudly and asked,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

She blinked stupidly, "What do you mean 'what am I' I'm Kagome."

"No, stupid," glared Inuyasha, "are you human or what?"

She paled, "Human."

"I'm not stupid you know." glared Inuyasha.

She shook her head, "No, but you're asking a stupid question."

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked at him innocently, "Human."

"I'll just go ask Sesshomaru." smirked Inuyasha, walking toward the door.

She grabbed his arm, "No! My father's down there! Sesshomaru isn't even suppose to know!"

"Tell me in private so I won't have to go down there screaming then." smirked Inuyasha.

She sighed and crossed her arms, "You're not going to exactly be happy."

"What? Are you some type of miko that's a demon or something?" he asked, trying his best to guess.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No."

"Then what?" asked Inuyasha, closer to her face, wanting to hear it clearly.

She looked at him sadly, "You're going to hate me after I tell you."

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, looking into her eyes with confused amber eyes.

Kagome whispered, "My kind is hated more then hanyou's."

"You accepted me, so why wouldn't I accept you?" asked Inuyasha.

She smiled, "I'm neko Inuyasha. We aren't real special but our kind did take out a whole nation of demons."

Inuyasha something totally unexpected. He began laughing. She blinked in confusion as he laughed, then frowned. Kagome asked,

"What's so funny!"

"You expect me to believe a 'cat' took down a whole nation of full blooded demons!" laughed Inuyasha, wiping away some tears.

Kagome glared and crossed her arm,

"It's the truth!"

"Yeah right!" snorted Inuyasha.

She yelled, "It is!"

"Is not!" he yelled back.

Kagome yelled, "How would you know dog boy!"

"The only major thing about neko's is that they can do this freaky eye thing, and make people piss their pants if you get angry. WOW! That took out a nation of demon."

She smirked, "You don't know your history Inuyasha."

"What! You admitted yourself your kind wasn't even that special." reminded Inuyasha.

She shrugged, "Yeah, but I can make you go crying to your mother."

"Keh!" snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him and pouted. He smirked and asked,

"In school the dumb teachers told us about your kind, but no one listened. I did hear something about shape shifting. Can you really do that?"

"Yes." nodded Kagome, stilling pouting. "It was used in that war, yah know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Right."

Kagome smirked, and was glad he wasn't watching. Her eyes flashed silver, and her form changed. When he looked back in her spot he screamed like a girl. There before him stood a image of himself.

Inuyasha growled,

"That ain't funny Kagome!"

"That ain't funny Kagome." mimicked Kagome, with HIS voice.

Inuyasha just stood there with a open mouth. She changed back to her former self, and laughed. Kagome teased,

"You scream like a girl with you're taken by surprise. I'll have to tell Rin to do this to Sesshomaru, it's bond to give me a good laugh if he reacts like you did."

He glared, "That wasn't funny."

"Yes it was." smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha tackled her onto the bed and tickled her. Kagome laughed under his strong grip,

"Knock I.it off!"

"Say you're sorry." smirked Inuyasha.

She laughed harder, "O.okay, okay! I. I. I'm SORRY!"

He stopped tickling her and smirked at her happy face. One he'd missed since all the drama began. Kagome smiled,

"You can let go of my arm know."

He kissed her only the lips, then pulled away. Kagome looked into his eyes with a soft look. Inuyasha loosened his whole on her arm and kissed her again. She slipped her wrist from his hands and wrapped them around his neck. This kiss started where it left off before Rin interrupted.

Inuyasha made sure he wasn't crushing her from beneath him as he rested his hands on her torso. She began to run one hand down his chest, making him heat the kiss more. The intensity getting to them both. Kagome knew she loved him and he'd never hurt her.

He pulled away to trail kisses down her neck, and linger at the tip of her shirt. Inuyasha pulled away to look into her eyes. Kagome smiled up at him, still panting from the kiss, and nodded. His eyes were serious,

"Are you sure?"

"I love you Inuyasha, and you told me you'd never hurt me." replied Kagome, running her thump over his eyebrows.

He looked down at her with nervousness in his eyes,

"Kagome, will you be-

There was a loud crash down stairs, and Kagome hugged Inuyasha in fear. He pulled her to him, and sat up. Inuyasha's ears flicker trying to hear what was going on downstairs. Everyone had left. Kagome's eyes flashed silver, and she gasped.

Kagome hugged his waist and rolled off the bed. Two bricks tapped together with black tape. That would have hit Inuyasha's head if Kagome hadn't rolled off the bed. She landed on top of him, and whispered,

"What's going on?"

There were several more sounds of class braking downstairs, and in the rooms. A moment of silence followed soon after, and the sound of squealing wheels outside. Inuyasha pulled himself up with Kagome to his chest. She looked up at him with fear written on her face,

"Inuyasha?"

"Sh." he hissed.

Inuyasha listened and sniffed. He relaxed a bit,

"Their gone."

Kagome pulled away and looked at the brick that flew in the window. A white note was sticking out of it. She picked it up, and yanked the paper out. It read:

**I had no doubt you two would be in this room. So…from here on. Keep these notes with you as you search the house. **

Kagome handed Inuyasha to letter, walked out the room, and into the extra bedroom. She picked up the brick. Five taped together. Why couldn't they just throw one singe brick? Kagome took the note off the brick and paled at what it said:

**Haku, Sienna, Shippo, Souta, and Bankotsu.**

Kagome raced out the room and downstairs. She grabbed the two bricks that came threw the window by the door. She read:

**Kouga and Ayame.**

Inuyasha asked,

"What are on the letters?"

"Their marking who their going to kill, Inuyasha. It's all in order. They knew we were in the room. They knew you or I would go in the room across from us. Next step would be the kitchen."

They walked into the kitchen, and Inuyasha picked up the single brick. It was smeared in someone's blood. Inuyasha frowned,

"Naraku."

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Kagome, as he dropped it to the floor.

He glared at it, "Kagome… we're going to have to be a lot more careful."

"I better call the police." panicked Kagome.

He hugged Kagome, "Calm down Kagome."

"How can I calm down when this is happening!"

Inuyasha sighed into her neck, "Just keep trying to find the other bricks. I'll handle the cops."

"Okay." nodded Kagome.

Inuyasha waited until she left to pick up the folded red construction paper. He opened it and red:

**Saika, Caden, Kizu, Iza, Kanaye, and Rita. The blood is marked for when you get that whore pregnant. This bloody brick represents how gruesome it's going to be. You should've stayed with me Inuyasha, then none of this would've happened. I know you aren't going to let HER see this note, for you don't want her to have a heart attack. **

** Kouga may think he's protected but he's not. I have the future in my hand. You're trapped, face it. Your future is mine.**

**-Kikyo.**

Inuyasha reread those lines again:

……_when you get her pregnant….._

……_.have the future in my hand……_

He thought, "_Kikyo and Kagome share something more than looks…how did she know that brick was coming threw that window._"

"Inuyasha?" called Kagome.

He called back, hiding the anger in his voice,

"Coming!"

He jabbed the note in his pocket, washed the blood from his hand, and went into the living room.

PLEASE REVIEW!!1


	28. Gone To Far

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Hey ladies and gentlemen. I have something to tell you so pay attention. Last night I was typing chapter eight of "Silence Is Golden"

That is until I got tired. So I quit for the night, and fell asleep. (after reading about 6 chapters of Eclipse.)

When I woke up, I turned my lap top on, and it said that it needed "repairing" so I let the stupid thing do so, and it wouldn't let me log it. It also said that it couldn't repair. So I'm like pissed right now. I can't log into the account, so you guys are going to have to wait for "Silence Is Golden" as well as "Signs In Ink" because I had also began on the, about a few days ago. All the stuff is on THAT computer.

I'm truly sorry with all this, but at least I didn't start on "Isolated" so you all can enjoy this until I can update other things. Once again, I am sorry.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also! I'd like to congratulate H3110-KiTtY for being the 200th reviewer of "Isolated"

Give her a hand! WHOO! YEAH! CONGRATS! YAY!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Gone To Far

--

The next day, Kagome woke to see Inuyasha staring at her with wary eyes. She looked at him concerned and asked,

"Something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No." he replied, brushing the bangs out her eyes.

Kagome snuggled into his chest, and yawned. Last night, they had packed up the stuff they needed, and went to-much to Inuyasha's distaste-Sesshomaru's place. Kagome asked tiredly,

"Isn't it kind of weird how they didn't put Caden, Kizu, Saika, Rita, Iza, or Kanaye on either of those notes?"

"Yeah." grunted Inuyasha, trying to keep his voice clear of emotion.

She looked up at him, "Aren't you a bit confused by that?"

"I don't care who was on those notes, because he isn't getting away with it." shrugged Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "Right."

She pulled herself up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome got out the bed, got some of her own clothing out her bag, and went into the bathroom. Inuyasha sat up, and thought about the that note.

Which he'd been doing all night, not a wink of sleep. He watched the bathroom door open again, and Kagome walked back to her bag. Must've forgotten something. Inuyasha started,

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, looking back at his face.

He asked, "How did you know that rock was going to come threw that window?"

"Well some neko's are born with this stuff. I don't quite understand it myself. I can only see glimpses of the future, if my neko side allows me. Since it benefited you, I knew what was going to happen. It may sound kind of confusing because I don't understand it myself.

"It's nothing to be impressed by. Not many neko's get it. Guess I was lucky."

She got what she needed and headed to the bathroom. Inuyasha asked before she left back into the bathroom,

"Is it possible that you're related to Kikyo or something?"

"Tsk!" scoffed Kagome. "Yeah right! We look alike, so what."

He asked, "How do you know that your father hadn't been messing around before you were born? Did you even look at your father when you told everyone Kikyo killed her own mother? Your father was dating her wasn't he?"

Kagome paused, her face became pale. She dropped whatever was in her hand, and shook her head,

"No, that's not possible, Inuyasha. Why are you asking these…crazy questions?"

"They aren't crazy, and I'm just wondering." murmured Inuyasha.

She glared, "Inuyasha, is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Why would I hide anything? I'm just curious." grunted Inuyasha.

She looked at him carefully, shook her head still dazed by his questions, and went off into the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed out a sigh of relief, stood up and went out the room.

_**In The Shower**_

"_Why would Inuyasha ask this stuff? What's gotten into him? Did dad cheat on mom before I was born? What's going on? This is getting frustrating."_ thought Kagome as she turned the cooling water off.

She stepped out the shower, dried herself off, and got dressed in a black t-shirt, and dark blue shorts that stopped right under her knees. Kagome dried her soaking hair, then brushed it until it was straight and silky.

Then she walked out the bathroom. Kagome slipped on her black flip-flops, and went downstairs. Rin was giggling about something, lost in thought. Kagome banished all her thoughts, and asked,

"What's funny? Where'd Inuyasha go?"

"You told Inuyasha didn't you?" asked Rin, her smile widening.

Kagome huffed, "Yes, unfortunately."

"He told me you shape-shifted. You just gave me such a great idea to get Sesshomaru back." snickered Rin, keeping her voice as low as possible.

Kagome laughed, "Don't tell me you're going to-

"Sh!" hissed Rin, putting her index finger over her mouth.

Kagome laughed behind her hand, "Right now?"

"Yep." laughed Rin. "I know his greatest fear, and it's going to be completely hilarious. Watch."

Rin's eyes flashed silver and she made sure no one was around. Her size began to shrink and she became Iza. Kagome laughed harder, and had to lean against the wall to support herself.

Rin yanked on Kagome's hand, and hissed,

"Take me to Sesshomaru look pale."

"Yeah, sure." giggled Kagome, taking a deep breath.

Rin sounded, acted, and smelled like Iza now. Kagome knew this was going to be funny. She thought of something horrifying. Kagome became deadly pale, she took Rin-ahem I mean 'Iza'- to the living room. When Inuyasha saw Kagome's face, he jumped up,

"Kagome, what's wrong!"

Kagome was known for laughing before the joke was over with, and _Iza_ clenched her hand harder. Kagome kept her composure,

"Er…ask Iza."

"Iza," started Sesshomaru, whom was on the computer.

_Iza _walked over to Sesshmaru, and hugged his arm. Kagome could clearly tell Sesshomaru was confused, and…frightened. Inuyasha blinked when he saw Kagome's lip twitching in entertainment. He turned to look at the scene. Curious.

_Iza _looked at her father innocently, and asked in a confused child-like voice,

"Daddy…what's _**sex**_."

Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth when Sesshomaru turned pale then green. He shut up and yelled in horror,

"_**RIN**_!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!" laughed Kagome, falling over laughing.

Inuyasha laughed as well, falling to his knees holding his side. Sesshomaru looked at them, a hint of red on his face. _Iza's _shoulders began to shake, and soon was rolling around laughing. Tears falling down her face.

Sesshomaru was now confused. He looked down at 'Iza' as she shined a bright white, and became Rin. His mouth hung open in many emotion. Though none relating to sadness.

Rin laughed,

"Y. y. you should've seen your face! I. I. it turned green!"

Sesshomaru's eye looked like it was twitching as he tried to hide his face. Inuyasha-whom known this man for his whole laugh-laughed so hard he almost threw up. Kagome was just laughing it up. Sesshomaru looked as if he was trying hard to calm down. He finally spoke in a cool voice,

"That was utterly immature."

Rin and Inuyasha stopped laughing. The fun gone since his facial changes stopped. Though Kagome was still laughing. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, his eye full of coolness. Though only SHE saw past it. Rin giggled,

"Gotcha."

"My side! I'm gonna throw up!" laughed Kagome, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha seemed amused, "Why is she still laughing?"

"Kagome is one of those people that has the whole occasion continue to flash in your head thing. It keep replaying and replaying." giggled Rin, rolling her eyes when she scrambled to her feet and jetted for the bathroom.

Iza and Kanaye came downstairs. Iza asked,

"Why is Kagome sick?"

Rin laughed when Sesshomaru walked out the room. Which looked more like hauling ass out the room. Iza and Kanaye looked at each other. Iza shrugged then skipped back upstairs. Rin let out a long sigh,

"Splash some water in Kagome's face, she'll come around to stop laughing. Are you hungry Kanaye?"

He followed his mother into the kitchen. Inuyasha heard the toilet flush upstairs, and Kagome's beautiful laughing again. He rolled his eyes, and went upstairs to do what Rin told him too.

**Please Review! I know that was funny! I know, I know! Not much of a drama chapter, but there will be in the next. Kagome goes to visit Kizu!! REVIEW! OR ELSE! JK JK! lol**

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Eight:


	29. Deal With Things HereThere

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Deal With Things Here/There

--

Kagome looked out the window, trying to get her mind on something else. That Sesshomaru incident was completely TOO funny. Inuyasha looked at her and asked,

"I won't hesitate to get a huge bucket f water if you start laughing again."

"I won't." smiled Kagome, looking over at him.

He snorted, "Right."

He turned into a dirt road, and Kagome tried to see the house. They turned a corner and a house sat there. Inuyasha came to a stop. Kagome got out, and walked up to the door. Inuyasha soon behind.

Kagome knocked and waited. After a while the door opened, and there stood Kouga. He looked at Inuyasha then Kagome,

"Thought you would never come."

"You wish I didn't come." murmured Kagome. "Where's Kizu?"

Kouga opened the door for both of them to come in. When they entered, he closed the door, and locked every single lock on the door. Kagome looked at Kouga,

"Don't you think you're going a bit overboard. Just a bit."

"Nope."

They went into the living room. Kizu was sitting in front of Caden glaring. Saika sat on the side laughing. Kizu turned to the three that entered the room, and jumped up,

"Mom!"

Kizu ran over and hugged Kagome. Kagome knelt down to his size and hugged him back. Another person entered the room, and it was none other than Ayame. Ayame gasped,

"Kagome. I didn't know you were coming over."

Kagome pulled away from Kizu, and looked up at Ayame. Her bright red hair was longer, finally down instead of in two pigtails. Her jade eyes looked darker than before. Kizu waved at Inuyasha, whom smirked, and went back over to Caden and Saika.

Kouga told them to go upstairs, and they did. Kagome dropped the bag that belong to Kizu against the wall, and asked sourly,

"So how's life? Fantastic for you I bet."

"Kagome," started Ayame, glaring at her, "I got the impression you'd be upset with me when you found out about me marrying Kouga. I understand that he…did something really horrible to you, but you never tried to forgive him. Or find out exactly WHY he did it."

Kagome glared back, "Why in the hell would I do that? You don't understand how I felt…it isn't that easy."

"You can always try."

Kouga broke in, "Can we drop this subject?"

"No," started Kagome, "since you're Mr. Good-Guy…tell me why'd you do it. Why? Huh?"

He leaned against the wall and sighed, "Growing up, I had to watch…literally watch my father hurt my mother. He taught me that women should do what you tell them too, and that bull shit. When I turned twelve, he killed my mother. I no longer tried to ignore my father. I hated him, yeah, but I was to weak to close my ears anymore."

This type of stuff happened all the time, thought Kagome. She looked at Ayame's pity-face, and sucked in a sharp breath,

"I won't forgive you so easily."

"You can forgive me or not Kagome. I don't really care. I said I was sorry, you heard my plea, and I'm done. I won't drop to my knees and begs. Unlike dog boy here."

Inuyasha growled, "Don't start with me."

"Did you get any notes stabbed to your door with a knife lasts night? Bricks being thrown at your house?" asked Kagome, wanting to change the subject badly.

Kouga nodded, "We got a few bricks thrown, but we have shatter-proof windows. So that sort of put them off. I got the letters on the bricks."

Kouga exchanged a look with Inuyasha. Ayame sighed,

"Kagome, can I speak with you alone."

Kagome stood, looked at Inuyasha, he nodded, and she followed Ayame. Kouga asked,

"Did you get a letter individually? The one threatening to kill Kizu and the others?"

"Yeah," nodded Inuyasha, "I didn't show Kagome. She'd start having a major fit, and would probably come here trying to take Kizu away."

Kouga nodded, "I didn't show it to Ayame either. She's pregnant, and I don't want to put any stress on her."

It was quiet and Inuyasha let out a irritated sigh. Before anyone could say anything, Kagome yelled,

"What! No!"

Inuyasha's dog ears flickered. Kouga snorted and listened to what he knew was already happened.

"No!" yelled Kagome, pale in the face.

Ayame sighed, "It's only until InuTaisho clear's all this up. It was his idea."

"I don't want you sending Kizu to some far off place. With a stranger." protested Kagome.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "I'll be there. As well as my brother, whom was in the military last year. He's been IN the military for years."

"No, no, no, no, no…"

She groaned loudly, "Kouga has custody of Kizu during summer, remember? So it really doesn't matter what you what you think."

"Kouga!" yelled Kagome, stomping into the living room. "Are you seriously going to go threw with this!?"

He nodded, "Would you rather them stay here unprotected. Sesshomaru's brats are going too."

"When was this decided!?" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha sighed, "When you went to sleep last night. We were all talking about this."

"You're in on it too!" gaped Kagome, glancing at the three faces.

Ayame sighed, "Kagome…they have to be somewhere safe."

Kagome looked at Kouga, Ayame, and then Inuyasha. She shook her head,

"They'll just follow."

"What part of 'military' didn't you understand?" asked Ayame, crossing her arms.

Kagome turned to leave out the house to only see Kizu. She jumped,

"EEP!"

Ayame laughed, Kouga shook his head, and Inuyasha just smirked. Kizu asked,

"Are you leaving?"

"Kouga," started Kagome threw clenched teeth, "when are they leaving?"

He answered, "Tonight."

"Are you?" asked Kizu again.

Kagome knelt down to him, "You already know that you're going Kizu?"

He nodded and hugged Kagome. Kagome sighed and hugged him back. She huffed,

"I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you more." sniffed Kizu.

She pulled away and rustled his hair. Kizu laughed when she poked him in his side. Kagome smiled,

"Promise to behave?"

"I promise." smiled Kizu, he hugged her again, "I love you."

Kagome smiled, "I love you too."

She pulled away, kissed him on the forehead, then stood. Kizu smiled brightly then went back up the stairs. She huffed,

"Watch him Ayame…he likes to wonder."

"I know, I know." smiled Ayame.

Kagome turned around and glared at Inuyasha, "Let's go."

She turned and stalked out the house. Ayame shook her head, and hugged Kouga's arm. Inuyasha grunted,

"Later."

"Whatever." mumbled Kouga.

Ayame sighed, "I wish you'd come too Kouga."

"I have stuff to do here, you'll be fine." he turned toward her and pulled her into his arms.

Inuyasha left the house, ready for hell to be given from Kagome.

_**In The Car**_

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kagome, in a sober voice.

"Please don't start Kagome, you were going to find out regardless." grumbled Inuyasha.

She whispered, "I know you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

She glared out the window, "My neko side says you are, and I can tell rather or not you're lying."

"Who do you believe Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. "Me or your neko side."

She didn't answer. Inuyasha took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. He loosened his hold the wheel, and glanced over at her. Kagome had her eyes closed and was leaning her head against the window. Inuyasha apologized,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

"Leave me alone." hissed Kagome.

He sighed, "If I hide anything from you Kagome, it's because I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting." replied Kagome. "I'm apart of this too."

He clenched onto the wheel. Kagome looked over at him, and sighed. Inuyasha asked,

"What are you making everything difficult?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"If I need protecting, by you, why won't you let me protect you?" asked Kagome, looking over at him.

He snorted, "I'm not a wimpy cat like you. I don't need protecting by one either."

Kagome hit his arm and he smirk. She grumbled unintelligently. Inuyasha's smirked widened,

"Would you just stop worrying. Everything's going to be fine."

"Whatever you say," smiled Kagome, "pup."

Inuyasha frowned, "Who you calling a pup, kitty?"

"Hey!"

Kagome stuck her tongue at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and she giggled. She leaned over the seat and pecked him on his cheek.

_**Later That Day**_

"Sesshomaru!" gasped Rin, in the middle of crying. "You can't make them go all the way to America! Why didn't you discuss this with me!"

Sesshomaru didn't seem phased, "I can't have them in my way."

"Their not in your way!" sobbed Rin, wiping at her tears. "They didn't even threaten them! They want us!"

Kagome hugged Rin, but she pushed away. Rin glared at Sesshomaru with cold eyes,

"If something happens to them Sesshomaru, I'm blaming you!"

She ran up the stairs, and they jumped when the door slammed. Well only Kagome actually jumped. Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and stared at Kagome. She looked back at him,

"What?"

"You don't seem bothered that Kizu is being taken to America." replied Sesshomaru.

She glared, "That's what you think!"

She stomped up the stairs, went into her and Inuyasha's room, and slammed the door. Sesshomaru let out a long sigh. Inuyasha smirked,

"Remember, your idea. I don't know about you, but I'm telling Kagome whose idea this was. She'll forgive me, hate you, and we'll all be happy."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, and Inuyasha laughed. He went upstairs and into the room. Kagome was moping on the bed. Inuyasha plopped on the bed, head in her lap. She glared down at him with her lip pocked out.

He smirked,

"This wasn't my fault. This was all Sesshomaru's idea."

"You could've fought you know." murmured Kagome.

He pecked her on the lips, "You wouldn't want me to kill Sesshomaru would you?"

She rolled her eyes and relaxed when he pecked her on the lips again. He did it two more times before capturing her lips with eagerness. Kagome kissed him back and leaned closer to his face. She put her hands on his chest, and sighed into the kiss.

Kagome pulled away to shift her position to on top of him. He rolled over and was soon on top of her. He captured her lips into a heated kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. It was once again-like last night-becoming intense.

Kagome tugged at his shirt and he pulled away. She looked up at him and looked at him confused. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome…"

"I want too Inuyasha." smiled Kagome.

………………._when you get her pregnant………………._

……………_..have the future in my hands………………_

He pulled himself off, "Not yet."

"Why not?" asked Kagome sitting up, looking rejected.

He gave her a kiss to her forehead, "Not until Naraku's taken care of."

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, "what does Naraku have to do with…"

She paused, realization dawning on her. She smiled,

"You're worried I'll get…pregnant."

"If you do, and you get hurt…I'll never forgive myself." whispered Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled, "I won't get hurt Inuyasha, you can always make me go with…Ayame."

"I wouldn't want to be away from you." he replied.

Kagome sighed then nodded, "I understand."

"I love you Kagome." smirked Inuyasha, running his hand threw her hair.

Kagome smiled, "I love you too."

Kagome kissed him, pulled away, and hugged him. He tightened his whole on her waist, never wanting to let go.

_**Please Review! **_


	30. Past, Present, And Future Part One

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty: Past, Present, And Future

--

"Miroku! Get down from there!" growled Sango, here eyes puffy, and red.

Miroku gulped and called down from the tree he now was in,

"Sango, be reasonable."

"I'll be reasonable when I kick your ass!" spat Sango.

A car pulled up into the driveway, and Kagome got out. Kagome ran up to Sango and grabbed her arm before she started climbing up the tree. Sango yelled,

"Why didn't you talk to me first before deciding to send Rita off to America!"

"Sango," started Kagome, "calm down."

She yelled, "No, I won't! He just AGREED to Sesshomaru's dumb, stupid, plan. He didn't tell me! So now I HAVE to kill him, if you don't mind!"

"Sango!" huffed Kagome. "We can't have the kids sticking around here. It's to dangerous. He was only thinking of Rita's safety."

Sango was still shaking in rage. She glared up at Miroku once again, and stormed into the house. Slamming the door as hard as she could. Leaving cracks afterwards. Miroku climbed down the tree and jumped off once he was on the final branch.

He dusted him clothing off, and sighed,

"Thanks. I may have not survived."

"Sango's not going to talk to you in a while." smiled Kagome. "Sorry."

He looked at the house, "I'm sure she'll understand."

"I hope." sighed Kagome.

He straightened himself, "I'm sure she isn't so angry now."

"Miroku, I wouldn't-

She followed his pace into the house. A glass came flying at him. Kagome ducked out the way, and Miroku barely dodged in time. Sango's face was blood red, her hand clenched into a tight fist. Kagome squeaked out,

"S. sango…please calm down."

"I can't believe you did this! Now Rita's already shipped half way to America!" snarled Sango, ignoring Kagome. "I didn't even get to say goodbye! How could you Miroku!"

Kagome looked at Miroku, he looked really guilty. Tears fell down Sango's face. Miroku took a step,

"I planned to tell you, but while you were at work. Sesshomaru called, and said there was no more time to waste. I'm sorry. I promised her that she'd get to talk to you, Sango."

"Oh, thank you, that makes things a lot better!" shouted Sango.

Kagome put her two cents in, "He was only trying to protect Rita, Sango."

"I just wanted to see her before she left." sniffed Sango, looking and Miroku's face, and then sitting down with a sigh.

Miroku whispered, "Sango…."

"I'm sorry Miroku, I shouldn't have overreacted." mumbled Sango, sniffing now and again.

Miroku walked over to Sango, pulled her to her feet, and hugged her. Kagome sighed and walked out. Miroku had called her on her cell, telling her to help him, swearing he'd die if she didn't. She gave them their privacy, pretty sure they'd get along. That was confirmed when she heard a loud smack, and a feminine voice shout 'PERVERT'

Kagome shook her head, got back in her truck, and drove off. She'd left Inuyasha to sleep, and knew he'd flip if he found out she left alone. Something felt wrong inside her. Something was about to happen. It'd been raining for two days now.

Lights flashed behind her, and she looked in her rear view mirror. Behind her was a silver Hummer. She saw the head of whomever it was, and looked harder. The windows were tinted pitch black. Her eyes grew super wide when the window rolled down and gun came out.

Kagome stepped on guess, and they did the same. Two shots were fired. It shattered the glass in the back of her car, and the second skid across her seat. Who ever was shooting, obviously had great aim. Her phone began to ring soon as Kagome skid to the left and continued on down the road. She yanked it out answered,

"Hello?"

"Kagome! Where are you?" came Inuyasha, furious.

She took in a quick breath, "I can't talk right now. I need to focus."

"Kagome, you need to hurry and get back before something happens to you. They already tried to shoot up Sesshomaru's place."

Kagome ducked as much as she could when three bullets were shot. She heard a loud pop sound, and dragging. Inuyasha yelled,

"What was that!?"

"Have the door open for me!" yelled Kagome, closing her phone, and jabbing it into her pocket.

More shots were heard, and more dragging. She finally turned into a tree. The window beside her broke, cutting her on the forehead. Kagome kicked the door open, and ran into the woods. A woman shouted,

"KILL HER!"

"We aren't going in order, Kikyo!" shouted a man.

There was a gun shot, and she knew it wasn't at her. Kagome glanced behind her to see running shadows. Her eyes flashed silver, and her speed became remarkably fast. A road finally came into view. Across the street was Sesshomaru's place.

The door was open for her, Inuyasha waiting. Kagome ran in, yanked Inuyasha inside, and slammed the door shut. She locked it and slide down the door panting. Inuyasha knelt beside her,

"You're hurt…what happened?"

"I was at Miroku's place, I left, and this Hummer was following me. Next thing I know, I'm being shot at." explained Kagome, trying to catch her breath.

Inuyasha glared, "Why did you go alone!"

"Kagome! Thank god you're alright!" yelled Rin, falling to her knees, and hugging her.

Kagome hugged Run but looked into Inuyasha's angry eyes. She sighed,

"Sango was trying to kill Miroku."

He glared harder, and she winced. Rin pulled away,

"As much as I don't want to do this, I have to go call Sesshomaru."

She ran up the stairs. Kagome stood when Inuyasha did. She wiped the blood from her forehead. Inuyasha grumbled,

"Come here."

She walked up to him, and hugged him. Inuyasha made her look up at him. He kissed her wound. Kagome realized he was healing it, and sighed,

"It isn't a bad cut. Just a scratch. Literally."

"Still can get infected." grunted Inuyasha, pulling away and licking her lips.

Kagome rose up on her tip-toes and kissed him. He glared at her, knowing she was trying to get him to forgive her. Kagome sighed, pulled away, and crossed her arms. She might as well kiss her freedom goodbye, because she knew she'd never have one until Naraku was either dead or behind bars.

Same for Kikyo.

_**Not much of a chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. I really don't feel good right now, so that's why I didn't update earlier. Sorry I ruined my record.**_

_** Please review!**_


	31. Don't Try It

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-One: Don't Try It

--

Not pass five days had past and Kagome laid asleep, beside Inuyasha. Well, fake sleeping. At five a.m. she had gotten dressed, it was now almost five-thirty. She gently slid herself away from Inuyasha, when she did, Kagome happily did a victory dance. Then she pulled the window.

Then her relief went downhill fast when a groggy voice spoke,

"Don't try it Kagome."

"Oh come on Inuyasha!" whined Kagome.

He turned toward her, rubbing his eyes, he glared,

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"What's the difference! I'm going to die from claustrophobia!" yelled Kagome.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not like I keep you in this one room all day."

"YOU DO SO!" yelled Kagome. "Whenever you wake up, I'm not beside you, you go crazy and lock me in this room."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Better that then being stabbed repeatedly by a gangster."

Kagome groaned and took her shoes off, and plopped back on the bed. She laid back onto his chest and looked at the ceiling bored. He ran his fingers threw her hair and asked, trying to entertain her a bit,

"Remember when we first met?"

"Yeah." nodded Kagome, playing with her necklace.

Inuyasha asked, "Why were everyone laughing at us when we were arguing?"

"I have no idea." giggled Kagome. "Remember when we went to Utah? That was one crazy trip."

He paused for a minute then asked, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she looked at him.

He asked, "Remember when you were screaming down the slope. What really happened?"

Kagome's eyes flashed with panic and looked away, and laughed,

"Oh nothing…I thought there was a bug on me."

"Kagome." glared Inuyasha, making her look at him.

She sighed looking away, "It was Kouga…he had rabbed me from behind. He was…touching me."

"What that-

Kagome cut him off, "That was the past."

"Still…I wish I'd known." grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled and sat up. She leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha. He returned the kiss and she sat in his lap. Kagome wrapped one of her arms around his neck and let her other rest on his bare chest. They only pulled away for air.

Inuyasha massaged her scalp with his fingers. Careful not to hurt her with his claws. She roamed his chest with her one hand. Inuyasha growled, grabbing her hand. Kagome smiled when he didn't pull away.

She sighed as his other hand slid from her hair and down her shoulder. Just as she feared, he pulled away,

"Would you stop doing that!"

"What?" smiled Kagome, her eyes innocent.

He glared, "After."

"Fine!" shouted Kagome, getting off of him and stomping out the room, grabbing her shoes.

Inuyasha looked at her seriously, "Kagome…why do you need your shoes to storm out the room. Why can't you see I'm try to protect you."

"Kagome do you want to go the Laundry with me!?" called Rin.

She glared at him, "That answer your question?"

She slipped on her shoes and walked out the room. Slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha and Kagome had their own basket in the closet downstairs. She grabbed and walked outside to put it in the truck. Soon after Rin packed her stuff up, they drove to Miroku and Sango's place.

_**At Miro/Say Place**_

"Where are you guys going?" asked Miroku, looking at the three suspiciously.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We're just going to do laundry. Want to come to Miroku?"

They all looked innocent. Sango looked like she didn't know they'd come to invite her. All innocent diva angels. Miroku shook his head,

"Nah… I'll join Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Suit yourself." shrugged Kagome, helping Sango take her stuff out to the truck.

Miroku watched as they sped off to the Laundry. When they got there, they threw their things in the washer (after cleaning out the pockets, but not looking at the stuff they found in the pocket.), and sat in the truck. Sango sighed,

"Jeez…I promise you guys I was going to die from being locked up in that house."

"You're not the only one. You guys should've seen how Sesshomaru acted when I was blaming him." grumbled Rin.

Kagome nodded, "I never seen him get angry with you before Rin. That was REALLY scary."

Rin shivered as she had a flashback, rain began to fall pour onto the truck:

_ Rin glared at Sesshomaru, her eyes puffy and red from crying. He wasn't paying any attention to Rin. On the phone talking to InuTaisho about how they were going to solve this. When he hung up, she glared harder,_

"I'm hope you're happy."

_Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her. She shot out her seat and followed him,_

"_Maybe I was right about you not liking neko or something! Obviously you hate me, right!"_

_ Once again he didn't listen to her. Inuyasha was talking to Kagome quietly, and she looked at Sesshomaru. Her eyes widening. Rin stepped in front of him and yelled,_

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_ His eyes were blood red and his pupils were blue. She gasped when he pushed her into the wall behind her. He spoke to her in an amazingly calm yet harsh voice,_

"_Rin, if you don't stay out of my way, you're going to be the one not in love with me. Do you understand?"_

_ Rin's eyes were wide as she nodded, he released her and walked out the back door. When it closed, cracks were forming at the edge as it seemed to slam even though it didn't look like he slammed it. She slid to the floor, tears in her eyes. Kagome was pale, with wide eyes. Inuyasha was even shock, never seeing Sesshomaru at that way._

"That was scarier then a horror-movie. He hasn't talked to me much afterwards. I feel bad." sighed Rin, shivering at the memory of the face.

Sango blinked in shock, "Are you guys serious?"

"You should've seen his face!" nodded Kagome. "His eyes were blood red-seriously he was a demon-and he literally PUSHED Rin into the wall."

Sango shivered, "I don't even think Miroku has a angry side."

"You wouldn't know until something really horrible happened." shivered Kagome. "I haven't even see Inuyasha's ultimate bad side."

Sango and Rin exchanged amused looks then busted out laughing. Kagome frowned,

"What!?"

"What do you mean you **haven't** seen Inuyasha's ultimate bad side. I think we all did when Joben attempted to slap you." laughed Rin. "I know you're trying to make your little Inuyasha sound mysterious and unknown."

Kagome glared, "I haven't seen his ultimate anger! Come on! I mean he's always been angry at whomever hurt me, but what I mean is…at me? I mean yeah the silent treatment. WOW! Big whoop."

"Oh…you mean angry at you?" asked Rin, thinking this time.

Sango nodded, "Yeah she's right. We haven't ever seen Inuyasha really pissed at Kagome. I think he may got a mysterious side of him…like…InuTaisho maybe?"

"We'll never know until that day comes." sighed Kagome, shrugging.

Sango looked at the time, "We better go get the laundry in the dryer."

They all got out, and ran into the building. The rain semi-soaking them. When they threw the clothing in the dryer, Sango look at the three red sheets on the washers,

"Yah know you guys…isn't it sort of weird how they ALL had a red piece of paper."

"Yeah," nodded Kagome, "have you guys ever wondered why we NEVER got a paper with the kids names on it?"

Rin gaped, "It better not be!"

They all ran over to the pieces of paper. When they read each. They all were different. Inuyasha's was from Kikyo, Sesshomaru's was by Naraku as was Miroku's. Kagome couldn't breath when she read the part about her getting pregnant, the future…Inuyasha's questions.

She felt tears burn her eyes as she realized he lied. Sango gasped,

"He lied to me! He said they weren't worried about the kids! Only us!"

"Those bastards!" spat Rin, tearing the paper in half.

Everyone in the Laundry looked at the young women. Sympathetically. Probably thinking they found evidence of their **fiances **cheating on them. To them, they were still to young to be married yet. Kagome growled but then,

"Well ladies…I think our time to see their ultimate anger has come. Are you in?"

"I'm in!" snarled Sango.

Rin smiled evilly, "You have NO idea how in I'm am!"

_**Well! That's not good! What the hell are them three thinking! SOMETHING BAD OBVIOUSLY! I'm typing the next right now! 'Cause this CANNOT wait! Don't you agree!? Better let me know you want me to update now! REVIEW!**_


	32. Close Call

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Two: Close Call

--

"You guys you ready?" asked Rin, cracking her knuckles.

They stood in front of Kikyo's house. Even though she was in a gang, she still lived in her house. Kagome smirked,

"I never did something so dangerous, and hell…it feels good!"

"I'm use to the thrill!" laughed Sango.

Rin laughed, "Kind of makes you want to scream freedom, eh?"

"DUH!" yelled Kagome and Sango in unison.

Rin laughed, "Okay, okay…let's do this."

They walked up to the front door, Rin's nails became claws. She unlocked the house, and opened it slightly. Rin smirked,

"Do the pleasure Sango."

Sango popped her neck and kicked the door open, making it smash into the wall behind it. They all stomped in, and Kagome slammed the door closed. Kikyo stormed in and looked at them all. Kagome glared,

"So you thought you could try to kill us eh!? How about we try to kill you first."

"You three got guts." smirked Kikyo, realizing she didn't have her gun, and back up to the wall as they came closer.

Sango smirked, "This is so going to hurt Kikyo."

_**An Hour Later**_

Kikyo held her side as Sango kicked her once again. They heard the front door swing open. There stood Narakun and his followers. Rin's eyes widened,

"Guys, split!"

Kagome ran over to the balcony and jumped out. Gun shots ran off. Sango and Rin somehow beat Kagome to the truck. Kagome signaled for them to go, and they did. Sango had the passenger door open for her. Kagome jumped in.

They all had gotten into Naraku's Mercedes and followed. They shots at the car. Rin expertly swerved, and went the opposite way. She yelled as her eyes concentrated on the road,

"Load the pistols we got! Hurry up!"

Sango loaded the two pistols they _managed_ to get their hands on. Sango let down the back window on the right and Kagome let down the passenger side window which was on the left. They stuck their heads off and shot expertly at the mustang. One of the guys stuck their heads with a machine gun. Kagome and Sango screamed at the same time,

"AHHHHHHH!!"

They got back it into the car as he shot at the car. Rin let down her window, the wind making her hair blow around like crazy. Rin yelled,

"Reload! Here one of you take this!"

Rin reached under the seat and pulled out a machine. Sango laughed,

"Whoa baby!"

A bullet hit the back window. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Sango was smiling like a lunatic as she loaded the machine gun up. Which was a way better quality. Kagome stuck her head out the window when she knew they were reloading, as did Sango. She shot at the front glass.

Kagome managed to shattered. Sango laughed like a mad woman as she shot up the new Mercedes. The driver cursed,

"You bitch!"

"What, what, what, what!" repeated Sango as she continued to shot. "Didn't catch that! What, huh!?"

Kagome laughed, "WHOOOO! BRING IT ON!"

Naraku obviously didn't come. A man stuck his head out the back with a shot gun. By now two policemen were on their tale. He shot at Kagome. A bullet sliced her cheek and arm. Rin yanked her back inside. Rin spat,

"DAMN IT! BASTARD!"

She hit the brakes. The truck stopped. Kagome flew forward hitting the airbag cover. Sango laughed as she stuck her head out again, and shot. The policemen's intercom came on loudly, people on the sidewalk cheered and screamed as they heard the gunshots Sango made,

"PULL OVER! THE TWO VEHICLES! PULL OVER!"

Rin made a U-turn and turned into a dirt road and spell down it. Kagome and Rin heard the one in command yell,

"Turn around idiot! I refuse to be beaten by those brats!"

"I'm turning, I'm turning!" yelled the driver, making a turn.

Kagome yelled bewildered, "Their going to meet us on the other end Rin!"

All Rin did was smirk as they exited the woods. They met them there, they were now on the edge of the river. Sango reload, stuck her head out, this time not laughing, but concentrating. They heard a few shots, sirens, and the enemies wheel bust.

Kagome screamed when they came to a cliff,

"AHHH! RIN WE'RE GONNA GO OFF THE CLIFF!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sango, getting back inside as they drove off the cliff.

Rin yelled, "OHHHHHHH YEAH!!"

They landed perfectly, Rin changed the gear, and the zoomed down the dirt path that had been below. Sango and Kagome looked out the window to see what happened. When the men drove off all their windows were destroyed, the car was smoking. Literally.

Their car was broken down. The men got out the car and ran the opposite way as the police sirens were heard coming closer. They yelled,

"THIS ISN'T OVER!!"

As they were in the clear, soon back to the house. All the girls yelled in excitement, and success,

"BOO YAAA!!"

___**Back After Fun At Bar: 12A.M.**_

"That was so f-ahahaha!" laughed Kagome, tripping over her foot.

Sango and Rin busted out laughing. All three of them drunk. They walked into the house, which was dark. Kagome laughed,

"S. -hiccup- 'up!"

The lights turned on and there stood three serious looking boys. Kagome, Sango, and Rin stopped laughing. Kagome busted out laughing again. Rin elbowed Sango then they all started cracking up again. Inuyasha sniffed then frowned deeply.

Miroku asked in a unfamiliar way,

"Where have you three been?"

"BAM!" spat Kagome, pulling out the pistol, pointing it at Miroku.

Inuyasha and Miroku paled. Sesshomaru just stared at the gun. Kagome pressed the trigger and nothing happened. Sango and Rin laughed really hard, and loud. Kagome laughed as she spoke,

"You know Inu -hiccup- washa. I should've killed -hiccup- when I had the wance."

"Ahaha!" laughed Sango. "Sh. She said wance."

Rin laughed, "Damn it Kags…-hiccup- it's chance, idiot!"

"Oops!" laughed Kagome, twirling around humming a sung she heard at the bar.

All three of them had been dancing with men. Other demons, humans, and whatever other creatures. A door slammed out side. Sango pulled out the other pistol and stood behind the door, trying not the laughing.

Kagome laughed but covered her mouth to muffle. Rin giggled like a idiot,

"Ok! Sh, sh!"

The door opened and EVERYBODY walked in. InuTaisho, Izayoi, Haku, Sienna, Shippo, Souta, Kohaku, Bankotsu, and Kouga. When they were all in staring at the cracking up Rin and Kagome, Sango slammed the door and pointed the gun at Kohaku,

"BAM!"

"AHAHAHA!" laughed Kagome, falling into Rin.

Kohaku turned pale, "Oh my god!"

"Sango!" gasped Izayoi, hand over her mouth.

Kagome laughed, "Look, look!"

Rin was trying to keep standing as Kagome had been leaning all on her. She put the gun to her head. Sienna screamed,

"Kagome!"

"That one isn't not loaded." spoke Sesshomaru, eyes flashing.

Rin laughed then looked at her two drunk buddies, "Look girls' I think _we're_ in trouble!"

"Oh really?" laughed Sango, twirling the gun in her hand, accidentally pressing the trigger.

The bullet hit the wall. Making a hole. Kagome, Rin, and Sango paused but then busted out laughing. Haku snatched the gun from Sango, and the other from Kagome. Sienna whispered,

"Wha…what happened."

"Whoa!" laughed Kouga. "They are really wasted!"

Kagome pointed at Kouga, "AND YOU -hiccup- why did you do it you b. bastard."

"Do what?" asked Kouga, hoping what she was saying wasn't what he thought.

Kagome laughed at his worried face, "Why didn't you rape me sooner! That shit was fun as hell!"

"Kagome!" laughed Rin and Sango.

Kouga frowned, "You're talking crazy!"

"Oh am I?" asked Kagome, actually looking like she had some composure, except the fake tears rose in her eyes. "You ruined my life you bastard! First you rape me then you steal my son from m! I'm going to kill you, you bastard! Just like I should've killed Kikyo when I had the chance! After that I'll kill myself!

"I'm sick of m life! No one cares about me! My life has always been screwed! My dad cheats on my mother! (Haku angry eyes flashed with guilt) My mother starts acting crazy slaps me, remarries to some guy that tried to already rape me, but you know what. Miss. Perfect Kagome said nothing! Ha!

"I got plenty of secrets! Everyone has secrets! You send my son away and didn't tell me THEY WERE after them! I found th -hiccup- notes! I won't ever forgive any of you if he dies!"

Kouga looked into Kagome's sad green eyes. Everyone was quiet. Kagome all the sudden looked sick and puked on Kouga. He screamed bloody-murder,

"EW! THAT'S SICK!"

Sango and Rin got sick by looking at Kagome puke her guts out and shot off to the bathroom. Separate bathrooms. Kagome fell into Kouga, passed out, but before he could touch he puke covered shirt. He held her by the shoulders.

Haku stepped forward and grabbed her. He put her on the couch in the living room. Miroku took Sango and put her on the other, and Sesshomaru did the same. All three of them passed out. The tension in the air was heavy.

The room was dead quiet. Everyone went home, not a word spoken. Lights went out as they all went to bed.

_**Please Review! Next chapter coming in the hour-well just soon today **_


	33. Lock Down

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Three: Lock Down

--

The next day-really early-Kagome woke to groaning. She opened her eyes to see Sango and Rin holding their heads. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru leaning against the wall. The blinds open, the cool bright dawn light shining. Her head began pounding, making her wince at the light.

She whimpered at the light and pulled the cover over her head. At that moment she knew why the other two were groaning. Someone yanked the covers off her. Kagome really wasn't feeling good and she looked at Inuyasha coldly. Though he looked disgusted.

Kagome easily ignored the pain, but as she tried to ignore it. It got worse. She turned on the couch and her back now faced him. He moved back toward to the others. Kagome felt a hand smack her back, and she yelled,

"OW!"

"Sit up!" yelled Rin.

Sango spat, "Stop yelling!"

She sat up and they sat beside her. Kagome looked at the boys and saw why they came over. Their faces were deadly. Rin whispered,

"Here it comes."

"Yeah." nodded Sango.

Kagome glared, "Whatever."

"What the hell were you three thinking!" growled Inuyasha, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome glared, "Since you three love to keep stuff from u-

"Shut the hell up Kagome!" growled Inuyasha, eyes flashing red. "I'm not taking your bullshit right now! So shut up!"

Kagome was wide eyed and sunk in her seat. She hugged Rin's arm. He was really serious, and he NEVER actually yelled at her before. Never like that at least. Rin handed Kagome a bottle of pills and a water bottle.

She quickly took the pill and gulped down the rest of the water. Miroku glared at Sango,

"You could've been killed!"

Sango was shivering. Miroku NEVER had a angry face; and it scared the hell out of her. Rin was brave enough to speak,

"You three were the one-"

"Rin, I suppose you shut your mouth." interrupted Sesshomaru, his voice threatening.

Rin shut her trap, fear evident in her eyes. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes flashed many different colors. She completely horrified. Inuyasha growled,

"Kagome, upstairs, now."

She didn't argue, but sent Sango and Rin a 'goodbye' look. Kagome jumped out her spot and headed up the stairs, Inuyasha behind her. Miroku's jaw flex,

"Sango let's go."

"Miroku-

His eyes flashed, "Car."

She jumped up and gulped. Sending Rin a 'help me' look. Rin gave her a sympathetic look. The front door slammed, shaking the whole house. Rin hesitantly looked at Sesshomaru.

He had a familiar look in her eyes, and she knew what it meant. Rin stood and coward over to him. Sesshomaru's eyes were becoming red, and Rin stepped back an inch. He hissed out,

"Mind explaining to me what you were thinking."

"Does that mean I get to explain myself?" asked Rin, jumping when something slammed upstairs.

Sesshomaru wasn't phased at all, as he waited, eyes still reddening. Her breathing seemed to kick up a notch,

"The letters…the red ones. W. we found them, and we were really mad. So mad as to do what we did."

"That was?" he asked.

Rin stared at him and swallowed hard, "We went to Kikyo's house, sort of beat the living hell out of her. Then Naraku and his gang showed up."

His fist clenched so tightly. Rin was amazed when his face turned slightly red. She went on when she knew he was waiting, waiting for the climax,

"We got away, they followed. I had went to a place to get two pistols before we went to Kikyo's place. They had a machine, as did we. It was yours. I took it from the room. We all had already planned to take this day to have fun. Not this way exactly."

"Rin." growled Sesshomaru, having eyes blood red now. (Okay, don't think he's abusive because he yanks her forward, okay?)

He reached out really fast, grabbing her shirt, and yanking her forward. Rin gasped as his face was only inches from hers. Sesshomaru glared,

"You're going to regret disobeying me."

She knew she'd be punished for what she did. Rin swallowed, looking into both his eyes. The male mates had punishments for their female mates. He explained that to her before they mated. Well, it was like a few weeks after they met. When they were dating.

Rin looked ashamed, and stiffened when he took her arm and took her to the room. (No he isn't going to beat or rape her. You guys know him better than that! XP…so just get the message of what he'll be doing. If you don't get it, PM me. Matter of fact, put it in your review)

When they were in the room, Rin winced when he pulled her sleeve down. He ran his hand over the bite mark on her shoulder. Rin squeezed her eyes shot and looked away.

_**In The Car With Miro/Say**_

"Miroku I-

Miroku clenched onto the wheel tightly, "How could you do something so stupid Sango! You could've been killed!"

"I know-

He cut her off harshly, "What made you do this, huh! Do you even know what you did when you came back drunk! Huh!?"

"Wha-

Miroku yanked the key out the ignition when they arrived back,

"You pointed a loaded gun at Kohaku, Sango! A fucking loaded gun!"

The fact of what he said, and the curse word slipping from his mouth completely knocked the air out of her. He kicked the door opened. Sango hesitantly opened the door, and went inside…behind him. She closed the door quietly, and followed him into the living room.

Sango sat down and watched him pace. Miroku asked, really pissed,

"Is that what you want Sango!? To die and when Rita comes home for me to tell her that her reckless mother was killed by a bunch of thugs!"

"No, that isn't what I want." spoke Sango, daring her luck. "Why didn't you tell me they were planning on killing the kids, huh? You, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a risk with their lives!" accused Sango.

Miroku snapped toward her, "Don't turn this on me Sango!"

"This whole damn event was about YOU Miroku! I did it to get you back! First you don't tell me you're shipping our daughter off to America, I come home she's gone! Second you start hiding stuff from me?" yelled Sango, standing up.

Miroku laughed for a brief second, his eyes full of rage,

"Are you actually going to sink so low as to turn this on me like I'm the one responsible? All I was trying to do Sango was keep our daughter safe! Are you going to be so pissed at me for that!?"

Sango felt guilt begin to weight on her as she looked into Miroku's eyes. His deep indigo eyes held so much rage that he couldn't bare NOT yelling. Sango whispered,

"Miroku…I…I…-

"Know what Sango?" sighed Miroku, disappointment taking over now. "Just forget it."

Miroku walked up the stairs, slamming the door so hard she heard the cracking at the edges. She slumped in the couch, remaining. Afraid what Miroku would do if he even heard a door open.

_**With Inu/Kag**_

"Damn it Kagome! Damn it!" growled Inuyasha, slamming the door shut.

Kagome spoke, "Inuyasha but you-

"I told you to shut up! You ARE NOT about to blame this on me! Sit down!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome sat down but pressed her luck, "Inuyasha would you just listen to me!"

Inuyasha's fist slammed into the lamb on the nightstand and she jumped when it made a really loud crash sound. That sound was made because he also destroyed the nightstand. She never seen him get so…so ANGRY!

His fist bled, his eyes turning red. Inuyasha turned toward Kagome,

"Why should I listen to you Kagome! Huh!? You don't listen to me!"

"You said you didn't want anymore lies." replied Kagome, trying to calm down her breathing.

He growled, "Kagome! I'm trying to protect you! Protect Kizu EVEN though he isn't my son! Why are you doing this! No! Why DID you do this!"

"You can't protect me 24/7 Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, standing up, looking at him teary eyed.

He stepped up to her, "I can and I will damn it! I lost you once and I'm not losing you again!"

"You aren't going to lose me Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head and stalked toward to door,

"Consider yourself on lock down Kagome!"

Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA!"

He slammed the door behind him. Kagome fell back into the bed and buried her face into her hand. She took in a shaky breath and listened to the silence. Once again she was isolated in the room. She panted as she felt the walls closing in on her.

Kagome heard crying in the room below her. She sighed heavily as she knew Rin got in some serious trouble. At that moment she was glad she wasn't Inuyasha's mate. Kagome glared at the wall in front of her. She stood up and stalked over to the window.

When she tried to open it, even with claws, it wouldn't budge. She even tried breaking it. With hard objects too. She blinked in astonishment. Kagome sprinted over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked!

Kagome kicked it and yelled,

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you locked me in this room! You can't do this! Let me out!"

The answer she got was the front door slamming. The door opened and Rin walked in. Sesshomaru dropped a bag into the room, and closed the door. Kagome tried to open it, to no avail,

"Sesshomaru, open this door! Now!"

Once again, her answer was the front door slamming shut. Rin sat on the bed, looking depressed. Her eyes were wet from crying. Rin rubbed her shoulder. Kagome sighed and sat beside Rin.

Kagome asked,

"What did he do to you?"

"Leave me alone Kagome." mumbled Rin, standing, walking over to sit in the corner.

Kagome blinked, "What did I do."

"I said leave me alone." glared Rin. "You're the one who got this idea!"

Kagome scoffed, "No you did not just say what I think you just said! You had self-control Rin! You could've stopped yourself you know!"

"Because of you I got punished!" accused Rin, eyes tearing up.

Kagome stood her face flickering emotions, then she laughed like a maniac,

"Ok, ok! You know what…fine. This whole thing was my fault. I'm the bad person here! Just continue with your stupid little moping. Count me out, okay?"

Kagome got her cell from the dresser and dialed Bankotsu's number.

"Hello?"

Kagome went hysteric, "Bankotsu! I am so glad you picked up!"

"Wow," started Bankotsu, sarcasm edging in his voice, "are you really Kagome? Or are you still drunk? Put a gun to her your head and say you'll kill yourself, eh?"

Kagome rubbed her forehead, "Look! You don't understand! They were hiding-

"Oh yeah. Protecting you and Kizu was a major mistake. Inuyasha was completely the one in the wrong." interrupted Bankotsu, sarcasm still evident.

Kagome let her mouth hang open, "Are you blaming this on me?"

"Hm, let me think." there was a pause. "Well…let's think about the obvious here. Whose the girl I've known for five years that is practically a sucker for getting revenge?"

She blinked and her voice cracked, "Bankotsu-"

"I don't have time for this Kagome, I have to go." sighed Bankotsu.

Kagome blinked, "You're acting like I'm the only one that did that stunt!"

"Kagome," started Bankotsu, "who made the plan to go against what Haku and InuTaisho asked so nicely for you three to do? Who thought up the idea to beat the hell out of Kikyo and go on a joy ride. Then get drunk? Tell me the truth."

Kagome shook her head, "They could've stopped themselves."

"Heh, every neko does wonders." retorted Bankotsu.

The next thing she heard was the dial tone. Kagome hung up and blinked back tears. She hesitantly dialed her mother's house phone. Who picked up was Souta,

"Hello?"

"Souta! Where's Dad? Mom?" asked Kagome, sitting on the bed, her legs feeling like water all the sudden.

Souta scoffed, "You got some serious guts calling Kagome, do you know how pissed everyone is at what you guys did?"

"Souta, please tell me you don't believe all this is my fault!?" asked Kagome.

Souta laughed, "Well sis…you are the type to go overboard on stuff. I mean you could've just rushed back and blew up at Inuyasha, but after what you did…vice versa."

"I can't believe this!" yelled Kagome.

He snorted, "Whatever…here's mom."

"Kagome Kiri Haoi!" yelled a loud feminine voice.

Kagome's voice cracked, "Mom just listen to me."

"Kagome, don't expect me to come and bail you out. You in that room is for the best." sighed Sienna, her voice panting as though she just ran a marathon.

Kagome asked, "What's going on? There's something wrong! What happened!?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you."

Kagome yelled, "Mom! Please!"

"Grah." whined Sienna, obviously going somewhere private. "They went after them, the military base was invaded. I wasn't suppose to tell you, Rin, or Sango."

Kagome yelled, "Is he okay! Are they okay! Mom tell me something!"

"The house they were in…it was flooded with troops. Well… Naraku's followers." panted Sienna. "I've been running around all day!"

Kagome asked, "Are they alright!? Ayame? Kizu? Caden, Saika?"

"Ayame was hurt trying to protect them Kagome, she might lose the baby. Kouga's really out of it right now. Kizu…h.he's injured pretty bad. He's in a coma." informed Sienna.

Kagome broke down into a sob, "No! No!"

"Just to make this worse Kagome," began Sienna, her voice full of disappointment, "this is all because of what you, Rin, and Sango did. They wouldn't of did what they did."

Kagome sobbed harder, "I'm so sorry! I didn't-

"It's a little to late for that Kagome." whispered Sienna when Haku called for her.

She hug up and Kagome dropped the phone. Rin whispered,

"Sesshomaru made my punishment ten times more worse. I won't listen to what you or Sango say. Thanks to this little plot…Kizu's in a coma. Iza and Kanaye are in the hospital. Saika broke her arm and Caden's got a broken leg. Rita is probably traumatized from what that man did to her." whispered Rin, her voice shaking.

Kagome laid on the bed and sobbed loudly. Even her neko side crying. Rin whispered sadly,

"I'm sorry for blaming this on you…I didn't expect you to take it so badly."

Kagome didn't listen, and continued to cry all the pain she'd been threw out. From the day she was born to the present time. From bruises, and broken bones. To pops and losing friends. It all flashed before her eyes.

_**Please Review!**_


	34. Quarantine

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Four: Quarantine

--

Kagome had finally fallen asleep around noon that previous day. Now it was dawn, the neck day. Rin drunk some water which was in the bag Sesshomaru had left in the room. They hadn't come home last night, and she wasn't surprised. Rin sighed heavily and looked at Kagome.

She was under the covers of the bed, her hair spiraled all over the pillow. Kagome's face look really pale, Rin repeatedly checked to see if she was alright. Rin sat her water down and crawled over to Kagome, she put her hand on her forehead and yanked it back really fast.

Kagome was struggling to breath, sweat ran down her face. Rin looked at Kagome with worry, and shook her,

"Kagome, wake up. Please tell me you're okay."

Kagome didn't reply. A door slammed downstairs, footsteps came up the stairs. Rin stood, still afraid to talk to either one of the boys. The door opened, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped in. Sesshomaru didn't meet her eyes and she took in a deep breath,

"There's something wrong with Kagome."

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha, a frown on his face as he knelt down to Kagome, and touched her head. "She's burning up. What happened?"

Rin sat back in the corner, "She was talking to Sienna. Sienna told her about… about…"

"Damn it all." growled Inuyasha, sighing into his hands.

Rin looked at her hands, letting her hair cover her face. Sesshomaru huffed,

"I'll call Sienna to come over here to care for her."

"Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, shaking her softly.

Kagome began shaking, her breathing getting even more difficult. Inuyasha picked Kagome up,

"Forget it…I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" asked Sesshomaru. "They're already waiting for a-

Inuyasha cut him off, 'I'm not letting anything happen to her."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as Inuyasha walked out the room. He looked at Rin who was playing with her water bottle,

"Let's go."

She stood obediently and followed him.

_**Hospital**_

"Is she okay?" asked Sienna, walking into the waiting room.

Inuyasha glared, "No, thanks to you."

"Kagome already knew something was wrong," started Sienna, "all I did was tell her."

Haku was trying not to yell, "Sienna…what part of 'don't tell Kagome' did you not understand."

"I'm sorry." sighed Sienna, plopping down in her seat.

A young beautiful woman walked out. (Around 25 maybe.) She had long clean blonde hair, and silver eyes. She must've been…neko. She cleared her throat,

"Are you all here with Kagome Haori?"

"Yes." nodded Haku.

She nodded, "I'm Doctor Estrella Ximena. Please call me Estrella."

"Is Kagome alright?" asked Sienna, stopping Haku from saying something rude to the woman.

Estrella sighed, "Afraid not. Did any of you know that Kagome was under stress?"

"A lot as been going on." nodded Sienna. "She didn't look like she was under any pressure."

Estrella nodded, "She may have not been before."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rin, worried for her sister.

Estrella looked at her clipboard then back at their faces,

"She had a break-down. For something to happen like that she must've had someone close to her die or injured."

"Her son's in a coma." spoke Kouga, who came out of nowhere.

Estrella blinked surprised, "How old is her son?"

"Five." he answered, not looking like himself.

Estrella looked really sad all the sudden, "Is he going to be okay?"

"We don't know." shrugged Sienna.

Estrella nodded, "She must've been really healthy before all whatever drama happened."

"Will she be alright?" asked Inuyasha, face almost emotionless.

Estrella looked at all the faces, "Stress increases the bodies demand for oxygen by raising blood pressure and heart rate. Luckily, she had no type of heart problems. What may have be causing this stress is a sudden change in life style. Like, oh I don't know, her son's father all the sudden coming and taking him from her."

Everyone looked at Estrella with wide eyes, she went on,

"Also I sense of rejection from whomever she's with. Her son being taken from her. All the stuff I'm sure you all knew."

"How did you-"

Estrella cut Sienna off, "I'm neko. Neko's communicate more easily when they are in distress. We're all related in a way.

"It may take a while before she wakes up. When we got her into a room, Kagome had a seizure. All this stress will result in symptoms of Chronic pains."

"How bad is the pain?" asked Sienna, feeling really guilty now.

She answered professional, "I wouldn't know until she wakes up, and I see how badly she's hurting. She also may start to deny eating and that will result to headaches. This is the more bad then you all would have thought. I'm really sorry. She'll get better of course, but right now. She needs to rest. Her immune system is going to get a big blow from this if it worsens."

"Is that all?" asked Inuyasha, feeling his strength dissipating.

Estrella sighed, "Her attitude may change, she may have anxiety attacks. It's all from the depression. Though it'd help if you, not scowl her for doing whatever she had done wrong. I understand what they did were wrong, but maybe they would've understood if you guys told them. What was your point in hiding it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." glared Inuyasha.

She glared back, "Neither do you. That's her son you agreed to ship off to America, and when she finds out you LIED to her about the safety of her son. Come on now! That's just cruel! What if he was your son, would you like it if she decided to take him from your reach."

Sango and Rin stood side-by-side. Looking at the floor. Estrella didn't look happy at all,

"You can't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about, because I've been down that road. Oh, and I just found out all of you blamed this on her. Those two are just the more in fault as she is. Common sense would've told you this fragile girl would brake. Some family you all are.

"You two, you may see her. The rest of you…I'm not sure it's good for her health to see you."

Estrella led Sango and Rin to Kagome's room. Everyone was quiet. Not expecting to hear that from the Doctor. Inuyasha felt guilty now, really guilty. Sienna the most.

_**Kagome's Room**_

"I'm surprised you're awake." smiled Estrella. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome groaned then went into a fit of coughing. Afterwards, she sniffed. Cold in her nose. Rin rubbed Kagome's back,

"You look awful Kagome."

She didn't say anything, and relaxed at Rins rubbing. Estrella smiled,

"She's going to get better, but I'm going to need your help."

"We'll help." nodded Rin.

Estrella smiled, "Good…I'm going to need you to not bring up…you know…but for right now. Reassure her he'll be fine. Okay? I need to keep the rest of her betraying family away from her for a while. Bring some stuff that she loves. Every morning, walk around the hospital. These area's are strictly guarded, so neither of you will be in danger. You can share this room with Kagome. I'll have two more beds delivered. Deal?"

"Deal." said Sango and Rin in unison. "We'll go get a few of her stuff then come back, okay?"

Estrella nodded, "Okay."

They walked out. Estrella sat in the seat beside Kagome. Kagome looked at Estrella. Help ringing in her eyes. Sorrow evident on her face. Estrella smiled,

"Everything's going to be okay Kagome. You're going to get better, and so is your son. He's in special care right now. Nothing will ever touch him again. I promise."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome, her voice hoarse from her cold.

Estrella smiled, "Kagome I your doctor…I'm going to take good care of you."

Kagome couldn't reply. She closed her eyes and fell back into a deep sleep. Estrella stood and left to get her some meds.

_**Two Months Later**_

"Yeah." said Rin when they walked back into the house.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku were sitting at the table. The girl's hadn't spoken to the guys for two whole months now. The girl actually weren't the ones in fault, after Estrella had talked to them. Sango went up the stairs, and Rin followed. The boys looked at each other and sighed.

Once upstairs into Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Rin spoke,

"What did we come here to get again?"

"A book called Cell." shrugged Sango.

Rin snapped, "Kagome got herself into Stephen King books. Their like amazing. I only got to read Carrie. I'm guessing she go that book at the book store two months ago."

"Let's get it and head back before she goes crazy. Literally." laughed Sango. "She looks a whole lot better doesn't she?"

Rin nodded, "Yeah. Estrella said she can come back in another week or so."

They got the book and went downstairs. In front of the door stood the boys. Sango crossed her arms,

"Move."

"We want you two to hear us out." sighed Miroku, not baring to look at Sango.

Sango laughed, "Oh really…that's funny because when we tired to tell you guys our side. You just told us to shut up. So we're doing the same."

"You're acting childish." spoke Sesshomaru.

Rin glared, "The one acting childish is you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru felt sick inside when he saw the hate on her face, but he kept a straight face. She was one out of all the girl's that got the worse punishment, and she was the one in the right. Not them. Rin pressed the button that was n her chain, around her neck. The door opened and the buff man that was their body guard stepped in.

He asked,

"What's wrong?"

"I just need you to get them out of our way." replied Rin, taking Sango's hand, and marching out the house.

The man shook his head, "Sorry boys."

He closed the door, and went to the car. The escort took them back to the hospital.

_**Back At The Hospital**_

"You can't go running around the hospital Kagome. You're still not strong enough…you haven't been eating right." sighed Rin, shaking her head.

Kagome pouted, "I was just bored."

"So you just start running around the hospital?" asked Sango, looking shocked.

Kagome laughed, "Yep."

"You really have lost it." sighed Rin, shaking her head.

Kagome laughed but it soon turned into a fit of cougher. Rin got her some water. Kagome took it and gulped it down, then said,

"Estrella said this cough isn't going to go away until another month."

"Yes, of course, and I have some great news." came Estrella's voice, walking in. "You get to leave the hospital in three days!"

Kagome's smile faded, "I don't want to leave."

"I know Kagome, but you need to face the world. Not stress but face it." smiled Estrella.

Kagome sighed, "That doesn't mean I'll be talking to the others any time soon."

"I know." nodded Estrella. "Well I have more patients. I'll check on you later."

She jetted out the room. Kagome hesitated. Her face full of pain. Sango sighed,

"Kagome…don't hurt yourself. I thought the chronic pains were gone."

"They are…it's just…how's Kizu?" asked Kagome.

Sango glanced at Rin, "The others are alright…but Kizu's still in a coma. Whatever had happened to him…must of-

"Sango!" grunted Rin, elbowing her hard. "I'm sure he's fine Kagome!"

Kagome asked, "Ayame and the baby?"

"Their fine. She was lucky though." replied Sango, getting elbowed again.

Kagome began shaking violently. Rin called,

"Estrella! Estrella! Somebody!"

"I can't believe I-"

Sango shook her head, "Kagome please calm down."

A lot of nurses rushed in. Estrella asked,

"What happened?"

"She asked about Kizu." murmured Sango.

Estrella sighed, "Go, both of you. I told you not to talk to her about that! Damn it! Go! Owen! Take them back to the house!"

Owen, the huge buff body guard, took the girls hands, and marched out the hospital. They tried to turn back but he was way to strong.

_**Back At The House Again**_

"Oh come on Owen! We didn't mean to talk about it! She would've did it anyway!" yelled Rin, trying to open the door he closed after pushing them inside, to now avail so she just kicked it.

Sango cursed, "Damn it!"

"What do you mean damn it! You're the one who told her Sango!" yelled Rin, ignoring the boys staring.

Sango yelled, "You should've stopped me!"

"No one can stop you Miss. Blabber mouth! Man Sango! Shit!" cursed Rin, sitting on the stairs, and pulling out her cell phone.

Inuyasha asked, "What happened to Kagome?"

"Hey Estrella!" yelled Rin, wincing when she heard yelling. "But I-…it wasn't-…you can't-…but she's still al- ESTRELLA!"

She heard the dial tone. Rin shot up and glared at Sango,

"Thanks to you I won't be able to see my sister! Curse you Sango!"

"What!" yelled Sango, holding her hands up in a defending way. "I'm sorry! What happened? She just looks so…I couldn't help it."

Rin smacked her forehead, "Just forget it."

"What happened?" asked Miroku.

Sango shot at him, "What's it to you!"

"Kagome is my friend, so I do care. That's what it is to me." replied Miroku, squirming under he gaze.

Rin pointed at Sango, "She told Kagome about Kizu still being in a coma an she started having a anxiety attack!"

"Tattle teller!" whined Sango, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha stood, "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. It's just that Estrella has wanted her mind to be free of anything pressing and thanks to Miss-"

Rin's cell rung and she stopped talking to answer it,

"Hello?"

There was some talking and she paled. Rin yelled,

"Who is this?"

The dial tone came. Rin looked at Sango, and she looked back. Sesshomaru asked,

"Who was that?"

"Some guy…" whispered Rin. "…he was saying something about the day coming soon, and I'd better watch who I trusted."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha who looked at Miroku. This wasn't good at all.

_**Please Review!**_


	35. Welcome Home Kagome!

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Five: Welcome Home Kagome!

--

Kagome sighed as they pulled up to the house. She really didn't want to come back. Every time she did come back into her previous life, drama came back also…with a vengeance. She got out the car, squeezing the strap to her bag, for some reason really nervous. When she walked inside she only saw the three guys.

She was relieved EVERYONE wasn't there. Inuyasha shot up out his seat when he saw her,

"Kagome!"

She looked at him, remembrance flashing in her head, then jogging up the stairs. Rin stopped him from following,

"Yes, she may be completely recovered, but she's still having some problems. Don't go up there putting pressure on her."

He ignored Rin and jogged up the stairs. Sango sighed heavily,

"Should I go start the car?"

"Yep." nodded Rin.

_**Upstairs**_

"How do you feel?" asked Inuyasha, kneeling beside the bed, where she had her back to him.

Kagome didn't reply. Inuyasha whispered,

"I'm sorry for what I did. Not telling you, blowing up like that…even when it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"I don't feel like talking to you." replied Kagome, crossing her arms. "Besides, it was me that put Kizu in the coma."

Inuyasha touched Kagome's arm, "No…it was Naraku's fault. He's responsible for what happened."

"I knew I shouldn't of did it." sniffed Kagome. "He's still in a coma isn't he?"

Inuyasha laid in front of her, looking into her panicked/teary eyes. He caressed her cheek,

"He'll wake up soon. I promise, then he'll be in your arms soon after that."

"Stop making promises you can't keep Inuyasha." looking at him as thought he was some other person.

Inuyasha shook his head, "I promise Kagome, I promise."

"Whatever you say." sighed Kagome, looking away from him.

Inuyasha asked, "Do you forgive me for-

"No." interrupted Kagome. "Maybe I should do the same thing you did to me. Totally ignore your existence."

Inuyasha frowned, "I had a good reason too."

"No you didn't!" yelled Kagome, sitting up but wincing at something.

He shot up and asked, "What? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." panted Kagome, leaning against the wall.

Inuyasha looked concerned, "No you're not, do you need to go back to the hospital."

"No, Inuyasha, I'm fine." huffed Kagome, massaging her temples.

He pulled her down, laying her head on his lap. She glared up at him,

"What are you doing?"

"Kagome, please…I'm sorry." pleaded Inuyasha, his eyes full of guilt.

She sighed, "Inuyasha."

"Kagome, you know I'm overprotective. When I found out you, Sango and Rin just went partying. Something just snapped in me. They made it ten times worse when you came her drunk. I mean come on! Would you like it if I pointed a gun at you?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome gaped, "I pointed a gun at you?"

"That's not the-

She sat up fast, "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was being so…stupid!"

"It wasn't loaded…Sango on the other hand." replied Inuyasha. "Anyway, Kagome I'm sorry. I never want you to see me like that again."

Kagome shifted so that she was in his lap, "I forgive you…I feel like I'm giving into you to easily, but unfortunately…I can never stay mad at you."

He smirked and pulled her into a tight embrace. Inuyasha sighed into her shoulder,

"You're to nice Kagome."

Kagome laughed, pulled away and pecked him on the lips.

**Yeah, I know! She gave in TO EASILY! Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know…save your poor keyboard the pressure. I know, okay? Anyway, I know I was suppose to tell something, but I can't remember. Review! **


	36. Charge!

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I SO didn't know Isolated hit over 300 reviews! I could've sworn it was at 100 something! I'm totally cursing in my head right now! I COULD I miss that! Anyway, I'd like to congratulate kittyb78 for being my 300th reviewer of "Isolated" !! YAYYY! WOT! WOT! BOO YA!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Six: Charge!

--

Two boring months had past since Kagome was hospitalized. She took bad news way better, and her whole family seemed to just be distant. She tried to talk to Bankotsu; he never answered his phone. The night she returned, Inuyasha made her promise to acknowledge him when she had reckless ideas.

That wasn't coming along so well. She managed to get Kikyo's email. She'd been trying for TWO MONTHS. While Inuyasha and the others had left for something. She sat in the locked room, and emailed her. This was day one of finding her email:

_Dear Miss. Evil (That mean's you Kikyo.),_

_ You're right, you may have the future in your hands Kikyo, but now that you stepped over the line. This seriously means war. I can't believe you'd actually put your son in danger! So what if Kouga took him, you don't have to join a gang to get revenge. _

_Trust me, you don't, because what I'm going to do to you is totally gang-free. Get this right…you're not the only one who has the future in their hands._

_Your Rival Forever,_

_Kagome Haoi._

There was a loud slam outside. Kagome pressed down on the power button after the email sent, then chunked her new laptop under the bed. She snatched up her dictionary, rolled onto her stomach, opened it, and pretended to read the words. The door opened and Inuyasha stepped inside. Inuyasha looked at what Kagome was doing, and raised his eyebrow,

"Kagome what are you doing?"

"Reading the dictionary." she replied, closing it then looking up at him.

He glared, "Well, Miss. Reading the Dictionary, the words _Hazard_ is written all over you."

"Wow…you actually know what hazard means?" asked Kagome, trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha ignored her insult and asked, "What have you really been up too?"

"Reading." she replied, hating to lie to him, but it WAS for his life as well as the others.

He shook his head, "You possibly couldn't have been reading the whole three hours we were gone."

"You don't trust me?" glared Kagome, her hand balled into a fist.

Inuyasha's suspicion left quickly, "Of course I believe you."

"Then stop acting suspicious every time you see me doing something YOU wouldn't do." yelled Kagome.

He sighed, "Okay, okay…I'm sorry. I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt. Naraku's been circling this place every night since you arrived her."

"It's not like I'm outside." sighed Kagome, getting in front of him. "You're still locking me in the room when you're gone remember?"

He repeated the same phrase he always did when she brought this up,

"It's for your own good. Rin and Sango are under it too. You weren't here alone."

"I know, I know." groaned Kagome.

He took her chin softly, caressing her lips with his thumb,

"I'm doing this because I love you to much to love you."

Kagome couldn't trust her voice and smiled. He gave her a deep, passionate kiss. It left her breathless. Guilt welled up in her heart, she wasn't deserving these kisses he'd been giving her over the pass two months. She knew she was betraying his trust, but she HAD to do this.

Do this alone. Kagome pulled away and hugged him,

"I love you too."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck. Taking in her scent. She sighed with guilt when he kissed her neck. Why oh why was this happening! Surely he'd never (emphasis on the never) trust her again, and she knew it. Of course he'd lover her-she thought-but maybe the trust would take a fraction of that love away.

Tears stung her eyes beneath her lids. Inuyasha tightened his hold onto Kagome, still giving her soft kisses to the neck. She never wanted him to let go but after a few days…he just might.

_**Midnight**_

As Inuyasha slept upstairs, Kagome was downstairs in the dark living room. Reading her email. Kikyo had replied:

_Dear Dead-Woman (That means you Ka-bitch-me),_

_ First off, I CANNOT believe you actually think you're going to outsmart me! Your options are either death or surrender. Surrender to be my follower-after everyone is dead at least-and to let go of your son. For if my plan goes planned, he'll be with me and Caden. No longer your son._

_ Inuyasha can die with the rest of your family of course. I no longer care for the bastard. He's to soft for me now. I need someone demanding, Naraku for instance. He's the type I want._

_ He's going to be so pleased when his penis is shove up your ass. _(A/N: Sorry for the gruesome remark…I just want Kikyo to seem as gang-like as possible.)

_ I advise you to move to somewhere far. Say New York? Mississippi? Whatever state in the U.S. is suitable for you. By the way, that'll be the only way you'll be able to escape, but don't expect total freedom._

_ Also, I don't need your lectures. Keep them to yourself. Oh and do yourself a favor…commit suicide. Save me the trouble._

_Your Also Forever ARCH ENEMY,_

_Kikyo Unknown_

_P.S: I no longer have parents; so I shall no longer have their last names._

Kagome was shaking after that line about Naraku. That was just sick. Who knew she was so good with words. She heard a gasp behind her and looked up fast. There stood Sango and Rin.

Rin hissed loudly,

"God Kagome! I can't believe you kept this from Inuyasha!"

"Shh!" hissed Kagome, closing her laptop. "I'm not trying to deceive him, Rin, I'm just trying to-

Rin cut her off, "Yes you her, how can you tell me you're not betraying him by doing this!"

"Lower your voice. "shushed Kagome, sighing loudly. "You can't tell him or anybody else what I'm doing."

Sango glared at her friend, "Kagome…do you 'want' to be stuck in that hospital again? Better yet in a coffin?"

"Look, I found Kikyo's email and I decided to warn her to watch her back and that she isn't the only one who has the future." explained Kagome, standing up.

Rin sighed, "Kagome…you know what Inuyasha said. If you plan anything, tell him. How long have you been emailing her?"

"Just two days." replied Kagome.

There was a thump upstairs. Kagome grabbed Rin's arm and hissed,

"Please don't do this. I'm doing this for Kizu and Inuyasha. All of your lives. I don't reall care about mine, okay? So just drop it."

Rin looked into Kagome's serious eyes. A flicker of guilt and sadness came. She grabbed her laptop, put it on the coffee table and went upstairs. Rin murmured,

"We can't let her do this alone."

"Well," sighed Sango, "follow my lead."

Sango grabbed the laptop, openened it and began to reply.

_**Upstairs**_

"Where'd you go?" asked Inuyasha, looking at the clock, sitting up.

She laid beside him, "I was donstairs with Rin and Sango."

It was almost seven now. A.M. Dawn had broke threw the curtains. Shining dimly on their face. Kagome smiled,

"Why are you awake? You never wake this early."

"You weren't beside me." he replied, a smirk forming on his face.

Kagome giggled, "You're full of it."

He pecked her on the cheek and fell to his pillow. Kagome laid her head on his chest and decied to get some sleep. She had a lot of work to do from here; no thanks to Rin and Sango.

_**Please Review!**_


	37. What Changed You?

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Seven: What Changed You?

--

The next time Kagome awoke it was to a loud slam, cursing. When the silence was broken she fell off the bed, crying out in pain when her head hit the wooden floor hard. Kagome kicked her legs like a six year old. The door had opened to her room, she heard quick footsteps and someone pull her into their arms. Inuyasha's voice came,

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"What the hell was that!" whimpered Kagome, wincing when he rubbed her head.

He sighed, "Rin…she's acting weird. She sort of…destroyed your laptop when Sesshomaru tried to take it. Then stormed out the house, taking the car and speeding off."

"What! Where did she go!?" gaped Kagome, standing up, and running out the room.

When she got downstairs, Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway. Impassive as always. He walked in, closed the door, and looked at Kagome. Kagome asked,

"What did you do?"

He didn't respond and went into the kitchen. Kagome looked at her laptop; now broken into chunks. She knelt down to it; a piece of paper beside it. It was typed, and printed:

**CENTER ROAD; DOUI ROAD; LEFT DOOR AT THE END**

Kagome looked at it confused; what had Rin been doing on her computer. She bit the side of her cheek, worry written all over her features.

_**Later That Night**_

Kagome called her parents; they didn't give her much of a conversation. Like she had thought; everyone was distant after the prank Rin, Sango, and herself did. She huffed, sitting the room. Staring at the window as rain fell.

A rock hit the window, and she raised a eyebrow. Kagome got up and tiptoed over to the window, not wanting Inuyasha to wonder why she was even moving toward the window. She pushed up the window to see Rin. Rain soaking her. Kagome gaped, jabbed on her tennis shoes, grabbed her jacket-put it on, and climbed out the window.

Once down the bottom, Kagome was gasping for air. Rin was covered in blood, but not of her own. Though still she did have a few bruises. Rin spoke, her voice shaking,

"I don't know what got into me…I…I-

Kagome hugged Rin tightly, knowing she was about to crack. Whatever happened, Kagome knew it tore her up. She asked,

"What happened? Why are you hurt? Why is there blood on you Rin?"

"Kagome," sighed Rin, "I killed someone. I transformed. I…I couldn't control myself."

Kagome asked, "WHO did you kill Rin?"

"One of Naraku's followers. I knocked them all out; Naraku wasn't there. Kikyo should be dead, but by then I heard sirens outside. I left. I stayed at the park until it started to rain." replied Rin.

Kagome asked, "What happened downstairs?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't love me anymore, Kagome." sniffed Rin, clenching her hand into a fist. "He came in when I was emailing Kikyo-

Kagome cut her off, "What were you doing emailing Kikyo!"

"Just listen," yelled Rin, pulling away; rubbing her temples, "I was pissed off, okay? He came in and started bringing up what we had done! The nerve! I'm under serious pressure right now and it's all because of him! He doesn't love me! Sesshomaru looks at me like any other bystander! I never seen him look at me so coldly. I haven't gone to sleep in a week Kagome! A week!"

Now that she mentioned it. Rin DID look horrible. She had dark bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess, and she was pale. Kagome just now noticed scars on Rin's arm. Kagome asked,

"What have you been doing to yourself Rin?"

"I've been scratching the hell out of my arm!" replied Rin. "You and I both know when I'm under pressure I scratch my arm. Now look at it. It's covered in scars!"

Rin began to scratch the back of her hand. Kagome grabbed both her hands, her eyes blazing, and stormed into the house.

You know? It's weird because EVERYONE happened to be waiting for them to come in. Inuyasha looked at Rin and his eyes widened,

"What happened to her!"

"Rin, what happened?" asked Sango, walking toward her.

Kagome bared her teeth at Sango, her eyes totally clouded over with something far more dangerous then any of them thought possible for Kagome. She looked at them all before taking Rin upstairs. Rin's hair covered her face, not wanting to see their worried faces, nor Sesshomaru's disgusted impassive one.

If she'd looked she would have seen his eyes flicker, but she also probably would have taken it for gas. (Lol! I couldn't help myself.)

_**Upstairs: Hour Later**_

Rin and Kagome were in Rin and Sesshomaru's room. Even though Sesshomaru slept elsewhere. Rin was running her hand over her mates mark, tears present in her eyes. Kagome had made her wash herself up, and then did her hair for her.

Rin looked even more horrible washed up. Her arms had began to bleed and Kagome had to bandage them up. Kagome whispered,

"I refuse to let you crumble like I did."

"Whatever Kagome." sniffed Rin, crawling under the covers. "Just leave me alone. If I'm going down, I'm not taking my recovering sister with me."

Kagome yelled, "There is nothing wrong me Rin! Unlike you, I look perfectly fine!"

"Oh do you!" spat Rin, yanking the covers off her head. "You may have fooled the others Kagome, but I see through your stupid mask got damn it! If were to mention Kizu you'd brake down right here!"

When what she said sunk in, Kagome paled. Her eyes filled with tears, and she hung onto the dresser and pain shot threw her. Weakness and darkness began to seep into her already broken heart. Rin hissed,

"See…do you actually think I'd betray my lover to heal my own wounds. You're pathetic Kagome. Fucking pathetic!"

"R. rin…" breathed Kagome, clenching at her side. "I don't know what's gotten into you…."

Rin shook her head, "No, Kagome…the question is…what changed you?"

Guilt hit Kagome hard as Rin crawled back under her covers. Kagome shot the lights out, and backed out the room. Sweat fell down her face as she held her burning side. She heard a concerned voice behind her,

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Another jolt of pain shot through her and she fell forward. Inuyasha caught her and supported her against his chest. Kagome pulled away, now panting for air,

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." he replied.

Kagome wiped the glare off her face, "Thank you for worrying Inuyasha…but right now…your worrying is making this pain worse."

He looked down at her confused. Kagome kissed his cheek and left. She locked herself in the bathroom, the sink water running as she cried silently. She sat on the floor, her back to the door, cell phone clenched in her hand.

Her pills laid beside her. Every time she took the pill, she felt mentally weaker. Kagome felt dizzy and collapsed on the floor. Right there did she realize she took three instead of too.

_**Later That Night**_

"Kagome." whispered a familiar voice.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see two worried amber eyes. She sighed,

"What happened?"

"Kagome," asked Inuyasha, "did you try to…commit suicide?"

Kagome remembered exactly what happened, "Oh god no Inuyasha, of course not. I was just not paying attention to how many pills I took."

"So you're awake." came Estrella's voice.

Kagome sighed, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital of course." she smiled, checking the machines.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I could've recovered back at home Inuyasha, I'm not a human you know."

He ignored what she said and Kagome huffed loudly. Estrella laughed,

"Everything's fine now, you can leave. "

"How long was I here?" asked Kagome, sitting up.

She looked at her watch, "Three hours now."

"A total waste of time." murmured Kagome, sitting up.

Estrella grabbed a bag off the table, and held it toward Kagome. She shook it and smiled,

"Don't over do it this time, okay?"

Kagome looked from her smiling face to the bag. She jiggled it and Kagome took it. Estrella's smile widened,

"Please watch her Inuyasha; I won't be surprised to see her in here again, but for another different reason."

She looked at the bag, to Kagome, then left. Kagome clenched onto the bag, her hand starting to shake. Inuyasha asked,

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome took out the bottle, took out two of her pills, and took it. Drinking the water by her bed. A shock of pain with threw her once it entered her system. Inuyasha was searching her eyes,

"Kagome?"

She looked back at him, shook her head, and stood. Walking out the room.

_**Please Review! And NO she isn't becoming a drug addict…-sigh-**_


	38. Awakening Part One

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Awakening

--

Another month passed, Kizu was still in a coma, and Kagome had begun to act weird. Inuyasha saw her staring at the meds she got from Estrella more than once now. When she was pretty sure he was out cold, she would leave the room. Right now, everyone was in the living room, watching a movie.

Sienna had felt everyone was becoming TOO distant. This idea came after Shippo and Souta got into a fight. So now everyone was gathered in the room of Sienna and Haku's home (Count Kouga out since he seemed to have disappeared from his home. Bankotsu had been missing for three months now). Watching a movie. Kagome thought,

"_I can't waste a day doing this…this is only going to make things worse._"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh, and stood. She saw everyone staring at her. Wishing they were her; allowed to leave. She pointed to the stairs,

"Going to the bathroom."

They all turned back to the TV. Kagome went up the stairs, turning back to catch Sango's eye. She quickly turned back to the TV. Kagome continued up the stairs, not noticing Sango pull out her cell.

_**Upstairs**_

Kagome sat on the counter, checking her email. Kikyo had replied to her last email:

**Go to hell Kagome, I won't hesitate to call Inuyasha, it;d be very entertaining. Love to watch you crack when he has sex with you, you get pregnant, he leaves.**

Kagome smiled cruelly. A chat box popped up on her screen. She frowned and it read:

**Kagome, what are you doing…obviously not using the bathroom. **

The chat name was VC. (Aka-Violent Chick.)

Kagome huffed, running her hand through her jet black hair. She exited the box, and went to a search engine. She pulled out her pills, and typed in Estrella's full Italian name. Something popped up:

**Name: Estrella Ximena **

**Age: 25**

**Race: Italian **

**File Description: Miss. Ximena was filed a suspect of a recent murder; in Mauritius. The victim-Washim Irfaan-was given a medication known as Robust. Estrella served prison for a month; bailed by a man known as Naraku. Last name unknown. Local authorities commanded her record be burned. The meds known as Robust is given to patients with stress related conditions. After a month and a half of taking Robust; they begin to feel drained of energy. Robust slowly takes the life from the body; patient dies in no longer than three days if has been taking it regularly. **

Kagome felt horrified. She took out the half empty bottle, and read what it was called. It read:

**Robust (extra load)**

When Inuyasha had made sure she took the meds, Kagome had always stuck it under her tongue, then spat it into the toilet afterwards. She knew the pill was doing something to her. It was preventing her from having a educated mind. She'd felt week and sick for a weak after spending three-unsupervised-hours in the hospital.

Kagome now knew, Estrella Ximena was a enemy. She heard a loud knock at the door, and jumped. Dropping her phone and the pills. Kagome asked,

"What?"

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

She picked up her stuff, "Yeah, fine."

He grunted, "We're about to go."

"Be out in a sec." she called.

When no other voice came, Kagome left the bathroom. Everyone gave their farewells; everything was just awkward.

Once back at the house, things were even more weird. Miroku and Sango were okay and talking though. On the other hand:

Sango kept sending Kagome disappointed looks.

Rin would glare at Kagome or Sango, and get a pale look when she caught Sesshomaru staring.

Inuyasha kept glaring at Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango.

Kagome was just plain weird.

Kagome stood up from her spot on the chair, "This is ridiculous and pathetic. Count me out of your attempts to become hold again."

She ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind her. Rin got up next, went to her room, and closed the door silently. Sango and Miroku left. Sesshomaru walked out the backdoor, slamming it sort of. Inuyasha went to join Kagome.

Once he was in the room; he saw her doing something on her cell phone. Inuyasha asked,

"What are you doing."

"Nothing." she grumbled.

Inuyasha sat beside her and asked,

"Did you take your medicine."

"Yes." lied Kagome; making a note to get rid of them.

He sat there and stared at her. Kagome finished whatever she was doing, and sat her phone on the nightstand. She looked at him,

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You look different." he replied, something flickering in his eyes. "Everything's different."

Kagome shook her head and stood, "Nothings changed."

"Yes they have," glared Inuyasha, "and you know it."

Kagome shrugged, "Fine…thing's HAVE changed. Happy Inuyasha? I know you hate being wrong."

"Where did you get that from!?"

She gathered some pajamas, "I'm not about to talk about this."

"Why have you changed Kagome?" he asked suddenly.

Kagome ignored him, "I'm going to take a shower."

Fast as ever, he stood in front of the bathroom door. She glared,

"Move."

"No." glared Inuyasha. "Not until you tell me what you've been up too. I know you've been lying to me. You haven't been taking those pills. You haven't even been eating either."

Kagome retorted, "what's it to you?"

"What the hell do you mean what's it to me!" growled Inuyasha.

She crossed her arms, "You obviously don't trust me."

"Should I?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes breaking through her barrier.

Kagome shivered; guilt triggering the pain she still had. She looked away, and squeezed her eyes shot. He asked,

"Kagome…are you hiding something from me? Everyday I feel like everyone's safety is being gambled; every time you're out of my sight."

Another shock of pain shot from her heart, and she looked back at him. Kagome had to keep it from him; she had no other choice,

"Then why don't you send me to Naraku to die Inuyasha! Since you think I'm putting everyone's lives at state! You have no idea how I feel!"

"I do know how you feel!" yelled Inuyasha, glaring now. "I feel way worse."

Kagome yelled, "How! You don't have a son or daughter that's in a coma!"

"Stop using that as an excuse damn it!" yelled Inuyasha. "I love you Kagome! Seeing you change is about the worse thing that can happen…I know you like a book. You're doing something you're not telling me, and I can easily find out!"

Kagome swallowed, not saying anything. He looked over at her cell phone, and Kagome paled. Inuyasha stomped over to the phone. Kagome yelled,

"Inuyasha out it down!"

"If you weren't hiding anything, you'd have no problem with me-

He stopped and read the page she was previously on. About Estrella. Inuyasha skimmed through it, shock on his face. He looked at Kagome,

"Estrella…."

"Uh," choked Kagome, "yeah. I was suspicious."

Inuyasha dropped the phone on the bed, and walked back over to Kagome,

"I'm sorry…"

Kagome bit her tongue. She couldn't say she forgave him because he had no reason into forgiving her. His face leaned closer to hers,

"Kagome, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah." she replied. "I love you too."

He captured her lips into a sweet kiss. Kagome kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss was soon heated, she was against the bathroom door. Guilt made her heart pound. The pain was begging her to stop this betraying!

Inuyasha began to kiss down her neck. The pleasure was beginning to banish the pain, but her heart still pounded. Kagome pulled away, tears stinging her eyes,

"Inuyasha…I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the tears ready to fall.

Kagome walked over to her cell phone, and pulled up her email. She handed it to him, and he took it; confused. Once his eyes set sight of all the email, they flashed. He asked-anger making his voice hoarse,

"You've been talking to Kikyo!?"

"Yes," nodded Kagome, rubbing the back of her arm, "I…was trying to find a way to get her to tell me their plan."

Inuyasha growled, "How long?"

"Two or three months." she admitted, looking away from his face.

Inuyasa yelled, "Are you trying to get yourself killed! Better yet Kizu! haven't you learned yet Kagome! Damn! How could you do this!?"

"I'm sorry!" replied Kagome, blinking back her tears. "I just want this all to be over!"

He shook his head, "You've only made it worse. Kagome…do everyone a favor, and stay out of the way!"

"Inuyasha." whimpered Kagome as he looked at her with such anger…and…hate.

He turned his back to her and stalked out the room. Not looking back. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed. Was there even a possibility she'd survive through this? Without killing herself?

**Please review!**


	39. Your Drastic Measure

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Hey guys! I just got my report card today! I got a C! GAH! I need to focus more on my work, and not my stories. Here's the plan: I study for my exams (which are next WEEK!), BUT I FINISH Isolated AND Signs In Ink BEFORE May 20th. So, when the exams are over, and school. June 5th, I'll be typing up my new story "Future Scar" June 5th. So no new stories until June 5th. Sorry! But I HAVE to focus…so enjoy the rest of the two stories. I'll be super busy this weekend, when I say busy I mean Isolated and Signs In Ink busy. I'll update like tens times a day. I'll be done by then though, maybe even I'll put up one chapter of Future Scar. So Sorry!!

And OH! OH! I SO have a new quote I say like EVERY 45 seconds. It's, "Inuyasha A Wicked Man!"

I totally like LOVE saying that! When I say man, I mean him as a man, AND man as in (example: "Jane go clean your room!" …… "Mannnnnnn!")

Get it, get it? Huh? Huh? Inuyasha a wicked man!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Your Drastic Measure

--

Inuyasha had slept on the couch that night; Kagome cried herself to sleep. Rin-assumedly-was the first to wake. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She fixed herself a pop-tart, and a cup of orange juice.

She jumped when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against the backdoor. Rin paled, as always when she caught him staring.

"Why are you paling?" he asked in his normal cool voice.

Rin looked behind her, "You're talking to me?"

He just looked at her. The bruises she had gotten a month ago had left bruises. Rin had been feel sort of sick lately, she didn't feel like screaming at something stupid he had to say.

Something familiar flickered in his eyes. She walked up to him and waited. He took her hand, and ran his thumb over her wrist. Rin asked,

"If you have something stupid to say; don't waste your breath."

"I have nothing harmful to say." he replied, examining her wrist; as if trying to be certain of something.

She asked, "What is it then? Is something wrong?"

He didn't reply. Rin asked,

"Is something wrong with-

"No." he interrupted; trying to calm her.

She replied, "Oh."

The room fell quiet. Rin watched Sesshomaru. His thumb ran over her wrist. She asked,

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru let go of her hand and stared into her eyes. He actually had some feeling in them now. It was annoyance though. She took a step back,

"Sesshomaru…you hate me don't you?"

"Don't say such foolish things." he replied.

Rin asked, "Then why haven't you said anything to me."

She didn't want to anger Sesshomaru anymore. All Rin wanted was for Sesshomaru to love her. Every night, she cried. For the past few months, she'd felt like crap. How long does it take for a add to last?

Rin felt warmth cover her. She realized she was now in Sesshomaru's arms. He whispered something into her ear and Rin smiled. She snuggled her head into his chest.

A groggy voice came,

"Would you two get a room or something."

"Don't be jealous Inuyasha." teased Rin, pulling away from Sesshomaru.

He snorted, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh I don't know," shrugged Rin, looking down at her nails, "you and Kagome were arguing last night; I'm guessing you two aren't a very happy couple right now."

Inuyasha gave Rin a deadly glare. She laughed,

"I'm going to get dressed."

Rin skipped up the stairs after smiling back at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru's intrigued face. He asked,

"Having some trouble understanding Kagome, little brother?"

"Go to hell." spat Inuyasha, about to leave the kitchen.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Rin's three month pregnant. This little war needs to come to a end."

"You're serious?" asked Inuyasha, searching his brother's face.

Sesshomaru nodded coolly. Inuyasha shook his head,

"Soon as Naraku finds out about…."

"He probably already has." replied Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome's cell phone developed a hearing device through Kikyo's email. The way Rin has been acting, it's obvious." informed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Just great."

"The medication." he asked; already knowing something was wrong.

Inuyasha explained about the meds and Estrella. Sesshomaru stared blankly. He soon spoke,

"Naraku is getting past the barrier left and right….We can't have Kagome have Kagome having another break down."

"Let her…I could care less." grumbled Inuyasha, rubbing the red from his eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You're weaker than I thought….You'd actually get upset over a lie?"

"She's put us, the kids, and 'Rin' in danger! Think about it, and tell me if I'm weak now." he hissed.

Sesshomaru frowned and retorted, "If you'd pay more attention to her-instead of being afraid that if you touch her you'd get her pregnant-you'd know she was doing something behind your back. Think about it."

When he got no response, he went upstairs. Inuyasha growled-hating when Sesshomaru was right. He went up to the room, and stared at the thin figure under the covers. Inuyasha knelt beside the bed, and pulled the covers from her face. Her hair was spilt all over the pillow.

He let out a grunt at her pale face, bags under her eyes. Inuyasha stood and walked over to the window. He yanked back the curtains, and let the bright sun flood into the room. A black Honda sped done the road. Inuyasha saw a manicured finger on the steering wheel.

Inuyasha glared at the car, then turned around when he heard a irritated squeak. Kagome opened her eyes and peeked at the window,

"What the hell are you doing?"

She obviously didn't know who she was talking too. It was also obvious that she was bad-tempered today. Inuyasha pushed back the hurt and anger, he had to stop acting like a twelve year old, and act like he loved her. Kagome pulled the covers over her head.

Inuyasha walked over to her, and yanked them off. She growled, and curled up into a ball. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up,

"Get up."

Kagome still had her eyes closed as she tried to fall back onto the bed,

"Knock it off…I want to sleep. That's what I'm going to have to do for the rest of my life…leave me alone."

He let go of her and she fell back onto the bed. Kagome grabbed the covers that was at the tip of the bed, and pulled it over her. Inuyasha glared then stalked out the room, and came back with a bowl of water.

She was nowhere in sight. The covers were gone. Inuyasha glared and thought,

"_Seeing the future eh?_"

He saw the bowl down and looked under the bed, and in the closet. Nowhere. Inuyasha went into the bathroom and there she was. In the tube. Inuyasha smirked and shook his head.

He turned the water on icy cold, and turned the shower on. Kagome shot up and screamed. Her eyes were blazing when they met Inuyasha's but when she noticed who she was looking at, the flickered. Kagome yelled,

"W.what are y.you doing! T.turn it o.off!"

"Turn it off yourself." he grunted, crossing his arms.

Kagome shivered as she reached for the handle. She slammed down on it, clumsily stood-trying her best not to fall- and went into the room. Rin was peeking into the room, and giggled,

"Just making sure he didn't kill you, bye."

Kagome got a towel from the dresser and covered herself in it. She sat on the bed, still shivering. Inuyasha leaned against the frame of the bathroom; watching her. She looked at him and sighed,

"If you're going to yell, get it over with. I'm awake."

"Why did you do it?" he asked after a long silence.

She looked away, looking at her pale hand, "I told you…I was trying to find a way for her to tell me her plan. I want all of this to be over. I'm sorry for betraying your trust.

"I know I made everything else worse. I know I endangered Kizu and the others. Including you. I know I hurt you…but I did care about everyone's safety. It's just after what happened to Kizu…I snapped. I wanted to rip Kikyo apart."

"Why didn't you come to me Kagome?" he asked, relaxing after really listening to her (instead of screaming that she was stupid.)

She blinked back the hot tears, "If anyone were to get hurt, I wanted it to be me. I caused the kids to get hurt. I'm causing all the problems."

"So you planned Kizu to be put in a coma? You planned to _make _Kouga take Caden away?" asked Inuyasha.

She sighed sadly, "No, but-

"Everyone has their fault in this Kagome. Not just you." interrupted Inuyasha.

She mumbled, "What do you mean **everyone has their fault**?"

"If your parents hadn't of moved here, none of this would have happened. If we hadn't of met…Kouga wouldn't have been eager to get on you. If we'd never fallen in love….Kikyo wouldn't have planned any revenge. If Kouga never gotten custody of Caden, none of this may have been happening. If you, Sango, and Rin hadn't did what you did…these events probably wouldn't have happened either. Get my drift?" explained Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded but then looked up at him, "You hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you Kagome…I love you a lot." he replied, looking back at her but hurt still in his eyes. "What pissed me off is why _you_ didn't _trust_ me…trust me to handle this."

She looked at his guilty, "I'm so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you Inuyasha. You probably won't ever trust me again. Will you?"

"I forgive you Kagome, but I'll only trust you if you trust me." smirked Inuyasha, feeling guilty-after remembering what Sesshomaru had said.

She cocked her head sideways, "Why that look?"

"What look?" he asked, poking his face.

Kagome stood and walked over to him-still soaked, "Why do you look guilty?"

"If I'd been paying more attention to you…none of this probably would have happened either. If I hadn't been afraid of Kikyo, none of this would of happened. Like Sesshomaru had tended to say…I guess I don't know you like a book." he answered, guilt clouding his eyes.

Kagome still looked confused, "We've known each other for years; what do you mean?"

"Even though you fooled me into thinking you didn't feel rejected, you still did." he replied.

Kagome's face saddened once she knew what he was saying. She looked down. He whispered,

"You think I don't want to touch you like Sesshomaru does to Rin or Miroku does to Sango…but I do. You think I don't want to kiss you like they do, but I do. I'm just afraid, that if I do, I'll lose something more precious…something more precious to us both."

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome, still looking down, "…I trust you. I mean it. I know you can protect me, and Kikyo's nothing but the same old Kikyo we knew in middle and high school. She's playing with our heads. I didn't expect you to fall for something like that."

Kagome felt depressed. Inuyasha would never fall for something like that, would he? I mean come on! Why would you listen to what that wench said! Kagome answered her own thoughts,

"_He doesn't want to love you that way, Kagome, get a grip."_

"Kagome, I don't reject you." whispered Inuyasha, making her look up.

She looked into his serious amber eyes, "I…."

"You doubt I love you?" he asked, knowing what he asked was a yes.

Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha…."

His hand slid from her chin, down her arm, and around her wrist. Kagome shivered, a blush forming on her face when he leaned down and trailed kisses from her forehead to her neck. Kagome whispered,

"Inuyasha-

"Sh," he cut her off, "I love you more than my own life Kagome, and you don't know how long I've waited to do this to you. Again." (A/N: Ohhhhhh…Inuyasha a wicked man!)

Kagome's face set flames. Her entire body warmed. Kagome no longer felt cold as he nibbled at her neck. His hand went back and locked the door. She sighed when he pulled away and captured her lips into a heated kiss. This kiss was amazing, so amazing that Kagome had rose on her tip-toes to get a great angle, her arms around his neck.

She hadn't realized that he had backed her up to the bed. Inuyasha pushed her back onto the bed and smirked. She looked up at him, panting. He went to the curtain and closed it. Inuyasha made his way over to her, captured her lips into another heated kiss, and got on top of her.

Kagome wasn't going to deny his love; if he didn't love her…she doubted he'd be seducing her right now.

_**Meanwhile In Rin and Sesshomaru's Room**_

Rin rested her head on Sesshomaru's chest while he looked at the ceiling. They were talking about whether she'd have another pair of twins-which Sesshomaru paled at-and names for boys and girls. He'd say things that would make her laugh and make her glare at him.

Something caught Sesshomaru's hearing and he got a disgusted look on his face. He muttered in a cool, yet pissed voice,

"That bastard…there's no way in hell-

"Sesshomaru!" gaped Rin, looking back at him. "Such colorful language for such a intelligent person."

He stood, pulling her up with him, "We're not staying in this damn house."

"But why-

Sesshomaru stormed over to the closet, covering his ears, "Here, hurry and put your shoes on. We're go anywhere you want…just not here."

"Can you please tell me why?" she asked, yanking on her flip-flops.

Sesshomaru walked out into the hall and simply pointed at Kagome/Inuyasha's room. Rin covered her mouth and started laughing. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, ran down the stairs, and out the door. He forced the reddening Rin into the car, got into the drivers side and drove hauling ass out the driveway.

He nearly ran over a bunch of teens. Rin-by now- was gasping for oxygen. She laughed all the way to Miroku and Sango's place. Sesshomaru shook his head and mumbled so Rin-hopefully- couldn't hear him,

"Shit."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" laughed Rin, picking that up with her neko hearing.

_**Please Review! Oh and Inuyasha a wicked man!**_

_**Lol! Hope you enjoyed! **_


	40. Awakening Part Two

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Hey guys! I got over 15 reviews for the last chapter, and I'm so happy! Thank you all! I didn't reply to them all, but I THANK you all!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Forty: Awakening Part Two

--

Kagome dried herself off and put on a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She-amazingly-was awake before Inuyasha. When she woke up, wrapped in Inuyasha's arms, the darkness vanished. As her green eyes met dawn skies.

She pulled her hair back behind her shoulders, then walked out the bathroom. Inuyasha was still asleep. She smiled, and went downstairs. As she fixed herself a bowl of Fruit Loops; something buzzed in the living room.

Kagome grabbed a spoon and her cereal. Then, went into the living room. She sat her stuff down and grabbed her cell,

"How did this get down here?"

She looked at the caller I.D. and blinked. It was Kouga. She answered,

"Kouga? Where have you been?"

"In America." he replied, relief in his voice.

Kagome asked hesitantly, "With Ayame?"

"Yeah." he answered.

Kagome sat up, "How's Kizu? Is he awake?"

"Yeah, he was awake….He'l be fine."

Kagome let out the last bit of stress she had left,

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about that?" asked Kouga. "I'm not that heartless."

She ignored that last comment, feeling to happy to say anything sarcastic. Kagome smiled,

"Well, is he awake now?"

"Nah." he responded. "He need's some more rest. That hit knocked him out, and it took all his strength to heal. He won't be walking for a while…being in a coma sort of sucks all your learned behaviors away."

Kagome saddened, "Does he remember everything?"

"Yeah, he remembers everything." huffed Kouga. "I'll let him talk to you only if you don't start balling your eyes out."

Kagome blinked back her tears, "I won't."

"Right, well I have to go…Ayame's getting impatient." grumbled Kouga, gulping afterwards.

Kagome nodded, knowing Ayame was three months now,

"Sure, later."

She hung up, and slouched in her seat. Not feeling hungry anymore. So much for being over spirited. The condition Kizu is in, is all her fault. He's only five years old, turning six in December which was four months away.

Kagome stared at the food; glaring at it. She felt someone kiss her neck and whisper into her ear,

"What's the matter with you?"

"Kizu woke up." answered Kagome, letting out a long sigh as he sat beside her.

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow, "That's a bad thing."

"No." she answered. "It's just the way Kouga was talking. He said it's going to take a while for him to remember how to walk by himself again. Stuff like that. Yeah, he can talk, but he's been in a coma for three months."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, "Kagome…he'll be fine. If I can recover from a year coma, so can Kizu."

"When were you in a coma?" asked Kagome.

He shrugged, "I'm sure Rin told you about that wreck I had."

"Oh." nodded Kagome. "You were acting suicidal."

He snorted, "No…this idiot pulled out in front of me."

"Uh, hello." teased Kagome, poking the side of his head. "You were the one speeding."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

He looked down at her; seeing happiness then sadness flicker in her eyes. Inuyasha smirked and stood,

"How about we go over to Sango and Miroku's place. I'm sure that's where Sesshomaru and Rin spent the night."

"Why would they-" asked Kagome, but cutting herself off then turning hot red. "I rather not face them."

Inuyasha laughed hard, "We're going."

"I don't want to go!" shouted Kagome, crossing her arms. "You can't make me!"

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh really?…."

She nodded stubbornly until he leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Kagome turned a deeper red-if possible-and hit Inuyasha's arm,

"Inuyasha!"

He smirked. Kagome looked at him and sighed,

"Fine."

"Good." he smirked, pecking her on the lips. "I'm already ready."

Kagome looked at his wet her; from the shower he must've taken while she talked to Kouga,

"I'll get my shoes."

"I love you!" called Inuyasha as she went up the stairs, still blushing.

She mumbled in a pouty way, "Love you too."

Inuyasha laughed, and let out a long satisfied sigh. Kagome was his mate now, and there was no way he was letting her slip away again.

_**Miroku/Sango Place**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Rin, holding onto Sango as she laughed.

When they had arrived, everyone was still asleep. Rin woke up and walked groggily to the door. When she opened it, and looked at Kagome's face. She fell over laughing. The others had come downstairs.

Sango started laughing with Rin; finding the way Sesshomaru had acted yesterday really hilarious. Miroku just smiled widely at Inuyasha, patting him on the back. Kagome stood where by the stairs, arms crossed, bangs covering her flashing eyes.

Her face was lit light red. Sango and Rin-by now-were on the ground laughing. Kagome grumbled,

"There's nothing funny other than the way Sesshomaru acted."

"I can't breath!" coughed Sango, gagging from laughing so much.

Rin took in large breaths, "Oh my gosh, my stomach is killing me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." replied Sesshomaru, his bottom lip pulled over his top lip.

Rin and Sango fell back into another fit of laughter. Kagome smirked and shrugged,

"At least I don't worship Sesshomaru; oh or _let_ a certain someone _rub_ my butt."

The laughs stopped soon as she finished. Both Rin and Sango were red. Kagome laughed this time. Rin stood up and growled,

"You're dead!"

"Nope!" laughed Kagome. "I think I'm still alive!"

Sango jumped up, "Come here!"

Kagome laughed and dodged Sango's reaching arms. She ducked when Rin swung at her. Kagome laughed,

"You two are to slow for the most violent girls around."

"When I get my hands on you Kagome…." snarled Sango, rolling up her pj sleeves.

Kagome put her middle finger on her cheek, "Hit me with your best shot."

"Grr!" growled Sango and Rin; running after her.

Kagome easily dodged their fists and slaps. She laughed,

"Predictable."

"Yeah, because you're seeing the future!" complained Rin, pouting.

Kagome caught Sango's fist in her hand, "Nope…I just know all your moves really well."

"Well here's a new one!" yelled the steaming Sango, whacking Kagome upside the head.

Kagome stepped back and rubbed the back of her head,

"Ow! That's not fair! You never did that before!"

"Serves you right." murmured Sango, acting like she was dusting her hands off, but then nudged Rin. "Talk about _hit me with your best shot_."

Kagome glared, "Why you!"

"Bring it on Haori! Bring it on!" intimidated Sango.

Kagome was about to whack Sango in the face until the phone rung. The room fell quiet. Miroku walked over to it and picked it up,

"Hello?"

It was still quiet as Miroku listened to the person on the other side. His eyes widened,

"Bankotsu?"

Kagome looked over at Miroku; concern written in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes twitched. Sesshomaru smirk. Miroku's shocked face turned into a snarl,

"Naraku! What are you doing with Bankotsu!"

"What!" gaped Kagome; hitting the button to put it on speaker. "Naraku! I swear if you hurt him!"

His dark sinister laugh came, "If it isn't Miss. Depression."

"What are you doing with him!" growled Kagome.

Naraku smirked on the other side, "I'm doing the same thing I'm going to do with your son."

"What are you talking about!" spat Miroku.

He laughed quietly, "Kill."

"You won't lay one finger on him!" spat Kagome, knowing Kouga had a good eye on him.

Naraku chuckled, "Is that so?"

"Get away from her!" came Kouga's voice, growling dangerously.

Kagome's face bleached as she heard crying. It must've been Iza, Rita, and Saiko. Kanaye, and Caden were yelling at them as well. Ayame was screaming at someone to stop touching her. There was one voice that whimpered in the back ground.

Her air seemed to close up as she mouth,

"Kizu."

"No, damn it!" screamed Rin, falling into Sesshomaru. "Please don't hurt them!"

Naraku laughed once again, "You cherish them…I'd come before 9 a.m. tomorrow."

"Naraku!" spat Kagome. "Don't do this!"

Naraku laughed, then the next thing they heard was the dial tone. Kagome sat down on the floor as she felt her legs go weak. Inuyasha knelt beside her,

"Kagome…everything's going to be alright, okay?"

"No." whimpered Kagome, hugging Inuyasha. "Please don't let him get hurt, Inuyasha. Please."

He hugged her closely to him, "Nothing will happen to him."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who looked at Miroku, who stared at the phone, pale. Miroku met Sesshomaru's eyes. All three of them nodded. Rin wiped her tears fiercely,

"No! Sesshomaru, what are you planning!"

"Rin." spoke Sesshomaru, warning in his voice. "Calm down."

She looked at him and nodded. Rin walked over to Sango and hugged her. Sango wasn't crying, but shaking. The sound of Rita screaming terrified Sango. Miroku picked up the phone again, and called Haku.

Once Haku's groggy voice came, Miroku sighed,

"Plan B has officially been activated."

_**Please Review and for all you that thought no more drama would happen for a while…YOU WERE WRONGG!!**_


	41. Fact Unknown

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: The End, alas, is coming. Isolated will soon end.

Title: Isolated

Chapter Forty-One: Facts Unknown

--

For the next week, Inuyasha and the others had stepped out. Talking in whispers. Making changes to their plan B. What was their plan B? Kagome repeatedly thumped her fingers on the table. Confused on what the heck she was to do? Cry? Scream? Do something else to betray Inuyasha? What was she suppose to do!?

Obviously, it was something to betray Inuyasha again, but…that promise she thought she made. A flashback zoned her out of reality:

_ It was the night after they got the call from Naraku. Kagome had her face in his chest, probably already plotting something to kill Naraku. Inuyasha whispered,_

"_Kagome."_

"_Hm?" she looked up, pale._

_He asked, "Can you promise me something?"_

"_It depends on what the request is." she answered, trying not to sound broken._

_Inuyasha caressed her cheek, "Promise not to do anything stupid…you promised to let me handle this remember?"_

"_I-_

_ He gave a brief kiss on the lips, and look into her eyes. Inches away from her face,_

"_Please."_

"_Promise little and do much." she replied, turning her back to him, thanking Kami for Izayoi and her phrases. _

_She could feel Inuyasha's hurt, angry, serious, and confused gaze burning a hole in her head. Kagome made herself relax then went asleep. Promise could never be kept, so she simply HAD to squeeze her way through this._

"Thank you Izayoi." mumbled Kagome, thankful for that phrase.

She NEVER promised anything. Not yet at least. Inuyasha was going to so something to make her feel guilty. He could easily do that by simply ignoring her, but they were mates now. Kagome hoped Inuyasha wasn't as harsh a punisher like Sesshomaru.

Kagome rubbed her mates mark and shivered. She thought,

"_Better keep my act simple and plain. Like I'm not even planning anything."_

Reality slapped her backing the face when the front door closed. Thing's had been intense lately. Sesshomaru had been watching Kagome with a hard and serious eye. As was Haku, Miroku, Shippo, and Souta. Kouga would be too if he were there.

She tried to avoid being caught anywhere downstairs as possible. Kagome shot up out her seat in the kitchen, ran out the kitchen, and upstairs. Kagome went into Rin and Sessomaru's room. Rin spoke from where she sat on the bed,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Kagome…I never thought you'd be phased by Sesshomaru's death look."

"Are you kidding me? If they catch my down their, they'll send me to Mexico or something. Maybe someplace worse. Like Indians!" exclaimed Kagome, sitting in front of her sister.

Rin laughed and repeated, "Mexico? Indians? Kagome…you're obviously planning something, because if you weren't. You'd be moping right now. Crying even, but if you're not. You're trying to be strong long enough for your plan to work."

"No!" retorted Kagome, mixing up the cards. "Want to play IDI?"

Rin shrugged, "Sure, but answer this for me Kagome."

"What?" asked Kagome, placing the cards face down.

Rin asked, "Do you think, possibly in time, that you're pregnant."

"I don't know." smiled Kagome. "If I am…then I wouldn't be upset or anything."

Rin smirked, "I heard a piece of their conversation."

"What! Tell me!" practically yelled Kagome.

The door open and Sango walked in. She dropped a bag of clothes,

"I'll be staying here until stuff is settled. Sesshomaru suggested it, but don't ask me why. Oh! Are you guys playing Bullshit?"

"I call it IDI or I Doubt It…there's no need for calling the poor game that." sighed Rin.

Sango snorted, "Bullshit."

"Whatever." grumbled Rin, looking at Kagome.

Kagome mumbled, "I'll be lead."

"So…" smiled Rin. "On with our previous conversation."

Kagome put the rest of the stack in the middle and flipped a card face down with a irritated huff,

"Queen."

"What was the conversation?" asked Sango.

Kagome repeated, "Queen."

"Oh was about to tell her something the guys have planned. She seemed eager to know until you walked in." she smiled.

Kagome grumbled, "Queen."

"Oooooh." smirked Sango. "So she IS planning something. Just like you said Rin."

Kagome gaped, "You two have been discussing me! What the-…."

"We've been discussing you all week hun." laughed Rin, forgetting about the game.

Sango sighed, "It couldn't be helped."

"This is wrong, and you two know it!" she growled.

Rin smiled, "Do you still want to know?"

"What is it?" asked Kagome.

She smiled, "Sesshomaru said that he'll be keeping a close eye on how you act. Also, he told Inuyasha to check you pulse at the end f the month. I don't see why this is taking them so long. Just because Naraku decided to wait, they're going to make it a perfect-

"Rin." interrupted Kagome. "Get to the point."

Rin snapped, "Oh yeah…so anyway, if you're pregnant. Inuyasha's going to send you to your mom's place. The place will have guards all around it. Don't worry I'll be there with you.'

"What the hell!" spat Kagome. "They can't-

Rin and Sango hissed, "SHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome was turning red with anger. The door opened. Rin and Sango smiled innocently toward the door. Rin hissed,

"Don't say I told you, or I will-

"Kagome?" came Inuyasha's voice. "Why are you so red? You look…."

Miroku finished for him, "Pissed off."

"Oh." growled Kagome, clenching her knocked until they were white. "I'm just pissed because Rin said something really mean."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru simply had his arms crossed, staring her down. Kagome continued turning red as he looked at her. If she calmed down, they'd be a sign of some major mood swings.

She started to growl in her throat as she stared back at Sesshomaru. If looks could kill, he'd be ten feet under already. Sesshomaru seemed to bleach a bit as her face got redder. Inuyasha stepped back.

Kagome snapped as Rin's words played in her head again and she bared her fangs. Sesshomaruwas just frozen there. Rin looked at her sister then Sesshomaru, and thought,

"_I never seen her get so angry before._"

A long, demonic _hiss_ came from Kagome. Like a cat ready to fight a enemy. Rin stood and walked over to Sesshomaru,

"Uh…I want some ice cream Sesshomaru."

He followed Rin out. Sango whispered to Kagome,

"Kagome…calm down. If you really are pregnant. Just by a weeks pass. Using your powers like this is risky."

When Sango touched her skin, she winced, and yanked it away. She was burning hot. She wondered if she dropped some water on her would it hiss? She grabbed Rin's water bottle, trying not to make noises.

Sango uncapped it and poured the whole bottle on her. Indeed the water hissed. Steam emitted off her skin. Kagome roared in anger,

"SANGO!"

"AHHH!" screamed Sango, hauling ass out the room, tackling Miroku into a hug.

Kagome stomped after her and yelled,

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"You were about to explode!" gaped Sango. "Miroku! Look! The water's steaming off her!"

Kagome remembered something that happened a long time ago, but shook it off. She stormed into her and Inuyasha's room. Slamming the door. Cracks formed at the end. She flopped onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her.

She took in a large amount of air and let it loose slowly. It wasn't working. Inuyasha's voice came,

"Kagome?"

She clenched her fist and growled. Inuyasha's in on this! He AGREED to ship her off to her mother's while hem played hero. Kagome could feel neko venom already forming in her fangs and claws that were now probably visible.

When she was in the stage of transformation, her eyes would shade red, but if she was in the calm stage of transformation. It turned silver. A calm, seducing silver. She was way pass that now.

No doubt her hair was like a cat's now. (You know like on the cartoons when a cat gets threatened, pissed, or scared. Their hair like raises up. Like a magnet is above them or something. It's crazy. -shivers- and scary.)

Inuyasha let out a loud sigh,

"Look I don't know what Rin said to upset you like this, but please calm down."

Kagome didn't answer but simply squeezed her bloody eyes closed. He asked,

"Are you angry at Miroku?"

A low growl started in her throat. Miroku was like another brother to her. He's a traitor but just a follower. Why would he need to object Sesshomaru's decision.

Inuyasha asked,

"Are you angry at Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's growled raised to a high medium. Sesshomaru was now her brother, half brother, brother-in-law…whatever you wanted to call it. He thought he was so cool, but when he see's sides of others he never has. He gasps, but still has the nerve to look bliss.

He asked hesitantly,

"Are you angry at me?"

Now she was hissing pissed off. He was her mate! Inuyasha had told her to let him handle it, but he had to at least tell her what they were planning. The morning after the phone call from Naraku came, she had asked where Inuyasha had went because he wasn't beside her when she awaken.

He simply said, "Trying to find a way to bust Naraku. We're starting with the little stuff first."

When she asked what little stuff, he eyed her like she was the only little thing at matter. Kagome crossed her arms like a 5-year old under the covers. She pulled the pillow over her head when she felt someone sit beside her.

Inuyasha asked,

"Why are you pissed at me? I didn't do anything…did I?"

Kagome stopped her hissing and focused on calming herself. She was now starting to feel her heart race. Kagome felt a bit light-headed and nauseous. Her stomach felt like someone had just stabbed her there.

What Sango said was now hitting her. Kagome took deep breaths, clearing her head-not possible-.

Inuyasha pulled the pillow from her face, and rested his hand on her arm,

"Kagome…calm down. Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Kagome felt herself calming when he began to rub her arm, which made it's way to her hair. Sliding threw it slowly. Curse these effects he has on her!

Her mate reactions beckoned her to curl up to him. Kagome argued but she couldn't help it. She was starting to feel really sick now and all she wanted was comfort. Comfort by the man in crime.

Kagome buried her face into his chest and mumbled,

"I don't feel so good."

"_Idiot…your chances of keeping this plan are going downhill fast. Come on! If you don't want him or the rest-besides Rin and Sango-to find out if you're pregnant or not. You're going to have to stop being babied by him. He'll eventually catch on."_ grumbled her Neko, also wanting to go threw with this plan.

Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "Kagome, relax."

She let out a sigh, which sounded more irritated then comforted. Inuyasha kissed her neck and she was immediately calm. Such secret's this mating thing holds. Kagome felt exhausted now, and wanted to sleep. She slipped into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha heard her steady breathing and sighed. He left the room when he was sure she was deep in sleep. Inuyasha marched downstairs and into the kitchen. He glared at Rin,

"What did you say to her Rin!?"

"I didn't say anything." gulped Rin, feeling everyone's burning eyes on her.

Sango sighed, "She got mad because she lost a game and Rin said something about Kizu. That's all. Shessh. Don't go jumping into conclusions, guys. Rin didn't you say something about Naraku."

"Yeah!" agreed Rin, sending her a thankful look. "I think she is REALLY mad at Naraku now. Sorry…I just slipped of words…again."

Inuyasha sighed, "Can you think before you say next time, she's going to end up in the hospital again."

"Which we can't afford to happen at this rate." added Sesshomaru. "Expectably if she'd with child."

"Hey!" interrupted Sango. "It's way, way, way, to be early to be talking about that."

Inuyasha crossed her arms, "Well after nearly killing one of us, she started feeling sick. You're mortal…things are different."

"Inuyasha," started Sango, her eyes flashing, "I can be just as demonic as you can."

Sesshomaru commented, "Emotional and mentally, but never physically."

"Want a bet." snarled Sango, rolling up her sleeves.

Rin huffed, "What Sango is saying…if Kagome was pregnant at the time. She probably would have broken down crying or started laughing. Something like that. There's no way you can tell right now."

"Unfortunately," said Sesshomaru, "I agree."

Rin crossed her arms, "What do you mean unfortunately you agree! That's suppose to be a good thing you meanie!"

She crossed her arms. Sango waved that off and smiled,

"Anyway…there's no way to tell now."

"I agree." replied Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine."

"When will Haku be arriving?" asked Sesshomaru.

Miroku looked at his watch, "In a hour or two."

"We'll deal with little stuff until then." nodded Sesshomaru, walking out the back door.

Inuyasha followed, Miroku kissed Sango's cheek then followed. She let out a sigh of relief,

"That was so close."

"You're a total life savor." whispered Rin, not wanting to be overheard.

Sango crossed her arms, "When they say little stuff…what do you think they mean?"

"Either all us three girls, or just Kagome. I doubt it's just Kagome. She'd be more of the medium problem." laughed Rin.

Sango smirked, "Want to spy?"

"I'm in." agreed Rin.

_**Please Review!**_


	42. Couldn't Fool Me

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I have writer's block on Signs In Ink. Some suggestion will help! Otherwise, Signs In Ink is on hold. Just like Silence Is Golden once was. Also, there will most certainly be about three more chapters of this story. Enjoy all you can!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Forty-Two: Couldn't Fool Me

--

Rin and Sango listened with huge saucer eyes. Rin thought,

"_I can't believe their actually going to do this!_"

They climbed back into the room, and closed the window. Rin leaned against the wall, and put her hand to her slightly plump stomach. Sango glared at the pale walls of the empty guest room,

"They can't go and barge in that place! Naraku will easily…."

"Don't say that." hissed Rin, punching the wall, tears in her eyes.

Neither knew Kagome was at the door, listening. She woke up, no Inuyasha beside her. What a way to get her to shut up. Kagome calmed herself before she could get pissed. Sango whispered,

"What am I suppose to do? The authorities obviously aren't going to be of help. Someone's going to get hurt!"

"Shut up!" yelled Rin, storming toward the door, and yanking it open to come face to face with a pale Kagome.

Rin screamed at the top of her lungs, scared as hell. There was a loud crash downstairs, and footsteps. When everyone came upstairs. Rin was glaring at Kagome, and yelling,

"Damn it Kagome! I thought you were asleep! You scared the hell out of me! You just can't come popping out of nowhere!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Kizu's little heart-attack plan was rubbing off on her. Gods know she missed him. Rin glared harder,

"You think it's funny!"

"Wow." laughed Sango. "Like son like mother. Okay, that sounded really awkward."

Kagome's smile fell slightly, "Should I?"

She looked back at Sesshomaru/Miroku, then back at Sango and Rin. Rin paled as did Sango. Kagome crossed her arms as Sango hissed,

"We know your plan. You're predictable Kagome."

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face. Miroku asked,

"Jeez…I thought someone was getting killed."

"No, no one getting killed her but Kagome." growled Rin, elbowing her.

Kagome huffed, "Now I know why Kizu loves scaring the hell out of me."

"Why is that?" asked Rin, sounding as if she was pouting.

She laughed, "You should've seen your face."

"Well, I never see Kizu laughing when he scares you." she mumbled.

Kagome snorted, "He probably laughed when he was by himself."

"How can you think he'd do that!" exclaimed Rin.

Kagome glared at Rin, "You don't know Kizu like I do. So you have no right to ask me that!"

"Trust me, if I know Kouga…then I pretty much have a description of Kizu." she replied.

Sango looked at the guys, and back at the two sisters. They knew that wasn't a good thing to say. Kagome turned red only a bit,

"Kizu is nothing like him! Nothing like him! Rin you better be lucky you're pregnant, otherwise I'd kick your ass for that!"

"Bring it on, little sister!" spat Rin, baring her claws.

Kagome growled, "Rin don't tempt me damn it!"

"Rin!" shouted Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome!"

"What's going on here!" came a sophisticated feminine voice.

Kagome and Rin continued to growl and hiss at each other. There stood Sienna, Haku, Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta. Sienna looked at Kagome's red face, and gasped,

"Kagome…it's happening again."

Everyone looked at her confused. Kagome's face drained of the red color. She looked at her mother, and whispered,

"You said you wouldn't bring that up."

"What's happening again?" asked Haku, looking at Kagome concerned.

Sienna looked at Kagome's wet eyes and shook her head,

"Nothing."

"What were you two fighting about?" asked Souta.

Kagome crossed her arms and got a Inuyasha-like smirk on her face,

"Oh nothing, this crazy pregnant woman started having a fit because I scared her. She was trying to fight me, just to let you know."

"Why you!" shouted Rin, about to smack Kagome, but she easily dodged it.

She laughed when Sango held her from trying to hit her. Sienna saw Kagome pale, and took her hand,

"I need to talk to you Kagome."

Once in her and Inuyasha's room. She asked,

"What's happened? I never thought this would happen again."

"It's nothing, mom." sighed Kagome. "It'll pass…like last time."

Sienna eyes widened, "Kagome are you-

"No! No!" yelled Kagome. "It's only been a week!"

Sienna smiled, "It works differently for you dear."

"A week! Come on!" yelled Kagome, but then lowering her voice. "When Kouga raped me…I had to wait nine months and he's a full blooded demon."

Sienna nodded, "Meaning, it took the neko course and not the wolf demons course."

"Then what's the difference now?" she asked.

Her mother answered, "You'll have the baby in about five months like Rin does, and Ayame. They both are going threw the demon course."

"FIVE!" screamed Kagome, pale as snow. "Are you serious!"

Sienna had her ears covered, already know she was going to scream in shock. She was never thought this stuff. About the mating, demon course, neko course. Neko weren't considered demons, but are known as human's deformed.

Kagome glared,

"I wish SOMEONE would've have told me that got damn it!"

"Kagome, please calm down." she shushed.

Kagome sat on the bed and pouted. Sienna laughed,

"You and Rin are so much alike."

"No, not really." frowned Kagome, poking her lips back in.

She laughed once again, "Right."

"Where's Izayoi and InuTaisho?" asked Kagome, standing up, then all the sudden feeling light head and fell back onto the floor instead of the bed.

Sienna gasped, "Kagome! Are you alright dear, and they should be here soon."

"I feel dizzy." sighed Kagome, sitting up.

She helped her up, "Using your neko powers are going to bring the pregnancy on faster…and that's not healthy, or normal. So you either do what you had to a long time ago or I tell Inu-

"No! Okay, I'll calm down." exclaimed Kagome, then lowering her voice again. "Please don't tell anyone about this. About everything we're talking about. If Inuyasha finds out if I'm pregnant-

She cut her off, "There is no if, you are, and I have too. Your safety is at jeopardy."

"So is his if they all decide to go barging into Naraku's hideout with illegal weapons! The only thing Naraku has to do is call the police, hide Kouga, the kids, and Ayame really good. Then WHAM! Their in prison for life!" yelled Kagome in one breath.

Sienna laughed, "I never seen you act this way before Kagome. I'll promise you this, I won't tell him you're-

"Yeah, yeah!" she interrupted. "But I'm serious! All authorities are like against us! He's going to ruing the-

Sienna laughed as she waked out, "You're overreacting Kagome."

"No. I. Am. Not!" yelled Kagome, following her downstairs.

Once downstairs, Kagome saw Izayoi and InuTaisho in the living room. She forgot all she was talking about and ran over to Izayoi,

"Izayoi!"

She hugged the older woman, a smile upon her face. Rin rolled her eyes,

"Baby."

"How am I a baby by hugging someone." glared Kagome.

Rin shrugged. Izayoi just laughed and asked,

"So…what is this meeting all about?"

"Our plan." answered Sesshomaru.

Haku explained, "Our plan is to find Naraku's hideout, and take matter into our own hands. We'll get weapons somehow."

"You can't do that!" gaped Sienna, horror on her face after glancing at Kagome.

None of the girls said anything. Yeah, Izayoi and Sienna were giving them a piece of their mind, but the others weren't. Miroku looked at Sango's cold face,

"Uh…I expected something totally different from you three."

"What are we suppose to do?" asked Sango, hand clenched, ready to knock Miroku out.

He took a large step back, "You three will be staying with Sienna while we guys go. There will be private officers keeping an eye on all of you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" snarled Sango. "Are you telling me you're letting Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku go then!?"

Sesshomaru replied to this, not phased, "They will be of help. We instructed them to get the kids and make a run for it."

"Are you crazy!" yelled Sienna. "Their just teenagers! What will you do when one of them get hurt!"

Souta put his two cents in, "I'm not going to get hurt…stop treating me like a kid."

"Kikyo said she had the future, right? What if she already knows about this!" yelled Rin, stopping Sienna from yelling at Souta.

Haku spoke, "I assure you, Kikyo knows nothing of this plan."

"Bullshit!" spat Kagome, making the whole room quiet. "How would you know! Huh! You CAN'T see the future."

Haku glared at his daughter for raising her voice at him,

"You can?"

"Yeah!" defended Sango. "At times, and I swear…soon as you all go. She's going to see someone getting hurt!"

Sesshomaru snorted, "Nonsense."

"What's nonsense is your plan Sesshomaru!" yelled Rin. "You're being reckless!"

Kagome's eyes flashed, and she closed them momentarily. Nausea swelling up highly inside. She wanted to throw up. This pressure was going to kill more than one. Kagome felt eyes on her and opened them.

She glared at Inuyasha and the guys. Kagome shot up and went upstairs. Careful not to trip. Once upstairs, Kagome went into the bathroom and through up every item in her stomach. Quickly, she flushed the toilet, washed her mouth out, then walk back into the room.

Perfect timing. Inuyasha entered the room,

"Kagome, listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you." hissed Kagome, sitting on the bed; her back to him.

Inuyasha sat behind her, "Please."

"No." she retorted, arms crossed; feeling sad that he'd just make a decision like this.

He sighed, "Kagome…I trying to get this over with. Do you have a better plan?"

In fact, she did. Kagome answered,

"Yes, I do, but you wouldn't listen."

"What is it?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

She huffed, "A few days ago, I had a vision or something like that. There was this old house. The paint looked scraped, high grass was around it. The vision, or whatever it was went deeper into the scene. I saw the kids in a room where a lot of pipes were, Kouga and Ayame in a plain white room.

"After seeing those two, it went back to the kids. Kizu looked like he was looking directly at me. He was pointing at a dark room to the left of the area they were in. Kikyo was inside there…with Naraku. If what I saw was true, and she did that around them. I swear I will-

"Kagome." whispered Inuyasha, silencing her from finishing. "When did you see this…vision."

She replied, "While you were gone last Monday. I saw it."

"Sure it wasn't some dream?" he asked.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha away from her, and scooted away from him. Her back to the wall, and in outstretched arm distance away from him. She glared,

"You don't believe me."

"I never said that." he glared back. "I just asked a question."

Kagome decided to be sarcastic, "Well why don't you go ask your boss about what I said. I'm sure he'll decide for you on whether you should believe me or not."

"Damn it Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

She yelled, "Inuyasha, you can't go busting threw that place! Naraku knows about your plan! He's already ready! I swear he is! I have a good feeling he is."

"I'm going Kagome, and we're going by the plan! Nothing you say will change that!" he replied hotly.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she looked away. Inuyasha sighed,

"Kagome-

"Leave me alone, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. If you want to go get yourself killed, don't bother even speaking to me again." yelled Kagome, tears falling from her eyes now. "Not having Kizu in my arms was enough pressure and you doing this isn't making anything better."

He hated it when she cried, "Kagome, you promised to let me handle this."

Kagome swallowed the sob that wanted to come from her mouth. More tears flowed. The thought of losing Inuyasha AND Kizu in the process hurt. It hurt a lot. She muttered,

"I'm sick of promises. Their never kept."

"You're not going to lose me, Kagome. I'll bring Kizu back to you." he whispered, not adding the promise part.

Kagome let out a broken sob, "You're not sure what's going to happen!"

Inuyasha slid over to her, and pulled her into his lap. He pulled her head to his chest. Soothing her. He whispered reassurance to her. Kagome clenched onto his shirt,

"Please Inuyasha….Please don't go."

"I won't go." he announced.

Kagome looked up at him shocked, "What?"

"I said I won't go." he answered. "I can't leave you here alone. You're right."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Inuyasha. I love you."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back. Inuyasha looked at the door before him coldly. What he was doing…was going to break her heart.

**Please Review!! **


	43. Isolated

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: Sorry I'm making this so long, but I LOVE long books. Some people on here say: The longer the story, the less people will read it.

Well here's a little say for you too: If you have never read a long book then…you're positively a kinder-garden reader. Oh, oh! I think I'm going to read Biscuit!

Sorry for the insult, but jeez! READ WOULD YAH! It's good for the brain.

Title: Isolated

Chapter Forty-Three: Isolated

--

A month had passed, finally, and the guys were to leave in two days. Kagome was sort of herself, besides the fact the others were going and Kizu was in danger. She was great. Her stomach was only a tiny, itsy-bitsy bigger. You barely noticed. Well, SHE noticed it of course.

She wasn't really scared to let Inuyasha know, but…for some reason. Her neko side wasn't trusting Inuyasha at the moment. Every time he smiled or kissed her…something sent betrayal signal's off inside her. It was best to keep it to herself. Kagome still of course had that plan in her head, even thought she wouldn't need to do it.

If something went wrong, she'd instruct the military people she knew and trusted to take care of the job. Do what she had planned. For sure it'd work. Kagome hadn't exactly told Inuyasha her plan, but so what.

Right now: it's 8 a.m. in the morning. Kagome, Sango, and Rin are sitting in the kitchen. Rin was now four months. Only one more to go. Ayame should be having her baby soon. Poor Ayame. Rin sighed,

"I'm glad I'm not in her place…she must be traumatized."

"Hmm." yawned Kagome, looking at the clock. "We've been awake for hours. Why did you two decide to talk at 12. We could've talk later you know."

"I'm mad at Miroku." admitted Sango.

Rin nodded, "I'm mad at Sesshomaru."

"I'm happy with Inuyasha." smiled Kagome, bouncing in her seat.

Rin looked at Sango who returned to look. They obviously knew something she didn't, otherwise they would have told her to shut up. Kagome asked,

"What's with the exchange of looks? Why the sad faces."

"What we really should be saying," started Sango, "is poor Kagome."

Kagome was confused, "What do you mean?"

"What we mean Kagome," started Rin, "is-

Miroku's voice cut her off, "Good morning ladies."

Sango stiffened a bit, and Rin as well. Miroku shot a glare at Rin and Sango. Sesshomaru was right behind him. Kagome was looking at them expecting them to finish The were just stiff and pale. Both Sesshomaru and Miroku glaring at them.

Inuyasha entered the kitchen, and looked at both Rin/Sango coldly, but smiled at Kagome. She smiled back but she looked at the other two girls confused. Kagome was about ask something. Rin stood,

"Uh, I'm going to take a shower!"

"But Rin you just got out the-

Sango stood as well, tripping over the chair, "I'm going to paint my nails."

"But Sango you hate nail po-

The both cut her off, "Later Kagome."

"Huh, wha-

Sesshomaru and Miroku left the kitchen. As if following them. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused,

"What's going on?"

"Don't ask me." shrugged Inuyasha, not looking the least bit guilty. "Hey, in two days were going to your mom's place. To see the others off."

She took his offering hand, "Okaaaay. Didn't you already tell me that. Like, hm, fifty times."

"Sorry." sighed Inuyasha. "The fact of them doing this hurts."

Kagome laughed, "You're such a liar, you're probably doing a victory dance behind everyone's back."

"Think what you want." shrugged Inuyasha, but looked concerned when she paled. "What's wrong Kagome! Why are you paling!? Are you sick!"

Kagome wrapped her hand around her stomach and smiled,

"No! I'm not sick! Not the least bit! Uh, I think that chocolate is coming faster then I thought. I have to go to the bathroom."

She left the kitchen. Kagome smacked her hand over her mouth once at the top. She didn't see Inuyasha following her. When Kagome got into the bathroom, he stood at the bathroom door. His ears twitched when her heard her throwing up on the other side.

A voice came from behind him, but in a whisper,

"She's pregnant…isn't she?"

"I'm not sure yet." grumbled Inuyasha, turning around to see Miroku.

Miroku raised his eyebrow, "How can you not be sure."

"She can be sick…who knows?" shrugged Inuyasha.

The toilet flushed, and the faucet came on. They heard the door unlock. They both panicked and looked behind them. The edge of the stairs. About seven feet up. Inuyasha ran and jumped off. Miroku did the same. There was a loud thud and cry of pain.

Kagome walked out the bathroom, and looked over the edge and gaped,

"Inuyasha, Miroku! What happened?"

She rushed down the stairs, and was soon at their side. Inuyasha growled when he heard choking and laughing. Sesshomaru was the one choking, but he managed to say in a calm voice,

"I didn't know you two rolled that way."

"FUCK THAT! GET OFF ME!" growled Inuyasha, pushing Miroku off of him.

Miroku's breathing was ragged, "I think I saw my life flash before my eyes."

"What happened?" asked Kagome, offering Inuyasha her hand.

He smirked, and to it. Inuyasha slipped his thumb to her wrist. Inuyasha winced when he felt something stinging on his arm. Sango was still laughing,

"Carpet burn! Hahaha! Rin did you catch all that?"

"Yes!" laughed Rin, having a camcorder in her hand.

They'd gotten the whole thing. Inuyasha growled but focused on Kagome's pulse. He was breathless when he caught more than just one heart beat. There was three heart beat. Kagome's, and…and… He thought in shock,

"_Three….."_

Inuyasha was turning pale by now. Kagome looked at Inuyasha worried,

"Inuyasha, what's wrong! He isn't breathing!"

"Allow me." Sesshomaru smirked.

He stepped forward, and punched Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha choked and started breathing again. Kagome paled a bit and released her hand from his. She laughed nervously,

"I think he's just in shock from the fall. He might've hit his head."

Inuyasha looked at Rin and Sango. Who were looking at him amused. They knew, but he was pretty sure they didn't know about the addition. This was weird, Rin had twins now…Kagome. He swallowed quietly. Kagome inched herself away from Inuyasha then bolted upstairs.

Sango asked,

"It's about time you found out."

"She's pregnant…"started Inuyasha.

Rin rolled her eyes, "Are you going to faint? If you are, that's just sad."

"…with twins." he finished.

The whole room got quiet. Rin and Sango finally screamed,

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY! OH MY GOSH!"

Rin and Sango ran toward the stairs, falling over each other. Sesshomaru caught Rin by the arm before she fell. Unfortunately, Sango did. She glared at Sesshomaru and pouted,

"Why didn't you catch me cousin?"

"Half cousin." he grumbled. "Rin…you need to be more careful."

She sighed, "I know, I'm sorry."

Miroku walked over to Sango and helped her up. Inuyasha went up to the room. Kagome was looking at her wrist. She looked like she was thinking hard on something. Inuyasha walked over and sat beside her,

"Kagome…"

"Huh?" asked Kagome, not looking at him, but instead listening to her neko side curse her.

Inuyasha took her hand and kissed her wrist, "Did you know already?"

"Know what?" she asked, taking her hand from him.

He looked at her, and leaned closer to her-making her blush,

"Y.you're pregnant…you knew, didn't you?"

Kagome swallowed, looking into his amber eyes. She didn't notice him get closer. He asked,

"Did you?"

"Yes." she answered.

Inuyasha looked at her slightly hurt, "Why didn't you tell me? It's been a month know."

"I was scared." she lied.

He smirked, "You don't need to be."

Inuyasha captured her lips into a heart-filled kiss. As always, she felt some betrayal in this kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Inuyasha leaned forward, on top of her and placed his hand on her stomah. Kagome giggled in the kiss, and smiled at him when he pulled away.

He whispered down to her,

"I love you Kagome, more than you know."

"I love you too." sighed Kagome, kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha felt guilt weighing on him and he rested his head on her chest. Listening to the heartbeats. In two days, she'll have more pressure. This wasn't good. Inuyasha sighed in agony, holding Kagome to him. Savoring the moments of peace they had left.

Kagome whispered, her sweet breath running past his noise,

"Inuyasha…are you alright."

"I'm just happy." he replied; it wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the truth of how he was feeling right now.

Kagome ran her hand threw his hair, "So am I."

Inuyasha smirked,

"Did you know you're having twins?"

"WHAT!?" screamed Kagome.

___**Two Days Later**_

"Kagome," whispered Inuyasha, trailing kisses down her neck, "wake up."

She sighed, "Inuyasha, I want to sleep."

"Kagome!" came a screeching voice.

Kagome growled, "Go away Rin!"

"No, get your butt up! Sesshomaru's going to leave us!" she whined.

Rin pushed her off the bed. Inuyasha yelled,

"Rin! What the hell is your problem! Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome was still asleep. The blanket that fell with her was over her head. Inuyasha shook his head. Rin growled,

"This what happens when she does get her sleep."

"KAGOME! OH MY GOSH! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" screamed Sango, running into the room.

Kagome shot up, and looked around,

"Huh! I'm up! I'm up! Just don't leave-

Sango and Rin were on the floor laughing. Kagome looked crazed but then glared at Rin and Sango. She yanked out a pair of black shorts and her black rose tee. Kagome went into the bathroom, and changed. She brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair.

She heard Rin scream at her from downstairs. Kagome grabbed her necklace, put it on, and made her way downstairs.

_**At Sienna/Haku's Place**_

"…and that's plan." finished Haku.

Izayoi sighed, "I wish you all wouldn't do this."

"So we head out first?" asked Souta, swing a black bag over his shoulder.

InuTaisho nodded, and they left out. Sienna called after them,

"Please be careful!"

Sienna looked like she was about to have a break-down. Kagome felt like something bad was going to happen. The sun was setting outside. Rin was beginning to cry, only a few tears were falling. Sango was biting her lip, avoiding everyone's face.

Rin and Sango glanced at Kagome. Tears in their eyes. Sango glared at Inuyasha and asked,

"Are you going to do it now?"

"Do what?" asked Kagome, looking from Sango to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's back was stiff. Sesshomaru growled,

"We don't have time for you to coward out, Inuyasha."

"Kagome," started Inuyasha, facing her, his face full of pain.

Kagome shook her head, tears coming to her eyes, "N. no…."

"I have to go with them." he whispered softly. "They need all the people they have."

Kagome screamed at him, "Inuyasha how could you! Why did you even tell me you were staying! Why did you-god!"

She turned away from him, tears flowing down her face. Anger struck threw her. Sienna glared at Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha…."

"Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. "Please don't stress-

Kagome turned on him and slapped him, "Inuyasha! Go to hell! How dare you even try to sound like you care! If anyone hurt me the most, you'd be the one!"

"But-

She stepped away, "Stay away from me!"

Kagome turned away and into her mothers arms. Inuyasha felt everything go cold when he saw her eyes blazing with hate. He muttered,

"I'm sorry Kagome. Even if you hate me…I'll always love you."

Kagome hugged her mother tightly, letting out a sob. He turned and walked out ahead of everyone else. The other said their goodbye and left. The girls crowded Kagome trying to calm her sobs. Izayoi and Sienna sent Kagome to bed.

There, right before she went to sleep, a vision took over her sight:

"_Did you think I wouldn't know!" laughed Kikyo, a gun pointed toward Inuyasha, Kizu behind him. _

_He was staring at a figure in the corner. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He yelled,_

"_NO! DON'T DO IT!"_

Kagome came back to reality to find herself crying again. She shot up, and gasped when she felt pain in her side. Kagome took a deep breath. Obviously, these pups didn't like them separated. As hurt and upset she was…she couldn't let him get killed. She still loved him.

Kagome swallowed the sob of betrayal. She put on her shoes, grabbed her jacket, and opened the window. Kagome climbed out and jumped out to the ground. She was glad none of the guards had arrived yet.

She grabbed her old bike from the garage and took off down the road. Remembering the house. A short cut would help her get there about a hour and a half after them. Kagome felt rain fall and pulled her hood on.

**Please review!**


	44. Plan B Officially RUINED

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Forty-Four: Plan B Officially Ruined!

--

Kagome skid to a stop on her bike and hoped off. By now the rain was pouring. She saw two unconscious people at the door. Kagome ran toward the door, and walked into the dark hall. It smelt horrible.

She covered her nose and made her way threw the hall. Water-which obviously was probably rat pee or even humans-dripping from the walls and ceiling. A vision took her sight, and someone was coming. Kagome looked around the hall. She looked up and there was an opening.

Kagome easily jumped up, and climbed in. Two guards came running down the hall, and out the door. She crawled in the darkness and held her breath. Kagome was trying hard not to scream when a rat fell from nowhere. There was a stair case up ahead.

Kagome stood and ran towards it. She ran down the stone steps. Who knew how long the stairs were.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Kagome?" asked Rin, knocking on the door and peeking inside to see the open window.

Rin gasped in horror when she looked everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. She screamed,

"Mom! Izayoi! Sango! Kagome's gone! She's gone! She's like FUCKING gone!"

Sienna heard everything Rin said and texted Haku, her hand trembling. Izayoi sighed,

"Oh Kagome."

_**With The Guys**_

They just reached the bottom of the stairs. Haku's phone buzzed. He snatched it out and read the text. Haku growled,

"Got damn it Kagome!"

"What?" asked Inuyasha. "What happened to Kagome?"

He growled, "She's here…somewhere. If you hadn't-just come on."

"We have to find her!" hissed Inuyasha, ignoring what he was about to say.

Haku sighed and sniffed, "This foul smell is blocking all scents. I wouldn't know if she was here or not. How could she know we were here."

"Visions." replied Miroku, turning the corner. "We're not far from-

Inuyasha growled, "Am I the only one worried?"

"Kagome is strong, she's not as big of a oaf when she's serious." grumbled Haku. "For all we know, she's not here right now. So calm yourself."

Inuyasha let out a growl, glancing behind him then following.

_**With Kags**_

Kagome had to retie her shoes like a million times already. She slipped on something and fell forward. Kagome grabbed the bar on the wall and let out a relieved sigh. Something was shaking the bar, and it was icy cold.

She whispered/making a misty cloud,

"Water…or some type of chemical."

"Hey you! Wench! Halt!" came two loud voices.

Kagome didn't think twice and jabbed holes into the bar. A gas substance came out. As well as icy cold water. Kagome yanked the bar out and water spilled out. Coming out fast. She ran down the stairs, avoiding the men.

Once out she smelt the others scent. It was faint though. She ran down the hall, but turning a totally different direction. Kagome came to a bolted room, and opened it. This…castle like place was freezing. She wasn't phased.

Cats loved coldness actually. There was a bright blue pool. Kagome heard footsteps and quickly stepped inside. She slammed it shot behind herself. In the ten feet water, there were pipes.

Kagome gazed into the water before taking out her cell. She put it on silent, texted something, then sat it down. Kaogme yanked off her sweater, shoes, and stepped back. After a deep breath, Kagome dived into the water, heading for the pipes.

_**Generator Room**_

The four walked into a dark room. It was cold, colder than the rest of the room. A loud humming sound was heard. Inuyasha searched for a light switch then turned it on. There in a corner were all the kids.

Huddled up together. Saika, Rita, and Caden were shivering. Kizu, Iza, and Kanaye were not. Souta, Shippo, Kohaku? Their scents were there, but…they weren't. Kizu looked at them with glowering eyes but once she recognized who it was, he stood.

He could walk again. Kizu looked at Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha!"

He ran toward him, but fell. There was a chain on his left leg. Kizu yanked at it. There was the sound of shooting in the halls. Haku turned,

"Inuyasha, handle this…I, Sesshomaru, and Miroku will take care of the guards."

"Right." nodded Inuyasha, rushing over to Kizu.

Miroku looked at Rita with sad eyes. She was asleep but shaking. Inuyasha whispered,

"Miroku, I got it. Go."

"Yeah." nodded Miroku, then followed the others.

Inuyasha cut the chains from Kizu. Kizu stood and hugged Inuyasha,

"Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku. That lady has them."

"Calm down Kizu." whispered Inuyasha, surprised he isn't freezing.

Kizu pulled away, "My mom is here…she's going to get hurt!"

"How did you-

He cut him off, "I saw it."

"Well, well, well." came a feminine voice.

Inuyasha finally ACTUALLY looked at the kids. They looked really beaten up, and scrawny. Like they haven't eaten in days. Kanaye was awake, slightly red eyes, sitting in front of the girls. As if on guard.

Out came Kikyo. She was smiling brightly. Kizu growled,

"I hate you!"

"I know dear. You've said that OVER A MILLION TIMES!" shouted Kikyo, rubbing her temples. "For some reason, you infuriate me. Just like you bitch of a mother."

Kizu shook with anger. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kizu, get behind me…let me handle it."

"Let you handle it?" asked Kizu, as if remembering something, but he simply nodded.

Inuyasha made his way to the other kids, and un tangled them. Rita was coughing violently when she woke up. The others were fine. Only Rita fully human. She was pale, scars on her face, and arms. Bags under her eyes.

Sango would seriously kill Kikyo. Better yet….

Inuyasha shivered at the thought of Miroku's face when he got a good look at his daughter. Kikyo spat bitterly,

"That child is evil."

"Kikyo…why…" growled Inuyasha.

She answered dumbstruck, "He transformed into this creature! How disgusting!"

"No, you idiot!" spat Inuyasha. "Why would you do this to children?"

Kikyo laughed, "Children, hah! If they were children, they couldn't possible have planned a perfect plan like they did a while back. Anyway, do you realize that if you'd simply choose me…none of this would have happened. Though also, if you hadn't been pissed at Kagome for that prank she did when we were brats, she probably would have never gotten raped."

Kizu seemed to sadden for some reason. He held his question for later, and snarled at Kikyo,

"Kikyo, you bitch! You're acting and talking stupid! When I get my hands on you-

"You'll what Inuyasha Tadaka? Slap me or kiss me?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Naraku came from the dark room, those sinister red eyes full of amusement. He made all the kids get behind him. Naraku smirked,

"Let's battle, shall we?"

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome managed to destroy the pipes. A bullet had grazed her leg and she cried in pain. Kagome sat down and clenched her leg. She leaned against the wall and cried for a moment. Kagome clenched the black chunk of device in her hand and made herself get up.

She ignored the pain and limped to her destination. No idea she was being followed. Well, that's what the followed thought. Kagome turned the corner fast and jabbed the black device into a machine, hurried out, and down the hall. This will soon be over.

Kagome entered the room…….

_**With The Other Guys**_

Kouga growled when the door opened. In came Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Haku, and Miroku. Haku gaped at the three boys on the floor. There laid a beaten up Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku. Miroku shook Kohaku slightly,

"Kohaku, are you alright?"

"I think they broke something." grumbled Kohaku, wincing.

He nodded, "Just stay where you are."

"I'm calling the NA.S.S" spoke Sesshomaru, yanking out his cell. "Their the only help we'll be able to get."

_**Back With The Battle**_

Naraku fell to the ground once the demon Inuyasha yanked his hand from his chest. He wasn't dead, but probably in a coma. Pay back. Kikyo screamed,

"Naraku! Baby, please tell me you're alright!"

"He won't be waking up anytime soon." smirked Inuyasha. "Your plan wasn't predicted perfectly, now was it?"

"Did you think I wouldn't know!" laughed Kikyo, a gun pointed toward Inuyasha, Kizu behind him.

He was staring at a figure in the corner. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He yelled,

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Out walked Kagome, a knife in hand. She didn't know why Inuyasha yelled that. That was until she felt a knife at her stomach, ready to pierce it. She looked back to see no one other than Bankotsu. Kagome gasped, and he smirked,

"Surprise."

Kagome put her knife to the pipe beside her. She growled,

"You'll regret what you're dping Bankotsu…why did you betray me?"

"Because I love you and you're in love with that half breed!" growled Bankotsu, the knife pointing into her skin. "You're going to have his pups. I'll do the favor of killing them."

Kikyo spat, "WHAT! KILL HER! If I can't have him, neither can you!"

"Mom!" yelled Kizu, taking off toward Kagome.

Kagome screamed, "NO!"

"Brat!" growled Kikyo, aiming the gun at Kizu.

Kagome stabbed the pipes and elbowed Bankotsu, a gun shot went off soon as she did. A acid broke threw the throbbing pipes. Removing all skin from his face. (A/N: -sucks in air- Ouch, he's totally dead. Sorry to the Ban fans. He he…Ban fans. Anyway, SORRY)

Water hit Kikyo from the back. Kagome ran toward Kizu, and picked him up. She expected the water to his her, but it didn't. Kagome felt herself being lifted. She opened her eyes to see she was on a table. Three bodies floated in the water.

She looked at Kizu. Although he had huge bruises, he hadn't bee shot. Kagome saw blood seeping in the water as it rose. She looked at Inuyasha and gasped,

"Inuyasha! You're hurt!"

"I'm fine." grunted Inuyasha, ripping off his sleeve and wrapping it around Kagome's leg.

He'd be shot in the chest. Right now, he clenched at it. In pain. Tears began to pour from her eyes,

"Inuyasha!"

"Don't cry Kagome." smirked Inuyasha, putting his clean hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "You're going to be okay."

Kagome looked around and saw a glass window at the top of the wall. She paddled toward it. Once there, she punches it open. Her fist leaking blood.

Kagome heard a cracking sound. She gasped,

"The wall is going to collapse."

Inuyasha gathered them all in his arms, and hugged them tightly to him. The wall shattered and they all went flying.

**Please Review! **


	45. No Longer Isolated

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: I'd like to congratulate the 400th reader/reviewer of Isolated: La Vixen de Amor! CONGRATS!!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Forty-Five: No Longer Isolated

--

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling water hitting her face. She coughed, and turned her head to the side. Water spilled from her mouth. She sat up and coughed. Her head was throbbing.

She touched the stinging part of her head and winced. One of the bricks must've hit her head. Kagome remembered everything, and looked around quickly. Beside her was Caden and Kizu.

On her other side was Inuyasha, Saika, Rita, Iza and Kanaye. Inuyasha's breathing was ragged, and she crawled over to him. She shook him gently,

"I.Inuyasha? Please wake up!"

"You bitch!" came a familiar women voice.

Kagome rolled out the way as Kikyo swung a knife. She stormed toward Kagome,

"You'll pay for taking my life!"

Kagome pushed herself up, and caught herself when she slipped on some mud. That saved her from getting her head chopped off though. She turned toward Kikyo, grabbed her raised arms, and glared,

"Kikyo…you don't want to do this!"

"Oh yes I do." snarled Kikyo, head budding Kagome.

Kagome stepped back, blood sipping down her face. She growled,

"You'd actually put your son in danger?"

"Caden can die for all I care!" grunted Kikyo, swinging the knife again, missing Kagome's arm by a inch.

Kagome backed away, into a tree, a pointy branch poked her back,

"This is your last chance to back down."

"Bring it on Kagome." smirked Kikyo.

Kagome yanked the branched off and swung at Kikyo. Kikyo did ducked, as she was down, she cut Kagome's leg. The one already wounded.

Kagome growled in pain,

"Cheap shot!"

Kagome swung herself around, hitting Kikyo in the face with the branch. Kikyo touched her cheek in shock. Blood coated her hand. She shot up,

"This is your ending point."

"Let the best w-

Before Kagome could finish, she felt pain in her stomach. She swallowed the feeling of nausea. Kagome was putting to much power into doing this. She panted, trying to ease the pain. Kikyo laughed,

"That's what you get, slut!"

She swung and Kagome stumbled back. Luckily not getting hit. She managed to blocked her hits, and sent some powerful blows to her. The landscape was changing. IT was going upward.

A cliff! Meanwhile Inuyasha had finally awaken. He ignored the pain in his chest and shot up. The kids were unconscious. Inuyasha yelled frantically,

"Kagome! Where'd you go!"

He heard a cry of anger. Inuyasha looked toward the cliff and gasped. They were nearing the edge! Inuyasha pushed himself up, yanking out his cell and texting the others.

Kikyo slashed Kagome's arm, leg, but couldn't manage to stab her in the stomach. She started to send more powerful blows. Kagome got some impressive blows as well. Unlike her, she managed to slice her everywhere.

Kagome heard a loud splash behind her, and dared a look. Water waited her fall. She felt signals go off and skid back. Kikyo missed her stomach once again. The rain fell harder.

Kikyo held her hand high and let out a cry of anger as she swung. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm, the knife stopping right before her heart. Which pounded sickly inside. Kikyo leaned closer to Kagome's face,

"You might as well as give up. I'm stronger than you."

Kagome literally spat in Kikyo's face and hissed,

"I won't go down easily!"

The ground beneath them cracked as they shifted.

"Why you!" shouted Kikyo.

Inuyasha's voice came, "Kagome!"

"Come any closer Inuyasha; she and your pups will be rip from you for life!" growled Kikyo, glaring into Kagome's eyes.

He replied, "Kikyo! Don't do this!"

None noticed two small figure walking up behind Inuyasha, and stopping. Kaogme managed to swing Kikyo toward the cliff. She almost lost her balance but pushed herself forward. That's when she saw her son standing behind Inuyasha, along with Kizu.

Caden had tears falling down his face and he looked so pale. Kikyo's eyes looked like they softened a fraction. Kagome glanced back,

"Caden! Kizu!"

Inuyasha looked back at saw them. Both looking exactly alike. In Kikyo's eyes, she saw Kagome and herself, but older. Kikyo's eyes fell upon Kizu; he looked dead in the eye. That look Kikyo had caught Kouga with a gazillion times.

They looked so much alike. Kagome was seeing the same. Kikyo's struggled weakened. As did Kagome's. Kizu spoke,

"Please…."

That's when it happened. The earth beneath them gave and they both fell. Screaming. Inuyasha ran to the edge,

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's hand had been sliced with Kikyo's knife, she gripped a branch that stuck out the edge. Kikyo hung onto Kagome's injured leg. Kagome growled in pain as Kikyo screamed up to her,

"Don't let me fall!"

"I can't hold on with you hanging on my almost dislocated leg!" spat Kagome, feeling dizzy as she looked down.

Kikyo was sobbing, "I'm sorry…I don't know why I couldn't let it go! I loved Inuyasha, and you stole him from me!"

"If you loved him, you would have let him go!" yelled Kagome, screaming alone with Kikyo when the branch gave a loud crack.

Kikyo sobbed harder, "Okay, okay! I let him go! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Kikyo?" asked Kagome, clenching the branch.

She looked up, "What?"

"You're pathetic and I hate you." replied Kagome, whimpering when the branch cracked again.

Kikyo glared, "What a pleasant time to start making insults!"

"What a nice time for you to start apologizing! We wouldn't be in this if it weren't for you!" growled Kagome, shaking her leg, trying to make her fall.

Kikyo screamed, "QUIT!"

"STOP!" came a voice above.

Kagome felt something warm hit her cheek. It was Caden's tears. She felt guilty for doing that. Inuyasha was looking down at Kagome, horror stricken. Kikyo yelled,

"Caden! Get away from this cliff right now!"

"But-

She cut him off harshly, "Now damn it!"

Caden moved away from the cliff. Kizu's head peeked over the edge and he leaned over. Reaching his hand out to Kagome,

"I can help you mommy."

"No, no!" screamed Kagome. "Kizu, stay away from the edge…I'll find a way-AH!"

She screamed when the branch cracked. Kagome yelled,

"Inuyasha! Take Kizu away from the cliff!"

"Ka..Kagome." came Inuyasha's broken voice, sounding helpless.

She screamed up at him, "PLEASE!"

Kizu moved from the cliff. He'd been looking at something and went running to it. Kagome was looking into Inuyasha's sad, helpless-yet determined amber eyes. The branch made a loud pop again.

Inuyasha yelled,

"Kagome…we'll get you up! I promise!"

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, her voice shaken with fear as she saw a crack line to the crack, "I love you."

Kikyo was to busy looking at her death below. Lifeless eyes. She laughed,

"So this is how it's all going to end?"

"I love you too." he whispered, a single tear slipping from his eyes.

Then the branch gave. Kagome and Kikyo fell screaming. The wind wiping their hair around wildly. That was until they landed into something….fluffy?

Kagome was shaking by now, no longer screaming though. Kikyo was still screaming. Kagome looked up to see two huge blood red eyes. She blinked in surprise,

"Sesshomaru?"

He lifted his…er…paw and stepped backed from the cracking cliff. The muddy ground squashing beneath him. Kikyo was panting and clenching at her heart. She heard Caden scream her name and slid off Sesshomaru's…er…foot.

Sesshomaru glowed a bright white and transformed into his normal self. Kagome in his arms bridal style. She looked at him, a thankful look in her eyes. Kagome hugged him, soon starting to cry.

Inuyasha called,

"Kagome!"

"Mom!" yelled Kizu.

Then Haku's deep voice came, but it sounded amused,

"I didn't know you always wanted a little sister Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was trying to pry Kagome off of him. He glared at Haku-eyes still slightly red. His glare snapped to Inuyasha,

"Get your crazy women off of me."

Kizu beat Inuyasha and hugged Kagome's leg. She finally removed herself from him and knelt to Kizu. Inuyasha ran up to them and just stared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had a disgusted look on his face.

Haku and InuTaisho were laughing. Miroku was tending to Rita. Inuyasha forced out,

"Th-

"Save it." growled Sesshomaru. "I will personally see to your death if you say it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but winced at the forgotten chest wound he had. Kagome gasped,

"Inuyasha! You're hurt!"

"The ambulance will be here soon." came Miroku's voice.

As if on cue, the sound of sirens were heard. Kikyo was holding Caden. Kagome looked around,

"Where's Kouga and Ayame?"

"Their passed out in that crazy room. Souta and the others stayed with them." answered Haku, turning to Kikyo. "As for you…."

Kikyo looked up and snapped, "What!"

"Just because you plead forgiveness," he started, "it does not mean your faults have been forgotten."

Kikyo looked at him, then to another direction. Her eyes on two particular bodies in the distance. She clenched Caden to her. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and pulled a metal object from her pocket. Miroku was the first to notice,

"She has a gun!"

"Caden, sweety," smirked Kikyo, "did you actually believe your mother loved you?"

Caden stiffened in her arms. The sound of trucks was there. She pushed Caden into the mud. Kikyo shot up, loaded the gun and aimed it at Caden's head.

Kagome yelled,

"NO!"

A gun shot went off. Kikyo fell to the ground. She loud out a screeching scream of agony. At the broken wall was a soaked Kouga. A shot gun in his hand. Kouga's eyes were blazing. Caden scrambled back away from the bleeding body and into the closest person. Kagome.

Kouga spat,

"Bitch!"

A herd of men rushed out into the clearing. The ambulance gathered all the injured and the dead. Almost everybody was sent to the hospital.

**Please Review! Lame Chapter? I know, I think it was sort of screwed, but…I need something to make me laugh. So sorry! I hope SOME of you enjoyed it. **


	46. Life Full Of Bull Crap, But This

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Chapter Forty-Six: Life Full Of Bull Crap, But This…

--

So! A day passed since the chaos. Basically everyone is in the hospital. Kagome pushed Kizu's brownish black bangs from his face as he slept. She'd thought he'd be sick of sleep after what he's been through. Though after yesterday…she actually wasn't surprised.

Inuyasha had passed out before they reached the hospital; even being _half _demon had effects with having blood loss. So he passed out, and still hasn't awoken. She wouldn't know though, everyone had separated rooms.

When everything had settled down, and the ambulance had yet to arrive. Haku blew up on Kagome-aka screaming, yelling, punching inanimate things-and Inuyasha had defended her. Which caused more drama. Haku was yelling that Inuyasha had the nerve to yell back when he was the cause if her coming, then Sesshomaru had agreed with Haku. Inuyasha yelled, "Some brother you are."

Which resulted in Sesshomaru throwing in a sarcastic comment, which pissed Inuyasha-so he decided to punch Sesshomaru-he missed. Sesshomaru got pissed so he punched Inuyasha, and he fell back. More blood spilling from him. Kagome screamed. Kouga shot in the air then started yelling _**REALLY**_ colorful words at everyone. Even Kagome. Not the kids of course.

They were wide-eyed from the words though. Anyway, and SO…everyone isn't getting along right now. Rin, Sango, and Sienna were pissed. Completely pissed. They didn't care if Kagome was hurt or not-which in fact she badly was.

Kagome and Sienna began yelling at each other. Rin and Sango stood by Sienna's side. Then Kizu started yelling and growling. At Sango, Sienna, and Rin. He had shiny sparkling tears, they never fell though, and he told them to leave Kagome alone.

This silenced the entire hospital waiting room. Including Sienna, Rin, and Sango. A nurse finally came, and separated everyone. Kizu and Kagome. Inuyasha and himself. Sesshomaru, Iza, and Kanaye. Kouga, Ayame, and Saika-whose in horrible condition. Then there's everyone else.

Kagome fought the tears in her eyes. She buried her face in the hospital pillow. It's smell intoxicating. She began to think,

"_What would've happened if I had at least though twice before jumping out that window."_

The tear's leaked from her face. She felt Kizu's wild, prickly hair sticking her cheek. Kagome sniffed and let out a shaky breath. She was still angry at Inuyasha, she cared for the moment being because she thought that'd be the last time she'd see him. Even though she was upset, she loved him.

It's all over now. Kikyo-the main cause of this-is hopefully dead. The authorities hadn't told anyone if she lived or died yet. A shot gun? The skinny slut? Hmm…Kagome's thought was she was pretty much dead. Who knew though? Kikyo DID get stronger and less gullible.

Kagome rolled onto her back, and wiped the tears from her face. This was pathetic. She looked at the ceiling until she heard the door open. In came a familiar face. Kagome growled, her arm over Kizu,

"Estrella."

"Long time no see…" she trailed off, then looked at Kagome concerned. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome glared, "Don't play stupid with me."

"So," smirked Estrella, "you found out about the pill's. I expected you to be dead by now. Naraku's instruction were to kill you if-

Kagome stood, in front of the sleeping Kizu, "Naraku's dead."

"What?" asked Estrella, shock on her face.

She repeated, "Naraku's dead."

"How? You're lying." glared Estrella, her arm reaching for something behind her.

Kagome charged, "Not really."

Kagome tackled Estrella into the wall behind her. The gun that she grabbed clattered to the floor. Kizu's eyes woke up in alert soon as he heard Kagome hiss in pain. He yelled,

"Mom!"

"Kizu!" yelled Kagome, falling back when Estrella slapped her. "Press that button and get under the bed!"

Estrella spat, "How about I make a show and kill him first!"

"Stay away from him!" growled Kagome, tackling Estrella before she could grab the gun.

Kizu pressed the bed and got under the bed like Kagome instructed. Estrella and Kagome hit everything in their path as they wrestled around the room. Estrella did a back-flip, smirking at Kagome after she landed.

She looked at the gun, as did Kagome, and they both dived for it.

_**Meanwhile In Inuyasha's Room**_

"He'll be better in just a while, as long as he stays put." smiled the doctor, glad her patient survived his blood loss.

Izayoi smiled, "Thank you."

"No prob-

"_**Doctor Eda! We need assistance in Rm. 428 immediately!**_"

A male's voice blared on her walkie-talkie. Izayoi's voice paled,

"Isn't that Kagome's room?"

"I have to-

Doctor Eda cut him off, "No…you'll reopen your wounds and I'm not allowed to-

A gun shot went off, and the man yelled on the walkie-talkie again. Eda, Inuyasha, and Izayoi rushed out the room. Down the hall, and two the left. A nurse was on the ground, bleeding. Kagome and Estrella were still wrestling over the gun. Somehow Estrella managed to hit Kagome for like one second, and got up. They both ended up outside.

The police men were aiming at Estrella, but it was difficult to shot Estrella with Kagome in the way. Inuyasha grunted when a pain shot threw him, though he ignored it. Kizu was at the door of the hospital room, tiredness gone.

He had panic and worry written on his face. None of those looks was fear though. Izayoi called for Kizu but he just glared at her. He looked away sharply then back to the wrestle. Estrella managed to press the trigger again, and it shot a hole into the wall. Way to close to Kizu.

Kagome's eyes flashed, and she held the gun above her head. She pushed Estrella into the counter behind her, put both their hands to the table. On the other side was the waiting room. Everyone paled and jumped out the way. Kagome hit Estrella's wrist against the sharp edge. Making her bleed.

Estrella finally let go of the gun. Kagome picked it up and threw it. Estrella growled and wrapped her hand around Kagome's neck. The other to her shoe. Not noticed, but only by Kagome. A policemen yelled,

"Shot her! Shot her now!"

"Shot me and this bitch will loose more than her life!" growled Estrella, pressing the razor sharp blade to Kagome's stomach.

Kagome was panting for air as she glared into Estrella's eyes,

"You're just like Naraku, Kikyo and their stupid gang. Can't fight without using weapons. I hope you get shot in the forehead." hissed Kagome.

Estrella-with inhuman strength-swung Kagome into the wall behind them. She hissed,

"If I go die, you're dieing with me."

Kagome's hair was all over her face. Her eyes flashed and she sent a blob of spit into Estrella's face. Estrella growled,

"You bitch!"

She was distracted, stupidly wiping at the spit smothered on her face. Kagome elbowed her in the stomach, knocking the air from her, then punched her right in the face. Well, more than once of course. Estrella fell back, and the policemen rushed in. Nearly falling all over her, taking her every limb.

Estrella's eye's flashed, as though she were….

Kagome shook her head, feeling dizzy and sick. Kagome's vision went black and she fainted. She was guessing-before she passed out of course-that she wasn't exactly calm when she was beating the hell out of Estrella.

The last thing she heard was Kizu yell her name, and a few gasps from the audience.

**Couple of Day's Later**

Kizu looked at his mother's face as the silence around the room buzzed in his ear. The day she passed out, she hadn't woken back up. He growled at anyone who tried to check in on her. Even Kouga, his father.

He didn't want his life to change anymore, everything just seemed sad when they came to _visit_ family and friends. Kizu was now sure coming here was a major mistake. He crossed his arms stubbornly and mumbled curses to Kami.

His face brightened when he heard giggling come from the body in front of him. Kizu looked up to see Kagome sitting up. He flung his arms around her,

"You're awake!"

"Who taught you that language? Soon as I find I, I'm going to whack them silly." grumbled Kagome, pulling him into her lap.

Kizu replied, "Dad."

"Oh." sighed Kagome. "Figures."

He asked, "Why did we have to move here? If we didn't…this might not have happened."

"When did you become so smart?" asked Kagome, pulling away to receive a stubborn pout from Kizu.

Kagome giggled, and started kissing Kizu on the cheek and head. He laughed. The door opened and Kagome sighed heavily,

"If it's another enemy walking in, I hope you brought a shot gun and some bombs because I've just about had it."

Instead of a follower stalking in loaded, Inuyasha walked in. Kizu stood in front of Kagome, on the bed, and growled. His nose was scrunched up in dismay. Kizu growled,

"I told you never to come in here again dog boy!"

"Kizu!" choked Kagome, and it wasn't because of the insult, but the name…dog boy ring a bell?

Kagome smacked her forehead and made sure to kill Kouga. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes,

"Like I'm going to listen to you, short stuff."

Kizu's eyes flashed and Inuyasha paled. Kagome pulled Kizu back into her arms and whispered something to him. It was so low, Inuyasha couldn't hear-surprisingly. Kizu made a loud, squeaky protest, but Kagome simply said his name in a warning tone.

He nodded, and Kagome pulled away. Kizu slid off the hospital bed and sat in the chair by the door. His arms crossed, glaring at Inuyasha, and lip poked out. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, and she glared at him too. Same face as Kizu, except the poked out lips.

She asked,

"Was there something you wanted?"

"I want to talk to you, Kagome." murmured Inuyasha.

Kagome asked, "Talk or lie?"

"Kagome, you betrayed me too." he glared. "You were sending text messages to someone that could easily take their chance and made some dumb device. You promised you would tell me your plans and what not."

She glared back, "What you did hurt me way worse Inuyasha! A promise! I didn't promise you sh-anything!"

If this was a stupid argument, Inuyasha would have laughed at her slip up, but this was getting intense. He brushed the thought away and asked,

"Didn't you promise to let me handle this?"

"Doesn't mean I wasn't going to get involved." she retorted. "It's not like I walked up to Kikyo and said 'hello kikyo, I'm going to need where your hide-out is so I can barge in there and start screaming 'put 'em up, put 'em up so I can kill you'"

Corny. Kizu busted out laughing and Kagome glared at him. It took him about five minutes to regain himself. When Inuyasha was about to say something Kizu giggled. The edges of Inuyasha's lip's twitched and she yelled,

"This isn't funny!"

"Kagome," forced Inuyasha, pushing the laughter way deep down, "it hurts that you perfectly planned this. Making sure not to promise anything to what you needed too, making sure I didn't touch you so I wouldn't know you were pregnant…."

She glared, tears in her eyes, "It wouldn't have mattered! You would've went there, got killed, and then what! Do the same thing Kouga did!"

She left out the next part.

"_Leave me with a child and two at that!_"

He knew that part was held back and immediately felt very guilty. Inuyasha spoke,

"How would you have known-

"I just had a feeling Inuyasha, and you didn't trust me! If you would have just waited! If you'd stop searching for any flaws I did!" yelled Kagome. "I was crying, begging you…with all my heart to stay. Then you lie and say 'yes, I'll stay, you're right.' I'm so gullible! Why didn't I see you were lying! I never even lied! All I promised was to let you handle it.

"Like I said…doesn't mean I wasn't going to get involved. Then the day everyone's leaving, you turn around and say…I'm going! What the heck Inuyasha! You might as well said, 'yes, I'll stay, you're right…then psyche just kidding!'"

Tears slipped past her lids and she looked away. Wiping them away, quickly, avoiding his darkening eyes as guilt settled in him. Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"_You know…he isn't the only one in the wrong, Miss. Perfect. YOU were the one that decided to go joy-riding. Which I personally think was you and the other two fault. So what if they didn't tell you about that letter! Come on! It was a lie to PROTECT the three of you and the kids. Jeez, how the hell did this flip to hitting them in the face. _

"_You're a hypocrite and you'll never change."_

The neko's words echoed in Kagome's head and she immediately felt guilty. Everything's confusing! Is it his or her fault! Whose in the fault! What's really happening!? Kagome laid back, shaking the bed, and growled,

"I need a vacation."

"Kagome…." spoke Inuyasha.

She shook her head, "Don't apologize, please don't. I…I'm sorry."

"Wha-

She sighed, "My neko side just had a point, and…it isn't just your fault. As badly you hurt me…I hurt you two. Three times worse."

"Everyone got hurt Kagome." he whispered, sliding his hand into hers.

Kagome looked at him and smiled weakly, "Is it just me or am I having some major mood swings?"

"I don't know, you tell me." he smirked.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She took a deep breath and let everything go. All the bad memories, the hypocrite-ness, and all the faults. She smiled and whispered into his neck,

"My teenage life was bull crap, but this…this is just plain ridiculous."

Inuyasha laughed, pulled away and kissed Kagome passionately. Kizu gagged, stood up, and walked out screaming down the hall,

"EWWWWWWW!"

Kagome laughed into the kiss but relaxed and kissed him back.

_**Two Month's Later**_

After a month and a half; Kizu stopped growling at people and the family got along. Kagome apologized for her hectic attitude lately, and everyone else apologized for theirs. Even Sesshomaru!

Another month passed, and life was…pretty much boring without worrying when their lives would end. Kagome had three more months to go and it was MORE BABIES! Ayame had her son, Takiaki, two months ago. Luckily her water hadn't broke until the ambulance rushed to the crime scene.

There's not much to tell from here. Oh! Kikyo's dead….

"Kagome, would you pleaseeeeeeee wake up." asked Inuyasha, in their room, in their house.

She whined, "Inuyasha…why can't you go wake Kizu up or something."

"I am up Mommy!" came his hyper voice.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha did you give him candy again."

"Uhhhhhhhh." he replied, not really answering.

Kagome opened both her eyes, "INUYASHA!"

"I'm just joking!" he exclaimed, smirking impishly.

Kizu stood and jumped on the bed, "Come on Inuyasha! Jumping on the bed always wakes her up!"

"If you say so." he shrugged and started jumping.

Kagome whined and kicked her legs in dismay. She grabbed both their feet and sent them flying off the bed. Kizu landed on Inuyasha. She stood up, hair wild, and stomped toward them,

"Death."

"Run." gulped Inuyasha, following Kizu hauling ass out the room.

She chased after them, but when she passed the door. It rung. She picked out the window to see. Everyone. Inuyasha must've been the one responsible. She opened the door; Sango and Rin hugged her. Kagome cursed.

Rin gasped, pulling away and shaking her finger,

"Tsk, Kagome. That word doesn't need to be-

"Shut up Rin." yawned Kagome, smiling when Rin glared. "I'm hungry."

Rin brightened up, "Me too! Have something chocolate! I smell it! Wh-

"No! That's mine!" whined Kagome.

Rin ran to the kitchen but Kagome chased after her screaming. Izayoi and Sienna laughed. Sesshomaru looked at his brother,

"Your mate controlling as always little brother?"

"Your mate stealing my food as always ass-hole?" asked Inuyasha.

Saika, Iza, Kanaye, and Caden gasped, "Ooooooooooh!"

"He said ass-hole!" laughed Kizu.

There was silence then Kagome's yell, "Inuyasha! You've got a second to get away from me!"

"Damn it!" cursed Inuyasha, then slapping his hand over his mouth.

Kagome ran in, full speed, and jumped on his back. Everyone started laughing when Kagome began yanking on his hair. Sesshomaru smirked,

"Works every time."

**Sooooo! Please review! I hope you enjoyed! There will be an epilogue, BUT NO SEQUELS! I REPEAT NO SEQUELS! So that means:**

**A.) Don't ask…**

**B.) Don't suggest**

**C.) Don't beg**

**D.) Don't flame, or whine about it…**

**Be happy their an epilogue, okay? Okay? Good! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	47. Nine Years Later

The Arctic Wolf- Nova

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Title: Isolated

Epilogue: Nine Years Later

--

"Please Kizu!" begged the nine year old Masaaki and Tamaki.

Kizu crossed his arms, "No, jeez you two are annoying."

Tamaki was a girl with long silver hair and golden eyes. Looking exactly like her father, Inuyasha. Masaaki had long silver hair and dark golden eyes. A hint of green in them. You barely noticed it though. Masaaki has dog ears, Tamaki-shockingly-has cat ears.

They were begging their big half brother for him to follow along with their plan. Plan? Two-supposed innocent-twins? Tsk, yeah right. Tamaki-whom is a tomboy-stomps once, then glares,

"You'll regret it!"

"How?" asked Kizu, putting on his shoes.

Tamaki smirks, "Masaaki."

"I'm not your servant." he grumbles, taking out a lighter and a picture.

The picture was of course a picture of him and Kouga when he was about eight. Kizu yelled,

"How'd you get your hands on that!"

"Do as we say and you'll get your stupid picture back." smirked Masaaki, fangs glistening.

Kizu growled, "I'm not doing nothing!"

"Hear that brother!" blinked Tamaki. "He didn't swear this time."

Kizu growled and grabbed his little sister's shirt, "Give me the damn picture and I won't rip those feline ears off your head!"

"You wicked wolf!" growled Tamaki, snatching the picture from Masaaki and setting it on fire.

Kizu shouted, "What the- You're dead!"

Tamaki raced out the room, jumping up onto the stairs rail, and sliding down. Holding her black hat as she went down. Kizu jumped over the rail and landed perfectly on his feet. Tamaki hid herself by the porch stairs and when Kizu came crashing out, she stuck her foot out.

Kizu-not watching where he was going-fell down the steps. Masaaki came out, and hissed,

"Dad!"

"Right!" nodded Tamaki, kneeling down to Kizu.

Inuyasha stuck his head out the screen door and raised an eyebrow. Tamaki smiled innocently,

"He fell down the steps."

"I did-OW!" grunted Kizu when Tamaki's claws pricked his skin.

Inuyasha asked, "Wha-

"I didn't fall!" grumbled Kizu. "She tripped me."

Kagome's voice came, "What happened?"

"Snitch." mouthed Tamaki, but whispering to him. "You won't, and never will win. You never have so far. Plan on me breaking down crying saying you punched me in the stomach? I'd hate to see another weekend of yours ruined."

Kizu huffed, "You're evil."

"Listen to our plan?" she asked.

He growled, "Fine."

"Now?" smiled Tamaki.

He nodded. Tamaki hugged Kizu,

"Thanks big brother! Come over here and give Kizu a hug Masaaki."

"I'm not your serva-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" mumbled Tamaki.

Kizu rolled his eyes, "Evil."

"Do we want to know what happened?" asked Kagome, giggling at his face.

He murmured, "Not really."

"Okay!" she smiled, still young and spunky, thanks to her demon blood-she still looked 17-same for Inuyasha.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and left to wherever they had been, talking about some woman who was suppose to arrive later on. Kizu glared at his siblings,

"What!?"

"We want you to do what mom told us you use to do. She said you were the master of scaring people. Why'd you stop!?" asked Tamaki, sitting on the porch steps.

He shrugged, "I forgot I even stopped."

"Hey guys!" came a feminine voice.

Saika got off her bike and walked over. A boy-similar looking to Kizu- got off his bike with ease then walked over. He had a black hood on, his face cool and seducing. All the girls loved him. Kizu glared at Caden, Caden smiled back. They didn't get along very well.

Not as kids, preteens, nor teens as they are today. Rita, Iza, Kanaye, Takiaki, and Ryutaro-Sesshomaru and Rin's son. (if I left anyone out, sorry. I'm like exhausted and I don't remember them all. So many names!)

Saika asked,

"Why did everyone need to report here?"

"The reason for all of us here is because…Kizu will be putting on a funny show!" smiled Tamaki, putting her arm on Masaaki.

He shoves it off, "I'm not you chai-

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," retorted Tamaki, rolling her eyes.

Masaaki added, "And I'm not your serva-

"YEAH. YEAH. YEAH!" shouted Tamaki, huffing loudly. "So! Kizu?"

He sighed and stood, "Fine."

"Masaaki…paper and pencil." ordered Tamaki.

Masaaki looked at her, eyes narrowed. He simply walked over to the water hose, turned it on, and sprayed Tamaki. She screamed,

"Ew! Water! Water! Cold! Turn it off! I NEED HEAT! MOMMY!"

Kagome rushed outside and sighed,

"Masaaki!"

As everyone was absorbed in the little water catastrophe, Kizu snuck to the back yard, in the house, and to the stairs. A smirk on his face. He couldn't believe he forgot all about this.

Meanwhile, Kagome took the hose from Masaaki and turned it off. She told him not to do it again, and huffed. Tamaki whimpered and yelled,

"I'm telling Dad on you!"

"Boo hoo!" laughed Masaaki.

She yelled, "Get me a towel, Masaaki!"

"I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!" yelled Masaaki.

Kagome let out a long sigh, "Come on, let's go inside."

Everyone walked in ahead of Kagome. She turned to close the door to see Kizu's solemn/impassive face. Kagome turned pale and screamed,

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Kagome!" came Inuyasha's concerned voice, as he skid into the room, almost crashing into the wall.

She panted and yelled, "Kizu! You scared the heck out of me!"

Everyone started laughing except Inuyasha and Kizu. Kizu started cracking up though,

"I can't believe I forgot about that! You're still effected by it!"

Soon after Kizu laughed, Inuyasha started laughing. Kagome opened the door, stomped out, then came back in seconds later. The kids stopped laughing but Inuyasha continued to laugh. She aimed the hose in her hand and sprayed Inuyasha in the mouth.

He choked, slipped and fell back. The others tried to get away but she sprayed them all. Tamaki screamed,

"WATERRRRR!! EWWWWWW!"

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kagome, swinging the hose around like a mad man.

Sango's voice came, "What the hell!"

Kagome pulled the handle on the hose down, stopping the water access and turned toward Haku, Sienna, Izayoi, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, Shippo, and everyone else. She smirked, and clenched the hose. Rin spat,

"You WOULDN'T!"

"Oh," laughed Kagome, berserk, "I would."

She flipped the handle and started spraying them all. Sango screamed,

"COLD! COLD! MIROKU SAVE ME!"

Miroku was trying to push his force against the strong water, to no avail. Sesshomaru just stood there, getting soaked. His left eye twitching. Kagome soon turned the hose off and dropped it to the floor. Completely dry.

There was no sound for a few seconds then finally…Sesshomaru spit water out his mouth. Kagome fell over laughing. Sesshomaru walked up, grabbed the hose, and looked at Inuyasha,

"Will you do the honors? She's your mate."

"Oh hell yes!" growled Inuyasha, picking Kagome up, and holding her.

Kagome screamed, "NOOOO!"

Sesshomaru soaked Kagome. Everyone else jumped in just to get wet. Laughing their heads off. Well Sesshomaru got so obsessed with _**winning**_ he started spraying himself. Holding the hose like a shot gun when everyone tried to grab it.

Finally Rin jumped on his back,

"OH THIS MEANS WAR SESSHOMARU!"

"GET HIM!" yelled the females.

Sesshomaru dropped the hose when they all tackled him. It was now men vs. female. Everyone was wrestling for the hose. The sound of heels on the floor silenced the room. Everyone looked at the woman in the suit.

Kagome sputtered,

"Mrs. Wakai!"

"Uh," she started, pale, and backing away, "should I come later."

She turned toward the door and screamed when she saw Kizu. Soaked and smiling. Mrs. Wakai slipped and fell. The room was quiet for a second and everyone began laughing. Even Mrs. Wakai. Even Sesshomaru…well not hysterical laughing like Kagome, but he he. That's it.

And so, they lived HAPPLIY EVER AFTER!

**The End! YAY! SO CUTE, alas non-dramaish, and FUNNY! I hope….. Well PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
